Harry Potter et le Miroir d’Orichalque
by Le Roi des Ombres
Summary: Le Miroir d’Orichalque, mystérieux artéfact aux immenses pouvoirs, traverse le temps pour se placer entre les mains d’Harry Potter. Mais que recherche cette entité qui tente de changer le destin ? Est-il la pour aider Harry ou bien prépare-t-il sa chute ?
1. Prologue : La naissance du Miroir

** Harry Potter et le Miroir d'Orichalque **

**Résumé complet :**

Le Miroir d'Orichalque, mystérieux artéfact aux immenses pouvoirs conçu dans un futur éloigné par l'Archimage Suprême, traverse le temps et l'espace pour se placer dans les mains d'un jeune garçon de treize ans frappé par la Fatalité, marqué par le Destin, source de conflit entre la Vie et la Mort et jouet favori des hasards de la Chance : Harry Potter.

Mais que recherche véritablement cette énigmatique entité magique qui s'évertue à manipuler les événements afin de changer le futur ? Est-il véritablement la pour apporter son aide au Survivant ou bien prépare-t-il dans le plus grand secret sa chute et celle du Monde Magique ?

L'univers du jeune Harry tremble sur ses fondations avec l'arrivée du Miroir, des secrets sont révélés tandis que de nouveaux mystères se forment et derrière les apparences ce n'est pas la vérité qui se cache mais seulement d'autres apparences. Des amis se révèlent être des traîtres et des ennemis mortels les seuls vrais alliés sur lesquels compter.

La limite séparant le bien du mal s'étiole, le monde en noir et blanc disparaît pour laisser la place à une réalité formée d'une infinité de nuances de gris.

Le futur est devenu incertain, car l'avenir qui devait être n'est plus désormais que le reflet à l'intérieur du Miroir.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling ... seul l'intrigue et les personnages originaux ( et le Mirroir ) sont à moi.

** Prologue : la naissance du Miroir**

Haletant et perclus de fatigue Ziggy continuait pourtant de gravir le grand escalier d'un pas vif sans lâcher une seul plainte alors que son esprit ne cessait de maudire le fait que les différents champs de protections de la Tour restreignaient autant ses capacités de déplacement magique et l'obligeaient à se déplacer physiquement à travers les trois derniers étages de la Tour pour en atteindre le sommet.

Non que Ziggy rechignait à accomplir ce trajet pour effectuer sa tâche, au contraire. Comme tout elfe-de-maison Ziggy était fier d'effectuer une tâche qui demandait de fournir de tels efforts et qui était si importante pour son Maître. Mais il savait également que le timing était vital, son Maître avait particulièrement insisté la dessus, et ne pas pouvoir se déplacer avec la facilité que lui accordait sa magie au risque de ruiner le travail de son Maître le rendait anxieux car risquer de faillir et ainsi de trahir la confiance que son Maître avait placée en lui était sa plus grande peur.

Plus que tout au monde Ziggy chérissait la confiance que son Maître avait dénié accorder à une créature aussi indigne d'un tel privilège que lui. Aussi l'elfe-de-maison accéléra son pas pour être sur d'avoir de la marge sur le temps de son trajet et cela malgré ses muscles douloureux.

Ziggy laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en émergeant au sommet de la Tour : il avait une bonne marge d'avance et son maître pourrait prendre son temps pour se préparer pour la dernière partie de son ... . Le flot de pensée de l'elfe-de-maison fut bloqué net face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Devant la petite créature au teint gris-vert, au centre du sommet de la Tour, se tenait une silhouette drapée dans une tunique de couleur bleu nuit et parcourue de runes complexes cousues en fils d'argent qui flottait dans les airs, portée par la seule puissance de son aura magique, à plus d'un mètre de la surface de la Tour.

Sa cape à capuchon noire comme de l'encre se contorsionnant et claquant autour de lui comme doué d'une vie propre, ce qui était certainement le cas de l'avis de l'elfe, et l'air autour de lui miroitait comme soumis à une intense chaleur.

Pour le regard de l'elfe capable de percevoir la magie le spectacle était grandiose : la magie, pure, primale pulsait littéralement autour du sorcier devant lui à tel point qu'elle en devenait quasiment visible même pour des sens non magiques. Un entrelacs de fins filaments luminescents de puissance pure jaillissait de toute part du sorcier et dessinait des motifs complexes dans l'air avant de replonger dans son corps et pourtant le sorcier tout en laissant sa magie se déchaîner arrivait à la contenir juste en dessous du seuil de matérialisation avec un contrôle absolu signe d'une maîtrise totale de l'Art de la Magie.

L'elfe était en extase devant le déploiement de puissance de son Maître fasciné par les éruptions de magies multicolores de l'Aura penta-chromatique de son Maître et les sensations que dégageaient les cinq différentes auras qui se dissociaient et fusionnaient au grès du flot de Magie pour donner naissance à l'Aura si unique de son Maître : L'Aura penta-chromatique et où se côtoyaient : un vert émeraude froid et mortel, un rouge rubis brûlant et passionné, un argent chatoyant puissant et paisible, un violet profond royal et tentateur et enfin un noir encore plus sombre que l'obsidienne sinistre et destructeur.

Le petit elfe non seulement rechignait à déranger son Maître lorsqu'il méditait mais de plus, face à cette vision, il aurait pu rester sans réaction pendant encore longtemps et manquer à ses devoirs quand, heureusement pour, lui il laissa échapper un petit couinement qui alerta le Mage de sa présence.

Lentement et majestueusement le Mage relâchât ses énergies et lévita doucement vers le sol. Bien que ni très grand, atteignant 1 mètres 70 tout au plus, ni très imposant, car même si sa robe laissait transparaître un corps aux muscles fermes, sa silhouette elle laissait deviner une ossature assez frêle. Le Mage exultait dans chacun de ses gestes une présence et une puissance telles que tous face à lui, et particulièrement l'humble Ziggy, se sentaient comme face à un être des plus imposant un mixte entre un puissant leader politique et un fauve sauvage.

Conscient de la présence de l'elfe-de-maison, qui se tortillait dans son dos ne sachant si il devait ou non déranger son Maître dans ses réflexions en signalant sa présence, le Mage la tête levée vers le ciel se contentait de scruter les étoiles du ciel nocturne.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et l'agitation de Ziggy devenait de plus en plus évidente quand brusquement une voix neutre aux accents métalliques, une voix qui charriait une sensation d'ancienneté mêlée à une vigueur toujours présente retentit :

« L'heure est elle proche ? »

- Oui Maître, tous les préparatifs sont achevés, exactement comme vous le souhaitiez. Déclara humblement l'elfe en baissant la tête.

- Bien, c'est très bien, je suis satisfait. Répondit le sorcier provoquant des frissons de bonheur chez l'elfe face à l'approbation de son Maître avant de retourner à sa contemplation du ciel étoilé.

- Les étoiles sont splendides ce soir, sais-tu qu'elles peuvent dévoiler l'avenir à ceux qui savent décrypter leurs messages ? Demanda soudainement le Mage.

- Je … Heu … Oui Maître. Répondit Ziggy incertain mais heureux car son Maître, comme il lui arrivait parfois, semblait d'humeur à partager ses réflexions avec ses serviteurs et Ziggy se sentait honoré d'être celui qui aujourd'hui recevait la sagesse de son Maître. J'ai entendu dire que le peuple disparu des Centaures savait lire le futur dans les étoiles et parmi les elfes-de-maison il y a des légendes qui disent que les Hauts Elfes le pouvaient également.

- Oui les Centaures avaient la connaissance du langage des étoiles. C'était un peuple noble et farouche peut être trop arrogant et orgueilleux certes mais leur disparition fut une grande perte pour les peuples magiques. Tout comme les Hauts Elfes ils ont cru pouvoir s'isoler, refusant de s'adapter aux changements du monde, et ils ont stagné, sont devenus archaïques, ont peu à peu dépéri pour finalement disparaître dans les grands bouleversements de l'Histoire. Et pourtant aujourd'hui eux seuls auraient eu la sagesse de voir ce qui va arriver et auraient pu mettre les autres peuples en garde et peut être, oui peut être, éviter la folie qui s'apprête à s'abattre sur le monde.

- Que …Que va-t-il arriver Maître ? Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le petit elfe tremblant d'appréhension.

- Les astres brillent comme jamais auparavant et plus que tous les autres, Mars, symbole de la guerre domine les cieux et ses lunes Deimos et Phobos lui servent de Héraut, alors que l'influence de Jupiter dont le rayonnement avait éclipsé les autres astres touche à sa fin. Mais pire que tout est l'ombre qui se cache derrière Mars : Pluton annonciateur de la mort, de la destruction et de la fin du cycle est entré en conjonction avec Mars et annonce un destin quasi inéluctable : la fin de ce monde.

- Mais Maître … Vous … Vous êtes le plus grand et puissant de tous les Sorciers, vous êtes l'Archimage Suprême et le gardien de notre monde, alors vous … Vous pouvez certainement empêcher cela d'arriver … Trouver un moyen de sauver notre monde … Implora presque l'elfe-de-maison face à la révélation que venait de lui faire son Maître.

- Ha ! si seulement cela était aussi simple mon petit Ziggy. Mais des forces bien plus puissantes conspirent pour mener à ce sombre avenir. Il existe 5 principes fondamentaux qui gouvernent l'existence et qui forment ce que l'on pourrait appeler la main de Dieu : la Vie qui est le début de tout et qui nous amène dans l'existence, la Mort qui est son opposé : l'arrêt de l'existence physique, la fin d'un cycle qui annonce le début d'un nouveau, la Destinée : le grand chemin de l'existence et le but de notre présence en ce monde, la Fatalité : les épreuves qui nous forgent et nous définissent et qui se dressent sur le chemin du destin et enfin la Chance qui aime à jouer le porteur du chaos dans l'existence : instable et capricieuse nous favorisant pendant un instant puis nous retirant ses faveurs le moment suivant.

- Ces forces existent et possèdent une certaine forme de conscience et de volonté mais paradoxalement alors qu'elles sont complémentaires elles ne cessent la plupart du temps de lutter l'une contre l'autre c'est ce qui nous permet à nous mortel d'avoir un libre arbitre et en parti d'arriver à créer notre propre futur. Mais aller contre leurs volontés quand ils agissent de concert … Cela revient à vouloir changer la course même des étoiles. Une tâche à priori impossible et pourtant … Cela fait maintenant deux siècles et demi que je maintiens ce monde à bout de bras, que je tente de contrôler l'humanité et de briser sa spirale de violence et d'autodestruction mais aujourd'hui face à ce que je vois se profiler à l'horizon je doute d'être capable de stopper la tempête qui s'annonce, du moins pas sans tout risquer et jouer le tout pour le tout dans un ultime gambit pour y arriver. Je vais peut être devoir sacrifier notre monde pour sauver le monde. Conclut L'Archimage dans un souffle.

Ziggy ne savait plus trop comment réagir alors que son Maître : l'Archimage suprême qu'il savait être l'un des plus puissants Sorciers ayant jamais vécu, souvent comparé à Merlin lui-même, vieux de plus de quatre siècles et l'un des fondateurs du nouvel ordre qui suivit la 4ième guerre mondiale et sortit le monde du chaos de l'après guerre en instaurant la Confédération des Empires et Nations ( C.E.N ), semblait des plus sombres quant à sa capacité à enrayer cette mystérieuse menace qui planait sur le monde.

Mais Ziggy en serviteur diligent et perspicace qu'il était se remémora les recherches et préparations qui avaient monopolisé l'attention de son Maître ces derniers mois et qui dépassaient de loin ses habituels travaux sur de nouvelles découvertes en magie ou sur la création de nouveaux sorts ou rituels. Il devina alors l'importance du projet que son Maître s'apprêtait à réaliser ce soir : défier l'avenir sinistre qu'annonçaient les étoiles.

Les pensées troublées de l'elfe-de-maison furent stoppées par une nouvelle remarque de son Maître :

« C'est une nuit magnifique qui s'annonce. On peut presque sentir la magie dans l'air. C'est le genre de nuit ou de grandes choses peuvent se produire, le genre d'événements qui peuvent faire basculer le destin et changer l'histoire en bien ou en mal. De tout temps à travers le monde ce genre de nuit a eu ce pouvoir : la nuit du sacrifice pour les rituels druidiques, la nuit de la quête des Esprits pour les shamans amérindiens, le temps du Rêve pour les aborigènes Australiens, la nuit d'attente pour la vénération du soleil chez les Mayas, la nuit du grand Sabbat chez les paganistes …Oui cette nuit de l'équinoxe d'hiver, symbole de renouveau, est parfaite pour tenter la chose la plus osée qui ait jamais été tenté : défier le Destin et nous offrir une nouvelle chance. »

Le Sorcier se retourna alors dans un virvoltement de cape et s'avança vers l'elfe-de-maison. La capuche de sa cape rabattue sur sa tête et l'écran de ténèbres magiques, destiné à garder son apparence secrète, activé ne lui laissant en guise de visage qu'un abîme de noirceur absolue. Son ample tunique ne laissant percevoir de formes suffisamment précises pour déterminer avec exactitude qu'il s'agisse bien d'un homme.

D'un pas vif L'Archimage atteignit l'entrée de la Tour et lâcha d'une voie froide et métallique :

« Allons vient Ziggy l'heure est venue de changer le Monde »

Devant les yeux de l'elfe la silhouette de son Maître se troubla et il disparut subitement dans le néant alors que sa magie le transportait vers les entrailles de la Tour. Ziggy, contrairement à l'Archimage dont la magie synchronisée avec les défenses, boucliers et champs de protections de la Tour lui permettait de se déplacer magiquement à loisir, dût entamer un sprint dans les escaliers manquant plusieurs fois de tomber et de se rompre le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la zone où il puisse utiliser sa magie de déplacement.

Il disparut alors dans un claquement de doigt pour se rematérialiser dans le cabinet de travail de son Maître où ce dernier était occupé à boire, dans l'ordre précis de leurs dispositions, les différentes potions qui avaient été posées sur son bureau alors qu'un jeune adolescent, qui devait avoir tout au plus quatorze ans, se tenait à ses côtés.

- Êtes-vous sûr que je ne peux pas vous assister dans le rituel final Maître ? Demanda le jeune garçon anxieux.

- Non Julius, même si tu es très talentueux tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ce genre de déploiement de magie. Je vais invoquer de terribles puissances dont certaines particulièrement nocives, sombres et maléfiques : tu n'as pas l'expérience de ce genre de puissances, ta magie et ton savoir ne sont tout simplement pas encore assez mûrs pour les maîtriser. De plus j'ai une tâche à te confier, d'une importance vitale, ce rituel risque d'être des plus délicats et va nécessiter toute ma concentration et tout mon pouvoir. Je vais en ressortir affaibli, très affaibli. Aussi je risque de ne pas être en mesure d'ouvrir le portail temporel : c'est donc à toi mon jeune apprenti que je confie cette tâche essentielle.

Les yeux du jeune apprenti s'élargirent quand il se rendit compte de l'importance du rôle que son Maître lui confiait, il déglutit péniblement son esprit envisageant déjà la complexité de sa tâche à venir. Face à la réaction de son apprenti l'Archimage hocha la tête.

- Je vois que tu comprends l'importance de ton rôle. Mais n'ais crainte tu es plus que capable d'ouvrir le portail : non seulement tu as une affinité naturelle avec les énergies temporelles mais en outre tu m'as déjà assisté dans ce rituel et l'a déjà accompli par toi-même sous ma direction. Tous les éléments sont déjà prêts et le sablier qui se trouve dans la chambre du portail t'indiquera quand lancer le rituel d'ouverture. Indiqua l'Archimage alors qu'il revêtait plusieurs bagues, amulettes, différentes broches ainsi que plusieurs joyaux, de puissant focus, tous pulsants de leurs magies contenues.

L'Archimage se tourna alors vers son apprenti et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu sais, plus que tout autre, ce qui se joue ce soir. Tu m'as assisté tout au long de ces dernières années sur le chemin qui a mené jusqu'à ce jour et cet instant. Tu sais ce qui approche et tu sais ce que je vais faire, ce que je vais sacrifier pour m'opposer à cela. Au cours des derniers siècles j'ai défié chacun à leur tour la Mort en lui échappant encore et encore, la Vie en m'appropriant le pouvoir de la donner ou de l'ôter selon mon bon plaisir, la Fatalité en franchissant tous les obstacles qui se sont placés sur mon chemin, la Chance en me libérant de ses caprices et même le Destin en brisant ses diktats : ces soit disant Prophéties qui lient notre futur. Et aujourd'hui encore je m'oppose à eux dans un ultime pari. Déclara l'Archimage avec un léger accent de fanatisme dans ses paroles.

- Tu vois ce qu'implique mon projet et tu sais pourquoi je le mets en oeuvre, tu connais l'importance de ce que je m'apprête à faire ce soir, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, Maître. Murmura doucement l'apprenti.

- Je t'ai enseigné que tout dans la vie est question de choix et c'est maintenant à toi de choisir si tu es prêt ou non à être à mes côtés ce soir et à participer à ma Grande Œuvre qui changera le visage du Monde tel que nous le connaissons. Quel en sera le résultat ? Je l'ignore moi-même mais je sais que cela doit être fait et représente notre unique lueur d'espoir. Alors Julius quel est ton choix ?

L'apprenti ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Oui il savait ce que son Maître voulait accomplir ce soir, peu à peu aux cours des derniers mois il avait assemblé les indices récoltés sur les différents projets que son mentor poursuivait, comme les pièces d'un puzzle, et avait compris que tout visait à l'accomplissement d'un but unique, but que son Maître lui avait révélé quelques jours auparavant. D'abord choqué puis admiratif face à l'ampleur de ce que son Maître projetait et enfin craintif face aux conséquences l'apprenti resta incertain sur la façon dont il devait agir, du moins jusqu'à cet instant.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières ses yeux brillaient d'une volonté farouche :

« J'accomplirai la tâche que vous m'avait confié Maître, je vous suivrai dans l'accomplissement de votre œuvre. Je vous rendrai fier de moi. » Déclara avec passion le jeune apprenti.

- J'ai pleine confiance en toi et en tes capacités Julius, je sais que tu ne me décevras pas. Répondit l'Archimage de sa voix métallique, impersonnelle et dépourvue d'émotion.

Son apprenti transplannat aussitôt tandis que l'Archimage laissa échapper un léger gloussement.

- Ha la jeunesse si pleine de fougue et si aisément manipulable. Vient Ziggy il est temps.

L'Archimage et son serviteur elfe apparurent alors silencieusement dans une immense salle souterraine de la Tour : la Salle des Rituels Majeurs.

Là se préparait l'un des plus complexes et puissants rituels jamais conçu et réalisé par l'Homme.

Il ne s'agissait non pas ici d'un rituel d'accroissement de puissance, extrêmement prisé par les Mages Noirs, ni d'une invocation de créatures extraplanaires majeurs tels qu'un Diable ou un Deva ni même d'une tentative pour atteindre l'Immortalité.

Non.

Il s'agissait la d'un des actes magiques les plus sacrés : l'acte de création.

Les Sorciers qui sortent du commun marquent l'Histoire de leurs noms par leurs actes qui modèlent la société ou par leurs avancées et innovations dans le domaine de la Magie, les plus brillant créant les Sorts, Potions et Objets Enchantés qui se transmettront de génération en génération et leurs permettront de rester dans les mémoires pour les connaissances et le savoir faire qu'ils lèguent à la postérité. Mais seuls ceux ayant atteint, pour le moins, le rang de Mage peuvent aller au-delà et créer des Objets de Pouvoirs : ces objets aux propriétés uniques, fruits d'un pouvoir et d'un savoir exceptionnels, qui représentent la quintessence de leurs créateurs et permettent à leurs magies de perdurer par delà les siècles après leur mort.

Contrairement aux objets enchantés communs comme les ballets volants, plumes ou autres coffres expansibles pouvant être répliqués et conçus en divers modèles les Objets de Pouvoirs eux sont par essences uniques ou du moins extrêmement difficiles à dupliquer.

Objets de grande puissance magique, les plus complexes et puissants, connus sous le nom d'Artefacts, étant de véritables œuvres d'arts, capables d'accomplir sous la férule de leurs utilisateurs de véritables prodiges et certains allaient même au-delà.

De part le génie de leurs créateurs les Objets de Pouvoirs les plus puissants : les Reliques se voyaient insuffler une vie propre et ces chefs d'œuvres, crées par les rituels les plus puissants et complexes, se trouvaient dotés d'une forme d'intelligence, de conscience et de volonté propre qui en faisaient des créatures magiques, parmi les plus puissantes qui soient.

Créer la vie à partir du néant : un exploit dont seul les Dieux étaient capables. Et pourtant une poignée de mortels avaient défié cette règle par le passé, et l'Archimage Suprême s'apprêtait à la défier à son tour cette nuit.

L'Archimage, alors qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce en vérifiant que les Runes et champs de protections destinés à protéger la Salle de tout élément extérieur et limiter, autant que faire se peut, le déploiement de Magie Sauvage libérée par le rituel était bien en place, se mit à repenser aux créations que les Mages, Hauts Mages et Archimages du passé avaient laissé derrière eux et qui étaient devenus autant d'objets de légendes.

Dans l'ancien temps, de la Grèce antique jusqu'aux pays Nordiques, du continent noir, l'Afrique, jusqu'au pays du Soleil Levant, les Sorciers les plus puissants de leurs époques avaient régi le Monde en faisant figure, aux yeux des hommes ordinaires, de Dieux descendus parmi les mortels. Ils avaient créé pour consolider leurs pouvoirs de puissants Objets de Pouvoirs comme le Trident de Poséidon, qui permettait de commander aux mers, ou encore le Marteau de Thor : capable d'invoquer la tempête et de contrôler la foudre.

De formidables Artefacts et Reliques qui avaient hissé leurs créateurs dans la légende durant cette ère, mais dont le secret de leurs créations s'était perdu dans le flot du temps pour n'émerger qu'occasionnellement dans l'esprit des plus grands Sorciers.

L'Histoire de l'Angleterre : pays où l'Archimage avait établi sa demeure, voila un peu moins de deux siècles, regorgeait également de ces Objets de Pouvoirs et bientôt certains d'entre eux revinrent à l'esprit de l'Archimage : des Artefacts comme le Miroir de l'Erised capable de dévoiler le désir le plus cher d'une personne, l'épée de Gryffondor capable de percer presque toutes les matières et de faire de son utilisateur un épéiste talentueux ou encore la célèbre pierre Philosophale, source d'une vie et d'une richesse éternelle.

Et bien sùr des Reliques comme la légendaire Excalibure : épée forgée par Merlin, sous la guidance de la Dame du Lac, durant les guerres contres les peuples féeriques de l'Ombre, capable de pourfendre n'importe quel ennemi et n'importe quelle protection magique mais aussi de reconnaître les justes et de les épargner et de choisir elle même son utilisateur.  
Le château de Poudlard : pétri de Magie au point d'être devenu une entité vivante et semi consciente. Poudlard qui ne fut jamais conquis et qui finalement ne succomba que sur une frappe nucléaire massive en l'an 2143.  
Ou encore le journal de Tom Riddle destiné à asservir son possesseur et accorder une seconde vie à son créateur, crée par l'un des plus sombres rituels de la Magie de L'Âme de l'ancienne Egypte pour être l'une des plus perverses voies vers l'immortalité : un Horcruxe. Mais qui fut détruit de la main du jeune Survivant il y a de cela presque quatre siècles et demi entre la première et la seconde des trois guerres Voldemorriennes.

« Toutes ces créations étaient des chefs d'œuvres, le meilleur qui puisse être fait pour atteindre l'objectif à l'origine de leurs créations » pensa l'Archimage alors qu'il se tournait vers le centre de la pièce satisfait de l'inspection des défenses externes de la Salle des Rituels Majeurs « Mais aucune n'a l'envergure de mon œuvre, aucune n'a la grandeur et la perfection que je vais lui offrir, ni le destin que je lui réserve ».

Alors que L'Archimage focalisait son attention sur les divers éléments du rituel installés au centre de la Salle un souvenir ancien lui revint en mémoire.

_Le feu de la forge agonisait lentement comme pour pleurer son départ, jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur l'endroit où il avait passé le plus clair de son temps au cours des sept dernières années l'Archimage sentit son cœur se serrer de nostalgie, chose que ne s'était pas produite depuis une éternité._

_Se retournant pour partir il se retrouva face à Bruenor Poing d'Acier qui lui avait servi de professeur ces dernières années et en qui il en était venu à voir l'image sinon d'un père du moins d'un mentor bien aimé : un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire venant de lui._

_Bruenor était un des derniers représentants de la race Naine qui avait commencé à disparaître à l'époque de Merlin. Large d'épaules avec des membres puissamment bâtis bien que ne mesurant qu'1M40 il se tenait encore droit malgré le poids de l'âge, comme en témoignait sa calvitie et sa longue barbe blanche, approchant de ses 800 ans alors que la plupart des Nains ne passaient pas leur 600__ième__ anniversaire._

_« Avant que tu partes j'ai une dernière leçon à t'enseigner. C'est une chose qui se passe de père en fils dans ma lignée mais étant le dernier … Bah tu as été mon meilleur apprenti : tu es venu assoiffé de connaissances et je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais sur le travail du métal et la magie Runique Naine mais contrairement aux autres tu as appris la culture et la sagesse des Nains. Alors sache ceci : si ton talent est authentique, si tu as la chance de vivre vieux et de sentir la puissance de la terre, tu vivras un jour unique._

_Une bénédiction particulière – d'aucuns parleraient de malédiction __̶ __caractérise mon peuple et je peux sentir cette même bénédiction en toi. Tout comme les meilleurs d'entre les nains qui peuvent forger une arme inégalable toi aussi un jour tu créeras dans ton Art une chose que rien au monde n'égalera. Ce jour- là, mon fils, tu t'impliqueras entièrement dans ta tâche. Jamais tu ne retrouveras pareille perfection. Sachant cela tu perdras ensuite ton enthousiasme pour ton Art. Ta vie n'aura plus le même goût. Mais tu auras créé une chose qui entrera dans la légende et qui te survivra bien après que tes os seront redevenus poussière. »_

L'Archimage dans les ténèbres de sa capuche se laissa aller à sourire, tout au long de sa vie il était allé d'exploit en exploit : repoussant sans cesse les limites de la Magie et créant merveilles sur merveilles dont sa demeure : La Tour de Haute Sorcellerie. Il arpentait le monde depuis plus de quatre siècles et demi. Mais ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'il se sentait sur le point d'atteindre la perfection de son Art.

« Tu avais raison Bruenor : mon talent s'est avéré être véritable et alors que je suis dorénavant vieux et sage j'ai pu sentir, cette nuit entre toute, la puissance de la terre : il est temps pour moi de donner naissance à une légende. Je vais créé la Relique la plus puissante et complexe jamais élaborée depuis la disparition de l'antique Atlantis. »

Ne trouvant aucun défaut dans les protections de la salle l'Archimage se tourna vers le centre de l'immense pièce pour faire face au quintuple cercle rituellique gravé sur le sol et parcouru d'une solution d'argent liquide mélangé de son propre sang magiquement chargé.

L'Archimage fixa une dernière fois son attention sur le cercle qu'il avait mis des mois à configurer et de longues heures à tracer lui-même et les diverss éléments le composant et participant au rituel pour s'assurer que tout était bien en place.

Le cercle rituellique était à la mesure de l'œuvre entreprise : grandiose et d'une formidable complexité. Il se composait de cinq cercles de rituels majeurs qui fusionnaient pour donner naissance à un Dharma-cercle.

Chaque cercle possédant ses caractéristiques propres et générant un flot de magie et une aura unique.

Chaque cercle contrôlant un aspect de la création à venir ainsi qu'une multitude de sorts, d'enchantements et de maléfices destinés tant à la création de la future Relique qu'à être gravé en son cœur comme part de son essence.

Chaque cercle contenant des éléments sacrificiels spécifiques certains servant à nourrir la magie rituellique pour la porter à son apogée et d'autres voués à devenir une part intrinsèque de la Relique et de sa matrice magique : source de sa puissance et de son existence.

Chaque cercle dessiné avec une absolue précision, engravé de multiples symboles ésotériques et marqué d'un set de Runes de Pouvoirs.

Chaque cercle dirigé par l'un des suivants de confiance de l'Archimage, des serviteurs dévoués jusqu'au fanatisme et disposant des compétences faisant d'eux des Maîtres dans leurs Arts spécifiques. Chargés en qualité d'assistant de superviser chacun un cercle et un aspect du rituel mais aussi d'être un support pour le contrôle et la canalisation de la magie rituellique.

Chacun prêt à offrir son existence afin de magnifier le pouvoir du rituel et de devenir une part de la future création de leur seigneur.

Et tous les cercles devant agir de concert, être en totale harmonie et synchronisés pour permettre au rituel de s'accomplir : une tâche semblant impossible à réaliser car nécessitant de contrôler avec une précision absolue et simultanément les cinq cercles et les magies uniques et en parties antagonistes qu'ils génèrent.

Le cercle central, gravé de runes naines et entourant la future Relique, se focalisait sur la création physique et les éléments matériels inhérents destinés à devenir le cœur et le corps de la Relique. Diverse gemmes précieuses : rubis, émeraudes, saphirs et opales d'une pureté inégalée et disposées à intervalles réguliers dans ce cercle brillaient de milles feux réverbérant la lumière pour former ensemble un jeu de couleurs chatoyantes.  
En divers endroits du cercle se trouvaient également de petites quantités de métaux rares et précieux : Argent, Or blanc, Platine, Mithrille, Adamantite et plus que tout le métal magique le plus inestimable d'entre tous : l'Orichalque. Chacun de ces éléments vibrant doucement pour entrer en résonance avec les autres et se mette en harmonie avec le corps principal de la Relique contenue au centre du cercle.  
Le premier Cercle contenait également trois ordinateurs Technomanciques : des Merlin Mark 3 de douzième génération, machine vivante mi-technologique mi-magique censés ne pas encore exister et réservés à l'usage d'une petite élite, placés pour former un triangle centré autour de la Relique et connecté à elle par des faisceaux laser reliant les ordinateurs à trois diamants mémoriels, premiers exemplaires pour les banques de données des futurs Merlin Mark 4, qui émergeaient légèrement de la Relique.  
Enfin assis en tailleur dans le cercle de contrôle du premier Cercle se tenait Crackus Dents-Tranchante, l'un des plus illustres et puissants ensorceleurs que la nation Gobline ait enfanté au cours du dernier millénaire, avec une lueur de fanatisme et de démence dans le regard et prêt à déployer tous ses pouvoirs et son génie créateur pour assister le seul être humain qu'il ait jamais considéré comme son supérieur et dont il est fier d'être le disciple.

Le second cercle, relié au cercle central comme tous les autres cercles par un réseau complexe de kanji et d'inscriptions en sanskrit, se focalisait sur la création spirituelle de la Relique et avait été engravé avec un set de runes Maya afin de faire appel à une magie sacrificielle des plus sombres, complexes et délicates qui offrirait à la Relique non seulement une intelligence et une conscience mais aussi donnerait « naissance » à une âme qui lui serait propre.  
De nombreux symboles mystiques et ésotériques provenant de diverses cultures allant de textes de la Cabale jusqu'aux chants de la tradition shamanique amérindienne, dont les inscriptions sous l'effet de la magie du cercle émettaient de douces vibrations qui recréaient de façon assourdie les rythmes et paroles de ces chants sacrés, avaient également été inscrits dans ce second Cercle.  
Plusieurs objets : des journaux intimes, des baguettes, des bijoux se transmettant de génération en génération au sein d'une même famille et autres possessions intimes, tous chargés de l'énergie spirituelle et de l'empreinte psychique de leurs anciens propriétaires : anciens alliés et disciples de l'Archimage aujourd'hui disparus, étaient disposés dans le Cercle en guise d'éléments sacrificiels afin de nourrir l'esprit naissant de la Relique.  
Mais la fondation sur laquelle reposerait la création spirituelle de la Relique tenait en deux éléments placés de manière opposés dans le second Cercle.  
Le premier : le fantôme vieux de nombreux siècles de Huilzipochtleti qui de son vivant fut l'un des derniers et des plus puissants Mages du Sang et grand prêtre de la nation Aztec. Huilzipochtleti flottait sereinement, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres car après de nombreux siècles d'attente il allait non seulement pouvoir une fois encore faire appel à la terrible magie sacrificielle dont il était le dernier détenteur des sombres secrets mais aussi se perdre dans cette magie et y trouver sa délivrance car consumant son essence le rituel accorderait au fantôme du grand prêtre le repos éternel et la paix du néant.  
Face au Mage du Sang fantomatique se trouvait le dernier élément du Second Cercle : une opale de feu qui émettait de douces pulsations de pouvoir tel un cœur battant. Ce n'était pas tant la gemme que son contenu qui constituait l'élément vital du rituel car l'opale était puissamment ensorcelée pour agir comme un joyau d'enfermement de l'âme. A l'intérieur de la pierre précieuse se trouvait un fragment de l'âme de l'Archimage lui-même, librement offert, et destiné à servir de fondation pour la création de l'âme artificielle de la Relique.

Couvert de runes hiéroglyphiques égyptiennes le troisième cercle était conçu pour inscrire aux tréfonds de la Relique la multitude de sorts, d'enchantements, de maléfices et de capacités magiques qui seraient à sa disposition : l'essence même de son pouvoir et de ses capacités mystiques.  
Un très grand nombre de textes et écrits provenant de diverses cultures et couvrant la plupart des traditions magiques existantes étaient réunis à l'intérieur du troisième Cercle.  
Livres et Tomes, anciens et modernes, formaient des piles sur toute la circonférence de cercle alors que des rouleaux de parchemins, des fragments de textes divers et d'antiques papyrus avaient été disposés dans le cercle tels des pièces de puzzles s'imbriquant les une dans les autres et l'ensemble s'articulait autour des Grimoires personnels de l'Archimage, contenant l'ensemble du savoir qu'il avait accumulé au cours de son existence,  
Les connaissances rassemblées dans le troisième Cercle provenaient de multiples nations, certaines depuis longtemps disparues, et couvraient les traditions, sortilèges, arts magiques et domaines mystiques de nombreuses civilisations. Des sombres arts noirs de la nécromancie aux rites druidiques ancestraux, des malédictions antiques de l'Égypte aux invocations spirituelles du shamanisme Amérindien, de la sorcellerie du Chi à la magie du Yin et du Yang, de l'utilisation du Ki aux pratiques de l'alchimie, des rituels Voodoo aux pratiques de possessions démoniaques du paganisme et bien d'autres encore.  
Tout cela formant la compilation la plus large et la plus exhaustive possible afin de compenser le principal point faible de la Relique : sa très faible capacité d'évolution. Car, en effet, la naissance de la Relique serait également le moment ou elle atteindrait sa pleine maturité et marquerait sa quasi incapacité à accéder à tout nouveau sort, pratique ou compétence magique n'ayant pas imprégné sa conception.  
Enfin dans le cercle de contrôle, et alors que sous l'effet de la magie l'écriture des différents ouvrages prenait vie, rampant et ondulant comme une multitude de serpents, pour s'écouler lentement vers la bordure interne du cercle, Imothep gardien du savoir et des secrets et l'un des derniers grands Sphinx surveillait le processus d'un œil impassible, déterminé une fois que son esprit et sa vie ne ferait plus qu'un avec la Relique, à poursuivre sa tache de gardien et à monter une garde éternelle afin de préserver les connaissances de sa nouvelle demeure.

Le quatrième cercle quant-à-lui faisait appel à la puissance des éléments et des trois règnes afin de lier la Relique dans le cycle de l'existence, de relier sa puissance intrinsèque aux forces fondamentales de l'univers mais aussi d'alimenter la magie du rituel, et pour se faire de nombreuses runes celtiques avaient été tracées dans ce Cercle.  
Alors que la Terre, l'Air, l'Eau et le Feu formaient un carré dans le cercle, le symbole de chaque élément formant l'un des angles, les trois règnes : Végétal, Animal et Minéral avaient été placés en un triangle : Animal placé entre Feu et Eau, Végétal entre Eau et Air et Minéral se confondant avec la Terre.  
Pour chaque élément, de nombreux ingrédients sacrificiels représentatifs et destinés à nourrir la magie rituellique avaient été disposés dans le cercle tel que : des cendres et plumes de phénix, de la pierre magmatique, du bois cendré, du sang de salamandre pour le Feu, de l'Ambre gris de Léviathan, du corail enchanté, de l'eau des sources maudites de Jusenkyo, de l'encre de Kraken pour l'Eau, des plumes d'Hippogriffe, la respiration d'un Nundu, la puissance de la foudre emprisonnée pour l'Air, de la Pierre des étoiles, des métaux imprégnés de magie comme le Mithril et l'Adamantite, des larmes de géants de roches pour la Terre.  
De nombreuses gemmes précieuses, extrait de plantes et arbres ainsi que de créatures magiques tenaient lieu de représentation et de sacrifice pour les trois règnes.  
Et flottant au dessus du cercle de contrôle, dans une grande sphère d'eau, Sorène du peuple sirène, aquamancien et élémentaliste avait entamé son chant final prêt à servir son maître : l'Archimage Suprême.

Le cinquième cercle enfermant les autres cercles est la pièce finale du Dharma-cercle, emblasonné par le jeu de runes personnelles de l'Archimage. Il semblait spartiate et dépouillé en comparaison des quatre premiers cercles, car il ne se composait, en plus des runes de l'Archimage, que d'une poignée de symboles ésotériques et mystiques ainsi que de longues formules arithmanciques tracées a partir d'une solution d'argent mélangée au sang de l'Archimage.  
Mais les apparences sont trompeuses car ces symboles représentaient des forces extrêmement puissantes : Vie et Mort, Ordre et Chaos, Espace et Temps, Matière et Esprit, Entropie… Et les formules arithmanciques portaient sur des calculs et des équations d'une extrême complexité capables de restructurer la trame du réel.

L'Archimage, lentement, prit place dans le cercle déployant sa terrible aura de puissance et à son contact le Cercle prit vie se mettant à émettre une douce lumière : le Rituel venait de commencer.

Prenant une longue inspiration et se préparant à entamer le premier chant du Rituel l'Archimage fixa son regard sur le centre du Cercle et le cœur de la Relique : un simple et innocent miroir à main fait de métal poli.

« C'est curieux » Pensa-t-il « Comme un objet en apparence si anodin va devenir la source d'un pouvoir et d'une destinée si immense. »


	2. Chapter 1 : prélude à l'apocalypse

**Chapitre 1 : Prélude à l'apocalypse**

_L'an 2427 : Mégapole de New London, 265__ième__ année depuis l'avènement du Nouvel Ordre._

L'officier Kruëgger du Département de Surveillance et de Contrôle des Activités Paranormales et Mystiques (DSCAPM ) poussa un grand soupir de lassitude en prenant place devant sa console de surveillance.

« Décidément la nuit va être longue » pensa-t-il en réalisant qu'il était déjà épuisé alors qu'il commençait seulement son tour de garde.

La matinée passée en inspection sur le terrain avait été éreintante et même si il avait eu son après-midi de libre, où il avait réussi à se ménager quelques heures de sommeil, le fait d'être de corvée de garde était loin de le réjouir.  
Au moins passer la soirée le cul vissé devant son moniteur au QG du département de surveillance était infiniment préférable au fait d'arpenter les rues avec les équipes d'intervention, l'Archimage soit loué il avait suffisamment d'ancienneté pour échapper aux patrouilles de nuit et surtout un jour comme aujourd'hui.

« C'est toujours pareil : les solstices comme les équinoxes sont toujours des journées de fou ! Avec l'augmentation de la magie ambiante c'est un des moments les plus propices pour de nombreux rituels et des expérimentations en tous genres, et actuellement avec l'alignement si particulier des planètes c'est encore pire ! » Maudit intérieurement l'officier.

Kruëgger fixa avec dégout sa console pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se résigner et de taper son mot de passe, aussitôt l'écran afficha le secteur de l'immense mégapole de New London dont la surveillance lui était attribué alors que dans la salle de contrôle une quarantaine de ses collègues se concentraient chacun sur leurs propres moniteurs et le secteur placé sous leur charge.

Sur l'écran le plan extrêmement précis et détaillé du secteur, au point qu'afficher la zone complète sur le moniteur la rendait incompréhensible et forçait l'opérateur à zoomer, prit vie. Les différentes données concernant le secteur et les différentes options d'affichages se succédèrent sous les yeux de Kruëgger : affichage des niveaux souterrains et, pour les immeubles de plus de dix étages, aériens, niveaux et types d'enchantements des bâtiments, zones de protections magiques opaques aux détecteurs, présence et concentration des espèces non-humaines et des « communautés », lieux et bâtiments « spéciaux », récentes modifications … Kruëgger en désactiva la plupart puis enclencha l'accès au réseaux H.E.X ( High Energies eXaminer ) de son secteur. Aussitôt la partie de la carte sous ses yeux s'illumina quand l'ordinateur activa le panel de couleurs représentant les niveaux de magie ambiante.

La plus grande partie de l'écran, tirant sur les tons bleu-vert, indiquait un niveau stable : égal ou légèrement supérieur au flot de magie naturel alors que de légers cercles de couleurs oscillants entre le jaune et l'orange pale pointaient la présence d'un pic de magie localisé résultant d'une magie active assez puissante déployée dans la zone.

Kruëgger maudit encore une fois les détecteurs H.E.X pour leurs incapacités à différencier les différents types de dégagement de magie ce qui obligeait les agents du DSCAPM à vérifier la nature des pics d'activité magique.

Sortant le listing des autorisations et avertissements de rituels et d'activités magiques intensives il commença à le comparer avec les pics de son écran, une fois ce travail fastidieux effectué il lui resterait à s'occuper des pics non-identifiés.

En utilisant les informations de la base de données sur le lieu du pic : l'historique, la prédisposition éventuelle à un type de magie spécifique, la présence d'individus ou d'une communauté particulière … ainsi que la puissance, portée, intensité et durée du pic et bien entendu sa vaste expérience du job il reviendrait à Kruëgger de déterminer selon son jugement quels pics résultaient de rituels mineurs ou bénins ou encore de débordements "festifs" et lesquels étaient assez suspects pour envoyer une unité d'investigation.

« Les pauvres gars des équipes d'investigation risquent d'en voir de bien belles cette nuit » songea l'officier Kruëgger en se remémorant ses propres années comme membre puis chef d'équipe dans les unités d'investigation.

Bien sur la plupart des interventions de la soirée, car si son expérience lui avait apprise quelque chose c'est qu'il se passe toujours quelque chose lors des solstices, seraient sans réel danger et un bon nombre certainement amusantes, brièvement l'officier se demanda combien « d'orgies » seraient interrompues par les enquêteurs de ses services cette nuit en repensant à un certain rituel d'accroissement de pouvoir qui était apparu une vingtaine d'années auparavant dans la communauté magique et qui depuis faisait fureur auprès de la jeunesse des Mages, Sorciers et Hybrides. Mélange de rites païens et d'un soupçon de magie tantrique le tout adapté sur la base d'un rituel d'augmentation de puissance permanent le rituel en question, surnommé « la bienveillance de Slaneesh » permettait d'accroitre la puissance magique de manière définitive de l'ordre de un a trois dixième de pourcent : augmentation assez modeste certes mais l'intérêt principal de ce rituel résidait dans le fait qu'il pouvait être accomplit chaque année, ne demandait que les compétences les plus basiques en magie rituellique ainsi que des ingrédients communs et peu onéreux, et que contrairement à la grande majorité des rituels de ce type il ne provoquait pas d'addiction, de corruption magique, de phénomènes secondaires négatifs même en cas d'échec, ou tout autre « défaut » généralement lié à cette catégorie de rituels.

Le fait que ce rituel était centré sur une débauche d'actes sexuels accomplis entre multiples partenaires et provoquait un sentiment de bien être et d'euphorie comparable a ceux offerts par les drogues récréatives légales les plus performantes du marché devait également aider à sa popularité.

Nécessitant une participation totalement volontaire, sans aucune forme de coercition magique ou chimique, de tous les participants pour fonctionner, une absence quasi-totale de risques et un gain des plus modeste couplé au fait qu'une utilisation plus fréquente qu'une fois par an ne donnait aucun résultat ainsi que sa popularité faisait que ce rituel était non seulement légale mais ne nécessitait pas d'autorisation pour être effectué à la grande indignation des esprits puritains, des fondamentalistes et des traditionalistes mais également à la consternation du DSCAPM car depuis son apparition la bienveillance de Slanneesh leur avait donné bien du travail.

En effet pour le DSCAPM ce rituel posait de multiples problèmes : la création d'un large pic de magie faisant réagir le réseau H.E.X, une signature magique de type Sombre oscillant entre magie Grise et Noire avec des échos de magie Sauvage et pour les sorts de divination une appartenance marquée à la catégorie des rituels d'accroissement de puissance obligeant à une investigation systématique au risque de laisser le champ libre à tout Mage Noir, Sorcier maléfique ou aspirant Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus comme tout rituel il était influencé par les cycles de puissance de la magie et donc plus performant durant le solstice,le rituel de la bienveillance de Slanneesh étant très simple à réaliser et ne requérant pas d'autorisation préalable était librement et largement pratiqué et au vue de sa nature libertine beaucoup le pratiquaient sans en avertir le département au préalable malgré l'obligation d'avertissement pour les activités magiques durant le solstice préférant le risque d'une amende pour garder un caractère privé à la participation à ce rituel.

« Oui, la bienveillance de Slanneesh va encore bien nous faire bosser ce soir, ça et les autres rituels et activités magiques du même style, largement de quoi mériter nos salaires sans risquer notre peau et un bon moyen pour nos bleus de gagner de l'expérience et pas mal d'anecdotes, certaines étranges, d'autres amusantes et quelques unes sans aucun doute salaces, à raconter à leurs amis » pensa l'officier Kruëgger avec un petit sourire « En espérant bien sur de ne pas tomber sur quelque chose de pire » conclut l'officier, son humeur s'assombrissant, car si quatre-vingt pourcent des interventions du DSCAPM concernaient des situations bénignes et peu dangereuses : rituels sans autorisations ou avertissements, magie illicite à usage « récréatif » ou frauduleuse … et dix autres pourcent les conséquences de la perte de contrôle durant des actes magiques importants : rituels, invocations ou encore utilisations de magies majeures ce qui résulte en une magie volatile, imprévisible et qui constituait parfois un danger devant être maitrisé ou stoppé, les dix derniers pourcent eux concernaient des situations graves et dangereuses : actes et magies illégales ou interdits dont les conséquences pouvaient être catastrophiques.

Se renfonçant dans son siège Kruëgger se remémora sa dernière expérience d'une nuit de solstice passée sur le terrain quelques huit années plus tôt où il avait affronté ce genre de situation.

_La localisation du pic se trouvait devant nous : un vieux manoir décrépit à l'atmosphère lugubre …_

…

_La présence de barrières de protections rendait les choses plus difficiles mais n'était ni une cause de surprise, vu le grand nombre de demeures qui en sont dotées, ni un danger réel, vu leurs natures passives et non-offensives, contrairement à la découverte de l'existence d'un champ d'amortissement magique servant à masquer les traces de l'utilisation d'une magie puissante._

__ C'est un travail de médiocre qualité capitaine, me sort Dave l'expert de notre équipe pour ce genre de magie tout en installant ses pierres de sapes runiques destinées à faire s'effondrer les champs de protections du manoir, c'est d'ailleurs bien plus récent que les autres barrières qui sont peut être affaiblies et ont commencé à se décomposer dû à un manque d'entretient mais qui sont sans aucun doute l'œuvre d'un expert. Le champ d'amortissement lui est non seulement mal calibré mais il présente plusieurs défauts, petits certes, mais qui font qu'une part de la magie, au lien d'être dispersée en douceur, s'accumule et se relâche part petit jaillissement de puissance concentrée d'où les petits pics réguliers qui nous ont alerté._

__ Ouais, et c'est précisément le fait que quelqu'un s'est donné le mal de placer cette saloperie, même si elle n'a pas été suffisamment efficace, qui m'inquiète : qui ou quoi que se soit il veut se faire discret et se doute que ce qu'il trafique va attirer notre présence donc je doute que se qui se passe à l'intérieur soit légal, par contre je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il va y avoir du vilain._

__ Compris capitaine mais je pense que ça devrait allez, me répond Dave, je l'interroge du regard pour savoir d'où il tire cette conclusion avant qu'il n'enchaine. C'est pas du travail de pro, bon d'accord c'est meilleur que ce qu'aurait fait un amateur car le champ n'est pas de format standard mais une version personnalisée, celui qui à mis ça en place a de bonnes notions théoriques mais en pratique il est loin d'être aussi compétant alors je parie qu'on est tombé sur un cinglé d'autodidacte qui a appris sa magie dans ses bouquins et maintenant fait mumuse avec et se lance dans des expérimentations de son cru qu'il préfère garder pour lui._

__ J'suis d'accord, nous lance Dimitri notre expert en combat._

_« Pari tenu » rétorque notre technomancien Jarred alors que nos deux bleus Norton et Sullivan reste silencieux et nerveux mais visiblement excité par leur première cas véritable d'intervention contre un contrevenant._

_Je me contente d'un « Ouais, j'espère » mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir oppressé, même défectueux le champ amortisseur a considérablement diminué l'émission de magie de ce qui se produit dans le manoir et pourtant cela crée quand même des pics diablement visibles d'après les infos du QG alors en réalité … et de plus le champ a bien trop brouillé la signature magique pour qu'on pratique une détection fiable, et même détruit il faudra plusieurs heures pour que la magie ambiante se stabilise donc pas possible d'identifier ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ce qui veut dire qu'on doit y aller en aveugle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment …_

…

_« Bordel de putain de merde ! Comment la situation a pu dégénérer à ce point ! Qui que soit cet enfoiré et quoi qu'il fasse il va morfler l'ordure. » Le manoir s'est révélé être un putain de piège géant._

_De multiples couches de magie défensive passive et une multitude de pièges magiques de second ordre, non léthals, ont endormi notre méfiance et nous ont rendus trop confiants, on a vu là une bonne occasion d'entrainer les bleus jusqu'au couloir menant au sanctum, le sanctuaire intérieur au centre du manoir, le meilleur endroit pour effectuer des rites magiques, et là d'où provenait le dégagement de magie. L'ouverture du plafond pour laisser place à une saloperie de tourelle de défense automatique nous a complètement pris par surprise, vu la nature exclusivement magique des protections rencontrées jusque là. Elle nous a arrosé de balles explosives, certainement marquées de runes perces-défenses, vu le résultat._

_Sullivan n'a pas pu réagir avant d'être déchiqueté par le flot de balles, les protections mystiques de son équipement transpercées comme une feuille de papier et son uniforme renforcé cédant en quelques dixièmes de secondes face à la puissance destructrice de l'assaut._

_Sa mort nous offre le salut : agité comme un pantin désarticulé par les impacts explosifs continus son corps monopolise l'attention du détecteur de mouvement de la tourelle suffisamment longtemps pour que l'on active nos défenses et que Jarred se mette à l'œuvre en se reliant à la tourelle. La pirater est un processus délicat demandant de la concentration et un peu de temps, la court-circuiter en revanche ne lui prend que deux secondes et c'est une chance, j'en sort indemne grâce aux défenses renforcées de mon uniforme de capitaine d'équipe et les multiples objets et grigris protecteurs de mon équipement personnel, Dimitri qui à renforcé son uniforme au point de le blinder est aussi indemne tout comme Dave qui a eut le temps de lever un bouclier de force mais Jarred a de vilaines lacérations au bras gauche et Norton plusieurs éclats de balles dans la jambe droite ._

_Mais avant que nous puissions reprendre nos esprits des passages dérobés s'ouvrent dans les murs laissant plusieurs créatures nous assaillir de tous les côtés …_

…

_Le guet-apens dans le couloir manque de peu de tous nous tuer, une demi-douzaine d'inféri, un quatuor de squelettes animés et plusieurs de ce qui semble être des golems de chairs, constructions magiques bâties à partir de morceaux de cadavres, nous sautent dessus et nous coupent la sortie, par chance j'ai le réflexe d'activer le sort de vague de force contenu dans mon unique anneau de sort, la vague d'énergie jette tout le monde à terre mais les créatures sont bien plus lentes à se relever nous laissant un temps d'avance. Après avoir crié à Jarred, le plus proche de l'entrée du couloir, de sortir pour chercher des renforts j'ordonne au reste de l'équipe de battre en retraite vers le sanctum, plutôt affronter ce qui si trouve, et avoir la place pour se battre, que de se faire massacrer ici. Dave a la bonne idée de conjurer un mur de pierre dans le couloir bloquant la plupart de nos assaillants pour un bon bout de temps, seul trois inféri et un golem se retrouvant de notre côté … plus la dizaine de golems qui se trouve dans le sanctum … et leur maître …_

…

_« La situation es vraiment passée de merdique à catastrophique », voila la pensée qui m'habite alors que je contemple un trou dans le monde et que j'entends le murmure de la voix des morts._

_Un putain de rituel nécromantique, un putain de rituel nécromantique MAJEUR, voila ce à quoi on est confronté. A l'intérieur d'un cercle rituellique un cinglé avec une tête de comptable et des lunettes rondes d'intello en grande tenue de cultiste, robe noire à capuche brodée de symboles rouge sang, se tient devant un autel où se trouve ce qui ressemble au corps d'une femme, ressemble étant le maitre mot vu que moi et mon équipe tentons avec difficulté de tenir à distance une bande de monstre de Frankeinstein couturé de cicatrices qui ne peuvent être que des golems de chairs, il ne faut pas être devin pour conclure que le corps sur l'autel a de bonnes chances d'en être un également. Entre mon expérience, ce que j'ai vu au cours de ma carrière et les cours que j'ai du suivre pour atteindre mon grade, notamment « dynamique des plans 101 » je reconnais sans peine l'espace de ténèbres absolus aux contours indistincts et changeants qui surplombe l'autel : une brèche de la réalité menant vers un autre plan. Et vu le froid qu'elle irradie, les murmures incessants qu'elle produit et les formes fantomatiques qui commencent à s'en échapper je mettrais ma main au feu qu'elle mène droit au Nétherworld, le monde des morts, qui sert de passerelle entre notre monde et quoi qu'il se trouve après la mort, un purgatoire où patientent les âmes des défunts avant d'atteindre leur destination finale : enfer, paradis, renaissance ou un nouveau plan d'existence._

_Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi tout en dégainant ma baguette de feu, face à moi un bâtard de nécromancien en plein rituel protégé par quatre de ses golems, Dimitri à ma droite brandissant sa lourde épée à deux mains en alliage d'acier et d'argent affronte seul quatre golems, ses implants cybernétiques, largement supérieurs aux miens, augmentant sa vitesse et sa force lui permettent de garder un temps d'avance sur ses adversaires tout en leurs infligeant de lourds dégâts , mais ces saloperies sont robustes et résistantes et il faut quasiment les réduire en pièce pour les détruire. Dave à gauche lui a réussi à neutraliser les trois golems qui l'ont attaqué en créant des tentacules à partir du sol et en les animant pour qu'elles immobilisent ses adversaires, c'est le genre de situation où je ne peux m'empêcher d'envier le fait que Dave soit né sorcier : la quantité et la versatilité de ses sorts tout comme le nombre de disciplines et de capacités magiques dont il dispose seront toujours largement supérieurs à ce que me permet mon maigre talent de mage._

_Le pauvre Norton qui couvrait nos arrières lui n'a pas eu de chance, il git sur le sol le crane fracassé. Après avoir fait exploser la tête de deux inféris le bleu a montré qu'il avait du cran, arme au poing il a fait face au golem et lui a vidé son chargeur dessus, malheureusement le petit manquait d'expérience et il n'a pas compris ce à quoi il faisait face ni que son flingue ne pourrait pas tuer un golem de chair et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir ou esquiver le poing massif du golem s'est abattu sur lui, projetant le bleu au sol dans un bruit d'os brisé._

_Faisant face à ce golem je comprends son erreur, celui la tout comme celui sur l'autel ne ressemble pas à un monstre de Frankeinstein mais plutôt à un bodybuilder de 2m de haut en pagne, sa peau légèrement décoloré, ses mouvements mécaniques et son regard vide sont les seuls indices de sa nature véritable._

_Murmurant le mot de commande approprié ma baguette relâche une petite boule de feu d'intensité moyenne qui embrase le dernier inféri le réduisant en un cadavre calciné en quelques secondes et simultanément je dégaine mon arme personnelle : un pistolet semi-automatique Prédateur armé de balles explosives. Sans hésiter je lui loge trois balles dans chaque genou, malgré sa résistance c'est suffisant pour qu'il s'effondre, utilisant un autre mot de commande je relâche sur lui un flot de flammes continues alors qu'il tente de se relever. Comme je m'en doutais il est assez résistant au feu, j'ai eu raison de lui plomber les genoux pour le ralentir sinon j'aurai eu à esquiver un golem en flamme pendant les prochaines minutes, il faut tout de même plusieurs secondes et une bonne part de la réserve de puissance de ma baguette avant qu'il ne s'embrase._

_Derrière moi la mélopée des morts devient plus intense, le rituel du nécro est en train d'atteindre son apogée, on n'a pas le temps d'attendre les renforts._

__ Dave avec moi il faut qu'on stoppe ce bâtard ! Dimitri il faut que tu t'occupes des quatre golems qui gardent le cercle !_

_J'entends Dimitri lâcher un grognement en guise de réponse, il a réduit un golem en morceaux et deux autres sont sérieusement endommagés. Lançant un cri de bataille il charge les protecteurs du cercle ses opposants se mettant lentement à sa poursuite._

__ Ok capitaine je suis avec toi, me lance Dave. Montrons à ce salopart de nécro à qui il a affaire. _

_D'un pas ferme, Dave à mes côtés, je marche vers le nécromancien et la bouche de l'enfer qu'il a ouvert bien décidé à lui en dispute le contrôle et à la refermer. Face à moi le nécromancien lève la tête et me fixe d'un regard halluciné et plein de haine, je distingue un sourire empli de dédain se dessiner sur son visage. _

_Le maitre des lieux est prêt à nous accueillir en personne : showtime …_

…

_Confusion…Horreur… Souffrance…_

_Le monde autour de moi n'est plus qu'un écho alors que mon attention se fixe sur le portail au travers duquel l'espace semble se tordre et convulse comme si la réalité elle-même se courbait, poussant mon esprit à se recroqueviller alors que je ressens la puissance du rituel qui nourrit et fait palpiter ce trou dans le monde tel une bête mythique._

_Autour de moi la bataille résonne : les cris de guerre de Dimitri, le pas lourd des golems, détonations et explosions, à la périphérie de mon champ de vision je perçois des flashs de lumière qui résultent de la bataille mystique entre Dave et le nécromancien._

_Mon combat est ailleurs._

_Agenouillé à la bordure du cercle rituellique mon sang s'écoule doucement de mon poignet entaillé sur les symboles externes du cercle et ce contact physique me permet de créer un lien magique et psychique avec le rituel. _

_Une méthode assez crue mais non moins effective. _

_Je sens que mon corps est parcouru de spasmes en réponse au feedback de ma lutte psychique avec le nécro pour la domination du pouvoir du rituel alors que ma magie pulse au rythme de celle produite par le rituel. _

_Malgré la diversion que son combat avec Dave lui cause le nécro s'accroche obstinément, et même avec fanatisme, à son contrôle sur le pouvoir du rituel. Il en est l'instigateur et la source première et c'est à sa magie que le pouvoir obéit avant tout alors que la mienne n'est qu'une tentative de piratage. La différence de puissance et d'énergie consacrée pourrait faire une différence si elle était en ma faveur, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas._

_Mais la magie n'est pas tout._

_C'est un instrument guidé par la volonté, la concentration et la compétence de son utilisateur. Sur le premier point c'est un match nul quoi que ce rituel est sensé accomplir cela compte plus que tout pour le nécro et sa détermination est à la hauteur de la mienne de sauver nos vies et celles de tous les innocents que ce portail menace. Par contre le nécro mène un combat qui monopolise son attention alors que je fais pleinement confiance à Dave pour me protéger et l'occuper, sinon le vaincre, de plus si il est plus puissant je sens qu'il manque clairement d'expérience pratique alors que mes modestes capacités de mage m'ont toujours forcé à développer mon contrôle et mes compétences pour compenser ma faible puissance ce qui fait que pour la concentration et la compétence l'avantage est pour moi._

_Le résultat ? J'arrive avec difficulté à usurper le contrôle du nécro sur une petite part des énergies du rituel alors qu'il garde la main mise sur la majorité du pouvoir._

_Mais pour moi c'est suffisant car si le nécro utilise son rituel pour ouvrir et maintenir un portail vers le Nétherworld et visiblement cherche à en extirper quelque chose ce qui demande de la puissance et des actes magiques complexes, moi en revanche tout ce que je veux c'est fermer cette saloperie, que la brèche dimensionnelle s'effondre et se referme, le retour à l'ordre naturel des choses : un acte bien plus simple et demandant bien moins de pouvoir._

_Comme un serpent je frappe en un éclair utilisant toute l'énergie du rituel que je peux détourner et tout mon pouvoir pour déstabiliser le portail. La brèche se met à palpiter démentiellement comme une bouche de l'enfer, elle oscille, tantôt semblant se dilater et se préparer à nous dévorer, tantôt se réduisant à un point quasiment invisible. Et soudain en un clin d'œil elle disparaît comme réduit à néant._

_A bout de force je m'écroule sur le sol. J'entends le nécro hurler de rage, de frustration et de douleur et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience …_

…

_Trois jours après notre investigation tournée en débâcle, dont deux passés dans un léger coma du à un épuisement magique, je me retrouve dans la salle de réunion de mon bosse le sous-directeur Skinner._

_Après un long débriefing qui donne aux enquêteurs de la Section d'Investigation Mystique ( S.I.M ) les derniers éléments pour reconstituer les évènements j'ai le droit à un résumé de leurs découvertes._

_Le nécromancien était un mage autodidacte qui s'est préparé pendant neuf ans après la mort de sa femme afin de la ramener à la vie, ce qui franchement est l'un des actes les plus rares et difficiles à réaliser, sans compter que la plupart des rituels qui vise ce résultat sont extrêmement dangereux et en général font appels aux traditions magiques parmi les plus noires qui soient._

_La résurrection bien que possible en théorie est dans les faits extraordinairement rare car elle demande une puissance colossale, le genre de puissance qu'on ne peut obtenir qu'avec un rituel majeur ce qui exige déjà à la base un savoir, un pouvoir, une maitrise et des compétences qui sortent du commun. De plus la majorité des cas recensés bénéficient de circonstances particulières et souvent uniques qui rendent la résurrection possible._

_Dans le cas présent notre bonhomme a tenté de bipasser tous les problèmes liés à la résurrection en créant un corps artificiel, un golem de chair à l'image de sa femme défunte pour servir de vaisseau à son âme comme un docteur Frankeinstein moderne, et en créant un rituel de nécromancie destiné à ouvrir un portail vers le Nétherworld et à en arracher l'âme de sa femme._

_Mais il a commis deux erreurs majeures._

_Premièrement son rituel était imparfait car malgré une intelligence et un talent visibles, rares sont ceux qui peuvent concevoir un rituel, surtout aussi complexe et puissant que ce qu'il a tenté, en ne faisant appel qu'à des connaissances théoriques glanées dans des livres sans expérience ou éducation réelle dans ce domaine. D'après l'analyse des gars du S.I.M ce rituel contenait plusieurs erreurs et imperfections qui bien que mineures auraient conduit à la déstabilisation du portail et sa transformation en une brèche dimensionnelle sauvage : un vrai cauchemar. Déjà comme ça le portail imparfait avait laissé s'échapper deux à trois douzaines d'esprits et de fantômes en tout genre qui allaient occuper nos équipes « ghostbuster » pendant les semaines à venir._

_Deuxièmement même si le rituel du nécromancien avait été parfait les chances qu'il aboutisse étaient infimes car il avait négligé ou refusé de prendre en compte un fait essentiel : sa femme était non seulement une Norm, une personne complètement normale ou autant que faire se peut, et rien dans sa vie ou sa mort ne démontrait un attachement terrestre particulier, au-dessus de la « normale », or pour les personnes comme elle le passage dans le Nétherworld est extrêmement bref quelques jours, semaines, au pire quelques mois mais pas neuf années._

_Seul ceux possédant des pouvoirs et plus particulièrement des capacités magiques comme les Sorciers, ce très petit pourcentage de la population qui est né avec de la magie coulant directement dans leurs veines, les Mages, une très large minorité de l'humanité pouvant catalyser et avec de l'expérience emmagasiner les énergies magiques terrestres et extra-dimensionnelles, ou encore les Hybrides, qui possèdent dans leurs ascendances plus ou moins proches un parent non-humain dont ils ont hérité tout ou partie des capacités leurs donnant ainsi accès à certaines magies et certains pouvoirs surnaturels, peuvent « exister » dans le Nétherworld pour de longues périodes de temps._

_La seule exception à cet état de fait étant pour les Norms de posséder un attachement terrestre particulièrement fort pouvant les « ancrer » comme une tache à finir, quelque chose de capital pour eux à laquelle ils avaient consacré leur vie mais n'avaient pu achever de leur vivant, une mort particulièrement traumatisante pouvant les empêcher de « trouver la paix », une volonté de vie particulièrement forte …et même si l'amour peut compter il faut qu'il soit particulièrement fort, trempé par de nombreuses épreuves, or ici les indices ne pointent qu'à un amour tourné à l'obsession que de la part du nécromancien._

_Le résultat de tout ça : un désastre._

_Un désastre qui a non seulement failli provoquer une catastrophe majeure mais qui a aussi ravagé mon équipe : Norton et Sullivan, nos deux bleu sont morts, si Jarred s'en est tiré avec des blessures légères qui ont déjà été guéries par magie thérapeutique Dimitri lui souffre de multiples fractures, de muscles déchirés, d'hématomes importants et de contusions multiples, de plus certains de ses implants sont endommagés et du à ces même augmentations cybernétiques les effets de la magie curative sont très limités sur lui le condamnant à trois semaines d'hospitalisation et au moins un mois de repos avant d'espérer pouvoir reprendre le service. Quant à Dave …_

_Après avoir vu le portail se refermer et avec lui tous ses espoirs le nécromancien a pété un câble, devenu fou de rage il s'est lancé dans un assaut magique total, utilisant les restes de puissance libérée par le rituel et le haut niveau de magie ambiante. La puissance canalisée sans aucune retenue était trop importante pour lui et s'est mise à le consumer lentement et dans ses derniers instants il a utilisé toute sa magie dans une attaque suicide : un sortilège de flammes infernales visant à nous tuer tous._

_Dave n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de se dresser seul face au nécro, concentrant la majorité de sa magie pour se défendre il a pourtant réussi à décocher un unique maléfice mortel qui a touché de plein fouet, son adversaire, trop focalisé sur son attaque pour esquiver ou dresser la moindre protection et l'a abattu net. Invoquant alors son plus puissant sort de bouclier magique boosté par l'essentiel de sa puissance Dave est parvenu à stopper le plus gros de l'attaque avant que son bouclier ne se brise. Ce sont ses défenses personnelles qui en amortissant les restes de l'attaque du nécro lui ont permis de survivre, mais tout juste._

_Après trop jours Dave est toujours en soins intensifs plongé dans un profond coma victime d'un épuisement et de brûlures magiques très sévères, brûlures extrêmement dures à traiter couvrant 60 pourcent de son corps, de multiples blessures mineures mais aussi de contamination par un mélange de magie sauvage et de magie noire rendant tous soins magiques très difficiles. Le pronostic des médecins est assez pessimiste, même si il survit et qu'il sort de son coma il y a peu de chance qu'il puisse récupérer suffisamment pour retourner sur le terrain un jour._

_Quant à moi ? Je m'en sors vivant, sans aucune séquelle, et dans une semaine je serai à nouveau apte. Les haut-gradés sont plus que satisfaits de mes « performances », j'ai même eu le droit à des félicitations pour avoir mis fin à une crise potentiellement majeure et le poste de capitaine d'une nouvelle équipe m'a été promis. C'est assez ironique car moi je vois cela comme un échec, un échec qui a détruit mon équipe._

_Et alors que je ne cesse de me repasser le coure des évènements, mes erreurs de jugement et les choix différents que j'aurais pu faire je me rends compte que j'ai perdu le feu sacré, quelque chose en moi s'est brisé, et que maintenant que mon grade et mon ancienneté me le permette c'était là ma dernière nuit de solstice à la tête d'une équipe d'investigation._

…

Emergeant de ses souvenirs l'officier Kruëgger poussa un long soupir et, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce passage de son passé, se laissa envahir par un mélange de nostalgie et de regret, même si il avait appris depuis à trouver du réconfort dans le fait que ses décisions et les sacrifices de son équipe avaient évité une catastrophe qui aurait couté la vie à de nombreux innocents, mais aussi de reconnaissance car bien que tragique ces évènements étaient également la raison pour laquelle il ce trouvait à son poste de surveillance au QG et non dans les rues lors de « _l'incident_ » d'il-y-a cinq ans.

Après trois ans dans le service son rang et les connexions qu'il s'était fait dans le département lui avait permis d'obtenir après coup un compte rendu sur les véritables évènements de ce qui était officiellement connu comme l'attaque terroriste de 2422 sur New London.

L'officier Kruëgger réprima un frisson en repensant à ce qu'il avait appris à l'époque : la version officielle d'une attaque terroriste qui avait tourné en un violent affrontement urbain entre terroristes et forces de l'ordre avait servi en fait à couvrir le fait qu'un large groupe de cultistes avait tenté de réveiller un des _Grands Anciens_.

« C'est une chose de lire ou d'écouter des histoires sur des créatures monstrueuses issues de la mythologie ou de la littérature fantastique mais c'en est une tout autre que de découvrir qu'une large portion de ces histoires est basée sur des faits réels et que dieux monstrueux et démons primordiaux existent vraiment » songea Kruëgger.

Mais c'était bien la le cas : une bonne partie des mythes et légendes à travers le monde ainsi que les créatures surnaturelles et les êtres fantastiques qu'ils décrivent était réels, même si souvent la réalité de ces récits avait été fortement déformée au cours des siècles.

De plus plusieurs œuvres de la littérature fantastique présentées comme de la pure fiction s'inspiraient en fait de contes et légendes des plus obscurs et souvent tombés dans l'oubli provenant de communautés magiques qui gardaient des fragments de souvenirs de choses que l'Homme avait préféré oublier depuis longtemps.

Et pour Kruëgger il avait été choquant de découvrir que parmi les dites œuvres littéraires se trouvaient celles de H.P Lovecraft, descendant d'une lignée de crackmol, qui avait gardé des liens avec le monde des sorciers et s'était fortement inspiré pour une bonne part de ses écrits sur ses recherches sur les mythes oubliés les plus anciens du monde magique.

« Savoir que des êtres comme Dagon et Cthulhu, que la légende de la cité engloutie de R'Iyeh ou encore que le nécronomicon , le livre de l'arabe dément Abdul Alhazred, sont réels est déjà assez angoissant » se dit l'officier « Mais qu'en plus une bande de barjos veuillent les réveiller ou les libérer là ça devient terrifiant.»

Mais c'était là la réalité de ce nouveau monde né après la révélation de l'existence de l'univers magique, qui s'était dissimulé et avait maintenu dans son ensemble une politique isolationniste pendant des siècles. L'existence de la magie, de ses utilisateurs et des races non-humaines avait provoqué de profonds bouleversements non seulement dans l'ordre social ou l'équilibre des pouvoirs mais surtout sur les croyances et la foi de l'humanité. Certains des grands courants religieux s'étaient retrouvés affaiblis, d'autres renforcés. Des cultes s'étaient effondrés, d'autres oubliés ou moribonds avaient ré-émergé et de nouveaux cultes étaient apparus dont certains, pour le plus grand malheur de l'humanité, voués au retour des _Grands Anciens_.

Les_ Grands Anciens _: de terribles créatures quasi immortelles douées d'indicibles pouvoirs et d'une puissance gigantesque. Divinités monstrueuses, créatures démoniaques et abominations mythiques les _Grands Anciens _avaient dominé le monde bien avant l'aube de l'histoire de l'humanité mais affaiblis par des guerres fratricides ils avaient été bannis, emprisonnés ou plongés dans un sommeil sans fin par les civilisations magiques antiques, souvent au prix de leurs chutes.

Mais depuis la redécouverte de leur existence les _Grands Anciens _causèrent une certaine fascination chez les hommes et certains par appât du gain, attirés par la croyance qu'ils seraient récompensés pour leurs services, par goût du nihilisme ou encore dans l'espoir de donner un sens à leur vie se mirent à nouveau à les adorer et à œuvrer à leur réveil.

C'est ainsi qu'un des principaux groupes de cultistes dévoués au retour des _Grands Anciens_, après avoir réussi à convoquer plusieurs minions de leur divinité, tenta, durant une nuit de solstice de 2422, d'invoquer l'un de ses plus puissants servants au cours d'une cérémonie majeure en plein cœur de New London. Ils espéraient alors utiliser un rituel nourri par le massacre du plus grand nombre possible d'habitants de la Mégapole pour fournir au serviteur de leur dieu le pouvoir de rompre le bannissement de son maitre.

Retranchés dans une position fortifiée, disposant d'une grande puissance de feu d'origine mystique et technologique, et avec une large partie de leurs effectifs dispersés dans la Mégapole pour servir de diversion et alimenter le massacre prévu les cultistes furent capable d'exécuter leur cérémonie et ce malgré une détection et une réponse des plus rapides de la part du DSCAMP. Une dizaine d'équipes convergèrent sur la cible pour se faire massacrer tour à tour mais elles purent donner l'alerte et une estimation assez juste des évènements en cours et du danger présent.

La suite dégénéra en une guérilla urbaine entre cultistes et les forces des diverses organisations de sécurité et de maintien de l'ordre présentes à New London et ne s'acheva que quelques heures plus tard avec l'intervention de plusieurs régiments de l'armée. Quant au rituel lancé par le culte et la créature qu'ils avaient réussi à invoquer il ne fallut pas moins de quatre équipes de Magister, l'élite des forces spéciales magiques, pour en venir à bout et encore cela fut un combat des plus serrés au point qu'une demande d'intervention de l'Archimage Suprême en personne avait été envisagée.

« Résultats : destruction de plusieurs blocs, dommages et incendies sur un bon nombre de quartiers, 90 000 morts et près du triple de blessés. Et le pire : c'est qu'on peut s'estimer heureux, notre vitesse de réaction les a pris par surprise et la présence inattendue de plusieurs équipes de Magister est ce qui a empêcher le pire de se produire » songea Kruëgger « La chose qu'ils ont invoqué, et qui selon les estimations de la S.I.M était loin de disposer de ses pleines capacités, a réussi à massacrer presque trois équipes de Magister avant d'être vaincue et ces gars sont l'élites de l'élites, un seul de leurs membres aurait pu balayer mon ancienne équipe sans le moindre effort, et ce n'était là que l'œuvre d'un serviteur d'un _Grand Ancien_. J'espère ne plus jamais voir ce genre de situation se reproduire, on ne peut pas être chanceux à tous les coups. » Conclut l'officier avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son listing et les différents pics de magie détectés sur son écran.

Plongé dans son travail fastidieux l'officier de surveillance perdit le fil du temps et sombra peu à peu dans un ennui profond.

Après plusieurs heures Kruëgger songeait de plus en plus à prendre une pose bien méritée et profiter d'un café très fort, après tout on approchait de la fin de la zone rouge, l'intervalle de temps le plus propice durant le solstice pour accomplir des actes magiques. De plus avec son listing vérifié et assez peu d'autres activités détectées sur son secteur la plus grande partie de son travail était achevée quand soudain une vague de jaune foncée recouvrit sa console.

Jurant il commença à taper sur le côté de son écran qui prenait doucement une teinte orange en maudissant sa machine. Alors que l'écran de contrôle virait progressivement au rouge sombre Kruëgger se détourna pour demander qu'un technicien vienne réparer le dysfonctionnement de sa console en espérant qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un problème d'affichage et non d'une panne de son réseau H.E.X quand il s'aperçut brusquement que la salle était en train de plonger dans le chaos : visiblement le phénomène qui avait touché sa console avait également affecté celles de ses collègues.

Kruëgger sentit alors une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos quand il réalisa que cela ne pouvait être un simple problème technique car chaque console était indépendante et reliée à son propre réseau de détecteurs H.E.X, il s'agissait donc d'un phénomène de grande ampleur affectant l'ensemble des détecteurs.

Comme pour confirmer les craintes de l'officier une alarme se mit à retentir alors qu'un haut-parleur cracha d'une voix métallique : « Détection d'une situation Oméga ! Je répète : détection d'une situation Oméga ! Recherchez immédiatement l'épicentre du phénomène. Ceci n'est pas un exercice, je répète : ceci n'est pas un exercice. »

« Oh merde ! Un putain de phénomène Oméga ! Ici à New London ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Oh pitié faites que ce soit une erreur » pria Kruëgger au bord de la panique alors que les hauts-gradés de son département s'acharnaient sur leurs consoles qui centralisaient les informations des différents postes individuels.

Oméga.

Le non de code donné aux actes de magie les plus puissants qui soient, libérant une puissance brute comparable à une explosion nucléaire de forte puissance, et capable d'altérer la réalité à grande échelle.

L'officier de surveillance au bord de la panique se remémora ce que certains des déploiements de magie de niveau Oméga avaient occasionné par le passé : la grande danse fantôme de 2152 qui avait provoqué une éruption volcanique contrôlée du super-volcan de Yellow Stone et entrainé la chute des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, le « End Game » de 2155 où l'Archimage Suprême avait amorcé la fin de la 4ième guerre mondiale en rendant inerte le stock mondial d'armes nucléaires, la création de l'Armée des Ténèbres par les nécromanciens de l'Empereur Rouge en 2268 qui avait levé une armée de plusieurs centaines de milliers de soldats mort-vivant : le fer de lance de la reconquête des territoires Russes, et plus récemment les trois phénomènes Oméga de 2328 qui avaient réduit la Chine en un vaste no man's land …

Le flot de pensées de Kruëgger fut brutalement stoppé quand l'un de ses supérieurs commença à crier dans son poste de transmission : « Phénomène Oméga confirmé ! Localisation de l'épicentre effectuée ! C'est la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie de L'Archimage Suprême ! »

« Oh merde » laissa échapper Kruëgger.

* * *

A travers tout New London les êtres ayant la meilleure sensibilité de perception magique ressentirent le brusque changement dans l'atmosphère : l'air était devenu soudainement lourd et électrique. Beaucoup ressentirent le malaise, un calme trompeur précédant la tempête, mais très peu purent réellement se rendre compte de ce qui se préparait.

Et alors que les autorités de la mégapole de New London se mettaient en alerte dans le plus grand chaos une dizaine d'unité d'intervention, appartenant à des organisations ou de gouvernements étrangers et dispersée dans les différents secteurs de la mégapole où elles se dissimulaient depuis plusieurs mois, prenaient également conscience, par leurs propres moyens de détection, magiques ou technologiques, ou par les rapports envoyés par leurs supérieurs, de la situation.

Et tous reçurent les mêmes instructions : « Attaquez la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie et tuez l'Archimage ! »


	3. Chapter 2 : Le futur qui ne sera plus

**Chapitre 2**** : Le futur qui ne sera plus**

_L'an 2427 : Domaine dans la campagne environnant la Mégapole de New London, Royaume de Grande-Bretagne, 265__ième__ année depuis l'avènement du Nouvel Ordre._

La fête qui se déroulait dans le luxueux manoir du domaine était un franc succès, le bal masqué organisé par le maitre des lieux avait attiré de nombreux invités appartenant à la crème de la haute société.

Pourtant pour l'une des convives il s'agissait là d'une ennuyeuse corvée qu'elle était obligée de subir, son statut et ses responsabilités la forçant à participer à ce genre d'évènement social et sa relation avec l'organisateur de la soirée la contraignait non seulement à assister à ce bal mais aussi à y rester suffisamment de temps pour que sa présence y soit notée.

Retranchée sur l'un des balcons surplombant les jardins Lucrétia s'adossa contre la balustrade pour épier la salle de bal à travers la porte vitrée.

Si quelques couples virevoltaient sur la piste de danse la plupart des invités s'étaient regroupés en petits groupes dans les galeries pour se livrer à leurs activités favorites : la politique, les luttes d'influence et l'exercice du pouvoir.

Lucrétia lâcha un soupir d'ennui et se retourna pour contempler les jardins. Là aussi, profitant de la quiétude et de la discrétion qu'offrait la disposition des jardins avec ses nombreuses haies d'arbustes formant de pseudo-labyrinthes et plusieurs fontaines couvrant la zone du murmure chantant de l'eau, de nombreux invités se réunissaient en petits groupes pour se livrer à des discussions animées où des accords et des alliances se formaient, des pressions et des menaces tacites étaient échangées, des deals et des transactions étaient négociés et où tous les participants faisaient leur possible pour gagner le maximum d'avantages pour eux-mêmes ou les groupes qu'ils représentaient.

Parmi les invités certains se distinguaient aisément : plusieurs groupes de gobelins occupés dans d'intenses négociations, une sirène flottant sereinement dans une bulle d'eau géante, un trio de Veela flirtant outrageusement avec le groupe d'admirateurs qui les entourait, des représentants de la Mecanicae Imperium aux implants cybernétiques particulièrement visibles, quelques vampires affichant ouvertement leur nature et plusieurs autres encore.

Observant avec plus d'attention Lucrétia nota la présence de cadres hauts placés des mégacorporations Magitech, G&G, Prédateurs industries, Starkaïser, Kung-Lou enterprise et une demi douzaine d'autres parmi les plus influentes sur la scène économique et industrielle de Grande Bretagne en grandes conversations avec plusieurs officiels et quelques hommes politiques actuellement en campagne et « soutenus » par l'organisateur des festivités.

Au milieu de tout ce beau monde se trouvait une poignée de jeunes individus parmi les plus brillants de leur génération, mages et sorciers de première naissance encore sans attache, courtisés par les représentants des Familles et Clans magiques, le pouvoir derrière le trône en Grande Bretagne possédant richesse, pouvoir et prestige, qui se livraient à leurs guerres d'influences passant d'un groupe à l'autre pour faire sentir leur présence et attirer les jeunes talents à rejoindre leurs rangs.

Mais quand elle remarqua un petit groupe en particulier qui se tenait à l'écart Lucrétia ne put retenir une petite grimace de mépris.  
Vêtus de robes de sorciers à la coupe archaïque se tenait une vingtaine d'individus qu'elle reconnut aisément comme le noyau dur du mouvement « traditionaliste » de la communauté des sorciers. Les chefs de vieilles et nobles Maisons à la puissance et au prestige déclinantes mais qui avaient survécu aux grands bouleversements et à l'émergence du Nouvel Ordre et qui détenaient encore une certaine influence dans la communauté des sorciers.  
Ils prêchaient l'application de valeurs du passé comme l'isolement par rapport au reste du monde, la supériorité des sorciers sur les « norms », une discrimination basée sur le sang et un retour aux vieilles traditions des « sang-purs » et formaient une faction politique hostile au Nouvel Ordre et au pouvoir en place qui se radicalisait de plus en plus ces derniers temps et devait être surveillé.

Pour Lucrétia il s'agissait d'une troupe hétéroclite de passéistes, de mécontents, de bigots et de racistes aux idées étroites et de nobles décadents qui vivaient tous dans l'illusion de retrouver la « gloire », le pouvoir et les privilèges passée et de récupérer la place prédominante dans la société qu'ils avaient occupés il y a des siècles de cela et qu'ils avaient perdus du à leur stagnation et leur corruption, ayant été incapables d'évoluer et de s'adapter à un monde en plein changement.  
Une bande d'illuminés qui individuellement ne représentaient guère de danger mais en groupe formaient la base de support nécessaire à tout apprenti Seigneur des Ténèbres pour causer des troubles et devenir une menace potentielle pour le gouvernement.

« Du moins jusqu'au moment où l'Archimage Suprême prenne conscience de l'existence d'un nouveau prétendant au titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne l'écrase comme un moustique ou ne l'utilise comme « entraînement » pour son apprenti du moment » songea Lucrétia avec un soupçon de nostalgie.

Pourtant la présence de cette faction, surtout en si grand nombre et non pas réduit à un ou deux représentants, à cette soirée n'augurait rien de bon.

« J'espère que mon idiot de cousin n'est pas assez stupide pour rejoindre ou même simplement se lier avec ces « has been » » maugréa Lucrétia à voix basse avant de se décider à saisir cette occasion pour voir ce que cette « clique de sang-purs » pouvait bien manigancer.

Deux courtes incantations, sans même avoir à recourir à un objet de focus, suffirent à Lucrétia pour espionner le groupe de sorciers tout en bi-passant les charmes de discrétion mis en place autour d'eux.

Après plusieurs minutes à écouter ces sang-purs se gargariser de leur supériorité, critiquer la présence de la plupart des autres invités, rivaliser sur les propos offensants et les insultes concernant leurs « inférieurs » et se lamenter sur la gloire disparue des temps anciens où les représentants des sous-races n'auraient jamais étaient admis lors des festivités du monde des sorciers, « l'élite » du monde magique, Lucrétia en eut assez et se contenta de lier son sort d'écoute à l'un des cristaux d'emmagasinement qu'elle portait en guise de bijou et qui servirait d'enregistreur pour le reste de la durée du sort. Elle n'aurait plus alors qu'à confier le résultat de cette écoute aux analystes du département de surveillance et voir s'ils en tiraient quelque chose.

A peine se désintéressa-t-elle du groupe de traditionnalistes que ses sens affutés l'avertirent d'une approche discrète. Se retournant elle fit face au maître des lieux qui, vêtu d'une robe de velours noir à capuchon brodée de fils d'argents et le visage dissimulé par un masque en peau de serpents, était déguisé en Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un déguisement non seulement de mauvais goût mais également un peu ridicule selon elle.

_ Bonjour cousin Taurus. Le salua-t-elle froidement.

_Lucrétia, quelle surprise de te voir ici chère cousine. Il est tellement rare de te voir participer à ce genre de festivité. Déclara Taurus, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ Allons, allons cousin, je n'allais tout de même pas ignorer un si prestigieux événement. Surtout lorsqu'il est organisé par la famille et que tu en as fait un si grand succès. Tu as réussi à attirer la crème de la société pour cette fête. Ajouta-t-elle en balayant d'une main les jardins avant d'ajouter en indiquant un groupe précis.

_Il est pourtant malheureux que des parasites aient pu se mêler aux invités respectables. Mais bon, je suppose que dans ce genre d'évènement c'est là quelque chose d'inévitable.

En voyant Lucrétia désigner les sang-purs l'expression de Taurus se durcit avant qu'il ne réponde d'un ton hostile.

_ Tu ferais bien de tenir ta langue Lucrétia. Ce sont là d'honorables et prestigieux membres de notre communauté que tu es en train d'insulter.

Lucrétia fixa son cousin durant un instant avant de lui répondre.

_ Au nom de L'Archimage Suprême! Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux Taurus ! Cette bande de passéistes pathétiques « honorable et prestigieux » ? Des bigots décadents voilà ce qu'ils sont …au mieux. Au pire de la graine de terroriste, des meurtriers et des violeurs en puissance si on les laissait libre de mettre en pratique leurs visions du monde. Pour eux les sorciers devraient diriger le monde avec leur petite clique jouant la classe supérieure et les norms servant d'esclaves et d'amusements. S'enflamma Lucrétia.

_ Tu caricatures les choses cousine. Tenta de contrer Taurus. Tout ce qu'ils désirent c'est que les sorciers reprennent la place qu'ils méritent, que nous puissions vivre de la façon dont nous l'entendons et non pas comme les « autres » pensent que nous devrions vivre. Que nous retrouvions notre mode de vie, notre société, celle bâtie par nos ancêtres, et pas cette parodie à laquelle les moldus nous ont forcés à nous plier. Que nous puissions réclamer notre héritage avec fierté.

_ Quel beau discours de propagande Taurus. Déclara sa cousine d'un ton moqueur et avec de faux applaudissements. Et ça me dit tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir excepté si tu y crois sincèrement ou si tu as rejoint ces illuminés pour te servir d'eux mais dans les deux cas ça confirme le fais que tu es décidemment stupide.

Fusillant son cousin des yeux Lucrétia poursuivit la voix chargée de venin.

_ Ça fait cinq siècles et demi que les sang-purs traditionnalistes sont sur le déclin et durant tout ce temps tout ce qu'ils ont réussi à faire c'est s'accrocher désespérément aux lambeaux de plus en plus ténus de pouvoirs et de gloires d'antan. Ils vivent dans le passé et sont incapables de faire face au présent et toutes leurs tentatives pour faire revivre ce passé ou retrouver leurs petits privilèges et leur mode de vie archaïque au cours des derniers siècles se sont toujours soldées par des échecs cuisants. Les tentatives les plus sérieuses ont eu lieu il-y-a un peu plus de quatre siècles de cela, toi qui ne cesse de t'enorgueillir du passé de notre famille tu devrais être le premier à te souvenir qu'à ces occasions nous avons failli tout perdre et au final le prestige, l'influence et le pouvoir de notre famille ont été brisés. Tout ça parce que nos ancêtres ont choisi de suivre le chemin sur lequel tu t'apprêtes à t'engager.

_ Nos ancêtres ont eu le courage de poursuivre leurs convictions, ils se sont battus pour le bien de la civilisation des sorciers ils… Argumenta Taurus.

_ Ne me fais pas rire. L'interrompit sa cousine. Ils se sont crus supérieurs à tous les autres et ont laissé leur avidité et leur soif de pouvoir les aveugler voila ce qu'ils ont fait. Et pire que tout **ils ont échoué**. Martela Lucrétia. Et si tu crois réussir aujourd'hui, alors que la technologie des norms égale et même sur certains points surpasse ce que la sorcellerie des sang-purs leur permet et que les magiciens, hybrides et non-humains sont en plein ascendant, ce qu'ils ont échoué à réaliser il y a quatre siècles quand ils dominaient le monde magique et que la technologie norm en était encore à ses balbutiements tu n'es pas seulement stupide mais tu es en plein délire.

_ Tu oublies que notre magie aussi s'est perfectionnée et a évolué. De plus nous n'avons plus à nous limiter de peur de voir notre existence découverte et puisqu'on nous a forcés à vivre avec eux nous connaissons désormais suffisamment bien le monde des moldus pour savoir comment utiliser nos pouvoirs pour obtenir ce que nous voulons. Répondit avec arrogance son cousin.

_ « On nous a forcé », « ce que nous voulons » ? Et ce terme passéiste : « moldu », ce sont là des signes qui ne trompent pas. Tu es décidemment un imbécile Taurus pour t'associer avec eux. Conclut Lucrétia. Oui l'art de la magie a progressé, et en bonne partie grâce à l'influence de l'Archimage, mais ce n'est pas le cas de la magie que pratiquent les sang-purs traditionnalistes. Ils sont restés trop attachés à leurs anciennes méthodes, leurs anciennes coutumes, leurs anciens ennemis, leur magie archaïque. Par la Cape d'Ombre de L'Archimage Suprême ! Ils en sont encore à utiliser des baguettes comme objet de focus principal, des baguettes traditionnelles, alors que ça fait presque deux siècles que notre famille, la branche aînée comme les cadettes ont relégués les baguettes, les baguettes nouvelles générations, comme ornement cérémonial et focus de secours ! Même toi tu utilises des cristaux implantés et c'est ton anneau de sorcellerie et pas ta baguette qui te sert de focus secondaire. Accusa Lucrétia avant de pousser en voyant un instant de doute chez son cousin.

_Ils sont ignares, ils n'ont aucunes connaissances technologiques et c'est à peine si leur magie a progressé et tu penses qu'ils ont la moindre chance d'accomplir quoi que se soit ? Non Taurus si tu te joints à eux, même si c'est pour les utiliser, tout ce que tu récolteras c'est un échec cinglant. Tu ramèneras notre famille sur le chemin de la destruction et de la honte.

Taurus la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés fixa sa cousine d'un regard plein de colère alors qu'elle poursuivit.

_ Quand on y pense c'est assez ironique. Depuis que notre ancêtre Scorpius a éloigné notre famille des éléments les plus noirs et dépravés de la société des sang-purs et nous a permis de commencer à rebâtir notre Maison après que son père, son grand-père et son arrière grand-père nous ont conduit au bord de l'anéantissement treize générations se sont succédés. Nous nous sommes écartés des factions traditionalistes les plus dures voila cinq générations et notre Maison est restée proéminante parmi les sang-purs neutres même si la branche ainée a gardé des relations étroites avec les traditionalistes modérés et depuis notre famille n'a cessé de s'élever dans la société et toi aujourd'hui après treize générations tu t'apprêtes non seulement à tout risquer mais en plus tu le fais pour commettre les mêmes erreurs stupides de nos ancêtres qui ont déjà failli détruire notre Maison. Et bien ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre dans cette voie ou pour te venir en aide quand tu perdras tout. Lâcha Lucrétia avec mépris.

_ Je n'ai pas et n'aurai jamais besoin de ton « aide » et je n'ai rien à faire de ton avis ou de ce que tu penses sur les personnes avec qui je choisis de m'associer ou pas ! Hurla Taurus ivre de colère, sa magie faisant légèrement miroiter l'air autour de lui comme des vagues de chaleur. **JE** suis le chef de la branche aînée de cette Maison, c'est moi qu'on respecte ici, c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir, pas toi ! Toi tu n'es qu'une petite arriviste arrogante issue d'une branche cadette de notre Maison qui a tourné le dos à toutes nos valeurs et traditions, qui s'est rabaissée à se mettre au service des moldus et qui aurait du être bannie de notre famille voila longtemps déjà. Et le pire c'est que tu te crois supérieure parce que tu as su faire remarquer ton talent magique et pour quoi faire ? Pour te prostituer auprès des moldus ! Rejoindre leur armée et obéir à leurs ordres plutôt que d'être celle qui les donne. Mais tu es loin d'être la seule à posséder une magie supérieure à la normale : c'est de famille. Malgré ce que tu veux faire croire tu n'es pas meilleur que nous, tu n'es pas meilleur que moi.

Face à cette explosion de colère et de frustration la réaction de Lucrétia fut des plus surprenantes : loin de s'offenser elle explosa de rire.

_ Ho, pauvre petit Taurus, on nous fait un gros complexe d'infériorité ? C'est pour ça que l'on veut jouer avec les sang-purs ? Pour qu'ils flattent ton petit ego tout malheureux ? Demanda sa cousine d'un ton malicieux.

Mais brusquement l'attitude de Lucrétia devint sérieuse, l'air autour d'elle devint lourd et glacé et une pression s'abattit sur Taurus étouffant l'aura qu'il projetait avec facilité et le laissant contempler pendant un instant la puissance et le contrôle monstrueux de sa cousine.

_ Vas-y continues de te bercer d'illusions si ça t'amuse mais ça ne changera pas la vérité. Bien sur tu es le chef de la branche aînée de notre Maison, et alors ? Pour moi ça ne représente rien ! Depuis l'époque de notre arrière-arrière grand-père qui nous a sorti de l'isolement que s'impose la majorité des sang-purs, qui a rebâti notre fortune et nous a permis de prendre pied dans le monde des norms ton arrière grand-père, ton grand-père, ton père et toi vous n'avez rien fait. Vous vous êtes contentés de jouer aux luttes d'influence « traditionnelles » dans les cercles de sang-purs, de maintenir le pouvoir de notre famille dans la communauté des sorciers en Grande-Bretagne et timidement vous vous êtes engagés dans le jeu politique et à côté de cela ? Rien ! Sur tous les autres fronts vous avez stagné alors que ma branche de la famille elle a continué de développer ses connections et son standing dans le Monde, mon grand-père a non seulement fait fortune mais il a aussi été un brillant politicien, membre de deux gouvernements, et il a laissé sa marque sur la Grande-Bretagne actuelle, mon père est un des cadres dirigeants de Magitech, une des plus grosses mégacorporations, et prend des décisions dont les effets se font ressentir à l'échelle mondiale.

Un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres Lucrétia s'avança d'un pas augmentant l'intensité de son aura au point d'émettre autour d'elle une très faible lueur argentée, presque imperceptible, mais suffisante pour faire reculer son cousin de trois pas et le laisser abasourdi : seuls les sorciers et sorcières les plus puissants étaient capables de manifester une aura visible.

_ Quant à moi ? Moi je finissais mais études magiques quand à mon âge tu commençais à peine à savoir te servir de ta magie, j'ai été distingué par l'Archimage Suprême lui-même et oui les rumeurs sont exactes : j'ai bien été son apprentie. Je suis la toute première de notre lignée à avoir eu cet honneur. Quant à mon rôle au sein de nos forces armées ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois : que je suis un simple soldat ? Si tu étais aussi bien informé et connecté que tu crois l'être tu saurais que je fais parti des Magister, l'élite de l'élite. Dans le cadre de la défense de la Grande-Bretagne ma parole a force de loi, en fait si j'estimais que vous représentiez une menace je pourrais vous exécuter toi et tes « amis » ici et maintenant sans que rien ne m'arrête, pas de questions posées et sans aucune conséquences négatives pour moi. Je suis à 33 ans une des plus riches héritières de notre nation et une des sorcières et magiciennes les plus puissantes du monde il-y-a tout juste 5 ans j'ai affronté un putain de servant MAJEUR d'un des _Grands Anciens_ et j'en suis sortie vivante et victorieuse alors que toi au fond qu'est-ce que tu as fait dans ta vie à part profiter d'une fortune et d'un pouvoir que tu as hérité et non pas acquis par toi-même et jouer à la guéguerre d'influence avec les autres sang-purs. Non cousin je ne pense pas être meilleure que toi : je le sais.

Taurus recula encore, frappé de plein fouet par les « révélations » de sa cousine, mais avant qu'il puisse trouver quoi dire les évènements le prirent de cours.

Soudain le ciel nocturne prit une faible teinte d'un orange pale et maladif et un très faible bourdonnement se fit entendre. Le phénomène dura quelques secondes avant de s'atténuer et disparaître complètement moins d'une minute plus tard.

Si la majorité des invités présents dans les jardins prirent note que quelque chose se produisait par la réaction suscitée sur les champs de protections du manoir seul un petit nombre sembla ressentir le phénomène par leurs propres moyens et la grande majorité en resta mystifié.

Pour Taurus, qui en tant qu'actuel maitre des lieux était lié aux champs de protections du domaine, la sensation qu'il avait ressentie quand le phénomène avait heurté les protections du manoir était semblable à une vague ou plutôt la brusque montée d'une marée car le phénomène n'était pas tant violent qu'il était …important, immense même. Et à côté de cela il avait lui-même ressenti une soudaine oppression, un malaise, comme si un vent glacial le traversait pendant quelques secondes avant de se calmer.  
Taurus ne put s'empêcher de trembler quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait là du résultat d'un dégagement massif de magie qui avait saturé et surchargé la magie ambiante provoquant ce phénomène de « marée magique » : une brusque montée de la magie se répandant comme une vague et laissant dans son sillage un niveau de magie ambiante anormalement élevé. Il s'agissait là de l'équivalent magique d'une onde de choc comme celles provoquées par l'ancien type d'arme de destruction massive moldu aujourd'hui disparu : la bombe nucléaire. La peur saisit brusquement Taurus quand il se rendit compte que seul un dégagement de magie de type Oméga avait pu provoquer une telle réaction en retour et, pire que tout, comme la distance affaiblissait l'onde magique pour ressentir le phénomène aussi clairement le point d'origine se trouvait forcément quelque part en Grande-Bretagne.

La réaction de Lucrécia fut diamétralement opposée à celle de son cousin. Là où il fallut plus d'une minute à Taurus pour analyser le phénomène après qu'il se soit calmé il ne fallut, dès que le phénomène commença, que quelques secondes à Lucrétia pour que ses sens magiques extrêmement affinés, sa profonde connaissance des arts magiques et sa forte connexion mystique avec les réseaux d'énergies magiques ambiantes lui permettent d'assembler les pièces du puzzle er de comprendre à quoi elle avait à faire.  
Au lieu de paniquer comme son cousin Lucrécia prit une profonde inspiration et avec calme, sang-froid et professionnalisme se prépara à faire face à la crise inévitable que ces événements auguraient.

D'une première pensée Lucrétia activa ses implants, cybernétiques et biocybernétiques, en mode pré-combat provoquant toute une série de changements quasi imperceptibles dans son corps et d'une seconde pensée elle canalisa sa magie dans les sorts de conditionnement physique en stand-by qu'elle avait placés sur elle-même. En quelques secondes, pendant qu'elle levait ses protections mentales à leur maximum et libérait le flot de ses énergies internes, ki, chakra et magie, le corps de Lucrétia sous l'effet de la magie et de la technologie devint une arme vivante.  
Son corps se mit à générer un surplus de nombre d'enzymes, d'hormones, d'endorphines et de neuraux-transmetteurs. Protégeant ses organes et points vitaux une bio-armure sous-cutanée se déploya. Sa musculature et son système nerveux, renforcés et améliorés par ses énergies internes, sa magie et par ses implants cybernétiques, passèrent en mode « action » et s'approchèrent du summum de leur efficacité. Ses muscles se tétanisèrent durant un instant avant de gonfler légèrement lui donnant une apparence bien plus musclée. A plusieurs endroits sur son corps apparurent des tatouages composés de runes de puissances et de protections et plusieurs autres changements moins visibles se produisirent.

Lucrétia, sous le regard ébahi de son cousin Taurus, entreprit ensuite de métamorphoser sa tenue de soirée en robe de combat standard des forces spéciales magiques ne sachant pas si elle aurait l'occasion d'accéder à son équipement. Et alors qu'elle achevait de mettre en place une première série d'enchantements protecteurs sur sa nouvelle tenue elle perçut l'appel auquel elle s'attendait.

Tendant les bras devant elle en les écartant légèrement, activant son implant de communication et annulant le sort d'illusion qui dissimulait les cristaux de focalisation implantés dans la paume de ses mains Lucrétia laissa le subtil mélange de magie et de technologie opérer pour entrer en contact avec ses supérieurs. Un hologramme se forma alors entre ses mains laissant percevoir le visage aux traits aristocratiques de la Directrice.

« Agent Faucon Noir, capitaine de l'équipe Vengeurs vous êtes dès à présent en service actif. Une situation Oméga vient d'être enregistrée sur le territoire du Royaume et doit être maitrisée. Rendez-vous immédiatement à bord du _Valhalla_ aux coordonnées qui suivent pour recevoir vos ordres de mission. »

Fermant les yeux Lucrétia reçut directement dans son esprit les coordonnées et une image précise de la position et localisation de la base volante et QG mobile des Magisters : le super-héliporteur _Valhalla_.

Ouvrant les yeux Lucrétia prit un instant de concentration, et dans un Bang sonore elle transplana courbant l'espace et le temps pour se projeter vers une destination lointaine, le sang dans ses veines et son appartenance à la famille lui permettant de by-passer les champs de protection du domaine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Super-héliporteur Valhalla au nord d'__Édimbourg, __Royaume de Grande-Bretagne._

Lucrétia se rematérialisa sans problème sur la zone d'apparition du pont supérieur du _Valhalla _et ignorant les vents violents tout comme les deux sentinelles au garde à vous elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur où l'attendait l'une des membres de son équipe.

_ Situation ! Lâcha-t-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

_ A part le fait qu'on se retrouve avec une saloperie d'Oméga sur le dos on n'a pas grand-chose. La plupart des détecteurs H.E.X du pays ont court-circuité quand ils ont été frappés par l'écho de l'Oméga mais le réseau de New-London, plus étendu et performant, a réussi à tenir le choc le temps qu'on localise l'épicentre. A part ça on a presque rien pas de « qui » ni de « pourquoi » ou de « comment ». Enfin officiellement. Répondit le lieutenant Sumire Takahama des forces spéciales magiques.

Membre de l'équipe Vengeurs des Magisters sous le nom de code : Neko, Sumire Takahama était une technomancienne de génie se dissimulant grâce à ses dons de métamorphmagus sous l'apparence d'une adolescente d'origine japonaise, les cheveux teints en violet, coiffée avec des couettes pour paraître plus jeune, habillée dans un style gothique et portant comme accessoire sur la tête des oreilles de chat. Son rôle dans l'équipe était essentiellement l'acquisition d'informations et le support logistique. Avec ses trois prises neurales, deux derrière l'oreille gauche et une derrière la droite, Neko était capable de pirater la plupart des réseaux informatiques, de prendre le contrôle de la majorité des ordinateurs et autres systèmes liés au Réseau en milieu urbain et le tout en contrôlant simultanément une douzaine de drones de combat. Capable de traiter une somme de données colossale Neko pouvait guider son équipe à la perfection en milieu urbain en s'assurant du contrôle du terrain. Et, comme tous les Magisters, les talents de Neko ne se limitaient pas à un seul champ de compétences : Neko était également une spécialiste de l'infiltration et de l'assassinat. Elle était également une amie « intime » de Lucrétia.

_ Officiellement ? S'enquit Lucrétia sachant très bien que Neko, avec son passé de hacker, ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de mettre la main sur toutes les infos tenues secrètes.

_ Oui les hauts gradés en savent plus qu'ils ne le disent et toutes les informations sont mises sous clés, même pour moi. Et puis les ordres donnés sont … étranges. Continua Neko alors que Lucrétia ressentit une variation dans le champ d'inertie magique de _Valhalla _indiquant que le super-héliporteur venait de se mettre en mouvement.

_ Je suis la dernière à arriver ? demanda Lucrétia surprise que le _Valhalla _se soit mis en route.

_ Non tu es l'une des premières arrivées. La rassura Sumire. Et ça fait justement partie des choses étranges dont je te parlais : les ordres sont de se mettre en route _dès __ton__ arrivée_ vers le point d'origine de l'Oméga. Et plus étrange encore on garde secrète la localisation de l'épicentre.

Alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit Sumire retint Lucrétia quand elle s'engagea vers les vestiaires pour aller prendre son équipement et mettre sa tenue de combat et ajouta : « Non pas par là, il faut que tu te présentes en salle de briefing immédiatement »

Sur un haussement de sourcils interrogateur de la part de Lucrétia les deux femmes s'engagèrent d'un pas vif dans les entrailles de _Valhalla _vers le centre de commandement.

_ Quelles d'autres unités sont présentes sur _Valhalla_ actuellement ? Interrogea Lucrétia.

_ Avec le déploiement de nos forces dû à l'équinoxe pour couvrir les principaux points de convergence mystiques, New London et les autres villes majeures en plus de nos assignations permanentes, il ne reste pas grand monde. Nous avons trois compagnies de forces spéciales mais pour les Magisters ? Nous sommes les seuls Vengeurs présents, il y a un membre des Dagues et deux Hellsing qui sont arrivés juste avant toi, les Chevaliers Noirs ainsi que la moitié des équipes Valkyries : Bronze, Argent et Or, et l'équipe Katana étaient tenus en réserve en cas d'incident grave demandant une action immédiate. L'équipe Griffon est aussi là : elle était en évaluation pour un retour en service actif après les dommages subis lors de sa dernière mission. Les équipes Imperium et Berserker sont aussi à bord mais ce sont de nouvelles équipes essentiellement constituées de débutants et pas encore prêtes pour des interventions majeures même si leurs capitaines sont des vétérans chevronnés. Enfin l'équipe Talion est aussi présente.

_ Talion ? C'est étrange je pensais qu'ils étaient en mission de longue durée pour la sécurité rapprochée d'officiels de hauts rangs. Nota Lucrétia.

_Hein-hein, oui tu as raison mais avec tous les changements d'affectation pour les festivités du solstice …Qui sait peut être que leur charge se trouve en compagnie d'autres officiels sous protection de Magisters et qu'avec notre manque d'effectifs pour la soirée ils ont été réaffectés plutôt que de servir comme un service de sécurité redondant.

_ En tout cas, continua Neko, les autres équipes vont être rapatriées par transporteur vers _Valhalla._ En fait tu es l'une des rares à avoir osé utiliser la voie magique pour venir, l'écho de l'Oméga a créé un tas d'interférences mystiques qui ont rendu les déplacements magiques très dangereux.

A cela Lucrétia répondit par un de ses petits sourires supérieurs qui indiquaient toujours que ses capacités hors-normes résultaient de son apprentissage si particulier.

_ Au fait est-ce-que l'on a des nouvelles de l'Archimage Suprême ? Et lui a-t-on soumis une demande officielle d'intervention au cas où nous ne serions pas capables de contrôler la situation ? Demanda Lucrétia.

_ Non, il n'y a aucune nouvelle de l'Archimage. Répondit Neko. En il n'y a eut aucun contact ou message, officiel comme officieux, avec la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie depuis le début de l'alerte ce qui est étrange car obtenir l'avis de l'Archimage et ses conseils, sinon son aide, est l'une des premières mesures que l'on prend dans toute situation de crise de cette importance. Mais dès que la situation Oméga a été reconnue « officiellement » les hauts-gradés ont émis une interdiction stricte de communication avec quiconque extérieur à notre chaine de commandement et cela : « au nom de la sécurité du Royaume ».

_ Je te jure, poursuivit Neko avec exaltation, leurs « mesures de sécurités » tournent à la paranoïa. Ils ne vont nous envoyer que les équipes dont on juge pouvoir se passer sur le terrain sans trop de risque. Ce qui est stupide si tu veux mon avis : je ne vois pas ce qui peut être pire qu'un Oméga ! A force de chasser des ombres on risque de se faire mettre en pièce par ce qui est devant nous. Maugréa Neko.

_ Crois moi Sumire si tu avais été là il y a cinq ans tu ne dirais pas ça. Et je comprends nos supérieurs : quand les cultistes ont attaqué ils ont d'abord lancé toute une série de fausses attaques, aussi impressionnantes que possible, à travers le Royaume pour diviser nos forces et les attirer aussi loin que faire se peut de leur vraie cible. Il est tout à fait possible que ce soit aussi le cas ici : pour l'instant on n'a que l'écho d'un Oméga et ça peut se fabriquer sans qu'il y ait vraiment d'Oméga impliqué et entre les interférences que cela génère, le fait que cela limite nos capacités de transports et la probabilité que nous concentrions une part substantielle de nos moyens vers l'épicentre du phénomène, tout ça en fait une diversion idéale pour toute attaque majeure. Indiqua Lucrétia.

_ Est-ce-que ça a été aussi terrible que ça ? L'attaque d'il-y-a cinq ans je veux dire ? Demanda Neko avec intérêt.

_ Pire encore que ce que tu peux imaginer. Fais-moi confiance, faire face à l'un des _Grands Anciens _ou bien même à un de leurs serviteurs n'est certainement pas une situation dans laquelle tu souhaites te retrouver un jour. Lui répondit Lucrétia d'un ton lugubre.

Les deux équipières continuèrent leur chemin en silence vers le centre de commande plongées dans leurs pensées.

Des pensées noires et pleines d'inquiétudes.

Pour Neko il s'agissait d'une appréhension née non seulement de la situation présente car même après deux années passées au sein de l'équipe Vengeurs et sept dans les forces spéciales magiques c'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à une crise aussi majeure, les situations Oméga qui, heureusement, étaient extrêmement rares étaient également extrêmement destructrices ayant détruit des pays et fait s'effondrer des gouvernements. Et les organisations ou individus qui avaient été capables de provoquer un dégagement de magie Oméga par le passé étaient tous exceptionnels, à tous points de vue, et en cas d'affrontement représentaient un grave danger même pour les unités d'élites qu'étaient les Magisters.  
Mais surtout les craintes de Neko venaient des paroles, du ton et des réactions que venait d'avoir sa capitaine. Neko respectait et admirait Lucrétia au plus au point : elle n'avait jamais rencontré une personne aussi puissante, talentueuse, compétente et sûre d'elle que Lucrétia et, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais vu sa capitaine hésiter, être nerveuse ou éprouver de la peur et pourtant pour la première fois Lucrétia était visiblement inquiète et le ton de sa voix quand elle avait évoqué ce qui avait failli devenir une situation Oméga cinq ans auparavant si les Magisters ne l'avait pas stoppée à temps prouvait que Lucrétia redoutait de se retrouver à nouveau dans ce genre de situation. Et visiblement elle craignait que cela ou quelque chose de comparable soit sur le point de se produire, et voir cette inquiétude chez sa capitaine suffisait à emplir la benjamine des Vengeurs de peur malgré une attitude résolue de façade.

Pour Lucrétia ces pensées venaient non seulement de la perspective d'affronter une situation Oméga, situation dont son expérience passée lui permettait d'appréhender le danger extrême bien mieux que la plupart, mais surtout du trouble que les informations que lui avait données Neko avaient fait naître en elle. Les ordres de leur hiérarchie : que le départ de _Valhalla _vers l'épicentre du présumé phénomène Oméga ne se fasse qu'après son arrivée à elle en particulier laissaient entendre que l'on considérait sa présence essentielle pour régler le problème or Lucrétia était consciente que bien qu'elle soit une des membres les plus puissantes et qualifiées parmi les Magisters elle n'était pas actuellement l'agent le plus puissant et expérimenté que comptaient l'organisation, surtout pour faire face à une situation Omega.  
Bien sur son apprentissage si particulier et le fait qu'elle faisait partie des sept qui avaient survécu à l'affrontement avec le démon majeur Ysrthgrathe cinq ans auparavant lui donnaient une certaine expérience pour faire face à ce genre de crise mais … Et puis il y avait la chape de silence qui entourait cette alerte, même pour une situation Oméga il y aurait du y avoir plus d'informations disponibles pour une capitaine d'équipe comme elle et à défaut Neko aurait du pouvoir mettre la main dessus sauf si les informations avaient été classifiées au plus haut niveau ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.  
Mais surtout ce qui mettait sur le qui-vive l'instinct de Lucrétia et lui faisait sentir que la situation était particulièrement mauvaise était le fait qu'il n'y avait _aucun_ contact avec l'Archimage. Bien sur qu'il n'y ait pas de contact officiel pouvait s'expliquer, on ne faisait pas de demande d'intervention auprès de l'Archimage sans que la situation l'exige absolument et le Département de la Défense et des Armées et l'organisation des Magisters avaient leur fierté et tentaient à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient de régler les problèmes par eux-mêmes. Pourtant c'était stupide de croire que ce genre d'événement pouvait échapper à l'attention de l'Archimage, en fait c'était une certitude pour Lucrétia que L'Archimage était au courant bien avant qu'une alerte ne soit donnée, et il était après tout la plus grande autorité mondiale pour faire face à un Oméga en ayant causé et stoppé plusieurs à lui seul. Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune communication avec la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie ? Que l'on compte sur elle pour le contacter traversa l'esprit de Lucrétia mais elle rejeta cette idée : il y avait au gouvernement plusieurs personnes qui pouvaient aussi aisément qu'elle entrer en contact avec l'Archimage Suprême et qui possédaient plus de poids et de légitimité pour traiter avec lui.

Les pensées de Lucrétia s'arrêtèrent brusquement en arrivant en vue du sas menant vers le centre de commandement quand elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en remarquant la présence de deux membres des Talions qui étaient en faction.

_ Ils vous attendent en salle des crises. Lâcha un des Talions quand elle arriva au sas.

Continuant son chemin sans qu'on la stoppe à travers plusieurs salles du centre de commandement où de nombreuses personnes s'afféraient sous les yeux vigilants d'autres Talions Lucrétia perçut une agitation fébrile et un sentiment de peur sous jacent de la part du Staff.

La salle des crises, quand elle y entra, était occupée par trois personnes qui discutaient à voix basse devant le projecteur holographique central et Lucrétia surprit un fragment de conversation : « Oui, nous avons confirmation qu'une attaque importante est en cours mais nous ne sav… » avant que les trois occupants de la pièce ne tournent leur attention vers elle.

Sur la droite Lucrétia reconnut immédiatement la Directrice bien que celle-ci porte une tenue de combat argentée au lieu de son ensemble habituel, de même elle reconnut l'homme sur la gauche qui avait des cheveux blond et courts, des yeux d'un bleu glacial et qui portait une armure de combat rouge sang comme étant Yuri Raspoutine, le Scorpion Rouge, capitaine de l'équipe Talion. Enfin entre eux se trouvait un individu de grande taille qui se tenait encore droit malgré le poids des années, chauve avec un menton fort et des oreilles légèrement décollées mais surtout une regard dur et autoritaire et vêtu d'une tenue de soirée très ornementée dès plus élégante et coûteuse.

Sous le regard des trois personnes présentes Lucrétia se mit aussitôt au garde à vous quand elle réalisa qui était l'homme en tenue de soirée, une personne qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée à deux ou trois reprises : Sir Stuart de la Maison Winston, Lord Protecteur du Royaume, premier parmi les Lords et dirigeant du gouvernement actuel.

Avec un petit sourire amusé le Lord Protecteur fit signe à Lucrétia de s'approcher.

_ Approchez et inutile de suivre le protocole, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre du temps en courbettes. Déclara Sir Stuart.

_ A vos ordres Lord Protecteur. Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Lucrétia par habitude avant de s'avancer vers la table de projection holographique mais sans oser poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

_ Capitaine Faucon Noir nous sommes dans une situation de crise majeure et pire encore nous sommes encore incertains sur la nature exacte du danger. Comme vous le savez un dégagement de magie de niveau Oméga s'est produit sur le territoire du Royaume, mais ce que vous ignorez certainement c'est que la localisation de son origine indique que la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie en est l'épicentre. Annonça la Directrice.

_ De plus. Poursuivit-elle en lisant de la surprise dans l'expression de Lucrétia. Les données satellites corroborées par des observations sur place nous ont révélé que la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie subit actuellement un assaut par un ennemi que nous n'avons pas pu identifier avec certitude jusqu'à présent et il nous a été impossible de contacter l'Archimage Suprême.

Lucrétia écarquilla les yeux de stupeur durant un instant en recevant cette nouvelle avant de reprendre une expression impassible et professionnelle alors qu'elle tentait de discerner ce qui avait pu se passer à la Tour et qui pouvait être assez puissant et assez fou pour oser s'attaquer à l'Archimage et surtout : pourquoi ?

_ Il nous faut d'urgence obtenir plus d'information sur ce qui se passe ! Déclara brusquement Yuri faisant écho aux pensées silencieuses de Lucrétia.

_ En effet. Approuva la Directrice. Il faut que nous sachions exactement ce qui se passe avant de décider comment intervenir ou simplement si nous devons intervenir car après tout la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie est par traité un territoire souverain. Qui est responsable de l'Oméga ? l'Archimage ou ses attaquants ? Si c'est l'Archimage, et si son passé est une indication c'est là une forte probabilité, alors cette « attaque » n'est peut être qu'une réponse défensive envers une agression de la part de l'Archimage et donc un conflit possible entre états souverains. Même si l'Oméga était dirigé contre l'Archimage cela peut être une déclaration de guerre contre l'Archimage et à travers lui contre la Confédération des Empires et Nations qu'il préside et qui sans lui pourrait bien s'écrouler comme un château de carte vu les tensions internes qui existent actuellement.

Lucrétia était choquée mais ne le montrait pas. La Directrice était ambitieuse et tous savaient qu'elle ne portait pas l'Archimage dans son cœur et qu'elle était mécontente de l'ombre qu'il faisait planer de tant à autre sur les Magisters qu'elle commandait mais de là à laisser entendre que l'on puisse refuser d'assister l'Archimage ? Bien sur cette situation aurait de graves retombées politiques et la Directrice était autant une politicienne que la commandante des forces spéciales magiques (F.S.M). Mais avant que Lucrétia puisse approfondir sa réflexion la Directrice poursuivit ses observations.

_ De plus d'un point de vue tactique nous devons savoir avant de nous engager dans toute opération qui attaque la Tour et si possible pourquoi. Mais surtout si l'Archimage est vivant et si oui dans quel état de santé, car victime ou origine d'un Oméga cela a forcément du l'affecter, et bien entendu ce qu'il compte faire. Acheva la Directrice avant de laisser la parole à sir Stuart.

_ Pour cela il nous faut quelqu'un qui a des liens personnels avec l'Archimage Suprême et qui le connaît, autant que faire se peut je suppose, et qui pourra, malgré le conflit, entrer dans sa Tour. Déclara le Lord Protecteur en fixant d'un regard d'acier Lucrétia. Pour cela nous avons besoin de vous, Lady Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il fallut à _Valhalla _à peine plus de deux heures pour rejoindre la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie, durant ce temps une demi-douzaine de transports rapides rejoignit le super-héliporteur amenant d'autres Magisters en renfort dont cinq autres membres de l'équipe Vengeurs.

Lucrétia s'était pleinement préparée, ses sortilèges et enchantements génériques, de protections et de batailles en place, ses implants, ses sorts de conditionnement et ses énergies internes prêts à passer en mode de combat à tout instant.  
Elle s'était également équipée, portant sa tenue de combat personnelle composée des meilleurs matériaux et puissamment enchantée par ses propres soins composée notamment d'une armure corporelle légère, d'une tunique de combat en cuir de dragon, de diverses pièces d'armures lourdes gravées de runes pour une protection accrue sans pour autant sacrifier son agilité et sa vitesse et une robe de bataille tissée avec les substances Norm et Magiques les plus résistantes.  
Elle portait maintenant plusieurs bijoux : bagues, bracelets, amulettes et talismans de grands pouvoirs et aux multiples usages ainsi que ses gants de sorcelleries et d'invocation couverts de runes, de symboles ésotériques et incrustés de plusieurs gemmes de puissances et cristaux de focalisation.  
Sa ceinture à poches dimensionnelles multifonction contenant potions, ingrédients, gadgets, explosifs et toutes sortes d'autres objets autour de sa taille et de multiples armes harnachées un peu partout sur son corps dont entre autres : ses deux épées courtes, une sur chaque hanche, forgées par des gobelins sous le souffle d'un dragon dans un alliage d'argent, de fer froid et d'adamentium, trempées dans du sang de démons, engravées de runes et de maléfices et enchantées pour être de parfaits instruments de mort. Sa dague de cérémonie pétrie de magie, cadeau de l'Archimage Suprême, autant une arme mystique maléfique et mortelle qu'un instrument de magie précieux attachée sur sa cheville. Sur sa cuisse droite son pistolet semi-automatique Jackal customisé spécialement pour ses besoins, une arme qui n'était accessible qu'aux Magisters. Sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche sa baguette de sorcière et sur l'extérieur un petit bouclier déployable en alliage d'iridium et d'osmium : l'alliage le plus résistant à la magie. Et en bandoulière elle portait son fusil d'assaut le Faucheur, une merveille de technomancie, créé spécialement pour elle, capable de se transformer en plusieurs types d'armes, du fusil de sniper au pistolet mitrailleur et d'utiliser sa magie comme munitions.  
Mais plus important que tout elle portait désormais sa cape tissée de fils métalliques d'Orichalque pure, la meilleure protection qui soit, capable d'absorber, d'accumuler et de restituer la plupart des énergies magiques existantes.

Et alors que _Valhalla_ arrivait en vue des terres de l'Archimage elle se trouvait avec ses équipiers dans la salle d'analyse de la passerelle supérieure d'où elle pouvait voir, directement à travers l'immense baie vitrée ainsi que par les projections holographiques des données et images recueillies par les caméras et détecteurs de _Valhalla _que Neko s'employait à afficher, le conflit qui se déroulait à une vingtaine de kilomètres de là.

La Tour de Haute Sorcellerie était une construction massive : faisant un kilomètre de diamètre à sa base et 100 mètres à son sommet pour une hauteur de 700 mètres, sa création était le résultat de la fusion entre la technologie de pointe et les techniques de constructions magiques traditionnelles. Son aspect externe était très gothique avec de nombreuses statues et scènes gravées dans la pierre alors que l'équipement high-tech était astucieusement dissimulé.  
Depuis la base de la Tour s'étendait une épaisse forêt sur un rayon de trois kilomètres : la Forêt Interdite, qui servait de zone tampon mais aussi de ligne de défense pour la Tour vu le nombre d'espèces magiques dangereuses, animales comme végétales, qui y vivaient sous la protection de l'Archimage. La forêt recélait également un grand nombre de pièges et défenses magiques visant tout intrus.  
Deux routes, une au nord et l'autre au sud, qui zigzaguaient dans la Forêt Interdite étaient les seuls chemins d'accès « sûrs » vers la Tour mais Lucrétia savait qu'elles étaient semées de défenses magiques et technologiques s'activant automatiquement contre quiconque s'engageait par ce chemin sans une autorisation.  
Enfin sur 500 mètres après l'orée de la forêt se trouvait une zone légèrement boisée qui pullulait de hellhound, les chiens de l'enfer : puissants canidés magiques invisibles très agressifs et de la taille de petits poneys, où les différents champs de protections magiques du domaine commençaient à faire effet et qui se terminait par une haute barrière électrifiée, gravée de runes de défense et protégée par de multiples sorts défensifs et offensifs et qui marquait la limite des terres de l'Archimage.

En pleine nuit seule la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie nimbée de feu féérique, de pales flammes illusoires, aurait du être visible mais ce soir on pouvait voir non seulement la Tour mais aussi la forêt interdite et les environs proches car au dessus d'eux se trouvait un immense nuage noir rendu visible par la puissance de la foudre qui le parcourait en continu et qui relâchait des éclairs un peu partout autour de la Tour. La forêt elle était en plusieurs endroits la proie des flammes, malgré les enchantements protecteurs, et les multiples incendies baignaient la zone de leurs lumières alors que de la base de la Tour des décharges de pulsations lumineuses d'un orange doré étaient relâchées régulièrement vers le ciel nocturne produisant de temps à autre des explosions.

_ Et bien on dirait que c'est le début de la 5ième guerre mondiale là en bas. Commenta Valéria, la Reine Rouge des Vengeurs, une demi-vampire mage du sang et une nécromancienne accomplie, avec une fausse nonchalance pour masquer sa peur et son incertitude sans que cela puisse tromper Lucrétia qui la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir derrière sa façade de bravade.

Aucun des autres membres de l'équipe Vengeurs présents ne contredit la demi-vampire car en effet c'est une véritable guerre qui se déroulait en contrebas. La barrière externe du domaine de l'Archimage Suprême avait été abattue en de multiples endroits par différents assaillants qui avaient laissé derrière eux un sillage de destruction et qui maintenant tentaient de se frayer un chemin à travers la Forêt Interdite et les défenses de la Tour.

« Pas étonnant que l'on ait du mal à identifier qui s'attaque à la Tour. » Pensa Lucrétia en réalisant que l'attaque n'était pas l'œuvre d'un seul assaillant mais qu'elle était menée par diverses unités, plusieurs dizaines d'unités différentes, qui vu leurs compositions et moyens aussi variés qu'opposés ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à des factions et gouvernements étrangers. « On aurait moins de mal en essayant de déterminer qui ne participe pas à l'assaut. » Conclut-elle.

Dans les airs, alors que plus d'une douzaine de transporteurs de types divers se contentaient d'arpenter la frontière du domaine de l'Archimage, des dizaines de drones de combats, plusieurs Mecha volants et même quelques magiciens et sorciers tentant de suivre la voix aérienne par différentes méthodes essayaient tous de franchir les défenses anti-aériennes de la Tour mais sans aucun succès comme en témoignaient les nombreuses carcasses d'engins volants, foudroyés ou abattus, qui jalonnaient l'orée de la Forêt interdite.  
Lucrétia savait bien que les défenses anti-aériennes de la Tour étaient formidables, entre les champs de protections magiques, les canons à plasma basés au pied de la Tour et alimentés par des générateurs souterrains et les batteries de missiles anti-aériens mais la défense la plus puissante de la Tour était ce nuage noir qui là surplombait et qui abritaient des élémentaux d'Air et de Tempête qui généraient de puissants vents contre quiconque s'approchait de la Tour ainsi qu'un flot de foudre quasi continu qui résultait en de nombreux éclairs qui frappaient sans relâche les intrus cherchant à entrer dans l'espace aérien de la Tour.

Sur terre la situation était bien plus confuse. Au milieu de la forêt des affrontements sporadiques avaient sans cesse lieu entre les assaillants et les créatures de la forêt, les défenses et pièges magiques de l'Archimage ralentissaient l'assaut sans pour autant l'endiguer alors que sur la route, à la base de la Tour et en des endroits stratégiques de la forêt des tourelles de combat étaient sorties de leurs logements et crachaient un déluge de mort sur tous ceux qui s'approchaient contraignant les forces ennemies légères à prendre d'autres chemins ou à attendre le soutien d'armes lourdes ou de magies puissantes. Mais surtout un peu partout des dizaines d'élémentaux de Terre et de Golems de tous types aux ordres de l'Archimage s'étaient activés et traquaient les soldats ennemis à travers toute la forêt.

La forêt était devenue un champ de batailles où se déroulait un flot continu d'escarmouches sanglantes.

Se concentrant sur les données concernant les assaillants fournis par Neko, Lucrétia se rendit compte que la majorité était composée d'un mixte entre unités mercenaires d'élites et, tentant de se faire passer pour la même engeance, forces spéciales dont le camouflage pouvait sans doute tromper la plupart des observateurs mais dont les mouvements, attitudes sur le terrain et professionnalisme étaient évidents aux yeux de quelqu'un entrainé pour se comporter d'une façon similaire. La majorité de ces unités de combat étaient composées de 10 à 30 hommes, ils agissaient indépendamment les unes vis-à-vis des autres, principalement en s'ignorant mais en quelques occasions elles entraient en conflits les unes avec les autres et ne se frayaient un chemin dans la Forêt Interdite que lentement et avec difficulté, payant sans cesse le prix du sang.  
Ces forces appartenaient visiblement à des factions, organisations ou puissances étrangères qui souhaitaient garder autant que faire se peut l'anonymat, et la possibilité de désavouer leurs soldats si besoin était, un « bon » signe car ces ennemis de l'Archimage craignaient ou ne voulaient pas une escalade du conflit en cas d'échec, que ce soit avec l'Archimage ou le Royaume de Grande-Bretagne.

Mais les autres attaquants étaient bien plus troublant car ils ne faisaient que le strict minimum pour cacher leurs identités et utilisaient des moyens pour le moins « distinctifs », pire encore ils avançaient lentement mais surement vers leur objectifs en utilisant un concentré de force brute d'origines diverses, magiques et technologiques, et seules quelques unités de mercenaires parmi les plus puissantes et compétentes semblaient grâce à leur habileté et expérience de ce genre de mission avoir un rythme de progression similaire.

Mais même parmi ces groupes plusieurs sortaient du lot : à l'Est venant d'un immense portail, situé devant une large brèche dans la barrière externe du domaine de l'Archimage, des centaines de morts vivants, inféris, zombis, squelettes animés et autres abominations déferlaient vers la Tour tout en livrant une bataille acharnée contre les créatures de la forêt et plus particulièrement contre un groupe de sylvaniens. Faibles individuellement ils compensaient leur manque de force et d'intelligence par leur nombre écrasant et parmi eux se trouvait des cyber-zombies : créatures mortes-vivantes supérieures lourdement cybernétisées pour être de vraies machines de guerres dotées d'une intelligence limitée mais largement supérieure à celle du mort vivant de base et équipés avec de l'armement lourd. Pour Lucrétia une telle masse de morts vivants et la présence de cyber-zombies ne pouvaient indiquer qu'une origine à cette attaque : l'Empire Rouge et leur empereur nécromancien.

Au Sud-Est plusieurs douzaines d'élémentaux étaient en train de créer un chemin de dévastation à travers la forêt tout en affrontant plusieurs Golems. Ces élémentaux étaient assez atypiques et en les étudiant quelques secondes Lucrétia compris pourquoi, composés de détritus et de déchets il s'agissait d'élémentaux corrompus et toxiques, extrêmement destructeurs, qui étaient dirigés par un groupe de mages vêtus de lourdes robes dissimulant leurs identités. Peu de groupes ou de factions pouvaient invoquer et contrôler de tels êtres mais pour Lucrétia la liste des suspects pouvant se trouver derrière cette attaque était tout de même longue de plus d'une demi-douzaine de noms.

A l'Ouest se trouvaient des Mechas de combats et des fantassins en armures mécaniques assistées ainsi que des robots de guerre : plates-formes de combat montées sur quatre jambes articulées et qui utilisaient de l'armement lourd y compris des canons à radiations comme en témoignaient la signature énergétique et les trainées de lumière verdâtre qu'ils produisaient, des armes bannies en vertu de la convention des armes interdites de la C.E.N de 2319. La provenance de ces forces était claire : la Mecanicae Imperium, un des états nés de la chute des anciens Etats-Unis d'Amérique et qui occupait le Nord-Est de l'ancien territoire des U.S.A. Un pays de fanatiques qui ne juraient que par la technologie et rêvaient d'anéantir toutes choses liées à la magie et un ennemi déclaré de l'Archimage Suprême.

Au Nord se trouvait une véritable petite armée, plusieurs centaines de combattants, qui ne cachaient pas non plus leurs identités : des soldats de l'armée de la République Fédérale d'Irlande (R.F.I) menés par plusieurs dizaines de leur force d'élite : les chevaliers celtiques. « De toute façon vu le nombre de non-humains présents dans leurs rangs et plus particulièrement les créatures féériques d'ombre et de lumière dont les Cours font partie de la R.F.I, il leur serait impossible de dissimuler leur engagement ici. » Réalisa Lucrétia. Cette force comptait également le plus grand nombre de magiciens et de sorciers dans ses rangs ce qui contrebalançait leur niveau technologique légèrement en dessous de la norme.

Valéria en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Lucrétia lui indiqua également une zone au Nord-Est où un groupe d'une quarantaine d'individus qui n'apparaissaient pas sur le scan thermique progressait avec rapidité et lâcha un seul mot : « Vampires. »

_ Quelles races ? Demanda Lucrétia en retour.

_ Des vampires démoniaques en majorité, des anciens. Précisa Valéria. Mais il y a aussi quelques cainites de basse génération, des membres de ma propre assemblée, un ou deux midians et quelques autres. Ajouta-t-elle.

_ Génial, le Haut Conseil Vampirique a décidé de participer à la fête on dirait. Commenta Solid Snake, un des rares Norm à faire partie des Magisters qui ne soit pas lourdement cybernétisé et qui tenait son nom de code d'un ancien personnage de jeu vidéo du 20ième siècle, spécialiste en combat, tactique, infiltration, maniement des armes et plus spécialement celles de sniper, capable de conduire tout type de véhicules et maitre dans beaucoup d'autres domaines encore. Après 26 ans dans les forces spéciales dont 12 chez les Magisters Snake était un des vétérans de l'organisation qui avait participé au plus grand nombre d'opérations secrètes, à tel point que son nom d'origine avait été effacé des archives et qu'il ne répondait plus qu'au nom de Snake, ou quelques fois par plaisanterie à celui de Plisken.

_ Ça en a tout l'air. Confirma Lucrétia.

_ Et ce n'est pas tout sempai, j'ai repéré une de nos anciennes connaissances : son Altesse le prince des mercenaires nous fait l'honneur de sa présence et il a même mis son plus beau costume. Annonça Neko en agrandissant une section proche de la Tour où des mercenaires menés par un homme imposant vêtu d'une armure de combat argenté affrontaient deux énormes élémentaux de Pierre.

_ Willard ! Siffla Lucrétia en reconnaissant, à son armure si célèbre en alliage d'Orichalque, sa némésis Willard Weasley, tueur à gage, chasseur de primes et mercenaire sans foi ni loi comptant parmi les plus chers et compétents au niveau mondial.

_ Et c'est au plein milieu de ce foutoir que vous devez aller capitaine Malfoy ? Demanda avec son vocalisateur synthétique Vincent Aisling plus connu dans son équipe sous son nom de code de Cyborg du à ses implants cybernétiques si extensifs qu'ils faisaient de lui un véritable robot vivant.

_ Ouais, tout ce que notre capitaine bien-aimée a à faire c'est de se rendre en plein centre d'un champ de bataille pour aller trouver le plus puissant Mage qui soit et lui demander : « Est-ce-que c'est vous qui êtes responsable d'une telle pagaille ? » Lâcha Valéria avec sarcasme avant de continuer avec inquiétude et en laissant paraître le fait que sa relation avec Lucrétia était bien plus que celle qu'il y a entre équipiers. Sérieusement Sia tu ne peux pas y aller, même si l'Archimage t'épargne ou n'y est pour rien il y a plus d'une douzaine de barrières qui ont été levées par les attaquants pour bloquer toute tentative de quitter la Tour magiquement si tu y vas tu resteras coincée là bas en plein milieu de la cible de toute cette puissance de feu et quand les défenses de la Tour tomberont …

_ Du calme ma douce. Murmura Lucrétia en lui caressant le visage. Je sais ce que je fais et de toute façon je n'ai guère le choix, _il faut_ que l'on contacte l'Archimage et je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire. Aie confiance.

_ Et puis je _dois _savoir ce qui se passe dans la Tour. Malgré leur importance les forces amassées ici ne devraient pas être capable de franchir les défenses de la Tour si elles étaient pleinement opérationnelles.

_ Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? Demanda Snake.

_ Ce que je veux dire ? C'est qu'actuellement seules les défenses passives et automatiques de la Tour sont en fonction. Les défenses actives, comme les sorts offensifs ou les canons à plasma de la Tour qui requièrent l'autorisation de l'Archimage ou son implication pour se mettre en action, ne sont pas en fonction. Donc quelque chose a du empêcher l'Archimage de les déclencher.

_ Tu penses que l'Oméga était dirigé contre l'Archimage ? Interrogea Katherine Whitemore alias Tigre Blanc, une adepte physique, utilisant le Ki pour décupler ses capacités physiques au plus haut point. Une spécialiste du maniement des armes blanches et du pistage en milieu naturel et l'un des combattants de première ligne de l'équipe.

_ C'est une possibilité. Admit Lucrétia. Et dans ce cas cette attaque ne peut signifier qu'une chose : l'Archimage a survécu. S'ils attaquent la Tour de manière si visible c'est que l'Oméga n'a pas suffi et qu'ils veulent achever leur cible pendant qu'elle est affaiblie. Dans tous les cas, et même si officiellement il s'agit d'une attaque contre un territoire souverain et pas contre notre Royaume, on va devoir réagir : la présence de l'armée de la R.F.I avec qui nous sommes en froid et des forces appartenant à la Mecanicae Imperium qui nous est hostile ne peut être tolérée. Et si on peut aussi se débarrasser de ce bâtard de Willard ce sera un bonus.

Se levant pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage de la pièce Lucrétia exposa son plan à ses coéquipiers : « Une foi à l'intérieur de la Tour je pense pouvoir mettre en marche au moins une part des défenses actives, même si l'Archimage est incapable d'agir par lui-même, et cela devrait causer suffisamment de dommages aux assaillants pour que nos forces puissent les exterminer sans trop de problèmes avant qu'ils détruisent la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie. »

_ Bonne chance sempai. Déclara Neko.

_ Faites gaffe à vos miches boss ! Et si vous lui sauvez la mise, donnez le bonjour à l'Ancien de notre part. Lui adressa Snake alors que sa compagne, Katherine, se lovait contre lui.

_ Soyez prudente capitaine Malfoy. Se contenta de dire Cyborg de sa voix artificielle à la sonorité métallique.

Ombre de la Nuit le taciturne chaman de l'équipe, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, se contenta d'un hochement de tête en guise de salut.

_ Tu as intérêt à revenir saine et sauve ou je te jure que tu seras sévèrement puni quand cette mission sera finie et si tu t'avise de mourir, compte sur moi pour ramener ton petit cul de force dans le royaume des vivants même si je dois t'arracher à l'enfer ou au paradis pour cela. Lui susurra Valéria à l'oreille en l'étreignant. Mais si tu réussis tu seras … récompensé. Promit-elle.

_ J'attends cela avec impatience. Répondit Lucrétia dans un souffle avant de rejoindre la zone de transplanage.

Fermant les yeux elle étendit ses sens mystiques vers les champs de protection de la Tour et avec satisfaction elle se rendit compte qu'ils résistaient toujours et que comme elle l'espérait sa signature magique était toujours liée aux défenses de la Tour lui accordant un libre passage. Se concentrant sur ses anciens appartements Lucrétia ouvrit les yeux et avec un lourd **Pop **elle disparut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A l'intérieur de la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie, dans les quartiers réservés aux apprentis l'elfe de maison Dizzy apparut soudainement pour répondre à l'appel de sa maitresse.

Lucrétia ne put empêcher un léger sourire de se former sur ses lèvres quand l'elfe de maison que l'Archimage avait mis à son service durant son apprentissage répondit à son appel avec sa ferveur habituelle.

_ Maitresse revenue ! Maitresse revenue ! S'écria l'elfe.

_ Oui Dizzy je suis de retour. Confirma Lucrétia.

_ Dizzy avoir gardé la chambre de maitresse propre et intacte comme maitre Archimage l'a dit ! Proclama l'elfe avec fierté.

_ C'est très bien Dizzy. Répondit Lucrétia quelque peu touchée car elle savait que l'Archimage ne conservait intacte que les chambres de ses apprentis dont il envisageait de poursuivre l'éducation quand ils auraient fini d'acquérir l'expérience et la maturité nécessaire pour maitriser les magies les plus puissantes. Dizzy il faut que tu m'aides, je dois voir l'Archimage de toute urgence.

_ Mais Ziggy dire maitre Archimage très s'occupé, faut pas le déranger ! Rapporta Dizzy d'un ton malheureux.

_ Dizzy, tu sais que je ne dérangerais pas l'Archimage si ce n'était pas vraiment important. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Lucrétia à l'elfe de maison incertaine qu'elle savait pouvoir facilement manipuler connaissant la naïveté particulièrement prononcée de son ex-servante.

_ Oui maitresse !

_ Bien alors contente toi de me dire où se trouve l'Archimage et ce qu'il fait comme ça je pourrai aller le voir quand il aura fini et tout ira bien. Après tout tu sais qu'il est toujours heureux de me voir, non ?

_ Oui … maitresse a raison. Admit l'elfe après quelques secondes de réflexion. Maitre Archimage travaillait dans grande salle des rituels. Confia l'elfe avant de se plaindre. Lui pas vouloir la salle nettoyée depuis longtemps mais Dizzy pense que lui fini et rejoindre jeune maitre Julius dans salle des portails où jeune maitre travaille.

_ Merci Dizzy, maintenant retourne à tes occupations et je t'appellerai plus tard pour faire du thé, d'accord ?

_ Oui maitresse. Répondit Dizzy avec enthousiasme.

Lucrétia se dirigea d'un pas vif dans la Tour avec anxiété, le fait que l'Archimage ait passé la soirée dans la salle des rituels majeurs la rendait nerveuse et n'augurait rien de bon. Pourtant elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien car après tout il arrivait fréquemment qu'il y teste ses diverses découvertes et nouveaux sorts. Pour l'instant il était impossible de déterminer si l'Archimage était responsable ou victime de l'Oméga. Et même si il en était responsable il fallait qu'elle découvre quel était le but du dégagement de magie de niveau Oméga et en informe ses supérieurs pour qu'ils décident ce qui devait être fait. Néanmoins la possibilité d'une confrontation était présente aussi Lucrétia, par acquis de conscience, but plusieurs potions et lança plusieurs sortilèges sur elle-même alors qu'elle se hâtait vers sa destination.

Après quelques minutes Lucrétia approcha de son but, gravissant le dernier escalier menant à l'étage où se trouvait la salle des portails quand un mur translucide de lumière violette lui barra soudainement le passage.

_ Lucrétia Malfoy, membre des Magister et capitaine d'équipe je suppose ? Demanda un jeune garçon d'ascendance méditerranéenne aux traits nobles et à la chevelure noire légèrement frisée ayant dans les 13, 14 ans et vêtu d'une robe d'apprenti.

_ En effet. Et tu dois être Julius Monçada, actuel apprenti de l'Archimage Suprême. Répondit Lucrétia.

_ Oui, c'est bien moi. Je suppose que vous souhaitez voir mon maitre ? Interrogea Julius.

_ C'est exact. Et en tant que représentante du Royaume de Grande-Bretagne … mais aussi en tant qu'ancienne apprentie je demande audience auprès de l'Archimage Suprême. De graves événements nous menacent et au nom de l'accord liant le Royaume et l'Archimage nous requérons ses conseils et son aide. Demanda Lucrétia en employant la formule protocolaire adéquate, posant un genou à terre dans l'escalier et s'appuyant de la main gauche contre le mur pour conserver son équilibre.

_ Je suis au regret de devoir refuser cette requête au nom de mon maitre. Il est actuellement occupé par une tâche extrêmement importante dont il ne peut détourner son attention. Mais aussitôt qu'il pourra vous recevoir je vous en informerez. En attendant pourquoi ne pas visiter vos anciens quartiers pour y prendre du repos ? Ho c'est vrai, vous en venez vu que c'est par là que vous vous êtes introduite dans la Tour.

_ Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi apprenti ! Gronda Lucrétia en se relevant. La situation est grave, non seulement on a repéré une situation Oméga ayant la Tour pour origine mais au cas où tu ne le saurais pas une véritable armée assiège la Tour. Alors j'exige de voir l'Archimage sur le champ !

_ Je suis parfaitement au courant de la situation et à l'heure actuelle nos attaquants ne sont d'aucune importance. Seul importe que l'Archimage ne soit pas dérangé et qu'il puisse accomplir ce qui doit être fait. Déclara l'apprenti en provoquant un frisson de peur chez Lucrétia.

_ C'est l'Archimage qui est donc bien à l'origine de l'Oméga. Affirma Lucrétia d'une voix blanche.

_ Oui. Confirma Julius. En fait le dégagement de magie est accidentel, ce n'est qu'un contre coup du rituel de création.

_ « **Que **» le contre coup ? Mais qu'a donc-t-il bien pu créer pour que ça déclenche un Oméga. Demanda Lucrétia stupéfaite en reprenant appui contre le mur de l'escalier à sa gauche.

_ L'outil qui va lui servir pour tenter de sauver l'humanité. Répondit froidement Julius. Ce qui se passe actuellement dépasse votre compréhension capitaine Malfoy alors ne tentez pas de vous en mêler. De toute façon tout sera fini d'ici peu et vous ne pouvez pas franchir le mur de force de Hoéneime.

_ C'est vrai, tu es très talentueux pour utiliser un tel sort. Capable de bloquer les assauts physiques et magiques de toute nature, lié à tes réserves de magies et donc te laissant la possibilité de le renforcer à tout moment, assez flexible pour laisser passer le son et la lumière tant que tu le souhaites et demandant d'investir trois à cinq fois plus de puissance magique que ce qu'utilise son créateur pour être abattu le Mur d'Hoéneime est l'un des meilleurs sorts défensifs qui soit. Mais il n'est pas dépourvu de défaut. Commenta Lucrétia. Il demande une concentration constante mais aussi beaucoup de puissance et draine lentement et surement la magie de celui qui l'emploie et il ne peut donc être dressé que pour un court laps de temps.

_ Oui mais le temps joue pour moi, je n'ai pas à vous retenir très longtemps. Indiqua Julius.

_ Oui mais il y a son deuxième défaut : c'est un mur et pas une sphère, il peut donc être … contourné. Expliqua Lucrétia avec triomphe alors que le faible flot de magie qu'elle avait fait courir le long du mur où elle s'appuyait et qui n'avait pas été détecté par Julius, trop concentré par son sort et distrait par leur conversation, prenait effet derrière l'apprenti en créant un tentacule de pierre animé qui frappa le jeune garçon à l'arrière du crâne.

Sa concentration brisée le mur de force se dissipa mais Julius, bien qu'à moitié sonné, tenta désespérément de lancer un nouveau sort mais trop tard : Lucrétia s'était déjà mise en action. Et avec une vitesse surnaturelle elle lança trois courts maléfices sur son adversaire avant de se lancer dans une invocation nécessitant une incantation de taille moyenne et plusieurs signes mystiques gestuels.  
Les deux premiers maléfices, des perces-protections, supprimèrent la majorité des défenses de Julius et le troisième : un sort d'entrave l'immobilisa brièvement mais tout apprenti de l'Archimage savait comment briser ce genre de maléfices mineurs. Au bout de quelques secondes d'immobilité les yeux de Julius se mirent à briller et le sortilège fut rompu, juste au moment où Lucrétia terminait son invocation.

Des bandelettes d'énergie rouge vif sortirent des mains de Lucrétia pour envelopper la majeure partie du corps de sa victime l'empêchant de bouger et à la grande horreur de Julius de faire appel à sa magie.

_ Mais … Comment ? Articula Julius.

_ Ce sont les Bandes de Cytorrak, un sort de haut niveau assez vicieux créé par un magicien de la fin du 22ième siècle qui s'est inspiré d'anciennes bandes dessinées des ex-Etats-Unis d'Amérique. C'est un sort qui emprisonne non seulement physiquement mais aussi magiquement pour une courte période. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais tu m'as fait perdre suffisamment de temps. Lui dit Lucrétia avant de lancer un sort de silence sur l'apprenti et de continuer sa route.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là Lucrétia fit face aux lourdes portes de la salle des portails et les ouvrit d'une brusque poussée télékinésique avant de pénétrer dans la pièce bien décidée à obtenir des réponses. Mais à peine fut-elle entré qu'elle fut obligée de détourner brusquement le regard du spectacle se trouvant en face d'elle. Une chose qu'elle avait entraperçue une fois déjà auparavant car l'une des épreuves finales de son apprentissage avait été d'y plonger son regard.

Une vision d'éternité.

Un schisme métamorphique modérateur, une faille dans le tissu de la réalité donnant lieu à un vortex temporel qui révèle à quiconque le contemple le pouvoir brut du temps et de l'espace. Face à une telle vision certains esprits sont inspirés, d'autres, comme Lucrétia, se contente de fuir mais pour la majorité du commun des mortels il n'en résulte que la folie.

Et durant ce bref moment où Lucrétia fut distraite une force gigantesque s'abattit sur elle, là projetant dans les airs et la faisant tourbillonner dans tous les sens alors que des décharges d'énergies de tous types s'abattaient sur elle en vagues constantes érodant ses défenses en quelques secondes. Brutalement elle fut projetée contre un mur où une puissance invisible la maintenue plaquée.

**_ Bonjour Lucrétia. **Résonna la voix au timbre vibrant de magie de l'Archimage.

Légèrement groggy elle répondit : « Bonjour Maitre, avec quoi m'avez-vous donc frappée ? »

**_ Avec un sortilège de vortex d'énergie.**

_ Cela aurait du me tuer. Réalisa Lucrétia stupéfaite alors que sa vision redevenait claire.

**_ Si tu n'avais pas si bien préparé tes protections et que j'avais maintenu le sort un peu plus longtemps ? Oui. Et même ton équipement et ta cape si précieuse ne t'auraient pas permis de survivre. **Indiqua froidement l'Archimage la voix toujours amplifiée et déformée par la magie.

Il se trouvait assis, presque affalé sur un confortable fauteuil de cuir dans un coin de la pièce, son visage obscurci par des ténèbres magiques, comme à son habitude. Et là où aurait du être ses yeux se trouvaient deux orbes de lueur rouge fixant le vortex tenant lieu de portail temporel avec intensité et concentration.  
Mais deux choses frappèrent Lucrétia plus que tout, d'abord le fin miroitement de l'air autour de lui qui témoignait avec la façon dont la magie affectait sa voix que l'Archimage contrôlait à peine ses pouvoirs, quoiqu'il se soit passé auparavant, cela l'avait profondément affecté. Ensuite la façon dont il se tenait. Lucrétia connaissait bien la gestuelle de l'Archimage, elle l'avait intensivement étudiée pour être capable de reconnaître ses réactions et son humeur. Et à ce moment précis sa façon de se tenir révélait à Lucrétia qu'il était exténué et presque à bout de force, pour la toute première fois elle le voyait plier sous le poids de son âge vénérable.

_ Vous semblez très épuisé Maitre. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

**_ En effet, cette nuit a été l'une des plus éprouvantes de ma longue vie. **Admit l'Archimage avant de demander. **Julius ?**

_ Je l'ai neutralisé avec les Bandes de Cyttorak, il est talentueux mais manque encore d'expérience.

**_ Oui, mais il m'a été utile. Il est dommage qu'il ne puisse jamais réaliser son potentiel. **Regretta l'Archimage.

_ Pourquoi ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi êtes vous ici au lieu de repousser ceux qui attaquent la Tour, même si vous êtes affaibli vous pourriez aisément les balayer en utilisant le plein pouvoir de la Tour.

**_ Cela ne servirait à rien, d'autres viendraient, puis d'autres encore, vagues après vagues. Gagner une bataille maintenant serait inutile sur le long terme. Ce que tu vois maintenant au dehors n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg, le tout début** **d'un processus que plus personne ne peut stopper. En tout cas pas sans recourir à des moyens extrêmes. **Admit l'Archimage en laissant échapper un petit rire grinçant.

_ Maitre ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Quel processus ? Et … qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda Lucrétia soudainement alarmée.

**_ Ce qui se passe aujourd'hui Lucrétia c'est le début de la fin. Depuis bien longtemps il se joue une partie d'échec à l'échelle mondiale entre multiples joueurs dont l'enjeu n'est rien de moins que le contrôle de la planète ainsi que celui du futur de l'humanité. Au cours de cette partie qui dure depuis des siècles certains joueurs ont été détruits et d'autres sont entrés dans le jeu, et aujourd'hui seuls les plus anciens et les plus récents joueurs restent en lice dans un jeu que je domine depuis plus de deux siècles mais cela est en train de prendre fin. Mes ennemis se sont coalisés pour m'abattre aussi ai-je du recourir à une solution … drastique.**

_ Alors vous avez décidé de déclencher un Oméga, mais pourquoi ? Vous deviez bien savoir que cela ne ferait que déclencher les hostilités ! Avez-vous la moindre idée des répercussions que ce conflit que vous avez déclenché va entrainer ? Vous risquez de provoquer une nouvelle guerre mondiale et pour quoi ? Pour conserver votre pouvoir !

**_ Ha Lucrétia, tu es toujours si naïve. Ce conflit était inévitable et il se déroule depuis déjà plusieurs décades. Mes ennemis craignent mon pouvoir aussi ont-ils tenté de m'assassiner et plusieurs de leurs tentatives ont presque abouti. Et le résultat est que … je suis mourant, victime de poisons et maléfices les plus rares et puissants ainsi que d'une contamination par des nanites assassins et cet état date d'avant ton apprentissage. **Déclaral'Archimage en retirant son gant gauche pour dévoiler une main osseuse à la chair craquelée, noirâtre et morte.** Seul mon savoir et mon pouvoir me permettent de repousser l'inévitable, mais plus pour bien longtemps, quelques mois tout au plus. Mes ennemis se doutaient de mon état et n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour attaquer et m'achever et dans l'état où je me trouve il est fort possible qu'ils réussissent. Mais en se faisant ils vont renverser l'équilibre fragile que j'ai instauré. Car vois-tu mes adversaires n'ont qu'une vue partielle de la partie qui se joue alors que moi j'en ai une vision globale qui me permet de prévoir ce qui arrivera après ma mort.**

_ Et qu'est-ce-qui va arriver ? Demanda Lucrétia la bouche sèche.

**_ Armageddon, l'Apocalypse, la fin des temps et de la race humaine. La majorité des joueurs encore dans le jeu ne vont pas se contenter de m'éliminer, ce sera le signal de départ qu'ils attendent pour lancer leurs propres plans finaux de fin de partie pour instaurer leur domination. Et ils vont se retrouver en concurrence directe et cela ne peut se conclure que d'une façon …**

_ La guerre. Prononça Lucrétia dans un souffle.

**_ Oui, se sera le début de la 5****ième**** guerre mondiale et la dernière que connaitra l'humanité.**

_ Pourquoi ?

**_ Car elle ne peut se terminer que d'une façon : l'extermination de la vie sur terre. Je le sais, je l'ai vue. Je connais les forces en présence et elles ne reculeront pas, quelqu'en soit le coût, et je sais de quelle puissance et de quels moyens mes adversaires disposent. Cela fait des décennies, des siècles pour certains, qu'ils se préparent eux et les forces qu'ils commandent. Et maintenant ils sont prêts pour la plupart, la peur de mon pouvoir est la seule chose qui les retient, et quand ils s'affronteront ils déchaineront un flot de destruction sans précédent et au final ils utiliseront les armes de destruction massive à leur disposition plutôt que d'accepter la défaite. Et vu le pouvoir destructeur des armes actuelles la planète sera ravagée et l'humanité tombera dans une spirale de violence et de mort qui la mènera à son éradication. **

_ Ce … Ce n'est pas possible. Murmura Lucrétia choquée. On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour stopper ça, il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'arrêter ce processus ou de le contrôler pour éviter que cela en arrive à ce point.

Mais la réponse de l'Archimage fut sans appel : « **Non. »**

**_ J'ai déjà envisagé tous les scénarios possibles et tous aboutissent au final de la même manière, le mieux que l'on puisse faire est de prolonger l'agonie de la race humaine mais les évènements en marche ne peuvent plus être arrêtés.** **En tout cas pas ici ni maintenant.**

_ Mais vous avez un plan n'est-ce pas ? l'Oméga ! Julius a dit que ce n'était qu'un effet secondaire, que vous fabriquiez un outil pour sauver le monde.

**_ Julius parle trop mais oui c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui j'ai parachevé mon plan, après trente années de préparation, et alors que je suis bien plus talentueux pour la destruction c'est par un acte de création que je vais tenter de retourner la situation et de corriger mes erreurs passées. Car je dois l'admettre aujourd'hui j'ai commis plusieurs erreurs par le passé dont mes ennemis ont tiré profit, j'ai été trop … clément, comme eux je me suis focalisé pendant longtemps sur mes propres plans et n'ai pris en compte la situation globale que trop tard, il m'est arrivé de laisser mon égo m'aveugler, ça et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais cela peut être rectifié, même si je ne gagne pas mon chef-d'œuvre peut m'assurer que c'est moi qui aurais le dernier mot et cela devrait donner une chance à la race humaine de survivre. Mais pour cela un grand sacrifice va être demandé, il va falloir que je … . **Expliqua l'Archimage avant de s'arrêter soudainement pour se tourner vers la porte de la salle en levant sa main droite comme alerté par un sixième sens.

Dans un fracas explosif les lourdes portes volèrent en éclats laissant place à un léger écran de fumée et aussitôt un groupe d'hommes chargea dans la pièce l'arme au point.

A peine entrés deux mercenaires portant les traces d'importantes cyber-modifications firent feu sur l'Archimage en avançant sur lui. Avec une précision assistée par ordinateurs due à leurs interfaces d'armes, des récepteurs subdermals implantés dans les paumes de la main et permettant une connexion avec leurs fusils de combats AK-98 équipés de lanceurs de mini-grenades qui transmettaient les paramètres de visée à leurs yeux cybernétiques, les deux cyber-soldats tirèrent automatiquement sur leur cible sans la manquer.

Mais leurs efforts furent vains : balles et grenades s'écrasèrent sur un bouclier invisible qui protégeait déjà l'Archimage et se contentèrent de provoquerun léger miroitement dans l'air quand le bouclier dispersa leur énergie kinésique.

Mais cette première attaque s'avéra être une distraction permettant aux autres membres de frapper, un sorcier s'avança dans la pièce entamant une chaine de sorts, un combattant portant deux cimeterres s'élança vers l'Archimage en contournant les deux cyber-mercenaires et en se déplaçant avec une vitesse surhumaine, son corps vibrant d'énergie et entourant ses armes d'une faible aura rougeâtre révélait sa nature d'Adepte physique. Une silhouette argentée pénétra avec rapidité et furtivité dans la pièce un imposant pistolet dans la main gauche et la droite entourée d'une lumière dorée et à la porte un magicien avait entamé une invocation.

D'un seul coup d'œil l'Archimage évalua le danger et réagissant avec la vitesse d'un serpent il frappa.

Une sphère d'énergie bleuâtre quitta sa main droite avec une vitesse démentielle et soudain elle explosa, baignant la moitié de la pièce dans des flammes plasmatiques et, malgré les protections qu'ils auraient pu avoir, elle réduisit en cendres les deux cyber-soldats, le magicien ainsi que le sorcier dont un unique maléfice vint s'écraser inutilement contre le bouclier de l'Archimage.  
Simultanément l'Archimage tourna son regard luisant de puissance vers le guerrier armé de deux cimeterres et leva sa main gauche en direction de son dernier assaillant.  
L'Adepte physique arriva à trois pas de l'Archimage avant d'hurler de douleur et de lâcher ses armes pour porter ses mains à sa tête dans un futile effort pour atténuer la souffrance. Vaincu par l'assaut psychique, du sang lui coulant du nez et des oreilles, il s'effondra comme un pantin aux fils sectionnés.

Mais c'est sur son dernier adversaire, le plus dangereux, qui avait utilisé ses hommes comme distraction pour se créer l'opportunité de frapper que se porta l'attention de l'Archimage. Le guerrier argenté lança un rayon doré de micro ondes, de l'hyper-chaleur concentrée, que le Maitre de la Tour dut bloquer de la main gauche en générant une zone de distorsion spatiale qui « déplaça » le rayon hors de la Tour car son bouclier ne pouvait stopper ce type d'attaque. Le guerrier argenté continua son attaque faisant feu sur l'Archimage avec son énorme pistolet aux munitions spécifiquement créés pour by-passer les protections de nature magique tout en préparant un nouveau sortilège mais le combat était déjà fini. La distorsion créée par l'Archimage se mua instantanément en un épais bouclier flottant de céramique qui stoppa le flot de balles alors que de sa main droite il projeta une étincelle de puissance qui provoqua une explosion au dessus de son aspirant assassin dont le souffle se concentra sur le mercenaire et le plaqua au sol à moitié assommé et aussitôt des tentacules de pierres sortirent du sol pour emprisonner les membres du guerrier argenté.

Lucrétia protégeait par la puissance là retenant immobile assista à toute la scène. Il avait fallu moins de dix secondes à l'Archimage, mourant et épuisé, pour venir à bout d'une équipe de mercenaires d'élite et cela lui rappela pourquoi l'individu en face d'elle était considéré comme l'être le plus dangereux de la planète.

**_ C'était une tentative audacieuse et pleine de courage Willard mais la réalisation en était très médiocre. Ton défaut a toujours été de te comporter en solitaire et de trop compter trop sur ta précieuse armure pour te protéger et même si elle bloque la plupart des attaques directes tu restes vulnérable aux attaques indirectes, l'organisation de toute ton équipe comme distraction reflète cela. Si tu en avais gardé un ou deux pour t'épauler dans ton assaut tes chances auraient été meilleures. Un bon point pour l'attaque d'hyper-chaleur mais c'est là quelque chose dont je m'attendais de ta part, si ton sorcier ou ton magicien avait employé ce genre de technique simultanément avec toi … .** Laissa planer l'Archimage. Toutefois on pouvait entendre malgré la distorsion magique une grande lassitude dans sa voix et Lucrétia sentit le pouvoir qui la retenait s'affaiblir quelque peu, visiblement ce combat avait coûté à l'Archimage.

**_ Ou on étions-nous Lucrétia ? **Interrogea l'Archimage.

_ Vous parliez d'un sacrifice nécessaire Archimage.

**_ Oui, comme je te l'ai dit il est trop tard pour stopper ce qui va arriver que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain, mais hier ? Là il reste une chance, peut-être. **Déclara-t-il en se tournant vers le vortex temporel.

_ Non vous ne pensez tout de même pas ?… Mais les conséquences ? Et puisc'est impossible les énergies temporelles consument tout ce avec quoi elles entrent en contact et d'après ce que vous avez dit il faudrait revenir des années dans le passé pour avoir un impact significatif et il n'existe aucun champ de manipulation temporelle de cette envergure. Même vous ne pouvez remonter plus d'un cycle lunaire dans le passé. Indiqua Lucrétia.

**_ En employant des méthodes standard ? C'est vrai, le temps est une des puissances naturelles les moins malléables et il y a des règles qui limitent le niveau de contrôle que la magie exerce sur le temps. Mais comme toute règle on peut contourner cela avec les bons outils et si on est prêt à en payer le prix. **Affirma l'Archimage d'une voix tranchante en continuant à fixer le vortex.

_ NON ! Réalisa Lucrétia avec horreur.

**_ Si. Le vortex peut envoyer ce que l'on désire dans le passé, le passé lointain, plusieurs centaines d'années au bas mot. Bien sur ses énergies consument tout objet qui tente de le traverser, absolument tout, sauf une chose : l'Orichalque qui absorbe ces énergies comme presque toutes les autres énergies magiques. J'ai créé un Objet de Pouvoir, une Relique à nulle autre pareille. Je l'ai doté d'une intelligence et envoyé dans le passé avec une mission : changer le monde. C'est là mon dernier et ultime gambit, le plus dangereux et aléatoire que j'ai jamais tenté, pile je gagne tout, face je perds tout. Le destin du monde repose désormais sur une pièce tournoyant dans les airs et soumis aux caprices du hasard. ****Quand aux conséquences ? Tu connais les bases de la théorie de la mécanique temporelle magique alors tu dois te douter maintenant de ce qui va se passer sous peu, de la raison pour laquelle je me moque de l'assaut sur ma Tour, de ce que j'ai accepté de sacrifier. N'est-ce-pas ?**

_ Oui. Répondit Lucrétia d'une voix morte. Vous nous avez tous sacrifié. Quand votre Relique atteindra sa destination elle provoquera une vague temporelle qui va réécrire la réalité et nous allons, nous tous et tout ce qui aurait du exister postérieurement à l'arrivée de la Relique, nous allons tout simplement cesser d'être, notre existence effacée du cours du temps seule votre Relique existera en tant que paradoxe. Vous nous avez tous tué et il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour stopper cela. Se lamenta Lucrétia avec désespoir, le regard vide, alors que le pouvoir qui l'immobilisait disparaissait et qu'elle se laissait glisser le long du mur, vaincue, sous le regard inflexible de l'Archimage.

**_ Ha Lucrétia tu as toujours été une de mes favorites, si les circonstances avaient été différentes j'aurais eu de grands projets pour toi. **Admit l'Archimage avec regret. **Ma Relique va altérer les choses de cela je suis sur mais il existe trop de variables, trop d'inconnues pour être sur du résultat qu'elle va engendrer, l'effet papillon joue contre moi. Alors une variable de plus ou de moins cela ne fera pas de grande différence, je peux me permettre de me montrer magnanime et qui sait avec le savoir que tu détiens maintenant tu pourras peut-être augmenter les chances que le futur désastreux qui nous aurait attendu ne se produise pas. **Spécula le Maitre de la Tour.

**_ Pour ce monde même moi je ne peux plus rien, son destin est scellé mais pour toi il existe une chance de survie, une chance de continuer d'exister. Ta cape en Orichalque couplée avec tes sorts de protection les plus puissants te donnent une chance, faible certes, mais une chance tout de même de supporter les énergies du vortex. Si tu y pénètres avant l'arrivée de la vague temporelle le vortex te protégera de ses effets et préservera ton existence mais le prix à payer sera grand. J'ai manipulé le vortex pour que ce qui le traverse arrive à une époque précise mais il y aura un léger décalage avec le moment où ma Relique va arriver. Si tu survis tu seras piégé dans le passé, à jamais, seule, unique rescapée d'un futur qui ne sera plus. Mais tu vivras si c'est là ton choix. Mais fais vite, selon mes calculs il ne reste plus que 11 minutes avant l'arrivée de la vague temporelle. **Expliqua l'Archimage avant de se détourner de son ancienne apprentie la laissant seule face à son destin.

Mais avant que l'Archimage quitte la pièce une voix retentit : « Archimage ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour Malfoy mais moi je veux vivre ! Libérez moi ! Si vous êtes prêt à lui donner une porte de sortie laissez-moi aussi ma chance ! » S'écria Willard.

Alors que Lucrétia sortait en courant de la pièce, les bras tendus où se formait un hologramme de communication. L'Archimage observa le mercenaire immobilisé au sol avec attention avant de se détourner et de transplanner.

Willard poussa un grognement de colère quand soudainement ses liens de pierre s'effritèrent et tombèrent en poussière. « Vous ne le regretterez pas Archimage. Vous voulez du changement ? Je vous en donnerai. Et si cette catin de Malfoy se décide à venir … Elle, elle le regrettera. » Déclara Willard en se relevant et en commençant à incanter ses meilleurs charmes de protections.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sur le toit de la Tour l'Archimage Suprême jetait un dernier regard sur ce monde dont il était l'architecte. Au pied de la Tour la bataille continuait, plusieurs assaillants s'attaquaient au tout dernier périmètre de défense et certains avaient déjà pénétré son domaine mais cela n'avait plus d'importance.

D'un geste et d'un mot de commande le Nuage de Raiden se dispersa, le ciel nocturne commençait à s'illuminer comme en présence d'une aurore boréale qui commençait à couvrir l'ensemble des cieux, la première manifestation de la vague temporelle.

Plusieurs minutes auparavant l'Archimage avait senti une personne emprunter le vortex et alors qu'il déployait ses perceptions mystiques à leur maximum pour observer le dernier spectacle de son existence il sentit à nouveau le vortex palpiter alors que quelqu'un d'autre s'y précipitait.

« Sage décision Lucrétia, rester vie est toujours la solution préférable » Pensa-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Il est dommage que l'aube soit encore si loin, j'aurais aimé voir le soleil se lever encore une fois » Réalisa-t-il surpris.

Une immense vague de distorsion lumineuse se matérialisa soudain et recouvrit le monde apportant avec elle une nouvelle réalité. Et durant l'ultime seconde où l'Archimage Suprême put la contempler une seule pensée le traversa :

« Magnifique !»

Et avec cela l'être qui s'était élevé au dessus de tous, tel un dieu vivant, et le monde qu'il avait bâti et dominé depuis plus de deux siècles et demi disparurent sans laisser de traces, en vérité ils n'avaient même jamais existé sauf pour quelques exilés vagabonds appartenant à un futur qui ne serait plus et pour un reflet se cachant dans les profondeurs d'un simple et innocent miroir d'Orichalque.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_1993, un vieux château perdu quelque part au milieu de l'Ecosse._

Dans un couloir de pierre vide et oublié d'une aile inoccupée du vieux château un vent venu de nulle part commença à monter. Un point noir composé de ténèbres absolues se matérialisa et commença à grandir libérant des décharges électriques qui laissèrent des marques de brûlures sur les murs de pierre.

Soudain la sphère se dissolva laissant derrière elle sur un sol en parti vitrifié un miroir à main en métal poli couvert de runes et d'inscriptions qui semblaient se déplacer constamment sur sa surface et incrusté de nombreux joyaux et de gravures.

Le Miroir se mit à luire doucement et les inscriptions le marquant s'effacèrent alors que le métal le composant se mit à bouger comme animé d'une vie propre recouvrant la plupart des joyaux et modifiantson apparence pour paraître sobre et inoffensif. Sa transformation effectuée il lança un appel psychique silencieux de courte portée et indétectable.

Au bout de quelques heures un jeune garçon de 12 ans répondit inconsciemment à cet appel.

« Explorant au hasard » les anciens couloirs du château le jeune Nigel aperçut le miroir de métal au milieu du couloir et ne put s'empêcher de le ramasser. Aussitôt un invisible tentacule d'énergie psychique le frappa et prit le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. « Nigel » mit alors le Miroir dans son sac et repartit le regard vide.

Pendant deux jours, du vendredi soir où il était arrivé jusqu'au dimanche matin, le Miroir posséda le jeune Nigel l'utilisant comme un véhicule pour se déplacer dans le château sans attirer l'attention et commencer à accomplir son œuvre dans le plus grand secret.  
Son créateur avait pu l'envoyer au moment le plus propice pour entamer sa mission et l'humain qu'il contrôlait se trouva être le pion parfait pour mettre en place plusieurs éléments qui se révèleraient vitaux par la suite si tout venait à se passer selon le plan.

Quand le jeune Nigel pénétra dans le dortoir le Miroir jubilait presque, du moins autant que son intelligence artificielle inhumaine pouvait en être capable. Avant de le déposer sur le lit Nigel plaça le miroir contre son cou et un minuscule fragment de métal s'en détacha pour se loger invisible et quasi-indétectable dans la nuque du jeune garçon. Une procédure que le Miroir avait déjà effectuée à plusieurs reprises avec une dizaine de personnes dans le château et qui lui permettrait le moment venu de contrôler à nouveau son pion malgré la distance.

Nigel posa le miroir sur le lit et quitta la pièce. A peine sorti il regagna sa liberté mais ses souvenirs s'ajustèrent aussitôt : il devait se dépêcher de se mettre à ses devoirs, explorer le château avait été amusant et il avait découvert plein de choses à raconter à ses amis sur ce qu'il avait fait durant les deux jours précédents mais il devait sérieusement se mettre au travail maintenant.  
Dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier il ne restait aucune trace du Miroir, ni de ce qu'il avait accompli sous ses ordres, les faux souvenirs étaient parfaits, ne laissant aucun blanc, aucune absence qui aurait pu le pousser à se poser des questions.

Sur le lit le Miroir comme une araignée au milieu de sa toile attendit patiemment sa proie.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux yeux d'un vert émeraude se cachant derrière des lunettes rondes, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier et qui portait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Son air un peu chétif et sa taille légèrement en dessous de celle des garçons de son âge le faisait apparaître plus jeune que ses 13 ans.

Le Garçon aperçut le Miroir sur son lit et fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui avait bien pu le laisser là. Il s'approcha doucement, avec un soupçon de méfiance à l'esprit qui était toujours présent quand il rencontrait un objet inconnu, aussi inoffensif puisse-t-il paraître, et qui était né de sa rencontre avec un journal intime plusieurs mois auparavant.

Le Miroir se mit soudain à luire et à léviter alors que la porte du dortoir se refermait et se verrouillait derrière le Garçon. Celui-ci en alerte sortit immédiatement une baguette de sorcier de sa robe et la pointa vers le Miroir alors qu'une voix retentissait dans sa tête :

« **Bonjour Harry Potter. »**

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur : **N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/critiques/appréciations ils sont les bienvenus, pour chaque chapitre, afin de m'aider, me donner des idées et m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire.

Ce chapitre contient de nombreux clins d'œil à des séries, films, BD … qui n'échapperont pas aux connaisseurs.

J'encourage aussi tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire à lire mes autres fanfics : **Impérium Aeternus **et **Buffy contre les vampires et la voie du Berserker **qui serontles prochaines histoires que je vais updater ( Pour Buffy fin, début d'année si tout va bien et fin janvier pour Impérium )

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui me laisseront des reviews.


	4. Chapter 3 : un ami qui vous veut du bien

**Chapitre 3 ****: Oric un ami qui vous veut du bien**

_1993, château de Poudlard._

**« Bonjour Harry Potter. » **Furent les mots qui résonnèrent dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier alors que, piégé dans son dortoir, il faisait face, sa baguette à la main, à un miroir de métal flottant au dessus de son lit.

Avant que Harry puisse lancer le moindre sort une force invisible lui arracha sa baguette, la maintenant dans les airs tout juste hors de sa portée comme pour le narguer. Désarmé le jeune sorcier regarda autour de lui avec désespoir à la recherche d'une arme pour se protéger car la seule porte de sortie s'était fermée et verrouillée au moment où l'étrange miroir s'était animé : il ne pouvait fuir nulle part. Durant un instant il songea à se barricader dans la salle de bain du dortoir mais il abandonna rapidement cette idée car si son expérience de Poudlard lui avait appris quelque chose durant sa première année c'est que s'enfermer dans une salle de bain quand on fait face à une créature magique dangereuse était une très mauvaise idée, et sa deuxième année elle lui avait appris qu'un objet étrange ensorcelé pouvait être encore plus dangereux qu'une créature féroce.

En désespoir de cause il saisit son Nimbus 2000, qu'il était venu chercher pour pouvoir voler un peu, et le brandit comme une batte de baseball tout en calculant ses chances de l'enfourcher et de briser la fenêtre de la Tour de Gryffondor pour pouvoir s'enfuir en volant. Mais avant qu'il ne se décide à agir la mystérieuse voix mentale s'éleva à nouveau.

**« Du calme Harry. Je ne te veux aucun mal. »**

_ Alors rendez moi ma baguette ! Exigea le jeune sorcier anxieux.

**« Fort bien, si c'est là ce que tu souhaites. Mais en échange tu dois promettre de ne pas agir de manière impulsive et inconsidérée et d'accepter de m'écouter car si je suis venu ici c'est pour te parler, à toi, spécifiquement. Et je suis certain que tu seras très intéressé par ce que j'ai à te dire. » **Déclara le Miroir.

_ D'accord, j'accepte. Acquiesça le jeune garçon après un court instant de réflexion.

Aussitôt sa baguette flotta doucement jusqu'à lui, abaissant son ballet sans le lâcher il l'attrapa avec dextérité de la main droite et la garda entre lui et l'étrange miroir sans pour autant la pointer directement vers le mystérieux objet.

**« Tu es devenu plus méfiant depuis ta rencontre avec le journal de Jédusor, c'est bien, très bien. Surtout avec ce que l'on t'a dit sur Sirius Black qui rôde au dehors. Mais même si tu doutes de ma parole sache que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, enfin presque rien. Je suis venu te faire une proposition et le pire qui puisse t'arriver si tu refuses sera que j'efface tout souvenir de mon existence de ta mémoire. » **

Les propos de la « chose » n'étaient guère rassurants pour le Survivant même si elle semblait ne pas être hostile et le fait qu'elle sache à propos du journal intrigua et inquiéta quelque peu Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce-que vous êtes ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

**« C'est là une question à la fois simple et complexe qui demande une réponse assez détaillée car tu dois savoir non seulement ce que je suis mais aussi d'où je viens et ce que je veux ainsi que plusieurs autres choses encore avant que je t'expose ma proposition afin que tu puisses être en mesure de faire un choix éclairé. Et pour cela il va nous falloir du temps et un lieu privé où nous ne serons ni dérangé ni espionné mais je doute que tu sois d'accord pour m'accompagner dans un endroit désert du château, n'est-ce-pas ?» **Demanda le Miroir avant d'enchainer quand Harry hocha légèrement la tête. **« Aussi prends cela comme une démonstration et pas une attaque. » **Acheva-t-il.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir à ces paroles cinq fils de lumière d'un jaune pâle s'échappèrent du centre du Miroir pour venir se fixer en un clin d'œil sur les bras, les jambes et le cou d'Harry.

A sa grande horreur Harry se retrouva paralysé, incapable du moindre mouvement ou même de prononcer le moindre mot. Puis, sans qu'il le souhaite, il commença à bouger et il s'approcha du Miroir. Pris de panique il tenta désespérément de s'arrêter mais ses efforts furent vains. La seule chose qui semblait répondre à sa volonté était sa baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et qui émettait rageusement des étincelles d'un rouge vif en réponse à ses efforts désespérés pour se libérer.

Sans qu'il le veuille il rangea sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier alors que la voix du Miroir s'élevait à nouveau dans sa tête.

**« Du calme jeune Harry, ce n'est là qu'une démonstration. Si je te voulais du mal tu serais déjà mort. » **Annonça le Miroir avec un calme et un détachement qui ne rassurèrent en rien le jeune sorcier tout en manipulant son corps pour le forcer à le saisir et le placer dans une des larges poches intérieures de sa robe tout en reposant son Nimbus 2000 sur son lit.

**« Je veux que tu comprennes qu'il est en mon pouvoir de t'obliger à me suivre où que je décide de t'emmener. Je comprends tout à fait que tu n'ais aucun désir de me suivre dans un endroit qui te rendrait encore plus vulnérable mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu es déjà totalement à ma merci. Actuellement tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort de marionnettisme qui me donne un contrôle total sur ton corps mais tu peux toujours penser par toi-même, contrôler ta magie et si je peux t'empêcher de parler je ne peux pas te forcer à dire ce que je souhaite. Mais ce n'est pas là le plus puissant de mes sorts de contrôle : je pourrais te faire beaucoup plus. Je pourrais te soumettre à l'Imperius ou te conditionner mentalement. Je le peux. Mais je ne le ferai pas, et à la place je vais te relâcher et te laisser choisir où aura lieu notre discussion. » **Déclara le Miroir en libérant de son contrôle un Harry qui restait plus que nerveux et même un peu effrayé par les actes du Miroir et son discours.

Néanmoins le message était passé et le jeune sorcier savait qu'en l'état des choses il ne pourrait pas aller contre cet objet qui semblait être encore plus puissant et dangereux que le journal de Jédusor qu'il avait détruit quelques mois plutôt. Aussi retrouvant le contrôle de son corps il se garda d'essayer de retirer le Miroir de sa poche, de plus le Miroir semblait rechercher sa coopération pour le moment alors qu'il avait clairement prouvé pouvoir le forcer à faire ce qu'il désirait ce qui intriguait Harry malgré le caractère dangereux de la situation. Visiblement l'objet magique voulait quelque chose de lui, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait obtenir par la force, il semblait donc plus sage pour le moment de rester tranquille et de découvrir exactement ce que désirait cet étrange miroir.

**« Malheureusement au vu de la nature sensible des informations que je vais te révéler il est impératif que personne ne puisse surprendre notre conversation, ni élève, ni fantôme, ni peinture ou professeur et pas même un des elfes-de-maison qui servent à Poudlard. » **Continua le Miroir en titillant encore plus la curiosité du jeune Survivant qui réagit aussitôt à la mention d'elfes-de-maison en repensant à Dobby qui lui avait donné un mystérieux avertissement l'année précédente sur un complot visant Poudlard malgré le fait qu'en ce faisant il trahissait sa famille, non que le fait de trahir une famille comme les Malfoy était, selon Harry, une si mauvaise chose.

**« En fait il n'y à que quatre endroits qui soient relativement sûrs à Poudlard actuellement. Tu en connais un : tu l'as visité à la fin ta précédente année scolaire. Même si le décor laisse à désirer, surtout avec la carcasse du Basilique qui s'y trouve, la chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpentard est un lieu idéal pour garder notre future conversation secrète mais je comprendrai si tu n'as aucune envie d'y retourner maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas le seul endroit possible : chacune des salles personnelles secrètes des trois autres fondateurs peuvent convenir même si certaines ont leurs propres inconvénients. »**

_ Vous voulez dire que les autres fondateurs avaient aussi construit des …heuu … leurs propres chambres secrètes ? Demanda Harry stupéfait en cherchant ses mots. Rien dans l'histoire de Poudlard n'évoquait ce fait, sinon il était sûr qu'Hermione, en experte de ce sujet avec le nombre de fois où elle semblait avoir lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, l'aurait mentionné l'année précédente alors qu'ils enquêtaient sur la Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard.

**« Oui. » **Confirma le Miroir. **« Le Jardin Enchanté de Helga Poufsouffle qui abritait ses plantes magiques les plus rares et qui depuis sa mort est entretenu par les sortilèges qu'elle avait mis en place et par des elfes-de-maison qui sont liés magiquement à garder le secret de sa localisation et de son existence. Seuls les professeurs d'herbologie de Poudlard, après avoir prêté serment de garder le secret, connaissent son existence et peuvent via les elfes-de-maison qui s'en occupent en recevoir les récoltes, graines et fruits, et quelques fois des boutures des végétaux les plus rares qui s'y trouvent. Mais je ne connais pas l'état actuel du jardin ni les plantes qu'il recèle et il pourrait être dangereux. » **Harry hocha machinalement la têteen repensantà sa rencontre avec un Filet du Diable en première année et le danger que représentaient des plantes comme les Mandragores qu'ils avaient étudiées l'année précédente.** « Il y a également le Nid d'Aigle : la bibliothèque privée de Rowena Serdaigle. Mais elle a placé de puissants enchantements pour la protéger et ne laisser que certaines personnes qui en sont dignes pouvoir y accéder. Il est possible que tu en sois digne et à défaut je devrais pouvoir forcer l'accès mais cela pourrait prendre du temps aussi il vaudrait mieux remettre toute tentative de visiter le Nid d'Aigle à plus tard sauf si tu es prêt à ce que l'on y passe le reste de la journée avant d'avoir notre discussion. Reste la Salle sur Demande de Gryffondor son chef d'œuvre dans l'art de la transfiguration, capable de prendre la forme que l'on souhaite, pas aussi bien protégée ou cachée que les autres, certes, mais qui suffira à nos besoins. Fais ton choix maintenant Harry.» **Exigea le Miroir.

Face à ce choix la première réaction d'Harry fut de prendre la Sallesur Demande de Gryffondor, après tout il était lui-même un Gryffondor et il brûlait de découvrir la salle secrète que Godric avait bâtie dans le château, sans compter que depuis qu'il avait retiré l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau, et ce malgré les circonstances dramatiques qui avaient entouré cet acte, il se sentait une connexion particulière avec le fondateur de sa maison.  
Pourtant … Si dans l'immédiat le Jardin Enchanté et le Nid d'Aigle était à écarter la Chambre des Secrets possédait un attrait indéniable : le corps du Basilique ou plutôt ses crocs et le venin qu'ils contenaient peut-être encore. Car après tout, lui susurra la petite part de son esprit qui aurait fait de lui un parfait Serpentard, le venin du Basilique avait détruit le journal intime de Jédusor alors si quelque chose pouvait détruire ou endommager ce miroir … Mais c'était là un dangereux pari et qui, si il échouait, pouvait avoir de graves conséquences. Le Miroir était puissant et dangereux, oui, il en avait fait la preuve mais était-il maléfique ? Harry n'en était pas encore sûr. Après tout si le Miroir avait prouvé qu'il pouvait lui prendre sa baguette ou contrôler son corps comme un pantin il avait au final rendu sa baguette à Harry et levé son sort de contrôle, non ? Et visiblement il voulait lui parler et lui faire une proposition mais sans savoir sur quoi il était dur de se faire une opinion.

Bien qu'incertain Harry était aussi curieux : que lui voulait exactement ce miroir et qu'avait il de si important et de si secret à dire. Se mordant légèrement la lèvre Harry prit sa décision : « Allons dans cette Salle sur Demande » Accepta-t-il.

Après tout ce n'était ni la première fois et certainement pas la dernière qu'il ferait quelque chose de brave et de stupide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au septième étage en face de la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls Harry regardait avec étonnement alors qu'une porte apparaissait peu à peu, sortant littéralement du mur, après qu'il soit passé trois fois devant le même segment de mur.

Durant tout le trajet Harry avait désespérément prié pour croiser un professeur, n'importe lequel, même Rogue ! Pour lui révéler la présence du mystérieux Miroir afin qu'il s'en occupe. Des adultes et des sorciers confirmés comme les professeurs de Poudlard pouvaient certainement faire face à un objet magique comme celui-là qui tentait de … de quoi au juste ? De le kidnapper pour le forcer à avoir une discussion ? De le menacer pour le pousser à obéir ? Qui voulait lui faire une « proposition » et se contenterait d'effacer sa mémoire si il disait non ? Les professeurs pourraient le … contrôler … neutraliser … ou même le détruire si besoin était, non ?

Le problème c'est qu'au fond Harry n'en était pas sûr, le Miroir semblait être encore plus puissant et dangereux que le journal intime de Jédusor. En fait il doutait que certains professeurs se donnent la peine de l'écouter ou de le croire … ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Pas le professeur Dumbledore en qui il avait confiance et qui après ces deux dernières années l'écouterait sans aucun doute, ni le professeur Flitwick, ancien duelliste et maitre des charmes, qui aurait sans doute pu faire quelque chose pour stopper le Miroir et le professeur Lupin semblait … compétent, surtout comparé à ses deux prédécesseurs Quirrel et Lockhart, et abordable.  
Si le professeur Chourave l'aurait sans doute écouté Harry n'était pas certain que le professeur d'Herbologie aurait pu arrêter le Miroir contrairement au professeur McGonagall. Mais McGonagall l'aurait elle écouté et pris au sérieux si il déclarait avoir ce qui semblait être un objet magique puissant, peut être même maudit, dans sa poche qui le forçait à se rendre dans la Salle secrète de Gryffondor pour discuter ? Après tout en première année elle avait refusé de le croire, lui et ses amis, quand ils avaient voulu la prévenir que la pierre philosophale cachée dans le château était en danger.  
Quant aux professeurs Rogue et Trelawney ? Trelawney se serait certainement contentée d'annoncer que sa prémonition s'accomplissait et que Harry allait mourir, tandis que Rogue, lui, aurait ordonné à Harry de cesser de faire le prétentieux et l'intéressant, lui aurait retiré des points et aurait continué son chemin.

Harry ouvrit donc la porte avec prudence et il entra en hésitant dans une pièce ressemblant en tout point à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Auprès de la cheminée allumée se trouvait deux fauteuils confortables séparés par une table basse sur laquelle reposaient thé et pâtisseries.

Aussitôt entré la porte se referma derrière le Survivant et le Miroir s'envola hors de sa poche pour flotter au milieu de la pièce.

**« J'ai demandé à ce qu'une collation soit apportée par un des elfes-de-maison au service de Poudlard avant que nous entrions car la Salle sur Demande ne peut pas créer de nourriture ou des créatures vivantes et les seules choses avec lesquelles on peut quitter la Salle sont les objets qu'on y apporte. » **Expliqua le Miroir alors qu'en dessous de lui une multitude de fils de métal sortaient du sol pour s'entrelacer et former en quelques secondes une forme humanoïde qui se révéla être un mannequin métallique très détaillé mais au genre indistinct et dans la poitrine duquel le Miroir vint se loger.

Faisant quelques pas et quelques gestes pour tester son enveloppe qui semblait reproduire parfaitement les mouvements d'un corps humain le Miroir s'assit sur un des fauteuils et désignant le second il invita le jeune sorcier : **« Allons Harry, viens donc t'asseoir. J'ai beaucoup à te dire. »**

Prenant son courage à deux mains Harry alla s'asseoir en face du pantin de fer habité par le Miroir et dont le visage aux traits vaguement humains s'anima. Ouvrant la bouche il laissa s'échapper une voix artificielle aux accents métalliques.

**_ Bien, bien, bien. Avant de commencer établissons quelques règles. Tout d'abord sache que je ne répondrai peut-être pas à toutes tes questions, je garderai certaines informations, certains secrets pour moi. Du moins pour l'instant. Mais tout ce que je te dirai sera, autant que je le sache, la vérité. Je ne te mentirai pas, à aucun moment. Pourquoi te demandes-tu certainement ? »** Interrogea le Miroir avant de poursuivre quand Harry acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête**. « Parce que je souhaite établir une relation de confiance avec toi, cela est impératif pour mes objectifs or ce sont les mensonges qui tuent la confiance et pas les secrets, surtout si l'on sait que des secrets existent. »**

**_ Ensuite, tu vas avoir de nombreuses questions et mes réponses risquent d'en causer bien plus encore aussi j'aimerais que tu commences par m'écouter. Je vais t'expliquer ce que je suis, d'où je viens et pourquoi je suis ici et ainsi répondre à nombre de tes interrogations et ensuite tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux, si cela est acceptable pour toi du moins ? **Demanda le Miroir avec courtoisie.

_ Heu … Oui … d'accord ? Répondit Harry un peu surpris et inquiet car tout ça lui faisait penser au journal de Jédusor, quand il avait tenté de le convaincre que Hagrid était celui qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Mais surtout il était mal à l'aise devant le sérieux et l'aspect dramatique que le Miroir semblait donné à tout cela, comme si il s'apprêtait à révéler de dangereux secrets.

Et le pire réalisa soudain Harry c'est que cela était bien possible.

**_ Bien. Alors commençons par ce que je suis : je suis le Miroir d'Orichalque. Je suis le chef d'œuvre créé par l'Archimage Suprême, un objet de grands pouvoirs capable de lancer de nombreux sorts, détenant d'énormes connaissances et pourvu de la capacité de penser, je suis une I.A magique. Est-ce-que le terme I.A t'est familier Harry ? **Questionna le Miroir.

Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête, il avait déjà entendu ce terme et il lui semblait avoir un lien avec la science-fiction et les ordinateurs mais il n'aurait pas su expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire.

**_ Cela vaut pour Intelligence Artificielle : la capacité de raisonner, d'apprendre et de faire des choix comme un être vivant. Cela veut dire que, comme un humain, je possède un esprit qui m'est propre, je ne suis pas la copie de quelqu'un contrairement au journal de Jédusor. Je suis également un Objet de Pouvoir. Les objets magiques peuvent être classés en plusieurs catégories : objets communs, facilement répliquables, rares, ne pouvant être fabriqués que par quelques sorciers car ils nécessitent des connaissances, capacités, compétences ou un talent spécifique pour leur fabrication et uniques : des œuvres si parfaites et complexes qu'elles ne peuvent être dupliquées. Et pour cette dernière catégorie également appelé Objets de Pouvoir on distingue trois niveaux qui indiquent le degré de puissance : Objet de Pouvoir Majeur, Artefact et Relique. Pour te donner une idée le miroir de l'Erised que tu as rencontré durant ta première année et l'épée de Gryffondor oscillent entre Objet de Pouvoir Majeur et Artefact alors que Poudlard serait considéré comme une Relique. Et sur ce classement je me tiens également dans cette catégorie, moi aussi je suis une Relique. **Révéla le Miroir.

Harry était estomaqué. Si le Miroir disait vraiment la vérité il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse le stopper si il devait se montrer hostile. En fait seul Dumbledore en serait capable ou peut être son créateur cet « Archimage Suprême » mais Harry n'avait encore jamais entendu ce titre, il devait donc sans doute s'agir d'un ancien sorcier certainement mort depuis longtemps. Mais la prochaine révélation du Miroir allait surprendre encore plus le jeune Survivant et bouleverser ses vues sur le Miroir.

**_ Mais contrairement à ces anciens objets je suis bien plus récent : en fait j'existe depuis un peu moins de trois jours.**

_ Hein ? Ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper Harry.

**_ Oui j'ai été créé il y à peine trois jours dans la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie de l'Archimage Suprême. Mais ne sois pas surpris si tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'Archimage : c'est le cas aussi pour chaque personne vivante au monde car vois-tu la plus importante chose que tu dois savoir de moi c'est ****quand**** j'ai été créé.**

_ Il y a trois jours ? Répondit machinalement le jeune sorcier.

**_ Non, ça c'est ma durée d'existence actuelle. Mais le moment où j'ai été créé a eu lieu en l'année 2427. Presque 450 ans dans ce qui aurait du être ton futur.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry fixa le Miroir qui prétendait venir du futur d'un air incrédule et une seule pensée lui vint en tête : « Cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! » Le futur ? Plus de 400 ans dans le futur ? C'était là quelque chose de surréaliste. Qu'il s'agisse d'un puissant objet magique intelligent était déjà quelque chose d'assez dur à accepter mais entre l'existence du Choixpeau de Poudlard et celle du journal intime de Jédusor c'était possible, d'accord. Mais le voyage dans le temps ?

Mais si s'était vrai ? Lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Dans ce cas les implications et les conséquences étaient inimaginables. Surtout pour un jeune sorcier de 13 ans. Et soudain un frisson lui parcourut le dos : si c'était bien vrai alors pourquoi diable un objet magique intelligent du futur viendrait le voir lui ? Et la bouche d'Harry s'assécha en repensant à sa conversation avec le directeur Dumbledore concernant Voldemort et ses efforts pour retrouver sa puissance perdue et une existence physique.

Serait-il possible que Voldemort soit revenu à la vie dans le futur et qu'on ne puisse le stopper qu'ici ? Dans le « passé » ? Fut la question qui hanta soudain l'esprit du jeune garçon et qu'il ne put s'empêcher de formuler.

_ Est-ce-que c'est à cause de Voldemort que tu es là et que tu veux me parler ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

**_ Non et oui. » **Fut la réponse énigmatique du Miroir.** « ****Dans le futur d'où je viens Tom Jédusor est revenu à la vie mais il a été vaincu peu de temps après, presque définitivement cette fois, et les derniers vestiges de son existence ont finalement étaient balayés avec la génération suivant sa seconde chute. **Révéla le Miroir.

**_ Pourtant il a un intérêt dans ma venue et dans le nouveau futur à venir : il est possible qu'il gagne la guerre qu'il va déclencher.**

_ Mais je ne comprends pas : si il doit être vaincu dans le futur comment pourrait-il avoir une chance de gagner ? Demanda Harry un peu confus.

**_ Cela fait parti des choses que je veux t'expliquer : le futur n'est pas quelque chose de fixe, il est mutable, on peut l'altérer et c'est la raison même pour laquelle j'ai été envoyé à cette époque : pour changer le Futur. **

_ Et si vous changer le futur Voldemort qui devait perdre aura alors une chance de gagner ?

**_ Oui c'est ce qu'on appelle l'effet papillon. Le souffle produit par un battement d'aile de papillon peut provoquer, après avoir voyagé autour du globe, un Ouragan de l'autre côté de la Terre : en modifiant un élément en apparence sans importance du passé il peut à son tour en modifier un autre, puis un autre, puis encore un qui lui se révélera plus important et ainsi de suite, créant un effet boule de neige, jusqu'à altérer radicalement le futur-qui-aurait-du-être. Par exemple si j'étais arrivé un an plus tôt dans le passé et que je t'avais révélé le danger que représentait le journal intime de Jédusor tu l'aurais apporté immédiatement à Dumbledore et tu aurais empêché les événements concernant la Chambre des Secrets de se produire en conséquence de quoi tu n'aurais pas découvert l'entrée de la Chambre ni le fait qu'elle abritait un Basilique. Basilique que tu n'aurais pas tué et que Voldemort dans ce futur aurait pu relâcher sur les élèves de Poudlard après son retour en attaquant le château et provoquant ainsi la mort plutôt que la pétrification de nombreux élèves et éventuellement lui accordant la victoire alors qu'il aurait du être repoussé. **Expliqua le Miroir.

_ Mais si c'est aussi dangereuxpourquoi vouloir changer le passé et risquer de voir Voldemort gagner et détruire tout le monde ? Interrogea un Harry horrifié par cette perspective en se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec le terrible Lord Noir.

**_ Tu dois d'abord comprendre que l'effet papillon bien qu'imprévisible par nature est de force variable, si on n'altère pas une situation radicalement ou que l'on ne touche pas aux événements cruciaux il peut n'avoir qu'un impact limité, voire aucun impact visible, et se contenter de ne toucher que de petits détails sans aucun effet boule de neige. De plus les forces du Destin ont tendance à se jouer de ceux qui veulent modifier l'histoire en ne cessant de ramener les choses vers le chemin préétabli qu'elles auraient du suivre. **Indiqua le Miroir avant de poursuivre.

**_ Mais pour répondre à ta question c'est essentiellement par ce que rien de ce que pourrait faire Tom Jédusor ne peut être pire que ce que j'ai été chargé de stopper. Il y a des choses bien pires que de voir un Seigneur Noir prendre le pouvoir sur la communauté magique d'un pays. Et aussi talentueux soit il Tom Jédusor, tel qu'il est actuellement, aura beaucoup de mal pour devenir plus qu'un danger local. Au mieux il pourra atteindre un statut de menace régionale en étendant son influence sur une part de l'Europe. Mais la situation et les problèmes sociaux qui existent ici au Grande-Bretagne à cette époque particulière et qui ont plus que facilité l'établissement de son pouvoir sont loin d'être la norme au niveau mondial. Tom risque de découvrir que conquérir la communauté magique de tout autre pays sera une entreprise bien plus difficile que ce qu'il a accompli jusque là. Surtout que ses tactiques terroristes qui sont efficaces quand on ne peut pas localiser les forces ennemies le seront bien moins une fois qu'il aura pris le pouvoir en Grande-Bretagne car tout ennemi de Voldemort n'aura qu'à s'attaquer à la structure du pouvoir de ce pays pour l'atteindre. Il n'y aura plus besoin de déterminer qui sert ou non le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui avait été l'un des problèmes majeurs de la première guerre.**

Harry était quelque peu dépassé par les explications du Miroir mais une chose ressortait clairement de tout cela et elle donnait au jeune garçon des sueurs froides : le Miroir était la pour stopper un événement pire que tout ce que Voldemort pourrait faire si il revenait au pouvoir et prenait le contrôle du monde des sorciers en Grande-Bretagne.

**_ Bien quittons pour l'instant cette parenthèse à propos de Voldemort et revenons aux choses que j'étais en train de t'expliquer. **Proposa le Miroirau jeune sorcier qui acquiesça.

**_ Comme je te l'ai dit je viens d'un futur assez éloigné où j'ai été créé par l'Archimage Suprême, et, si il m'a créé, c'est dans le seul but de m'envoyer dans le passé pour réécrire l'histoire. Tu dois certainement te demander : « pourquoi ? » mais aussi « qui diable est cet Archimage ». Le pourquoi est assez complexe aussi vais-je commencer par répondre à cette seconde question. **Décida le Miroir. **« En l'an 2427, l'année d'où je viens, l'Archimage Suprême, est sans conteste le Sorcier et le pratiquant des arts magiques et mystiques le plus puissant du monde dans le futur-qui-aurait-du-être. C'est là un fait reconnu et accepté par la population mondiale. Pour te donner une idée, et bien que se soit une estimation, la différence de puissance entre L'Archimage et les sorciers actuels les plus puissants au monde équivaut à la différence de savoir et de pouvoir qu'il peut y avoir entre le directeur de Poudlard : Dumbledore et un de ses étudiants, l'année de l'étudiant en question représentant la marge d'erreur possible. »  
« C'est l'être le plus puissant de la planète tant magiquement, que politiquement et économiquement, souvent appelé le Merlin du 3****ième**** Millénaire. Son âge exact est inconnu mais il est vieux de plusieurs siècles, bien plus que la longévité normale d'un sorcier. » **Pointa le Miroir.

Ce qui fit aussitôt penser à Harry au seul sorcier qu'il connaissait pour avoir vécu aussi longtemps : l'Alchimiste Nicholas Flammel qui avait vécu, ainsi que sa femme, plus de 600 ans grâce à l'élixir de longue vie produit par sa pierre philosophale. Pierre qu'Harry avait du défendre contre Voldemort deux ans auparavant et à la suite de quoi elle avait été détruite.

Mais l'avait-elle vraiment été ? Se demanda Harry.

Après tout il n'y en avait aucune preuve. Seulement la parole de Dumbledore qui en avait était le seul témoin. Or Dumbledore était l'ami des Flammel, il avait même était l'apprenti de Mr Flammel. Il pouvait très bien avoir menti afin que Voldemort cesse de poursuivre les Flammel et ceux-ci pouvaient certainement simuler leur mort et vivre sous une autre identité à l'étranger Réalisa soudain le jeune Survivant alors que le Miroir poursuivait son exposé sur l'Archimage.

**_ C'est durant la période la plus noire de la 4****ième**** Guerre Mondiale, en 2153 que l'Archimage Suprême s'est fait connaître publiquement. Et avec l'aide de sa propre armée et d'actes magiques d'une puissance extrême il mit fin au conflit en 2162 et fonda la C.N.E, l'équivalent futur et plus performant de l'O.N.U, dont il est le président du conseil. C'est sa seule puissance qui durant les 265 ans qui ont suivi a assuré la paix dans le monde. Je pourrais te dire bien d'autres choses encore sur les nombreux accomplissements de l'Archimage, sur sa vie, son œuvre et les nombreuses manières dont il a marqué le monde mais cela pourrait prendre des heures aussi il faudra attendre un moment futur pour cela. Si tu acceptes ma proposition. **Termina le Miroir avec un accent de dévotion dans sa voix artificielle jusque là dépourvue d'émotion.

Harry était plus qu'impressionné. Cet Archimage semblait être, comme Merlin, un personnage de légende qui avait accompli des exploits et les pouvoirs de sa création : le Miroir, dont Harry avait été témoin, étaient une preuve incontestable que l'Archimage avait du être … ? … Serait ? un sorcier extrêmement puissant. Le fait qu'il existait dans un futur possible mais qui ne serait plus forcément rendait Harry, qui faisait sa première rencontre avec la mécanique temporelle, un peu confus.  
Par contre d'autres indications du Miroir étaient particulièrement troublantes pour le jeune sorcier mais avant qu'il puisse poser une question le Miroir enchaina.

**_ Pour répondre à l'autre question que tu dois te poser : « pourquoi vouloir changer le futur » il faut d'abord que je t'expose certains événements du futur qui aurait du être et qui ont mené à une situation catastrophique qui doit à tout prix être empêchée. »  
« A partir de la fin de la première moitié du 21****ième**** siècle une série de conflits entre différent pays et factions concernant le contrôle des ressources naturelles mondiales va éclater pour aboutir en l'an 2087 par le début d'une 3****ième**** Guerre Mondiale. Un conflit particulièrement long, meurtrier et destructeur malgré un cessez le feu global en 2092 le conflit reprendra 7 ans plus tard et ne s'achèvera qu'en 2107. Durant cette guerre l'existence de la magie, le statut secret du monde magique mais aussi l'existence des communautés non-humaines et des races magiques furent révélés au grand public de manière trop flagrante pour faire demi-tour. Ce fut là, après les quelques années qu'il fallut au monde pour se remettre des épidémies, famines et de l'instabilité globale générée par la précédente guerre, le point de départ d'un schisme mondial majeur entre neutre, pro et anti- magie. »  
« A partir de 2127 une guerre froide se développa entre les trois camps qui aboutit à un conflit ouvert en 2143 marquant le début de la 4****ième**** Guerre mondiale qui dura plus de 20 ans et que seule la puissance de l'Archimage réussit à juguler pour finalement y mettre fin en 2162. l'Archimage établit alors un nouvel ordre et dans la majorité des pays du monde les norms, ce que vous appelez aujourd'hui les moldus, et les magiques coexistent en paix dans une même société, sans véritable barrière. Mais en 2427 tout cela est sur le point de disparaître. » **Annonça dramatiquement le Miroir à un Harry qui suivait son exposé comme si il s'agissait d'un documentaire historique passionnant, bien plus intéressant qu'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie du professeur Binns.

**_ En 2427 l'Archimage, garant de la paix dans le monde, est mourant victime de plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat. Pire encore il a découvert que plusieurs factions s'apprêtent, pour des raisons diverses, à provoquer un nouveau conflit à l'échelle mondiale et que cela est le résultat direct de conspirateurs agissant depuis des décades ainsi que de plusieurs groupes et individus agissant depuis fort longtemps et pratiquant un jeu basé sur le pouvoir dont le but est la domination du monde. Même en prenant en compte que la technologie a bien moins progressé qu'elle n'aurait du à cause des deux Guerres Mondiales qui avaient entrainé une régression technologique temporaire et une perte du savoir avec notamment l'effondrement du réseau internet au cours de la 3****ième**** Guerre Mondiale et aussi que le rythme de progression du savoir magique avait toujours été assez peu élevé, l'armement de cette époque était dévastateur. Après avoir étudié tous les scénarios possibles l'Archimage en est arrivé à une absolue et unique conclusion : le conflit avenir, qui était désormais inévitable et ne pouvait être stoppé, allait entrainer l'extinction de l'humanité et la destruction de presque toute vie sur Terre. Après avoir recherché comment enrayer ce processus l'Archimage n'a trouvé qu'un seul moyen : réécrire l'histoire en partant d'un point aussi loin que possible dans le passé et en tentant de guider le processus. C'est pour ça que j'ai été créé et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide. **Déclara le Miroir d'un ton grave laissant Harry Potter complètement abasourdi par ces terribles révélations.

**_ C'est là l'essence de la proposition que j'ai à te faire jeune Harry : j'ai besoin de ton aide pour changer l'histoire et ce faisant sauver le monde d'un désastre futur. **Conclut le Miroir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit dans la Salle sur Demande alors que le Miroir s'était tu laissant à Harry du temps pour assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Le jeune garçon ne savait plus quoi penser, tout cela était si …irréel …qu'il avait l'impression de se retrouver en plein milieu d'un épisode de la 4ième Dimension. Devant lui ne se trouvait rien de moins qu'un miroir magique intelligent et surpuissant, l'œuvre de l'équivalent futur de Merlin, venant tout droit d'un futur éloigné de plus de 4 siècles et venu à lui pour lui demander son aide afin de changer l'histoire qui devrait être et ainsi éviter l'extinction de l'humanité et la destruction du monde. Tout ça était presque comique et pendant un instant Harry faillit en rire, sans les capacités du Miroir il aurait même mis toute cette situation absurde sur le compte d'une farce des jumeaux Weasley.

Mais alors que les secondes passaient son humeur s'assombrit, et encore une fois la même question vint le hanter : « Et si tout cela était vrai ? »

Tout ça était trop pour Harry ! Il n'était qu'un garçon de treize ans après tout ! Le poids de son statut de Survivant et le fait d'être encensé comme celui qui avait défait Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant et dangereux Lord Noir de ce siècle, alors qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir étaient déjà trop lourds à porter pour un Harry qui n'aspirait qu'à une vie normale et paisible. Et maintenant voilà qu'on lui mettait dans les mains la responsabilité écrasante de sauver le monde entier, même si le fait que la fin du monde n'aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs siècles. Tout cela était décidemment trop injuste !

Comme lisant dans ses pensées le Miroir reprit la parole.

**_ Je me doute que tout cela doit être, en cet instant, assez … déconcertant pour toi Harry. Mais ta vie, jusque là, n'a jamais été simple et ne le sera pas plus dans les années à venir mais tu as toujours su t'adapter et les choses ne sont pas aussi … sombres qu'il y parait. L'Archimage m'a envoyé à cette époque précise doté des connaissances et du pouvoir nécessaire pour accomplir ma tâche : changer le futur sera relativement facile. C'est la manière de le changer qui peut me poser problème : si je veux être subtil et ne pas recourir systématiquement à la force brute je vais avoir besoin d'assistance. Ce qui m'amène directement à la proposition que j'ai à te faire. Bien que je sois loin de t'avoir tout dit je t'ai exposé dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il en était et tu en sais suffisamment désormais pour pouvoir comprendre ma proposition et la juger à sa juste valeur. **Annonça le Miroir.

**_ Bien que possible, il sera bien plus difficile et délicat pour moi d'accomplir ma tâche seul, c'est pourquoi pour de multiples raisons j'ai besoin … de quelqu'un de confiance pour me seconder … d'un allié … d'un partenaire. Et à l'heure actuelle, c'est toi Harry Potter qui est le candidat le plus prometteur pour cette position. Ho, tu es encore loin, bien loin, de pouvoir remplir ce rôle. Mais tu en as le potentiel. Ce que je te propose est une tâche qui sera sans doute pénible et bien souvent ingrate et le fait que tu risques d'être le seul à savoir que tu œuvres à sauver le monde, et que la majorité des autres autour de toi ignoreront la motivation qui guidera tes actes, sera très frustrant. Mais tout cela ne sera pas dépourvu de certains …avantages, à commencer par le fait de pouvoir altérer ton propre futur et les nombreuses tragédies qui t'y attendent et ce ne sera pas là ta seule récompense.**

_ Vous connaissez mon futur ! Réalisa soudain le jeune sorcier. « Mais comment ?** » **Voulut-il savoir.

**_ Outre les récits historiques ? Hé oui Harry ton nom est dans les livres d'histoire et pas seulement pour être le « Survivant ». De plus l'Archimage a fait beaucoup de recherches sur cette époque et il a mis la main sur quelques journaux intimes de certains de tes contemporains ainsi que sur l'un des derniers exemplaires de tes mémoires que tu aurais écrit au cours de ta 95****ième**** année. Ne t'inquiète pas si tu acceptes cette tâche cela ne t'empêchera pas d'avoir ta propre vie. Prends cela comme un second job qui ne sera pas à temps plein et qui te permettra entre autres d'améliorer certaines choses pour toi et tes proches et au final de pouvoir peut-être sauver la race humaine toute entière. **

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'agrandirent de stupeur en entendant cette déclaration du Miroir mais ce qu'il avait dit en dernier lieu calma certaines de ses craintes notamment que ce soit là le genre de mission sacrée à laquelle il aurait du consacré le reste de sa vie.

**_ Bien entendu il y aura aussi le risque qu'a court termes nos actes empirent les choses pour toi. Mais surtout accepter de m'aider ne fera pas immédiatement de toi mon partenaire, comme je te l'ai dit tu es un bon **_**candidat **_**mais tu es encore loin d'avoir les qualités et les capacités nécessaires, il te faudra non seulement recevoir mon enseignement mais aussi faire tes preuves. Aussi si tu acceptes, les années qu'il te reste à passer à Poudlard me donneront l'occasion de parfaire ton éducation et le retour de Voldemort et ton implication dans la guerre qui en résultera sera non seulement un parfait test pour t'éprouver mais ce sera aussi pour moi un bon point de départ pour commencer à réécrire l'histoire ce qui fera d'une pierre deux coups.**

_ Quoi ! Mais pourquoi laisser Voldemort revenir ! C'est jouer avec le feu : vous avez vous-même dit que les changements que vous allez apporter lui donneront une chance de gagner ! S'indigna le Survivant à l'idée qu'on puisse laisser la moindre chance à un monstre comme Voldemort, le meurtrier de ses parents, d'instaurer un règne de terreur.

**_ Première leçon Harry : modifier le futur entrainera toujours des risques, toujours ! C'est pourquoi il est impératif de savoir les gérer. Mais tu dois savoir que quoi qu'il advienne Voldemort finira par revenir et si tu l'empêches d'y arriver par le moyen qu'il devrait utiliser en théorie il en trouvera simplement un autre et tu perdras tous les avantages de la connaissance du futur-qui-aurait-du-être que je peux t'enseigner pour t'aider à triompher de ton ennemi sans qu'il t'en coûte aussi cher que si tu avais suivi ton destin originel. **Pointa le Miroir sur le ton d'un professeur indiquant le défaut majeur d'un raisonnement.

**_ Si tu acceptes ma proposition de suivre mon enseignement afin de m'aider à changer le futur, si tu t'en montres digne, alors en échange je te formerai et sous ma guidance tu deviendras un très puissant sorcier mais ce n'est pas tout : je te préparerai aussi à faire face à ton ennemi le moment venu. Je te guiderai et te conseillerai mais ce sera à toi de l'affronter, à toi d'établir ta stratégie et de prendre les décisions que ce conflit te demandera. Je te donnerai les instruments nécessaires pour gagner mais ****tu**** devras choisir de les employer. Et si tu bénéficieras d'aperçus du futur-qui-aurait-du-être par mon entremise pour t'aider tu devras jouer selon ****mes**** règles même si elles ne te plaisent pas toujours afin que l'avenir soit modifié d'une manière correcte. **Décréta le Miroir en exposant clairement sa proposition.

**_ Voila ! Maintenant prends le temps de la réflexion, bois un peu de thé. **Proposa le Miroir avec courtoisie. **« Et si ensuite tu as des questions n'hésite pas à les poser. »**

Le cerveau d'Harry semblait continuellement hésiter entre tourner à 100 à l'heure ou bien marcher dans le vide. Il se sentait trop dépassé par la situation pour pouvoir réfléchir clairement. Pour gagner un peu de temps il suivit la suggestion du Miroir et sirota un peu de thé mais il ne prit aucune pâtisserie, son estomac noué du au stress occasionné par sa rencontre avec le Miroir et toutes les révélations que ce dernier venait de lui faire. Une part de lui ne cessait de priait pour qu'Hermione soit là, la brillante sorcière aurait surement bien mieux su analyser ces informations et trouver de bonnes questions à poser.

Mais au final quelques questions vinrent tout de même à l'esprit du jeune Survivant.

_ Est-ce …Est-ce-que je suis obligé de donner une réponse tout de suite ? Voulu-t-il savoir en premier avec une certaine dose d'appréhension.

**_ Non. Je comprends parfaitement que c'est une décision importante à prendre, surtout à ton âge, tu peux prendre plusieurs jours** **de réflexion.** Déclara le Miroir d'un ton presque magnanime. **« Toutefois le week-end prochain est celui de ton premier match de Quidditch, n'est-ce-pas ? » **Demanda le Miroir.

_ Heu ? Oui ? Répondit Harry surpris par la question.

**_ Alors il serait beaucoup mieux si tu pouvais me donner ta réponse avant le match, surtout si elle est positive.**

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry curieux et un peu troublé.

**_ Un …événement va se produire durant ton prochain match de Quidditch. Un événement qu'il n'est pas besoin de changer mais qui si tu acceptes ma proposition peut par la suite nous simplifier grandement la vie et nous bénéficier à condition d'agir au bon moment.**

_ Qu'est-ce-qui va arriver ? Un problème ? Un accident ? Insista Harry un peu anxieux.

**_ Rien qui ne devrait être trop …dangereux…** Laissa planer le Miroir d'une façon fort irritante pour le jeune sorcier ce qui le poussa à poser sa deuxième question.

_ Et comment est-ce-que je peux être sûr que ce que vous me dites, tout ce que vous me dites, est bien la vérité. Pointa le jeune garçon.

**_ En effet c'est là une bonne question. Même** **si je t'ai donné ma parole de ne pas te mentir tu n'as, pour l'instant, aucune raison de me croire ou de me faire confiance. De plus je n'ai guère de preuves matérielles en dehors de mon existence pour prouver ce que j'affirme et en ce qui concerne mon but, mon créateur et mon origine il n'y a rien excepté ma parole qui puisse en établir la véracité. Cependant il y a une chose que je peux facilement prouver : c'est le fait que je viens bien du futur. Dans mes vastes banques de données je possède les descriptifs et les schémas de technologies et de pratiques magiques qui n'existent pas encore. Mais il faudrait des experts pour en authentifier la nature. Par contre je possède également des informations historiques exhaustives qui vont pour les années à venir se réaliser même si avec le temps et les changements que je provoquerai elles deviendront de moins en moins fiables. De plus je possède en mémoire, outre ta biographie où tu révèles certains détails sur ton enfance que tu n'as actuellement révélé à personne d'autre, quelque chose qui bien que d'une importance secondaire peut aussi servir de preuve. Il s'agit de certains films et épisodes de séries TV qui ne sont pas encore parus et que je peux projeter. **Indiqua le Miroir en provoquant un sentiment de surprise chez Harry qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'un objet comme le Miroir puisse avoir ce genre de choses « en mémoire ».

_ **Ils ne sont pas très nombreux car le temps et les guerres ont fait disparaître nombre de ces divertissements mais l'Archimage en possédait une petite collection datant de cette époque qu'il a inclus en moi estimant qu'ils pouvaient avoir leur utilité étant selon lui un « divertissement récréatif qui peut contenir des enseignements cachés ». Je t'en montrerai certains juste avant qu'il soit possible de les voir et il te suffira alors de vérifier à leurs sorties qu'ils sont identiques à ce que je t'aurai montré. Mais au final ce sont mes actes et le temps qui permettront l'établissement d'un rapport de confiance entre nous et pour maintenant il n'y a qu'une petite preuve que je peux te fournir : sitôt de retour dans ton dortoir j'animerai une de tes plumes pour qu'elle inscrive sur un parchemin les évènements du week-end prochain et sur un autre ceux du jour précédent. Place ces parchemins dans tes affaires et lit le premier juste avant ton match de Quidditch et le second après et tu verras par toi-même que je suis au courant d'événements à venir avant qu'ils ne surviennent. **

Harry accepta plus ou moins les explications et la proposition du Miroir. Il était vrai que le Miroir n'avait pas vraiment de moyens de prouver ce qu'il avançait mais il est sûr qu'une démonstration concrète qu'il connaissait bien le futur ferait beaucoup pour le rendre crédible aux yeux du Survivant. Harry passa à une autre question qui l'intriguait.

_ Est-ce-que vous pouvez me dire ce que vous allez faire exactement pour changer le Futur ? Interrogea-t-il.

**_ Tu veux dire : est-ce-que j'ai un plan précis ?**

_ Oui. Admit Harry.

**_ J'ai certaines pistes que m'a données l'Archimage mais il n'était pas omniscient et bien des choses de cette époque ont pu lui échapper et me forceront à improviser sur l'ébauche de son plan mais je n'ai rien de précis ou de rigide, non. Et pour une bonne raison : un plan précis ne marcherait pas. La vie réelle n'est pas comme une partie d'échec où on peut prévoir les choses plusieurs coups à l'avance, il y à bien trop de variables en jeu, trop d'acteurs il faudra constamment que je m'adapte et que je modifie ma stratégie selon la réponse que chacun de mes changements provoquera. Modifier le futur, et ce de façon aussi contrôlée que faire ce peut, ne saurait être une science mais cela sera tout un art. »  
« Pour la méthode à employer ? Bien sûr je pourrais me contenter de bouleverser le cours du temps : il existe suffisamment d'événements majeurs que je peux altérer pour provoquer avec certitude un vaste effet papillon mais c'est là la solution de facilité. Une solution particulièrement dangereuse et très hasardeuse car elle revient à modifier le futur à l'aveuglette en comptant sur la chance pour le résultat. Le risque que le destin se réinitialise de lui-même, que le tout nous explose à la figure ou que les conséquences soient plus néfastes que bénéfiques serait bien trop grand. C'est là une solution de la dernière chance. » **Expliqua le Miroir.

**_ Je préfère autant que possible une approche plus subtile, influencer les événements plutôt que les changer radicalement, mais bien sûr pour certains cas des mesures drastiques seront nécessaires. Mais sur ce point je ne peux rien te dire de plus précis tant que tu n'auras pas accepté de « postuler » pour devenir mon partenaire. Cela fait parti des secrets que j'ai mentionnés au début de notre conversation. **

Cette réponse fit quelque peu tiquer Harry.

_ Mais pourquoi avez-vous donc besoin d'un « partenaire » ? Voulut savoir Harry. « Vous êtes visiblement suffisamment puissant pour agir directement vous-même. »

**_ Encore une question complexe. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela dont certaines que je garderai pour moi pour l'instant. Mais principalement cela tient à deux raisons majeures : d'abord les préjugés qui existent dans la société magique. Tu en as eu un avant goût avec la Chambre des Secrets l'année passée mais ce n'est là que le sommet de l'iceberg. Bien sûr la discrimination n'est pas partout aussi flagrante ou importante qu'en Grande-Bretagne et selon les pays sa forme varie mais elle est toujours présente. Alors crois tu que des sorciers accepteraient de suivre un objet magique ? Aussi puissant soit il ? Ou bien les « moldus » ? Si je devais me faire connaître ou agir publiquement, ce qui à un moment où à un autre me sera nécessaire, on refuserait de voir en moi autre chose qu'un objet magique dangereux devant être contrôlé. C'est pour ça entre autres que je ne tiens pas à ce que d'autres sorciers connaissent mon existence, pas même les professeurs de Poudlard. Pire si certains sorciers comme Lucius Malfoy prenaient conscience de mon existence ils essaieraient de me posséder et de me plier à leur volonté en ne voyant en moi qu'une opportunité de gagner du pouvoir. Et c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui fait que si tu déclines mon offre j'effacerai tout souvenir de notre rencontre de ton esprit avant de te laisser retourner en paix à ta vie. **

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer à cela en repensant aux événements de l'année précédente et la récente mésaventure de Hagrid et de Buck l'Hippogriffe.

**_ la deuxième raison majeure découle de la première : si j'utilisais un homme de paille ou que je manipulais un sorcier pour me servir de pantin que se passerait-il si cela était découvert ? Car ce genre de chose tend à être tôt ou tard percé à jour. Et alors tout ce que j'aurais accompli pourrait s'effondrer comme un château de carte. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un partenaire : il me faut une personne de confiance qui pourra quand cela sera nécessaire agir en plein jour et qui si l'on trace nos actions puisse apparaître comme en étant l'instigateur.**

_ Un peu comme un bouque-émissaire. Maugréa Harry un peu désenchanté en repensant à la mauvaise réputation que le fait d'être un fourchelangue lui avait value l'année précédente quand cela avait été découvert.

**_ Ho non. Plutôt pour lui donner la réputation d'un puissant sorcier et ce faisant lui donner la capacité de changer les choses par sa seule influence.**

Percevant une petite grimace d'inconfort sur le visage d'Harry, le Miroir ajouta.

**_ Je sais que tu n'as guère d'attrait pour la célébrité, surtout après le goût que ces deux dernières années t'en ont donné. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'avec ou sans moi tu ne seras jamais ce que tu espères : tu ne seras jamais « juste Harry ». Je sens qu'il y a encore sur ce sujet une question importante que tu n'as pas posée et qui te brûle les lèvres alors n'hésite pas. **L'encouragea le Miroir.

_ Oui c'est vrai il y a une chose que j'aimerais vraiment savoir. Admit Harry. « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi pour accomplir tout ça ! Et pas de quelqu'un comme le professeur Dumbledore ? » Demanda Harry sur un ton plaintif qui aurait provoqué chez tout autre que ce Miroir à l'intelligence artificielle inhumaine une vision mentale du jeune garçon se dressant, les poings serrés et levés vers le ciel, en criant : « Pourquoi moi ? »

A cette question le Miroir ressentit dans son cœur de glace l'équivalent d'un soupçon de joie. Le jeune garçon venait de lui amener sur un plateau d'argent la question à laquelle il avait espéré pouvoir répondre en plaçant ainsi certaines informations qu'il répugnait à lui présenter de lui-même car cela aurait pu sembler de sa part comme une tentative de manipulation, mais ces informations feraient sans doute pencher la balance du choix de Harry dans la direction voulue par le Miroir et sans que cela mette en danger le début de relation qu'il venait de bâtir avec le jeune Survivant.  
Jusqu'à présent sa conversation avec Harry se passait relativement bien. Le Miroir était content ayant placé dans ses paroles minutieusement choisies le vernis de diplomatie et de courtoisie adéquate tout en simulant autant que faire ce peut la compassion que son esprit froid et calculateur était incapable de ressentir. Il estimait avoir plus que correctement agi pour développer un embryon de confiance de la part d'Harry Potter. Une part importante de sa mission.  
L'utilisation de la vérité quand elle était convenablement présentée et que certains points étaient gardés sous silence s'était avérée un outil de manipulation bien plus efficace que des mensonges qui auraient fini par être percés à jour et se retourner contre lui. Il était désormais temps pour le Miroir de porter l'estocade finale.

**_ Pourquoi pas Dumbledore ? Simplement car il est trop vieux : sa vie touche à sa fin alors que la tienne commence, il a achevé tout ce dont il est capable alors que ton potentiel ne demande qu'à être exploité. Il serait peu intelligent de choisir un partenaire qui va s'éteindre d'ici deux à trois décades me forçant alors à en trouver un autre quand il y en a un qui a la vie devant lui. Mais surtout Dumbledore malgré sa tolérance et son esprit bien plus ouvert que la moyenne a lui aussi des préjugés et des habitudes qui se sont ancrés en lui avec le temps, habitudes qui n'existent pas encore chez toi. A ses yeux je ne serais jamais un être vivant et donc même si il m'écoutait il chercherait quand même à me contrôler ou m'utiliser pour ses propres desseins. Non qu'ils seraient néfastes. Mais ce ne serait pas des buts communs entre partenaires. Et puis contrairement à l'impression qu'il donne le professeur Dumbledore est loin d'être parfait. Il est hanté par des démons issus de son passé et à la lueur de l'histoire nombres de ses décisions, surtout te concernant, semblent …contestables, voire mal avisés. C'est là un sujet délicat qui fait qu'à cette époque l'Archimage ne l'a pas placé sur la Liste. Mais si j'avais pu revenir 80 ans de plus en arrière là il y aurait été, tout comme ta mère si elle était vivante aujourd'hui.**

_ Quelle Liste ? Ma mère ! S'écria Harry.

**_ J'aurais préféré ne pas t'en parler pour éviter de biaiser ton choix mais je n'ai pas de motif de garder cette information secrète. **Commença par admettre le Miroir avant de continuer. **« Tu te demandes : « pourquoi moi » c'est parce que tu es sur la Liste. Il s'agit d'une liste de noms que L'Archimage a élaboré après de minutieuses recherches et qu'il a basée sur de nombreux critères pour déterminer à l'échelle mondiale les candidats potentiels pouvant me servir d'allié et de partenaire pour accomplir ma mission. Et toi Harry Potter tu te trouves dans les cinq premiers noms. Mais tu n'es pas tout seul et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu peux choisir de refuser ma proposition, je me tournerai alors vers quelqu'un d'autre de la Liste pour lui faire mon offre. Mais il serait maintenant … injuste de ma part de ne pas te révéler certaines choses. La Liste est composée de 30 noms et tu en connais certains. Tous ne me sont pas accessibles actuellement et pour les 5 ans à venir 9 seront encore bien trop jeunes, 4 autres ne seront pas encore prêts pour diverses raisons, même pas pour commencer leur enseignement, pour 5 autres encore il a été impossible de les localiser durant cette période temporelle et je devrai les rechercher ou attendre le moment où leurs localisations ont été confirmées et enfin 6 ne seront pas encore nés et parmi ceux-là il y en a 4 qui selon les changements que j'opérerai pourraient être affectés par un effet papillon et ne pas naitre et le 30****ième**** bien qu'accessible n'est à contacter que si tous les autres refusent. Sur les 5 restants tu es en haut de la liste. » **Précisa le Miroir surun tonqui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

**_ Et si les suivants, les numéros 24 et 27 sur la Liste te sont inconnus tu connais les deux derniers : numéro 11 de la Liste TOM JEDUSOR et numéro 21 HERMIONE GRANGER.**

_ QUOI ! S'écria Harry. Sa meilleure amie et sa Némésis étaient tous deux sur cette « Liste » et donc susceptibles de recevoir l'offre du Miroir si il refusait. « Comment c'est possible ? » Demanda-t-il.

**_ Je ne connais pas tous les critères de l'Archimage mais ton amie a les capacités intellectuelles et le courage requis et un potentiel magique plus que correct même si elle n'a pas un talent naturel comme le tien, et que sa morale trop élevée joue en sa défaveur. Tom lui a le talent, la ruse et l'intelligence. Il a déjà acquis la puissance requise mais c'est son absence totale de morale et son ambition dévorante qui posent problème mais dans les deux cas il existe des méthodes pouvant corriger en partie ces défauts. A part ça je ne peux rien te dire de plus. **

Cette découverte n'était visiblement pas du goût de Harry et il passa de longues minutes à ruminer dessus ainsi que sur tout le reste. Et finalement le Miroir reprit la parole.

**_ Bien je pense que cela est déjà beaucoup pour un seul jour et je ne doute pas que tu seras d'accord pour reconnaître que tu as besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça et y réfléchir calmement. Il serait même bon que tu te vides un peu la tête avant que tu repenses à tout cela ou que tu me poses d'autres questions. Alors je crois qu'il est temps que nous quittions cette pièce. J'aime à croire que l'on peut se faire un minimum confiance et je ne souhaite pas devoir te charmer pour que tu te taises au sujet de mon existence alors si tu promets de ne parler de moi à personne et de me garder avec toi en continu, dans une des poches internes de ta robe où tu ne me sentiras pas tu tout, je te ferai confiance et je ne te lancerai aucun sort de coercition. **Promit le Miroir.

Après un très court instant de réflexion Harry finit pas lâcher : « D'accord je le promets. »le mannequin métallique se mit aussitôt à se déconstruire et les fils de métal le composant regagnèrent le sol alors que le Miroir sortait du logement de sa poitrine pour léviter doucement vers Harry. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte maintenant déverrouillée le Miroir en main mais arrivé à la sortie il marqua un temps d'arrêt et plongea son regard émeraude dans le reflet du Miroir.

_ J'ai … une dernière question. Annonça-t-il avec un peu d'hésitation.

**_ Oui, Harry ? **L'encouragea le Miroir.

_ Comment est-ce-que je peux vous appelez ? Demanda le jeune sorcier. « Parce que vous appelez ou pensez à vous comme « Miroir », ça fait …bizarre, bien trop conte de fée à mon goût. » Mentionna Harry en repensant à la reine maléfique de Blanche-Neige demandant à son miroir magique « Miroir, mon beau miroir, qui est la plus belle ? » avant que l'image saugrenue de lui-même s'adressant au Miroir d'Orichalque pour lui demander : « qui est le plus puissant sorcier ? » ne lui traverse soudain l'esprit en le faisant grimacer à cette pensée.

**_ Je n'ai pas de nom, mon créateur l'Archimage Suprême ne m'en a pas donné, je ne suis que le Miroir d'Orichalque. **Répondit le Miroir.

_ Pas d'acronyme ou de diminutif. Interrogea Harry.

**_ Non mais l'idée est bonne pourquoi ne pas m'appeler … Oric. **Proposa le Miroir.

_ Oric ? Humm oui, c'est d'accord. Répondit Harry avant de quitter la Salle sur Demande.

La porte de la Salle disparaissant dans le mur derrière lui Harry continua son chemin en glissant la Relique Magique dans sa poche.

Rapidement Harry Potter et son nouvel « ami » Oric disparurent dans les couloirs du château.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/critiques/appréciations et idées ils sont les bienvenus, pour chaque chapitre, afin de m'aider, me donner des idées et m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire.

J'encourage aussi tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire à lire mes autres fanfics : Impérium Aeternus ( théoriquement la prochaine histoire que j'updaterai et pour laquelle j'apprécierai autant de reviews que possible ) et Buffy contre les vampires et la voie du Berserker dont je viens aussi de publier un nouveau chapitre.

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui me laisseront des reviews et une bonne année à tous.


	5. Chapter 4 : Un choix Cornélien

**Chapitre 4 ****: Un choix Cornélien**

_1993, château de Poudlard. _( _Nouvelle ligne temporelle_ ) _dimanche 8 novembre._

Après sa « discussion » avec le Miroir … Oric, Harry déambula au hasard dans les couloirs déserts du château de Poudlard pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Les « révélations » que lui avait faites Oric et son offre avaient profondément troublé le jeune sorcier. Et maintenant non seulement il était traqué par un meurtrier, vraisemblablement à moitié fou, qui soit ne recherchait rien d'autre que la vengeance, soit pensait que sa mort rétablirait le règne de Voldemort mais en plus il avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir littéralement le poids du monde sur les épaules.

Plus Harry y pensait et plus il se sentait en colère ! Et la même question lui revenait encore et encore à l'esprit : « Pourquoi moi ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le destin s'acharne sur lui ?

Tout d'abord avec la mort de ses parents de la main du Lord Noir qui avait aussi tenté de le tuer et l'avait laissé avec cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Puis, alors qu'il était célébré comme un héros dans le monde des sorciers on l'avait envoyé vivre avec les Dursley, son oncle et sa tante, qui haïssaient la magie et l'avait traité avec dédain, un zeste de peur et même presque avec mépris. Pendant des années il avait été comme un servant dans cette maison et son cousin Dudley faisant tout son possible pour rendre sa vie la plus misérable possible alors que sa tante et son oncle lui avaient soigneusement caché la vérité sur son passé et sur ses parents.

Puis était venue la révélation : il était un sorcier !

Avec son arrivée à Poudlard les choses semblaient enfin s'arranger pour Harry. Il avait désormais des amis : Hagrid, Ron et Hermione, des camarades de classe ou issus de sa maison, Gryffondor, qui étaient agréables. Des professeurs qui semblaient s'intéresser sincèrement à lui, dont le Directeur Dumbledore lui-même. L'émerveillement constant de la magie, la joie de voler sur un balai et le Quidditch qui était devenu une passion.  
Bien sur il y avait aussi des points noirs : l'incident avec le troll, la haine du professeur Rogue à son égard, Malfoy et bien sûr cette célébrité qu'il devait à sa cicatrice, qu'il n'avait ni cherchée ni voulue, préférant être « juste Harry » plutôt que « le Survivant » et qui lui rappelait sans cesse la mort de ses parents…

Mais le conte de fée avait laissé place à une réalité plus sinistre : même si il avait empêché Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale et de retrouver ses pleins pouvoirs et un corps il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il savait que sa Némésis était en vie, plus ou moins, et cherchait un moyen de retrouver une existence physique.  
Puis avait eu lieu le fiasco de la Chambre des Secrets. Poursuivi durant toute l'année par un elfe-de-maison qui, si il voulait le sauver, n'avait réussi qu'à lui compliquer la vie. La découverte de son don de Fourchelangue qui avait retourné l'essentiel des élèves de Poudlard contre lui, passant de héros à vilain du jour au lendemain. La rencontre avec le journal de Tom Jédusor, La peur et l'anxiété quand Hermione avait été pétrifiée, le danger lors de la virée dans la forêt interdite pour rencontrer Aragog quand Ron et lui avaient failli être dévorés par les Acromentules et finalement la terreur face au Basilique et à un Voldemort adolescent alors que Ginny Weasley gisait mourante sur le sol de la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard.

Bien sûr, au final, il avait réussi à survivre et à sauver Ginny et même à liberer Dobby l'elfe-de-maison mais il n'empêche qu'Harry aurait souhaité que quelqu'un d'autre, comme Dumbledore par exemple, règle la situation.

Et cette année non plus le destin ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser en paix entre son départ désastreux de chez les Dursley, après avoir fait accidentellement gonflé la tante Marge comme une baudruche car il ne supportait plus de l'entendre cracher son venin sur ses parents décédés, et Sirius Black le prisonnier D'Azkaban qui s'était évadé et cherchait à le tuer, et qui s'était introduit dans le château le week-end précédent. Sans compter bien sûr les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban, de sinistres créatures qui semblaient avoir un effet particulièrement fort sur lui, et le professeur Trelawney qui avait annoncé sa mort prochaine.

Tout cela en plus de la pression habituelle des études et du Quidditch, dont le prochain match devait avoir lieu le week-end suivant, faisait que le jeune garçon était tout simplement au bord de l'explosion.

En temps normal il aurait pu se confier à ses amis, Ron et Hermione, voir demander conseil au professeur Dumbledore mais le Miroir avait été clair : il n'était pas question qu'il mentionne son existence à quiconque.

Plus Harry réfléchissait à tout cela plus il fulminait intérieurement mais finalement un conseil que lui avait donné Oric lui revint en tête, étrangement clair, comme se frayant un passage dans sa tête pour arriver au sommet de ses pensées du moment.

« **Il serait même bon que tu te vides un peu la tête avant que tu repenses à tout cela.** » Avait conseillé le Miroir. Et pour Harry, frustré et en colère, cela apparaissait comme la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, il avait besoin de se distraire et d'arrêter de penser à tout cela.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer Harry prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondor bien décidé à récupérer son Nimbus 2000 pour aller voler un peu comme il l'avait prévu avant que le Miroir ne rentre dans sa vie pour la rendre encore plus chaotique et compliquée.

Arrivant devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor Harry fut confronté au chevalier du Catogan, le nouveau portrait enchanté qui remplaçait celui de la Grosse Dame comme gardien de l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor depuis la tentative de Sirius Black pour s'y introduire une semaine auparavant. Le chevalier tenta de provoquer Harry en duel mais abandonna bien vite quand le jeune Survivant lui lança d'une voix colérique le mot de passe actuel en lui jetant un regard noir.

Pénétrant dans la tour Harry se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son dortoir ignorant les quelques membres de sa maison qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune quand une voix l'interpella.

_ Hé Harry ! Où étais-tu donc passé ? Je t'ai attendu plus d'une heure sur le terrain de Quidditch ! Demanda Ron Weasley depuis sa place favorite dans un coin de la pièce où il faisait face à un échiquier ensorcelé.

_ J'étais occupé. Maugréa Harry en ignorant son ami et en continuant son chemin.

Montant rapidement les escaliers vers le dortoir des garçons Harry entra dans celui des 3ième années, sur son lit, là où il l'avait abandonné, se trouvait son précieux Nimbus. S'en emparant Harry en caressa machinalement le manche avant de se retourner pour sortir de la pièce mais alors qu'il se mettait en route il se retrouva face à Ronald Weasley.

_ Comment-ça « j'étais occupé » ? Mince alors Harry tu as disparu pendant presque deux heures ! Encore un peu plus et j'allais signaler ta disparition ! Alors dis moi ce qui s'est passé ! S'écria Ron.

La première réaction de Harry fut d'expliquer à son meilleur ami ce qu'il lui était vraiment arrivé, encore que Harry, qui était toujours en proie à beaucoup de colère et de frustration, n'aimait pas à ce moment là la manière dont Ron semblait exiger des réponses.

Mais soudain il ressentit le poids du Miroir, qui jusque là ne semblait même plus exister, dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

Serrant les dents Harry répondit d'une voix sourde : « Je te l'ai dit, j'étais occupé. »

_ Hein ? Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes Harry ? Vas-y, je t'ai attendu plus d'une heure pour rien alors tu peux quand même me dire ce que tu fabriquais et ce qui t'a pris deux heures. Insista Ron.

_ C'est personnel Ron alors laisses tomber. Rétorqua Harry légèrement hargneux mais Ronald ne sembla pas du tout le remarquer et continua d'insister.

_ Comment ça c'est personnel ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, non ? Alors tu peux bien me dire ce que tu faisais ! Exigea Ron dont les oreilles devenaient légèrement rouge, signe qu'il commençait à s'énerver et à perdre le contrôle de son tempérament.

_ Je ne veux pas en parler d'accord, alors arrêtes de demander et laisses moi un peu tranquille. Rétorqua Harry avant d'essayer de quitter la pièce.

_ Hé ! Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ! C'est moi qui me suis inquiété en pensant que Black s'était à nouveau introduit dans le château et qu'il t'avait mis la main dessus alors tu me dois une explication Harry !

Mais Ron n'était pas le seul à perdre son calme. Pour Harry qui était déjà énervé, colérique et à bout de patience ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

_ Tu es sourd ou quoi ! J'ai dit que c'était personnel et que je ne voulais pas en parler ! Ragea le Survivant. « Et ami ou non je ne te dois rien du tout ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Et t'as pas à savoir tout ce que je fais dans la vie alors fous moi la paix. » Décréta le jeune sorcier avant de tourner les talons et de laisser derrière lui un Ron Weasley abasourdi devant la colère de son ami et le fait que pour la première fois Harry venait de le repousser.

Harry traversa le château jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch d'un pas vif et nerveux partagé entre colère et regret concernant son accrochage avec Ron.

Arrivé en vue du terrain il enfourcha son balai et s'envola, rejoignant à toute vitesse les autres étudiants qui virevoltaient dans les airs.

Le terrain de Quidditch et ses environs proches étaient ouverts à tous les étudiants les dimanche après-midi, quand le temps le permettait, pour qu'ils puissent pratiquer et s'entrainer au vol sur balai. Ces séances étaient supervisées par Madame Bibine l'instructeur de vol, comme part de ses responsabilités en plus des leçons pour les premières années, de tutorat pour des élèves plus âgés souhaitant s'améliorer, de l'arbitrage des matchs de Quidditch et de la supervision des équipes des quatre Maisons.

Mais aujourd'hui, même si l'après midi ouvert au vol avait été maintenu malgré la récente intrusion de Sirius Black, le professeur Flitwick était aussi présent pour assurer la surveillance. Dans les airs plusieurs élèves disputaient une partie simplifiée de Quidditch : sans cognard ou vif-d'or, se contentant d'utiliser le Quaffle pour voir quelle équipe marquerait le plus. A côté de cela une dizaine d'autres étudiants poursuivaient un vif-d'or rendant les choses encore plus chaotiques.

Harry songea un instant à se joindre à la chasse au vif-d'or avant d'abandonner l'idée, la fin de l'après-midi commençait à approcher et il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour profiter de l'occasion de voler librement.

Sur son balai Harry s'éleva plus haut dans les airs et aussitôt ses soucis commencèrent à s'estomper. Comme d'habitude alors que le vent balayait son visage et qu'il virevoltait dans le ciel il arrivait à se détendre et à oublier ses problèmes.  
Rapidement son vol devint plus audacieux, enchainant les acrobaties, alors qu'il se libérait des émotions qui l'oppressaient. Il vola de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus haut, là où rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

Une bonne partie de ses camarades l'observait stupéfaits sans qu'il s'en rende compte alors qu'il se livrait à une prestation aérienne digne d'un professionnel.

Finalement après presque une heure les coups de sifflets de madame Bibine résonnèrent dans l'air pour signaler la fin de la séance et indiquer aux élèves qu'il était temps de rentrer au château.

Harry s'aperçut que voler lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, il était maintenant bien plus relaxé et il avait retrouvé son calme. Suivre le conseil d'Oric s'était avéré être ici une bonne chose. Prenant une grande respiration il se posa doucement et repartit vers le château de Poudlard pour prendre une longue douche avant le repas du soir.

Arrivé dans son dortoir il trouva la pièce vide, aussitôt la porte se referma derrière lui et se verrouilla. Harry s'alarma un peu devant cela quand il ressentit à nouveau le poids du Miroir dans la poche de sa robe.  
Soudain son coffre s'ouvrit et un morceau de parchemin s'en envola avant d'être rejoint par une plume.  
Harry se rappela immédiatement la proposition du Miroir pour prouver sa connaissance des évènements futurs et se détendit alors que la plume voletant dans les airs traça avec rapidité un message sur le parchemin avant que ce dernier ne se plie sur lui-même et ne retourne dans le coffre d'Harry.

Le jeune sorcier retira sa robe avant de gagner la salle de bain où il fut soulagé d'avoir un peu d'intimité quand Oric ne quitta pas sa robe pour le suivre. Oric n'était peut-être qu'un miroir enchanté mais pour Harry, qui était assez pudique, il n'avait aucune envie qu'on l'espionne sous la douche, il lui avait déjà fallu du temps avant de se sentir à l'aise avec ses compagnons de chambré, quand ils leur arrivaient de prendre une douche en même temps que lui, ou ses équipiers mâle de Quidditch, les jumeaux Weasley et Olivier Dubois, dans la douche des vestiaires après leurs séances d'entraînement.

C'est finalement un Harry rafraichi et bien plus calme qui descendit vers la grande salle pour rejoindre ses amis et prendre son souper.

Arrivant dans la Grande Salle Harry aperçut ses amis, déjà attablés, qui lui tournaient le dos et semblaient plongés en pleine discussion. S'approchant il ne put s'empêcher de surprendre leur conversation.

_ Je te le dis Hermione, il n'était pas dans son état normal, il doit être sous l'effet d'une malédiction ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Il ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça avant. Se plaignait Ron.

« _Je suis sûr que c'est à propos de cet après-midi._ » Songea Harry. « _Mince alors il refuse que je puisse faire quelque chose qui ne le regarde pas ou quoi ? C'est peut être mon meilleur ami mais il n'a pas à exiger de savoir tout ce que je fais quand même !_ » Décida Harry en sentant un peu de la colère qu'il avait éprouvée contre Ron refaire surface en lui.

_ Je suis sûr que tu exagères Ronald. Répondit Hermione avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. « Il a été sous pression ces derniers temps, et entre l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents le week-end dernier et Sirius Black qui s'est infiltré dans le château le même jour, c'est normal qu'il soit sur les nerfs. »

_ Hum, ouais …. Sembla admettre Ron en considérant l'explication d'Hermione. « Et puis il y a le match de Quidditch le weekend prochain ! » Réalisa le jeune Weasley comme si cela faisait une bien meilleure explication.

_ Ravie que tu saches reconnaître les choses les plus importantes. Maugréa Hermione avec une pointe de sarcasme.

_ Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que des Serpentard ont pu lui jouer un mauvais tour et qu'il refuse d'en parler.

_ C'est possible, je suppose … mais dans ce cas il faut qu'il en parle au professeur McGonnagal. Insista Hermione avec un accent dans la voix qui annonçait à Harry qu'elle allait le tarabuster jusqu'à ce qu'il cède si c'était bien là le cas et donc qu'elle allait estimer être de son devoir de découvrir ce qui s'était passé.

En comprenant cela, et alors que c'était là la dernière chose qu'il désirait pour le moment, Harry poussa un grognement qui alerta ses amis de sa présence.

_ Ho ! Harry. Heu … viens t'asseoir. Demanda Hermione un peu gênée à l'idée qu'il puisse les avoir entendus parler de lui.

Harry obéit sans un mot et une fois assis commença à se servir avant de manger en silence. Ron s'agitait nerveusement sur son siège mais finalement n'y tenant plus commença à demander : « Hé Harry, à propos de cet après-midi est-ce que des serpent … » mais il s'arrêta net quand Harry lui lança un regard noir avant de le couper.

_ Ron. Pour la dernière fois je t'ai dit que c'était personnel et que je ne voulais pas en parler alors arrêtes. Déclara le Survivant d'une voix froide où l'on sentait percer une colère maitrisée.

Ron, les oreilles virant à l'écarlate, faillit répondre mais face au regard inflexible que Harry lui lançait finit par abandonner, se tournant vers son assiette dont il attaqua le contenu avec rage.

Hermione faillit également intervenir mais elle s'arrêta quand Harry lui lança à son tour un regard noir.

Les trois amis passèrent le reste du repas en silence.

Harry aurait bien aimé poser des questions à Hermione et avoir son avis sur plusieurs choses qu'il avait en tête. A plusieurs reprises il la regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler avant de finalement la refermer ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Finalement la voix d'Oric résonna dans sa tête : « **Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu voudrais avoir l'avis de ton amie sur ta « situation » actuelle car tu as confiance en son opinion et que cela t'aiderait pour faire ton choix sur ma proposition. Alors tu peux lui parler et lui demander son avis, à elle ou à quelqu'un d'autre, tant que tu ne révèles rien de spécifique et que tu ne parles pas de mon existence. Poses à Hermione tes questions en présentant la situation comme si il s'agissait d'un cas théorique, d'un exercice mental. Je suis sûr qu'elle adorera ça.** » Proposa le Miroir.

« **Et ne parait pas aussi surpris quand je m'adresse mentalement à toi ou tu vas te faire remarquer.** » Conseilla le Miroir alors que plusieurs personnes regardaient Harry étrangement alors qu'il avait sursauté puis prit une expression à la fois concentrée et troublée en regardant dans le vide quand Oric s'était adressé à lui.

_ Hein ? Oui, d'accord. Répondit machinalement le jeune sorcier à voix haute.

« **Inutile de me répondre à voix haute, parle en pensée, dans ta tête, en te concentrant sur moi et je « t'entendrais ». Si on te voit parler dans le vide les gens vont se poser des questions sur ta santé mentale. **» Indiqua Oric.

_ Heu, Harry … ça va ? Demanda Hermione un peu inquiète face à l'attitude étrange de son ami.

_ Oui, oui je me parlais juste à moi-même. Répondit rapidement Harry un peu gêné avant de se dépêcher de plonger le nez dans son assiette.

Pendant le reste du repas il tenta de trouver comment aborder ses problèmes avec Hermione, et éventuellement avec Ron, mais aucune idée ne lui vint en tête. Au final il décida de voir ça le lendemain, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui donnerait peut-être de l'inspiration. Et puis il était fatigué, la journée avait été riche en émotion, et comme il n'avait pas de devoir urgent à faire l'appel de la couette se faisait de plus en plus séduisant car il ne voulait vraiment pas se prendre la tête ce soir en réfléchissant sur la question du Miroir et de quoi faire de ses révélations.

Prenant sa décision Harry avala rapidement son dessert et se leva.

_ Bon les amis, je suis vraiment fatigué aujourd'hui alors je vais me coucher tôt, alors bonne nuit et à demain. Dit-il à Ron et Hermione qui le regardèrent d'un air étonné par ce comportement qui ne lui était pas habituel alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle pour aller vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Après le départ de Harry, Ron déclara : « Je suis sûr que c'est une malédiction. »

_ Mais non, il est juste de mauvaise humeur, il lui faut juste un peu d'espace et de temps pour se calmer. Je suis sûr que ce sera passé demain et qu'il sera à nouveau comme d'habitude. Répondit Hermione pour rassurer Ron.

Mais la jeuneGryffondore garda pour elle certaines de ses réflexions. Il était visible que quelque chose avait troublé Harry, à plusieurs reprises pendant le repas il avait voulu lui parler mais n'y était pas parvenu. Et puis il semblait distant, irritable et à un moment il avait eu l'air complètement absent comme plongé dans ses penséeset coupé du reste du monde, en résumé il se comportait de manière inhabituelle.

Quelque chose s'était passé cet après midi, quelque chose dont Harry ne voulait visiblement pas parler et qui l'avait perturbé.

Le dire à Ron ne ferait que le pousser à interroger Harry à nouveau et visiblement cela ne ferait que braquer son ami encore plus.

Soupirant Hermione espéra que, quoi que ce soit, cela passe avec une nuit de sommeil et que Harry retrouve son calme et soit de nouveau lui-même le lendemain.

_ Oui, demain ça devrait aller mieux. Répéta Hermione sans s'apercevoir qu'elle cherchait plus à se convaincre elle-même qu'autre chose.

Malheureusement le lendemain allait lui prouver qu'elle avait tort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin Harry, car il s'était couché bien plus tôt la veille, se réveilla aux aurores, plus de deux heures avant le petit déjeuner, et fut incapable de se rendormir et décida finalement de se lever. Après s'être lavé il enfila des vêtements propres et commença à préparer ses affaires pour la journée.

C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut le Miroir rangé innocemment parmi le contenu de son coffre.

Harry hésita, le Miroir semblait inerte, mais après un instant de réflexion et un long soupir de résignation il l'attrapa et le mit dans une des poches internes de sa robe de sorcier. Mieux valait prendre sur soi et emporter le Miroir avec lui de sa propre volonté plutôt que de donner à Oric une occasion de le « rappeler à l'ordre » et puis il valait mieux ne pas laisser le Miroir traîner, on ne pouvait pas savoir quels dégâts il pouvait causer si il se trouvait en de mauvaises mains. Harry n'avait nullement l'attention de répéter la même erreur qu'il avait commise avec le journal de Jédusor qui avait disparu et avait menacé tout le monde quand il l'avait laissé sans surveillance.

Aussitôt mis dans sa poche Oric sembla disparaître et aucun élément ne révélait plus sa présence ou son existence.

Harry passa ensuite un long moment dans la salle commune essayant tant bien que mal de travailler un peu sur ses devoirs mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Les événements de la veille lui revenaient sans cesse en tête et avec eux le flot d'émotion qu'ils avaient suscité. Toutefois le sentiment d'irréalisme de la veille avait reculé pour faire place au poids écrasant de l'énormité de la situation.

Réfléchissant à tout cela l'humeur d'Harry s'assombrit, et d'autant plus quand il se trouva incapable de trouver une bonne façon d'aborder ses problèmes avec ses amis, ou même avec n'importe qui d'autres, pour obtenir des conseils. Lentement la frustration le gagna et il remballa ses affaires avant de quitter la tour des Gryffondor.

Il arpenta le château en long et en large essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête, jonglant mentalement avec les révélations du Miroir, le savoir que Voldemort finirait par revenir et qu'il risquait de devoir l'affronter à nouveau, et sa situation actuelle : le fait que Sirius Black soit après lui pour l'assassiner. D'ailleurs la semaine précédente, quelques jours à peine après l'effraction de Black dans le château, le professeur McGonagal l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui révéler « officiellement » ce qu'Harry avait découvert juste avant le début de l'année : que Black voulait le tuer.

Finalement Harry passa par la Grande Salle où le petit déjeuner commençait à être servi pour les quelques élèves qui y étaient déjà présents et après avoir avalé quelques bouchées il se remit à vagabonder tout en se dirigeant vers sa classe de divination.

Arrivant là bien avant tout le monde Harry se rendit tout de même compte que, au moins, ses nouvelles préoccupations faisaient passer ses anciens problèmes comme des choses insignifiantes, car il avait maintenant bien plus important en tête que sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir aller à Prés-au-lard avec ses amis, sa colère contre Malfoy pour son rôle dans les ennuis qu'il avait causés à Buck l'hippogriffe et Hagrid, dont la classe de Soins aux Créatures Magiques était maintenant devenue des plus ennuyeuse. Et puis désormais l'appréhension des cours du professeur Trelawney à l'atmosphère étouffante et l'attitude énervante du professeur de Divination vis-à-vis de lui ne semblaient plus être une chose si terrible, et cela valait tout de même mieux que l'hostilité mesquine du professeur Rogue.  
En plus maintenant il n'avait plus à se soucier de cette histoire de Sinistros dans l'immédiat car selon le Miroir il atteindrait le grand âge et écrirait ses mémoires.

Tout à ses pensées Harry ne fit pas attention au fait que ses camarades l'avaient rejoint jusqu'au moment où on l'interpella.

_ Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? On-t-a cherché partout ce matin ! Demanda Hermione en arrivant à côté de son ami, Ron sur les talons.

_ Hein ? Ho ! Je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin alors j'ai décidé de me lever pour marcher un peu avant les cours.

_ Pour marcher ? Questionna Hermione étonnée.

_ Oui.

_ Mais on t'a pas vu au petit déjeuner ? Enchaina Ron stupéfait.

_ Hé bien je suis passé rapidement avaler un morceau quand ils ont commencé à servir et puis je suis reparti. Répondit le Survivant sur un ton laconique et absent.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent bizarrement comme si ils se demandaient si il s'agissait bien là de leur ami.

Hermione aurait bien continué à poser des questions mais l'attitude d'Harry indiqué clairement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à répondre. Au moins il semblait plus calme aujourd'hui.

Ron quand à lui ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passer à l'exception du fait que son ami se comportait étrangement depuis la veille, même Hermione semblait étonnée par l'attitude de leur ami. Il aurait aimé savoir de quoi il retournait et ce qui n'allait pas mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire rabrouer comme hier par Harry si il lui posait à nouveau des questions aussi décida-t-il de laisser Hermione gérer la situation pour le moment.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la trappe menant vers la classe de divination s'ouvrit et les élèves commencèrent à grimper l'échelle argentée pour rejoindre leur salle de classe.

Le cours du professeur Trelawney commença de manière assez étrange, le professeur resta assis dans son fauteuil durant un long moment, les yeux dans le vague sans rien dire avant de brusquement revenir à la réalité et de commencer à faire passer les services à thé pour la leçon. Mais même après cela le professeur semblait distraite, comme si elle avait la tête ailleurs et ne prêtait que peu d'attention à ses élèves. Aucune déclaration dramatique, pas de vagues petites prédictions ou de discussion en aparté avec ses élèves favoris.

Parvati et Lavande ne cessaient de chuchoter entre elles et de lancer des coups d'œil inquiets au professeur ainsi qu'un regard noir à Dean Thomas quand il murmura qu'elle devait avoir un peu trop « fumé ».

De plus les formes laissées au fond de la tasse de thé de Harry ressemblaient de manière plus qu'étrange à une silhouette brandissant un objet, un miroir ne cessait de susurrer une petite partie de son esprit qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer se persuadant que c'était son imagination, influencée par les récents évènements, qui lui jouait des tours et lui faisait voir des choses qui n'étaient en fait pas là.

Vers la fin du cours le professeur se rassit au fond de son fauteuil fixant un point dans le vide d'un regard vitreux et fixe pendant un long moment. Soudain elle se redressa, tremblante, ces yeux roulant dans ses orbites comme si elle était sur le point d'avoir une crise et commença à parler d'une voix dure, sèche et sonore complètement différente de sa voix habituelle.

_« Le futur … Le futur est en train de changer. Le dé du destin a été relancé et s'est remis à rouler.  
De part la main du plus puissant des sorciers ce qui allait être n'est plus et ce qui n'aurait jamais du être est maintenant possible.  
C'est à travers son instrument que Son combat contre Fatalité, Destin, Vie, Mort et Chance se poursuit dans cette époque afin que par sa volonté soit tracé un nouveau futur.  
L'avenir est devenu incertain, car le futur-qui-aurait-du-être n'est plus désormais qu'un reflet dans le Miroir du Destin.  
Et si Il le choisit la bataille à venir entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Celui-qui-à-le-pouvoir-de-le-vaincre sera le premier pas vers le nouveau futur.  
… Le futur est en train de changer. Le dé du destin a été relancé et s'est remis à rouler. »_

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la classe alors que les élèves regardaient le professeur Trelawney avec des yeux ronds et un air stupéfait.

**« Très intéressant. »** Murmura la voix mentale d'Oric dans l'esprit d'Harry qui avait changé de couleur en entendant les paroles de Trelawney et particulièrement la mention du Miroir.

_ Ce … ce n'est ….ce n'est pas possible. Finit il par chuchoter alors que le professeur Trelawney reprenait ses esprits et regardait sa classe d'un air surpris.

_ Désolé je crois que je me suis assoupie un instant. Admit le professeur de Divination en se levant.

_ Une prophétie ! S'écrièrent Lavande et Parvati après s'être consulté du regard. « Professeur vous venez de nous faire une prophétie ! »

_ Ha ? Heu ? Oui ? … Vraiment ? Répondit le professeur Trelawney visiblement aussi surprise que ses élèves qui s'étaient tous mis à discuter bruyamment de ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Heu … et bien le pouvoir du troisième œil fonctionne d'une façon mystérieuse … Commença le professeur ne sachant visiblement pas trop comment expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, ou du moins ce que ses élèves affirmaient s'être passé, et dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir.

Le son de cloche indiquant la fin du cours sembla être la réponse idéale à ce dilemme et le professeur Trelawney renvoya rapidement ses élèves vers leur prochain cours.

_ C'était vachement bizarre, tu ne trouves pas Hermione ? Tu crois que c'était vraiment une prophétie ? Demanda Ron en sortant de classe.

_ Je ne sais pas Ron. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion et le temps d'étudier les prophéties …. Admit Hermione d'une petite voix comme si elle était en tort. « Je ne sais même pas si il s'agit de quelque chose de réel ou bien … »

_ Hé ! Les prophéties sont réelles ! Il y en déjà eu plusieurs qui se sont accomplies ! L'interrompit Ron.

_ Peut-être … Il faudra que je fasse des recherches dans la bibliothèque. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que le professeur Trelawney vient d'en faire une ! Insista la jeune Gryffondor.

_ Ouais ça pourrait encore être un de ses tours pour épater la galerie, enfin c'est possible. Admit Ron d'un ton hésitant avant d'ajouter : « Et toi tu en penses quoi Harry ? »

Voyant qu'Harry était livide ses amis se rapprochèrent de lui.

_ Harry ? Ça va ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

Observant son ami Hermione se demanda un court instant ce qui n'allait pas quand la réponse, pour elle du moins, lui sauta aux yeux : Trelawney avait évoqué dans sa « prophétie » le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Celui-qui-à-le-pouvoir-de-le-vaincre faisant certainement référence à Harry et à Voldemort et si par ce nouveau coup d'éclat elle avait persuadé Harry qu'elle pouvait vraiment voir l'avenir, point sur lequel Hermione restait sceptique, il devait repenser à sa prédiction du début d'année concernant le Sinistros et le fait qu'il allait mourir.

_ Hé, Harry ! Ne t'angoisses pas c'était certainement de la comédie pour nous impressionner. Tenta de le convaincre Hermione et elle-même par la même occasion car la prestation du professeur Trelawney avait tout de même été très impressionnante, suffisamment pour la faire douter un peu.

Harry resta silencieux, se contentant d'un hochement de tête et, suivi par ses deux amis, il continua sa route vers la salle de transfiguration où ils avaient cours ensuite. Hermione voulut continuer de lui parler mais la vision du Directeur Dumbeldore traversant le couloir d'un pas vif, presque en courant, et qui les croisa sans dire un mot, la mine soucieuse, l'arrêta car le Directeur se dirigeait visiblement vers la classe de divination.

Après tout ça le Survivant était plongé dans ses pensées, de sombres pensées. L'annonce de Trelawney venait ajouter à son trouble et voir Dumbeldore se précipiter vers la classe de divination avant même que la rumeur de ce qui venait de se passer ne se répande ainsi que la réponse d'Oric face à cet incident apportaient, en plus de l'attitude du professeur de Divination à ce moment là, de la crédibilité au fait qu'elle venait d'effectuer une prophétie.

N'y tenant plus il se décida à interroger Oric qui était actuellement silencieux.

_ _Est-ce-que c'était vraiment une prophétie ou est-ce-que c'est toi qui est responsable de ça. _Songea Harry en aiguillant ses pensées vers le Miroir.

**_ Indirectement, ma simple présence bouleverse et affecte l'avenir, le fait que je viens du futur-qui-aurait-du-être peut être ressenti par certains de ceux qui ont le Don de Divination. **Répondit Oric.

_ _Alors Trelawney peut vraiment prédire le futur ! Ce qu'elle fait n'est pas une imposture comme Lockhart. _Réalisa Harry.

**_ Oui et non, elle a un Don de prophétesse mais elle n'est pas une voyante. Elle ne peut pas prédire l'avenir à volonté, ni même choisir les sujets sur lesquels elle va faire une prédiction. Elle est comme une antenne qui se contente de recevoir certaines visions du futur, les événements importants qui ont un impact majeur sur le monde autour d'elle. C'est ce que les sorciers appellent « prophétie » mais en réalité il ne s'agit que de visions du futur le plus probable ou de moments clés qui séparent deux futurs aussi possibles l'un que l'autre et qui selon la façon dont ils se termineront vont décider quel futur va l'emporter sur l'autre. **Expliqua le Miroir avec patience alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la salle du professeur McGonagal. **« C'est d'ailleurs pour ce don que Dumbledore garde Sybille Trelawney comme professeur de divination malgré son manque de talent comme voyante et devin. » **Acheva le Miroir.

Le professeur McGonagal se rendit tout de suite compte vu l'état d'agitation de ses élèves et la mine livide et sinistre de Harry Potter que quelque chose s'était encore produit en divination.

_ Bon quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui s'est passé en divination ? Encore une nouvelle prédiction du professeur Trelawney concernant Mr Potter je suppose ? Demanda le professeur de Transfiguration tout en se promettant de dire deux mots à Sybille, avec la menace de Black il était mal venu qu'elle continue de vouloir impressionner les élèves avec des prédictions alarmistes.

Plusieurs élèves tentèrent de répondre en même temps et n'arrivèrent qu'à rendre les choses chaotiques. Mais avec un peu d'efforts et de rappel à l'ordre elle arriva à extirper l'histoire de ce qui s'était passé, accompagné par de nombreuses remarques de Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown et un silence crispé de la part de son élève favorite Hermione Granger qui d'habitude aurait été la première à répondre.

Quand on arriva au moment du contenu de la soi-disant prophétie c'est Harry qui prit la parole, le Miroir chuchotant dans son esprit les paroles de la prophétie, et ainsi il récita ce que le professeur Trelawney avait dit comme si il le savait par cœur.

« Le futur … Le futur est en train de changer. Le dé du destin a été relancé et s'est remis à rouler.  
De part la main du plus puissant des sorciers ce qui allait être n'est plus et ce qui n'aurait jamais du être est maintenant possible.  
C'est à travers Son instrument que Son combat contre Fatalité, Destin, Vie, Mort et Chance se poursuit dans cette époque afin que par sa volonté soit tracé un nouveau futur.  
L'avenir est devenu incertain, car le futur-qui-aurait-du-être n'est plus désormais qu'un reflet dans le Miroir du Destin.  
Et si Il le choisit la bataille à venir entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Celui-qui-à-le-pouvoir-de-le-vaincre sera le premier pas vers le nouveau futur.  
… Le futur est en train de changer. Le dé du destin a été relancé et s'est remis à rouler. »

Minerva McGonagal tenta de rassurer ses élèves et de faire comme si de rien n'était mais elle aussi était troublée, rien de cela ne ressemblait aux habitudes de Sybille dans ses efforts continus pour persuader les élèves qu'elle était bien dotée du « troisième œil ». Elle réussit finalement à imposer suffisamment de discipline pour effectuer son cours et l'immersion dans l'art plus concret de la Transfiguration sembla distraire la plupart des élèves des évènements de la classe de Divination qui n'étaient déjà plus pour la plupart que le futur sujet de commérage qui serait relâché pour le déjeuner.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour certains, et certainement pas pour Harry.

C'était là une confirmation, bien que indirecte, de ce que le Miroir lui avait raconté. Pour la plupart des gens les paroles du professeur Trelawney n'auraient guère de sens mais pour Harry, doté des informations qu'il tenait du Miroir tout cela était très clair.  
Un point positif était que dans l'ensemble il n'avait plus à se prendre la tête sur le fait de savoir si Oric était sérieux ou non sur son origine même si cela n'empêcherait pas Harry de faire quelques recherches supplémentaires et de vérifier comme le Miroir l'avait proposé qu'il connaissait effectivement l'avenir de Harry.

Néanmoins tout cela était loin de l'enthousiasmer et il passa le reste de la journée en silence, parlant le moins possible et ignorant la plupart des gens, et même ses amis jusqu'à un certain point. Souvent perdu dans ses pensées et d'une humeur maussade.

Ron et Hermione tentèrent de le dérider et de relativiser la situation mais ils se heurtèrent la plupart du temps à un silence presque hostile ou à des réponses courtes et sèches. Il devint rapidement évident pour eux qu'Harry ne voulait pas parler et qu'il valait mieux le laisser en paix.

La journée se déroula sans autre incident même si l'école bourdonnait de rumeurs et de commérages à propos de la « prophétie de Trelawney », plusieurs personnes pointèrent du doigt qu'il y était fait mention du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Celui-qui-à-le-pouvoir-de-le-vaincre et beaucoup de regards se posèrent sur Harry mais devant la mine sinistre de ce dernier personne n'osa lui faire de remarques. Même Malfoy, habituellement le premier à utiliser ce genre de situation pour se moquer de Harry, se garda de se confronter à Harry à ce propos.

Après leur dernier cours de l'après-midi les élèves qui avaient eu cours de divination au matin furent toutefois convoqués par le Directeur qui était accompagné par plusieurs sorciers qui travaillaient visiblement au Ministère de la Magie. Là ils apprirent qu'une enquête était en cours sur les évènements de la matinée même si l'on refusait de reconnaître l'existence d'une prophétie se contentant d'admettre que c'était là une possibilité. Après avoir recueilli le témoignage des élèves les gens du Ministère demandèrent, sur la base du volontariat, si certains acceptaient qu'une copie du souvenir de l'incident soit prélevée.

Bien sûr Hermione fut la première à se porter volontaire. Avec quelques autres elle accompagna les gens du Ministère et le professeur Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau. Elle rejoignit ses amis pour le souper où toute excitée elle leur raconta son expérience et ce qu'elle avait appris sur un objet appelé pensine avec lequel on pouvait voir des souvenirs appartenant à autrui et sur la technique pour collecter un souvenir avec sa baguette, un sujet qu'elle avait bien l'attention d'approfondir à la bibliothèque dès qu'elle en aurait le temps.

Cette discussion fut une bonne distraction pour Harry car elle ne portait pas sur lui et ses problèmes, choses dont il ne voulait pas parler, et elle le sortit des idées noires qu'il ruminait et pendant une vingtaine de minutes il redevint le Harry habituel.

Le reste de la soirée fut aussi calme, chacun des trois amis se plongeant dans ses devoirs, même Ron qui vu l'humeur de Harry préféra le laisser tranquille et faute de partenaire pour une partie d'échec rejoignit ses amis pour faire ses devoirs et être pour une fois en avance.

Au final au moment de se coucher Harry espéra que le lendemain au moins serait sans aucune révélation dramatique d'aucune sorte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si Harry Potter n'avait pas vraiment eu une bonne journée il était loin d'être le seul dans ce cas.

Alors que la nuit était tombée Albus Dumbledore faisant face à sa pensine contemplait les évènements de la journée. Alors qu'il regardait à nouveau l'exemplaire du souvenir de la dernière prophétie en date de Sybille Trelawney qu'il avait réussi à acquérir se dérouler sous ses yeux dans sa pensine le vieux professeur ne put, une fois encore, s'empêcher de maudire le mauvais timing qui l'avait entrainé loin de Poudlard au moment où cette nouvelle prophétie voyait le jour.

La récente intrusion de Black dans le château et l'incapacité des Détraqueurs à l'arrêter avait donné une raison supplémentaire au Directeur de Poudlard de demander leur retour à Azkaban, ou du moins de les retirer de Poudlard, surtout avec le match de Quidditch du prochain weekend, les fortes émotions que cela allait engendrer attireraient les Détraqueurs comme une flamme attire les papillons de nuit. Et malgré les « assurances » de Fudge sur le fait que les Détraqueurs étaient parfaitement sous le contrôle du Ministère Dumbledore redoutait qu'un incident ne se produise à cette occasion. Le Ministre de la Magie avait prêté la sourde oreille à sa demande et il avait fallu organiser un rendez-vous au Ministère pour qu'il puisse faire valoir directement ses arguments. Et ce rendez-vous était justement tombé le matin même.

Dumbledore agita les souvenirs liquides dans la pensine et aussitôt la fin de sa rencontre avec le Ministre apparut à la surface du bassin enchanté.

… _ledore je vous le dit encore il n'en n'est pas question. Les Détraqueurs resteront à leurs postes jusqu'à ce que Black soit arrêté._

__ Allons Cornélius ! Soyez raisonnable Sirius Black leur a échappé à deux reprises maintenant, il est évident qu'il dispose d'une méthode pour qu'ils ne le détectent pas. Ce ne sont pas les Détraqueurs qui vont l'arrêter et tout ce que vous récolterez en les laissant en place autour de l'école sera de mettre les enfants en danger._

__ Ridicule. Les Détraqueurs sont nos alliés, ils obéissent au Ministère. Azkaban leur fournit une source de nourriture constante, ils auraient bien trop à perdre en nous désobéissant et en attaquant quelqu'un sans autorisation. Rétorqua le Ministre complètement sûr de lui._

__ Cornélius ce sont des créatures monstrueuses, elles ne nous voient que comme de la nourriture. Azkaban est assez pour leur permettre de calmer leur faim mais pas pour la rassasier et l'école représente pour eux un immense festin alors croyez-vous vraiment que si l'occasion leur en soit donnée les Détraqueurs n'en profiteront pas. La seule raison qui les pousse à obéir est que nous avons les moyens de les stopper si ils se mettent à attaquer tout le monde mais ils savent aussi que vous avez besoin d'eux comme garde pour Azkaban et que le Ministère ne risquera pas de briser l'accord passé avec eux pour un « incident isolé ». Mais en attendant ce seront des innocents qui en paieront le prix, alors remplacez les par des Aurors._

__ Je ne peux pas faire ça Dumbledore, ce serait admettre que j'avais tort et je ne peux pas me le permettre, pas sans que mes ennemis politiques en profitent pour tenter de m'évincer de ma position. Et puis les gens ont peur, pour eux Black est presque aussi dangereux que ne l'était Vous-Savez-Qui, savoir que les Détraqueurs sont après lui est la seule chose qui les empêche de paniquer. Quand à envoyer des Aurors après Black, c'est déjà fait mais il y en peu qui ont l'expérience et les compétences pour arrêter quelqu'un comme lui, la nouvelle génération d'Aurors n'a rien eu à affronter d'autre que de simples criminels, ils ne sont pas prêt pour quelque chose de l'envergure de Black, et puis nos effectifs sont limités. Se justifia Fudge._

__ Ils ne le seraient pas si vous ne les aviez pas autant diminué, et le niveau des Aurors serait meilleur si le budget pour leur formation et leur entrainement n'avait pas été si réduit. Accusa Dumbledore._

__ Nous ne sommes plus en guerre et ces fonds sont plus utiles ailleurs … Commença le Ministre avant qu'il ne soit coupé par le Directeur de Poudlard qui se leva d'un bond de son siège et retira un instrument argenté d'une de ses poches qui venait de l'alerter d'une perturbation au château._

__ Quoi ? Dumbledore qu'est-ce-que cela signifie ! _

_Manipulant l'instrument pendant quelques secondes le Directeur localisa la source de la perturbation comme étant le sort de détection qu'il avait placé sur la tour où Sybille faisait sa classe et passait le plus clair de son temps et qui était chargé de l'avertir au cas ou elle énoncerait une nouvelle prophétie._

__ Cela veut dire que je vais devoir mettre fin à cet entretien car j'ai une urgence._

__ Est-ce-que c'est Black ? Demanda le Ministre._

__ Non. Répondit Dumbledore hésitant un court instant, mais après tout vu le niveau de réaction de son sort de détection la magie qui était derrière cette prophétie avait causé un tel pic de puissance que même les sorts qu'il avait placés autour de Sybille pour empêcher que l'on détecte ce genre d'événement ne suffiraient pas à le masquer aux appareils de localisation du Département des Mystères qui était toujours à l'affut de l'émergence de nouvelles prophéties. Comme le Département était obligé de notifier le Ministre de la Magie en exercice en cas de nouvelle prophétie Fudge finirait bien par l'apprendre. Heureusement que le Département des Mystères n'était pas tenu d'en révéler le contenu et qu'il y avait suffisamment d'influence pour s'assurer que cela en serait le ca si s'était nécessaire._

__ Il semble que ma professeure de Divination vienne de faire une prophétie. _

__ Vraiment ? Demanda Fudge sceptique._

__ Rien n'est sûr pour l'instant mais je dois retourner au château car si c'est le cas les Langues-de-Plomb vont certainement venir pour enquêter._

__ Bien alors restons en là et espérons que si il s'agit d'une prophétie elle annonce que nous mettrons bientôt la main sur Sirius Black. Termina Fudge …_

Revenant au présent Dumbledore se remémora comment il s'était dépêché d'atteindre la première cheminée pour rentrer à Poudlard avant de foncer dans les couloirs vers la salle de divination.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Le professeur Trelawney avait fait sa prophétie en plein cours, devant des dizaines d'étudiants, et le pire était que cela s'était produit à la fin du cours et que les élèves en question avaient déjà été relâchés dans les couloirs, il en croisa qui en discutaient déjà avec d'autres qui n'avaient pas été présent.

Il n'y avait plus moyen maintenant de maintenir le secret ou même de contenir l'information.

Le vieux professeur avait brièvement songé à procéder à un sortilège d'effacement de mémoire pour un cas comme celui-ci, si la prophétie contenait des informations cruciales ne devant pas tomber entre toutes les mains, comme ça avait été le cas pour celle mentionnant la naissance de celui pouvant vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais le mauvais timing le privait de cette possibilité, bien trop d'étudiants étaient impliqués et avant qu'il ait le temps de prendre connaissance de la nouvelle prophétie et de réunir les témoins directs la rumeur, voir même le texte de la prophétie, aurait déjà fait le tour de Poudlard. Et puis avec l'implication probable des Langues-de-Plomb il ne pouvait pas agir aussi librement sans compter sur le fait que plusieurs familles qui ne lui faisaient guère confiance avait tendance à vérifier que l'esprit de leurs enfants n'avait pas été altéré pendant l'année et toute trace que cela aurait pu être le cas et qu'il en soit l'auteur aurait eu de graves répercutions politiques.

D'une certaine façon être privé de ce choix avait soulagé le Directeur, l'utilisation de charmes d'effacement et d'altération de la mémoire était une chose complexe, particulièrement sur des enfants, et nécessitait un spécialiste. Et si Dumbledore se savait assez compétant et que sa maitrise des arts mentaux lui donnait un avantage il n'avait pas l'arrogance de se prétendre un maitre dans cette discipline. La possibilité de blesser accidentellement un des enfants à sa charge était quelque chose qui avait hanté l'esprit d'Albus, sans compter la question d'éthique et le dilemme moral d'utiliser une magie qu'il réprouvait sur des enfants.  
De faire ce qui était facile plutôt que ce qui était juste.

Au moins quand ils étaient arrivés les envoyés du Département des Mystères avaient fait preuve de tact, de discrétion et de suffisamment de diplomatie pour ne pas rendre les choses plus chaotiques, le subtil sort de compulsion placé sur les élèves interrogés les pousserait à ne discuter de la présence des Langue-de-Plomb qu'entre eux, évitant ainsi de faire gonfler la rumeur et de lui donner plus de crédibilité.  
Il faudrait attendre plusieurs semaines voir plusieurs mois avant d'avoir les conclusions de l'enquête et de l'analyse du Département des Mystères mais en attendant le chef de l'équipe d'investigation avait été suffisamment courtois pour fournir à Albus une des copies du souvenir de l'incident.

Agitant la Baguette de Sureau au-dessus de la pensine Dumbledore fit rejaillir le souvenir de la nouvelle prophétie à la surface.

_Le futur … Le futur est en train de changer. Le dé du destin a été relancé et s'est remis à rouler._

Cela semblait indiquer qu'un évènement inconnu, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas détecté, venait d'avoir lieu et que cela avait modifié le futur tel qu'il aurait du être.

_De part la main du plus puissant des sorciers ce qui allait être n'est plus et ce qui n'aurait jamais du être est maintenant possible._

Cela était l'œuvre d'un sorcier, le plus puissant, beaucoup aurait donné ce titre à Albus Dumbledore mais le Directeur était assez réaliste pour reconnaître que bien d'autres sorciers pouvaient prétendre à ce titre, surtout au vu de la partie suivante.

_C'est à travers son instrument que Son combat contre Fatalité, Destin, Vie, Mort et Chance se poursuit dans cette époque afin que par sa volonté soit tracé un nouveau futur._

Il semblait que quiconque soit à l'origine de cela n'agissait pas directement mais au travers d'un « instrument », brièvement Albus repensa aux évènements de l'année précédente et comment le journal de Jédusor avait manipulé la jeune Demoiselle Weasley, et comment tous deux avaient été les instruments de Voldemort.  
Il semblait également que tout cela vienne d'une autre époque. « Quelque chose du passé qui aurait pu se réveiller ou être activé voila peu ? » Supposa Albus en caressant sa barbe.

_L'avenir est devenu incertain, car le futur-qui-aurait-du-être n'est plus désormais qu'un reflet dans le Miroir du Destin._

Une mise en garde assez vague sur le fait que les évènements futurs prédits jusque là pouvaient être faussés, le Département des Mystères qui se spécialisait, entre autre dans l'étude du futur, des prédictions et des prophéties risquait d'avoir de sacrés maux de tête et une grosse surcharge de travail si cela devait être le cas

_Et si Il le choisit la bataille à venir entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Celui-qui-à-le-pouvoir-de-le-vaincre sera le premier pas vers le nouveau futur._

Bien que Albus soit mystifié sur qui le « Il » pouvait bien faire référence, peut-être le fameux « instrument » ? Il semblait toutefois que la prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort restait d'actualité.

Dans l'ensemble cette prophétie, malgré les informations qu'elle apportait, restait vague, il s'agissait plus d'une mise en garde. Quelque chose approchait, de cela Albus en était sûr, mais quoi ou comment l'arrêter le cas échéant restait un mystère.

Soupirant Albus se replongea dans ses méditations, le journal de Jédusor avait confirmé plusieurs de ses théories concernant Voldemort et il avait commencé à bâtir une stratégie et à récolter les pièces manquantes du puzzle pour mettre un terme définitif aux ambitions et au danger que représentait Tom Jédusor. Le jeune Harry avait une place centrale dans son plan et il avait espérait lui offrir quelques années de tranquillité avant de faire peser le poids de sa destinée sur ses épaules mais la Fatalité semblait s'acharner sur Mr Potter et maintenant cette nouvelle prophétie pouvait tout remettre en question.

Dumbledore passa encore plusieurs heures à réfléchir sur les évènements qui venaient de se passer et sur la réunion qu'il lui faudrait organiser avec les directeurs des Maisons pour voir comment gérer cet incident avant de finalement s'accorder un peu de repos.

Mais tandis que Dumbledore s'inquiétait de ce nouveau retournement de situation, dans la tour des Gryffondors, le Miroir d'Orichalque se réjouissait de la tournure des évènements.  
La réaction de Trelawney confirmait les théories de l'Archimage Suprême : le futur pouvait être changé, en fait il avait déjà commencé à changer. Le but que l'Archimage lui avait fixé pouvait être réalisé. De plus la Prophétie que Trelawney venait de faire était un outil pratique pour manipuler Harry Potter et le pousser plus en avant sous son influence sans même avoir à agir directement.

Car obtenir la confiance, voir l'allégeance du Survivant était une part essentielle de sa mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le reste de la semaine bien que loin d'être calme fut bien plus tranquille pour Harry qui avait peu à peu réussi à digérer l'arrivée du Miroir et la Prophétie qui d'une certaine manière confirmait les écrasantes révélations d'Oric.

Si le mardi avait vu l'apogée des rumeurs et des commérages concernant la Prophétie qui avaient remplacé ceux sur Sirius Black et son intrusion dans le château, ils avaient ensuite décliné devant l'intérêt suscité par le match de Quidditch du prochain Samedi et la tension grandissante entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il avait été fait brièvement mention de la Prophétie dans l'édition de mercredi de la Gazette du Sorcier mais seulement dans les dernières pages car il semblait qu'elle soit trop vague pour susciter un large intérêt.

C'est aussi le Mardi qu'eut lieu l'avant dernière séance d'entrainement de Quidditch avant le match et malgré le mauvais temps elle fit beaucoup pour relaxer Harry et lui permettre de se défouler. A cette occasion il en profita pour approcher Olivier Dubois, élève de septième année et capitaine de l'équipe, qui bien que fanatique sur la question du Quidditch était généralement de bon conseil.  
Harry essaya de lui demander ce qu'il ferait à sa place en adaptant sa théorie sur le terrain du Quidditch.

Peut-être pas la meilleure des idées.

Harry avait un doute sur l'utilité de savoir que si Olivier rencontrait un livre du futur qui lui révélait que l'Angleterre ne gagnerait pas une seule coupe du monde de Quidditch lors du siècle à venir et qui lui proposait de lui servir d'entraîneur dans sa carrière afin de changer ce futur il accepterait sans hésitation, même au risque que l'Angleterre dans ce nouveau futur n'arrive même pas à dépasser les éliminatoires de la coupe.

Pourtant Olivier lui fournit deux conseils simples qui le firent pas mal réfléchir sur sa situation. Le premier : « On a rien si on ne tente rien. » Et le second : « Si on connaît le résultat à l'avance et qu'il ne nous plait pas on a rien à perdre à tenter de le changer. »

Bien sur la situation de Harry était plus complexe que ça. Oric avait laissé entendre qu'à court terme même si les choses ne seraient pas parfaites, et qu'elles seraient même douloureuses, il finirait pas débarrasser le monde de Voldemort et avoir une vie à lui.

Changer les choses était dangereux.

Mais d'un autre côté, au final, le monde serait détruit même si quatre siècles de distance rendait cela assez …impersonnel. Et puis les choses allaient changer, Oric et la Prophétie étaient clairs sur ça et le fait pour une fois de décider, d'être celui qui choisit et non pas seulement réagir et être le jouet du destin était séduisant.

Le Mercredi Harry fit une nouvelle découverte quand le Miroir le mit en garde de ne pas regarder Rogue dans les yeux, demandant pourquoi il apprit qu'on pouvait « lire » dans les pensées grâce à une forme de magie mentale appelée Légilimencie et que Rogue et Dumbledore pratiquaient cet art. Oric l'assura que tant qu'il était avec Harry il pouvait empêcher qu'on entre dans son esprit mais qu'il valait mieux autant que possible éviter de donner une occasion à Rogue et que, si il acceptait son offre, il lui apprendrait l'Occlumentie : l'art de la protection de l'esprit entre autres choses. Apprendre que Rogue pouvait farfouiller dans sa tête avait été loin de le rendre heureux mais sur les conseils d'Oric il avait gardé son calme et ne s'était pas fait remarquer utilisant sa hargne envers le professeur de Potion pour l'ignorer complètement se contentant d'une grimace quand ce dernier lui adressait une remarque ou s'approchait de sa table de travail. Heureusement vu son passif avec Rogue et l'ambiance entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, Hermione, sa partenaire en potion, ne releva pas son comportement durant la classe.

C'est d'ailleurs aussi le mercredi qu'il réussit à poser quelques questions à Hermione pour un résultat …surprenant.

… … …

_Rejoignant Hermione à la bibliothèque après les cours Harry s'installa à côté de son amie et commença à travailler sur ses devoirs de potion tout en cherchant comment aborder le sujet sur lequel il voulait lui parler. Au final il décida de commencer par de simples questions pour confirmer certains points sur Oric._

__ Dis moi Hermione, parmi tous les livres que tu as lu est-ce que tu es déjà tombé sur quelque chose mentionnant le voyage dans le temps. Demanda Harry._

__ Que … ? Quoi ! Le … le voyage dans le temps ? Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? S'alarma Hermione visiblement mal à l'aise en portant instinctivement une main sur sa poitrine, juste en dessous de sa gorge._

__ Heu bien, je me posais des questions sur ce que l'on peut faire ou non avec la magie et je me demandais si on pouvait l'utiliser pour remonter dans le temps. Répondit Harry._

_A cela Hermione pâlit et elle sembla gênée._

__ Hermione ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Harry._

__ Hum ? Heu, oui, oui, ça va. Répondit la jeune Gryffondor en prenant de grandes respirations et un air coupable, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement Harry ? » Finit-elle par lâcher._

__ Je voudrais savoir si il existe un sortilège, une potion ou un objet, comme une machine à voyager dans le temps qui permettrait de revenir dans le passé, et si c'est seulement possible d'ailleurs._

__ Hé bien je … Hermione hésita un instant en regardant la mine sérieuse de son ami, qui semblait redevenir lentement lui-même et dépasser ce qui l'avait tellement perturbé, c'était aujourd'hui la première fois qu'il faisait l'effort d'aller vers elle. Inspirant profondément elle prit une décision. « J'ai peut être entendu parler d'objets très rares et très réglementés avec lesquels on peut remonter dans le temps. » Admit-elle à contre cœur._

__ Et on peut remonter jusqu'à quand ? Des années ? Des mois ? Des semaines ?_

__ Ho non ! Quelques heures seulement, une demi douzaine au plus. _

__ Hum, mais ça a pu s'améliorer avec le temps. Marmonna Harry à voix basse._

__ Quoi ? demanda Hermione._

__ Non rien, juste … que c'est possible, on peut bien voyager dans le temps …C'est fantastique n'est-ce-pas ! Finit Harry pour éviter que son amie lui demande pourquoi il s'intéressait à cela. _

_Mais Hermione avait bien d'autres sujets de préoccupation, prenant son courage à deux mains elle posa la question qu'elle redoutait._

__ Harry ? Est-ce-que tu es au courant pour moi, pour ma situation ?_

__ Hein ? Heu … non ? De quoi est-ce-que tu parles ? Demanda à son tour le jeune sorcier avec une expression d'étonnement sincère ne comprenant pas ce que Hermione lui demandait._

_Voyant la surprise chez son amie Hermione poussa un soupie de soulagement et se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, décidant de partir avant qu'il se rende compte au vu de cette conversation et de sa réaction du secret qu'elle cachait._

__ Non, non c'est rien juste que … Heu …J'ai beaucoup de cours et je suis surchargé en ce moment, on se voit à la tour tout à l'heure, il vaut …que je vois quelqu'un de ma classe d'arithmancie. Acheva-t-elle en quittant la pièce laissant un Harry étonné derrière elle._

… … …

Après cela Harry préféra s'abstenir de poser d'autres questions en rapport avec le Miroir à son amie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que cela la pousse dans la même position que lui avant même qu'il ait fait son choix.

Cacher des choses à ses amis ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le Jeudi eut lieu leur dernière entrainement de Quidditch alors que le temps s'était encore plus dégradé et menaçait de rester comme cela jusqu'au Match, pire : Dubois leur apprit que prenant comme prétexte la blessure de leur Attrapeur : Malfoy, l'équipe des Serpentard avait obtenu d'échanger leur place avec l'équipe de Poufsouffle, une manœuvre uniquement destinée à leur éviter de jouer par ce mauvais temps. A cette nouvelle Harry s'indigna et pointa que Malfoy n'avait rien au bras et qu'il jouait la comédie, mais comme le fit remarquer Dubois on ne pouvait pas le prouver.

Avant cela Harry, qui n'était pas encore sûr de quelle décision prendre vis-à-vis du Miroir avait songé à aller demander conseil à Dumbledore, voir même au Choixpeau qui l'avait invité à revenir si il souhaitait encore discuter avec lui, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car Olivier força l'équipe à revoir toute leur stratégie pour l'adapter à leur nouvel adversaire en pointant que leur capitaine, Cédric Diggory, avait réussi à constituer une très bonne équipe pour cette saison. Après l'entrainement c'est un Harry vanné qui avait regagné le château ne pensant plus qu'à rejoindre son lit.

Le Vendredi, non content de voir l'air supérieur des joueurs de Serpentard et Draco qui ne cessait de faire référence à sa « blessure », c'est à la grande horreur de Harry que le professeur Rogue avait assuré le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal car selon lui le professeur Lupin « ne se sentait pas bien ». Cela rendit Harry suspicieux, se rappelant de la potion que Rogue avait apporté à Lupin, mais Oric confirma que Lupin était bien malade et quand Harry demanda ce qu'il avait le Miroir se contenta de répondre : **« Rien qui ne soit dangereux à court ou moyen terme, si les bonnes précautions sont prises. » **Et indiquant qu'il ne pouvait pas en révéler plus à ce sujet tant que Harry n'aurait pas fait son choix.

Rogue n'avait cessé de critiquer le professeur Lupin et les avait forcés à étudier les Loups-garous, sujet qu'ils n'auraient pas du aborder avant longtemps. Il s'en était même pris à Hermione, provoquant une indignation générale en la traitant de « mademoiselle je-sais-tout » et si Ron avait réagi pour la défendre il n'avait écopé que d'une retenue pour sa peine. Puis Rogue leur avait donné deux rouleaux de parchemin sur la façon de reconnaître et de tuer un Loup-garou comme devoir.

Cela fit réagir Oric qui jugea Rogue comme étant un « **être vindicatif et mesquin, incapable de se conduire de façon mature et ne sachant pas faire abstraction du passé** » pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry.

Puis vint le Samedi et le match Gryffondor contre Poufsouflle alors que la tempête faisait rage, le vent soufflant en rafale, le tonnerre grondant avec fracas et une forte pluie tombant sur le terrain. L'appréhension naturelle de Harry à l'idée de jouer par ce temps était encore renforcée par le fait qu'il savait que quelque chose d'inhabituel allait se passer sans savoir exactement quoi.

Et puis c'était le jour où il était censé donner une réponse à Oric, et il n'était pas encore certain de son choix.

Bien sûr durant la semaine Oric s'était montré très accommodant, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir, répondant aux quelques questions qui lui étaient venues en tête durant la semaine, même si cela n'ajoutait pas grand chose à la situation, et ses quelques interventions avaient toujours été au bénéfice de Harry mais s'engager avec Oric était quelque chose d'énorme et qui mettrait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.  
De plus Harry savait que si il répondait « oui » et en dépit des avantages qui en découleraient il n'aurait plus aucune chance de n'être que « juste Harry ». D'un autre côté dire non c'était risquer de voir Voldemort prendre contact avec Oric, si les deux autres membres de la « liste » refusaient également l'offre du Miroir, ou pire encore que ce soit Hermione qui accepte à sa place, ce qui était très possible si elle en venait à voir Oric comme l'extension de l'Archimage, qui semblait avoir été quelque chose comme président de l'O.N.U du futur, vu l'attachement de la jeune fille vis-à-vis de l'autorité.  
Si il penchait tout de même vers un « oui », car beaucoup de choses dont la Prophétie abondaient dans ce sens, Harry n'arrivait pas à être sûr de son choix.

Puis alors qu'il se préparait pour le match Oric s'adressa à lui.

**_ Alors Harry es-tu parvenu à une décision. **S'enquit le Miroir.

_ Je … je pense que oui. Hésita Harry.

**_ Et ? **L'encouragea le Miroir.

_ Je crois … enfin je pense … que c'est oui mais …

**_ Mais tu n'en es pas sûr, n'est-ce-pas. **Continua le Miroir.

_ Je … Oui. Acquiesça le Survivant.

**_ Alors je vais te proposer un compromis. Si après ton match, une fois que tu auras lu les prédictions que j'ai laissées dans ton coffre ta réponse est la même je te propose un … essai. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année nous ferons comme si c'était un oui ferme, même si je ne pourrai pas tout te révéler jusqu'à ce que cela soit véritablement le cas. Je préparerai une nouvelle « prédiction », tirée des chapitres de ton autobiographie concernant cette année, que tu pourras consulter à la fin de l'année et tu pourras alors comparer ce que nous aurons fait de cette année par rapport à ce-qui-aurait-du-être. Si à ce moment là tu choisis de mettre fin à notre collaboration ou si tu doutes toujours autant tu me laisseras altérer tes souvenirs pour effacer ou masquer toutes traces de mon existence et toutes les informations relatives au futur après cette année, mais si à ce moment là c'est « oui » et que tu es sûr de toi nous irons de l'avant. **Proposa le Miroir.

Harry réfléchit deux minutes mais arriva rapidement à une conclusion : ce compromis était très avantageux. Il lui donnait bien plus de temps pour apprécier la situation, il pourrait véritablement voir ce que la proposition initiale du Miroir représentait et impliquait avant de devoir faire un choix définitif et il bénéficierait quand même de l'aide et du savoir du Miroir pour cette année afin de régler le problème posé par Sirius Black.

Pourtant deux questions restaient en suspens.

_ Pourquoi avoir besoin de mon autorisation pour altérer mes souvenirs ? Et pour être certain : si je doute encore d'ici la fin de l'année tu retireras ton offre ?

_ **Si il est simple d'effacer des souvenirs liés à une courte période de temps c'est tout autre chose que de le faire sur une longue période sur un élément quasi constant qui sera lié à nombre de souvenirs et de pensées, c'est un processus délicat, si tu résistes je pourrais effacer de large pans de ta mémoire au lieu de les altérer pour n'effacer que ma présence. Pour ta seconde question et comme je te l'ai déjà dit avant, tu n'es pas le seul a décider, si je comprends que tu doutes après une seule semaine ce ne sera pas une excuse valable à la fin de l'année scolaire, cela dénotera un manque de volonté dans tes décisions et te rendra inéligible pour la place de partenaire à mes côtés. **Expliqua le Miroir. **« Est-ce-que cela te convient. »**

_ Oui.

Flottant hors de la poche de Harry le Miroir se plaça devant le survivant, un texte apparaissant sur le métal poli, résumant leur accord et la proposition initiale d'Oric et instaurant certaines clauses comme celle de confidentialité.

**_ C'est un contrat. Touche ma surface si tu l'acceptes. **Déclara Oric.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment Harry posa machinalement le doigt sur le Miroir et aussitôt il ressentit une piqure. Retirant son doigt il remarqua une légère goûte de sang à son extrémité alors qu'il ressentait une impression étrange, comme lorsqu'il avait tenu sa baguette pour la première fois, des picotements lui parcoururent le corps pendant un instant avant de disparaître.

_ Qu'est-ce-que … Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ça ? Interrogea Harry surpris par le phénomène.

**_ Je te l'ai dit Harry : c'et un contrat, un contrat magique. Il va utiliser notre magie pour s'assurer que nous le respecterons.**

_ Quoi ? Mais … mais … . Commença Harry partagé entre surprise, indignation d'être lié ainsi sans avoir été consulté et colère d'avoir été piégé.

**_ Allons Harry c'est quelque chose d'assez commun, il n'y a pas de raison de s'alarmer. Et puis je crois que tu devrais te mettre en route ou ton équipe va t'attendre. **Répondit le Miroir sur un ton apaisant.

_ Je … C'est … . Mais Harry réalisa que le Miroir était dans le vrai et avec un soupir de frustration il se mit en route en demandant tout de même. « Où est-ce-que je dois te mettre pendant le match ? »

**_ Je vais restaer dans ta poche, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te gênerai pas et personne ne se rendra compte de ma présence. **Promit Oric.

Cela n'emballait pas vraiment Harry mais il savait qu'il pourrait voler sans aucune gêne, la plupart du temps il ne se rendait compte de la présence d'Oric dans sa poche que quand ce dernier se rappelait à lui, et quelque part sa présence avait quelque chose d'étrangement rassurante réalisa le jeune sorcier, surtout si il devait faire face à un incident inconnu.

Harry réalisa que la tempête était encore plus terrible qu'il ne le pensait quand il rejoignit ses coéquipiers et s'aperçut que même Dubois était inquiet à l'idée de jouer par ce temps, au point qu'il fut incapable de faire son discours d'avant-match.

Vêtus de leurs robes écarlates les Gryffondor furent bientôt rejoints par les joueurs de Poufsouffle en jaune, les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et sur l'ordre de Madame Bibine et de son coup de sifflet le match commença.

Après quelques minutes de jeu, Harry glacé et trempé jusqu'aux os réalisa l'impossibilité de sa tâche alors que le vent ne cessait de faire dévier son balai, qu'il était assourdi par le vacarme du tonnerre et que la pluie ruisselait sans cesse sur ses lunettes.  
Il arrivait à peine à voir ses coéquipiers alors comment pouvait-il trouver le minuscule Vif d'or ?  
Il perdit bientôt la notion du temps, tentant de maitriser son balai avec de plus en plus de difficulté, alors que le ciel s'assombrissait et à un moment manqua de rentrer en collision avec deux autres joueurs sans même savoir si ils étaient ses équipiers ou ses adversaires.

Enfin un coup de sifflet retentit, Dubois venait de demander un temps mort, Harry apprit alors que son équipe menait de 50 points mais Olivier pointa qu'il fallait absolument attraper le Vif d'or et quand Harry exaspéré lui fit part de ses problèmes et notamment qu'il n'arrivait presque pas à voir avec ses lunettes, Hermione surgit de nulle part avec la solution : le charme _Impervius_ qui allait permettre à ses lunettes de repousser l'eau.

La partie reprit et bien qu'encore handicapé par le temps Harry était enfin en mesure de chercher le Vif d'or. Et il était temps car des éclairs commençaient à tomber autour d'eux et voler dans ces conditions devenait de plus en plus dangereux, il fallait qu'il se dépêche de terminer le match.

Sans crier gare un éclair illumina la tribune et Harry vit quelque chose qui détourna son attention : sur le plus haut gradin, vide de spectateurs, la silhouette d'un énorme chien noir se détachait nettement contre le ciel.

Harry arrêta de respirer pendant un instant et perdant sa concentration il dut se battre pour reprendre le contrôle de son balai. Quand il regarda à nouveau le chien avait disparu.

Brièvement Harry se demanda si c'était là l'incident donc Oric l'avait prévenu mais avant qu'il puisse y réfléchir Dubois lui lança un avertissement, l'Attrapeur des Poufsouflle, Diggory, avait localisé le Vif d'or et s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Harry fonça aussitôt après lui et les deux Attrapeurs se livrèrent un duel intense.

Mais soudain surgissant de la tempête des dizaines et des dizaines de Détraqueurs apparurent, causant la panique sur le terrain et dans les tribunes. Harry tenta vainement de s'éloigner d'eux alors que le froid redoublait d'intensité avec leur présence, le glaçant complètement, et que la voix d'une femme, suppliant qu'on l'épargne, résonnait dans sa tête.  
Au final alors que tout devenait noir il se sentit lâcher prise sur son balai et tomber alors que les supplications de la femme l'accompagnaient dans sa chute.

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie, entouré par ses coéquipiers ainsi que par Ron et Hermione, tous complètement noyés et morts d'inquiétude pour lui.

Encore faible il demanda quand même comment s'était terminé le match pour apprendre qu'ils avaient perdu, Cédric ayant attrapé le Vif d'or sans s'apercevoir que les Détraqueurs s'en prenaient à Harry. Le capitaine de Poufsouffle avait demandé que le match soit annulé mais il était trop tard.

Et ce n'était pas là la seule mauvaise nouvelle.

Ses coéquipiers tentèrent de le réconforter sur le fait que pour la première fois il avait échoué à attraper le Vif d'or et de relativiser leur situation, après tout il restait encore deux matchs à jouer.  
Puis Hermione lui raconta comment Dumbledore, très en colère, l'avait sauvé en ralentissant sa chute avant de chasser les Détraqueurs et Ron continua en indiquant comment le Directeur l'avait ensuite conduit à l'infirmerie.

Finalement Harry pensa à demander ce qu'il était advenu de son balai pour découvrir que son fidèle Nimbus 2000 avait été détruit par le Saule cogneur de Poudlard, seul en restait une douzaine de morceaux de bois et de brindilles brisés que le professeur Flitwick avait rapportés.

Harry toujours faible et un peu assommé par le choc était aussi furieux et notamment contre le Miroir. Oric n'aurait-il pu le prévenir ? Faire quelque chose pour au moins sauver son balai. Harry était si en colère, et ne réfléchissait pas encore très clairement avec l'esprit encore embrouillé par l'effet des Détraqueurs, qu'il faillit sortir le Miroir devant tout le monde pour exiger des explications mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire la voix d'Oric raisonna dans sa tête.

**_ Du calme Harry ! Du calme. Aussi profondément que te touche la perte de ton balai c'est un sacrifice nécessaire qui va entrainer une suite importante d'événements. Changer ces événements ne serait pas à ton avantage, pas du tout. C'est un point sur lequel il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance pour le moment. Tu es fatigué et en colère alors reposes toi maintenant. **Ordonna le Miroir alors que Harry ressentit une fatigue soudaine l'envahir et sombra dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin un Harry presque complètement remis quitta subrepticement l'infirmerie à l'heure du petit déjeuner pour regagner la tour de Gryfffondor, le Miroir d'Orichalque avec lui. Madame Pomfresh aurait surement insisté pour le garder toute la journée au lit mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur et puis il avait quelque chose à faire.

La nuit avait réussi à le calmer, même si il éprouvait toujours un peu de ressentiment envers Oric pour l'histoire du contrat et pour son Nimbus, mais pour l'instant il avait décidé de donner le bénéfice du doute au Miroir en attendant d'en savoir plus.

Harry regagna son dortoir sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Il alla jusqu'à son coffre et en retira la feuille de parchemin scellée par Oric.

**_ C'est pour toi l'occasion si tu souhaites mettre fin à notre contrat pour l'année. **Déclara soudainement le Miroir. **« Si tu dis « non » maintenant tu annuleras le contrat, sinon nous serons lié jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et ton choix définitif. »**

Harry accueillit cette information sans rien dire même si il était un peu surpris que le Miroir lui laisse une voie de sortie, mais après tout le Miroir avait bien appuyé sur le fait qu'il cherchait un partenaire, quelqu'un de volontaire.

Les mains un peu tremblantes Harry déroula le parchemin. Là se trouvait inscrit exactement ce que au fond de lui-même il s'attendait à trouver : la rencontre de Quidditch telle qu'il l'avait vécue, au moindre détail prêt, l'attaque des Détraqueurs, la réaction de Dumbledore et la destruction de son Nimbus. Tout était là.

La preuve finale que le Miroir disait vrai, qu'il venait bien du futur.

**_ Alors ? **Demanda Oric après avoir laissé quelques minutes à Harry.

Harry pesa ses options une dernière fois mais au final sa décision pour l'année était prise. Comme Dubois lui avait rappelé : « On n'a rien si on ne tente rien. »

_ Alors ? C'est … Oui. Choisit Harry Potter en faisant face au Miroir d'Orichalque.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/critiques/appréciations et idées ils sont les bienvenus, pour chaque chapitre, afin de m'aider, me donner des idées et m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire. Pour les nouveaux lecteurs de cette histoire des reviews pour les chapitres précédents sont aussi les bienvenus.

Naelith : Mon Brave Lecteur n'hésite pas à poster d'autres commentaires ( les éléments que tu as aimés, ceux qui sont moins bien, comment tu vois l'histoire évoluer … )

Azeaze : merci pour la review pour Imperium Aeternus ( j'espère que tu en mettras une pour le chap 1 avant que je ne poste le 2 ). Pour ta question le Miroir a ses moyens mais c'est surtout un maitre manipulateur qui sait te donner ce que tu veux pour gagner ta confiance et ensuite t'influencer en te persuadant que ses conseils sont tous à ton profit.

Romain 54114 et Xylion : j'espère que la suite de cette histoire continue de vous plaire et que pour vous je revisite le thème du voyage dans le temps (time travel) avec originalité.

Enfin pour mes chers lecteurs une question qui pourrait devenir mon premier « polls » : Qui est l'Archimage ? je me suis laissé plusieurs possibilités et selon son identité les fins possibles de cette fic sont radicalement différentes ( tout comme les plans du Miroir pour Harry ).

J'encourage aussi tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire à lire mes autres fanfics : Impérium Aeternus et surtout Buffy contre les vampires et la voie du Berserker ( qui a bien besoin d'une review, Buffy serait elle tombé en désuétude ? Mais croyez moi je pense que cette histoire vaut le détour car j'en suis assez fier ).

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui me laisseront des reviews.


	6. Chapter 5 : Première leçon

**Chapitre 5**** : Première leçon.**

_1993, château de Poudlard, __dimanche 15 novembre _( _Nouvelle ligne temporelle_ )_._

Assis sur son lit, le Miroir d'Orichalque flottant dans les airs devant lui, Harry se sentit libéré d'un poids énorme alors qu'il venait d'accepter le compromis d'Oric.

Devoir prendre une décision aussi importante pour l'avenir de tous, y compris le sien, aussi lourde de conséquences et qui constituait, d'après la façon dont Oric l'avait présentée, un engagement à vie avait été pesant pour le jeune sorcier en proie à l'incertitude.

La semaine passée dans le doute, sans savoir quoi faire, ni quelle décision prendre, ou même si le Miroir était vraiment digne de confiance avait été mentalement éprouvante pour Harry. Surtout que l'offre du Miroir, présentant autant d'avantages que de désavantages, était très séduisante mais elle représentait aussi la chose la plus dangereuse à laquelle Harry avait eu à faire jusque là, plus encore qu'un Troll, un professeur possédé ou un Basilique. Car si il disait vrai le Miroir était très puissant et peu de choses pourraient le stopper, et il était déterminé à altérer le futur et à affecter la vie de milliers de gens. Pire encore si il avait refusé de travailler avec le Miroir c'est Hermione ou Voldemort qui se seraient trouvés devant cette possibilité sans qu'il ait aucun souvenir de l'existence du Miroir.

Le compromis proposé par Oric : travailler ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, moment où Harry ferait un choix définitif sur le fait de poursuivre leur collaboration ou non, avait été la réponse idéale au dilemme d'Harry.  
Cela lui donnait la possibilité de voir plus exactement ce que le Miroir voulait de lui, ce que cet engagement signifiait vraiment et de mieux cerner Oric et ses objectifs qui restaient assez vagues. Mais cela lui donnait également plus de temps pour réfléchir et lui mettait beaucoup moins de pression pour prendre une décision.

Accepter ce « compromis » avait été un choix bien plus facile à faire pour Harry. Un choix qui semblait le libérer pour le moment de la pression et de l'incertitude qui l'avaient rongé durant la semaine écoulée.

Et pour le Miroir d'Orichalque qui avait subtilement poussé le jeune garçon vers cette décision il s'agissait là d'un premier pas pour que Harry Potter tombe sous son influence.

_ Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce-que l'on fait ? Demanda le Survivant.

**_ Maintenant j'ai besoin que tu m'ouvres ton esprit, littéralement**. Répondit Oric.

_ Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Questionna Harry un peu inquiet à l'idée de voir le Miroir farfouiller dans sa tête.

**_ Pour que je puisse y implanter une barrière occlumencique, une protection mentale qui empêchera de sonder ton esprit via la légilimencie et empêchera Rogue et Dumbledore de découvrir notre petit secret**. Expliqua Oric.

_ Ho ! D'accord je comprends. Accepta Harry un peu à contre cœur mais l'idée que Rogue puisse accéder à son esprit était bien pire et il était prêt à accepter cette barrière dans sa tête pour empêcher cela.

Un fin filament d'un pâle blanc spectral sortit du Miroir pour venir s'ancrer au milieu de son front, et aussitôt Harry ressentit comme une sensation de froid à l'intérieur de sa tête alors que sa cicatrice se mettait à pulser d'une douleur sourde.

**_ Relaxe toi Harry, ne résiste pas**. Chuchota la voix d'Oric dans son esprit avant de continuer avec un « **Mon esprit dans ton esprit, mes pensées dans tes pensées, nous ne faisons qu'un** »(1) qui se répétait sans fin comme une litanie ou un mantra et le Survivant se sentit soudain en proie à une forte léthargie.

Les minutes passèrent et seul un : « **Intéressant ….très intéressant**» vint briser la monotonie du moment. Soudain Harry reprit pleinement ses esprits alors que le filament de magie le reliant au Miroir se dissipait.

**_ C'est fait**. Dit Oric. **Nous pourrons toujours communiquer mentalement mais personne d'autre ne pourra accéder à tes pensées … pour le moment du moins.**

_ Comment ça pour le moment ? Demanda Harry.

_ **La barrière est temporaire, j'aurai pu la lier à ta magie pour la rendre permanente mais cela aurait paru suspect et puis ce n'est pas la meilleure forme de protection mentale, trop statique et passive, avec du temps elle peut être brisée par utilisation de force brute ou bien by-passer par quelqu'un de patient et de très compétent.** Expliqua le Miroir.

_ Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir mis dans ma tête ? Interrogea Harry un peu perplexe.

_ **Pour gagner du temps, elle est là pour empêcher mais surtout décourager toute tentative d'intrusion. Elle évite tout scan de ton esprit et te permettra d'être conscient de toute tentative sérieuse pour envahir tes pensées ce qui te donnera l'excuse idéale pour « découvrir » l'existence des arts mentaux et t'y « intéressait », sans compter qu'ainsi et vu ta « rencontre » d'hier avec les Détraqueurs elle peut passer pour un phénomène accidentel. La barrière que j'ai placée dans ton esprit devrait résister pendant un an et demi avant de se dégrader puis de s'effondrer, ne laissant que tes défenses naturelles qu'elle aura renforcées, mais c'et là plus de temps que nécessaire pour que tu apprennes les bases de l'Occlumencie et de la Légilimencie et que tu sois capable de défendre tes pensées par toi-même.** Indiqua Oric.

_ Hummm, je vois. Enfin je crois. Et ces …trucs Occlumencie et Légilimencie ? Je dois vraiment les apprendre. Demanda Harry un peu hésitant car si il voyait l'intérêt de l'Occlumencie il était moins sûr pour la légilimencie ne souhaitant pas vraiment espionner dans la tête des gens, amis ou ennemis.

_ **Crois moi cela t'est indispensable, et puis ce sont là les techniques de base des arts mentaux qui sont bien plus puissants et complexes et te seront aussi nécessaires que la magie que tu pratiques avec ta baguette. Plusieurs de tes ennemis utilisent les arts mentaux et en fait tu en as déjà été victime**. Précisa le Miroir.

_ Hein ! Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Questionna Harry.

**_ Pour moi et pour tout légilimancien de haut niveau il est possible de déceler les traces de magie résiduelles laissées par une invasion mentale que l'on ne sait pas ou que l'on n'a pas pris la peine de dissimuler. Tu as été sondé de manière assez subtile et superficielle à quelques reprises et aussi trois ou quatre fois de manière plus brutale même si ce n'a jamais été de manière extensive ou en profondeur et puis il y a une trace d'une intrusion bien plus violente. Il faut dire aussi que tu as développé des barrières naturelles, rudimentaires mais assez solides, et tout scan trop poussé aurait du passer ces barrières et t'aurait alerté que quelque chose se passait sauf cas de distractions majeures.** Répondit le Miroir.

_ Mais qui … ? Demanda Harry.

**_ N'est-ce-pas évident ? Dans les deux premiers cas il s'agit sans doute des professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue, des scans assez légers pour ne pas violer ton intimité de la part de Dumbledore qui est un maitre dans l'art, certainement dans le but de vérifier durant certaines de vos conversations que tu lui disais bien la vérité et toute la vérité, et d'autres plus brouillons de la part de Rogue. Connaître ses motifs est plus ardu surtout qu'il n'a pas « creusé en profondeur » mais il a l'air suffisamment compétent pour s'apercevoir que Dumbledore sonde ton esprit de temps à autre et aurait facilement pu remarquer les traces de tout scan trop important ou trop approfondi. Quand au dernier je dirais ta rencontre avec Voldemort quand il possédait Quirrell.** Affirma Oric.

Cela ne fit guère plaisir à Harry qui se promit qu'il ne laisserait plus personne et surtout pas Voldemort et Rogue violer à nouveau ses pensées. Mais le jeune sorcier se sentait également un peu trahi par le fait de savoir que Dumbledore lui aussi avait eu accès, sans se donner la peine de demander la permission, à son esprit même si d'après Oric il l'avait fait avec … tact … et en empiétant le moins possible sur son intimité.

« C'est peut être normal pour les sorciers, de lire dans les pensées de ceux qui ne savent pas l'empêcher, peut être que ce n'est pas vu comme quelque chose de mal ou de grave, mais ça ne me plait pas du tout ! » Songea Harry.

_ Est … Est-ce-que tu as trouvé d'autres choses dans mon esprit. Demanda Harry hésitant car il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Le fait qu'Oric garda le silence un long moment avant de répondre avait l'air d'être un très mauvais signe.

**_ Peut-être … Mais il faudrait un scan bien plus profond pour être certain et savoir exactement quoi et peut être même un scan approfondi de ta magie, mais ne t'inquiètes pas il n'y a rien de récent qui semble dangereux ou grave. Peut être un écho du sortilège de mort qui a causé ta cicatrice ou bien des restes d'enchantements placés sur toi quand tu étais un très jeune enfant. **Supposa Oric.

_ Des sortilèges quand j'étais enfant ? C'est possible ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi mettre un sortilège sur un enfant ? Et quel sortilège ? Voulut savoir Harry.

**_ Il arrive qu'on enchante un enfant en bas âge qui fasse appel très tôt à de la magie accidentelle, ses émotions sont incontrôlées et déclenchent facilement des accès de magie accidentelle qu'il faut maitriser. **Indiqua le Miroir avant d'ajouter. **« Bien, je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, prends donc le reste de la journée pour te reposer et te détendre après le match d'hier et ta rencontre avec les Détraqueurs tu en as besoin. » **

_ Quoi ? C'est tout ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

**_ Et à quoi t'attendais tu donc jeune Harry, que nous commencions immédiatement un entrainement de haut niveau qui ferait de toi un sorcier hors pair en un rien de temps, ou bien que je te fasse des révélations fracassantes sur le futur ? Non mon jeune ami avant de vouloir courir il faut savoir marcher, voir ramper, ce que j'ai à t'enseigner pour te préparer va prendre du temps et n'a nul besoin de démarrer aujourd'hui. Chaque chose en son temps, pour aujourd'hui repose toi, comme je te l'ai dit tu en as besoin après les évènements d'hier, et puis tu vas devoir faire face à Mme Pomfresh pour t'être « évadé » de son infirmerie sans compter tes amis. Ta journée va être chargée, assures toi seulement que tu es suffisamment avancé sur tes devoirs pour m'accorder une heure ou deux de ton temps demain en fin d'après midi afin que nous ayons notre « première leçon ». Ho ! Et si tu as du temps libre, profites en donc pour commencer le devoir de Rogue sur les Loups-garous. Cela pourrait se montrer … instructif. **Déclara finalement le Miroir avant de devenir silencieux.

Indécis sur sa destination, Harry quitta le tour des Gryffondors. Il pouvait essayer de retourner en douce à l'infirmerie en espérant que son absence soit passée inaperçue et éviter ainsi les foudres de Madame Pomfresh qui contrôlait ses patients d'une main de fer et pouvait être vraiment effrayante quand elle était en colère.

Bien sur cela l'obligerait à passer le reste de la journée, et peut-être même la nuit, à l'infirmerie, une perspective qui était loin de l'emballer.

Ou alors il pouvait se risquer à rejoindre la Grande Salle, où le petit déjeuner ne devait pas encore être terminé, et faire face, avec le courage propre aux Gryffondors, à tout ce qui lui tomberait dessus.

Un mauvais quart d'heure à passer, sans aucun doute, mais qui devrait ensuite lui valoir d'avoir le reste de sa journée libre pour faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Son ventre gargouillant l'aida à prendre sa décision et finalement il se mit en route pour gagner la Grande Salle.

Son humeur s'était grandement améliorée depuis qu'il ne ressentait plus, ou du moins plus trop, la pression et l'incertitude liées au Miroir et à sa proposition maintenant qu'une décision, même temporaire, était prise, mais en chemin elle s'assombrit tout de même quelque peu.

Si la perspective de voir Ron et Hermione et de renouer avec eux, sans le poids de ces derniers jours qui avait causé des frictions dans ses rapports avec ses amis, l'enthousiasmait le fait de devoir faire face à son équipe et particulièrement Dubois était une perspective bien moins plaisante car elle lui remettait en tête les événements de la veille.

Il y avait tout d'abord la défaite contre Poufsoufle. Pour la première fois dans un match il n'avait pas réussi à attraper le Vif d'or. Même si l'attaque des Détraqueurs était une excuse plus que valable pour son échec Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, de penser qu'il avait laissé tombé son équipe et ses coéquipiers qui comptaient sur lui et particulièrement leur capitaine : Olivier Dubois.  
Car Harry savait à quel point remporter la coupe de Quidditch était important pour Dubois qui voulait devenir un joueur professionnel. De plus c'était là la dernière chance pour leur capitaine, qui était en 7ième année de remporter la coupe surtout après avoir été à deux doigts de la remporter durant la première année d'Harry, où il n'avait pas pu participer au dernier match étant resté inconscient plusieurs jours après sa confrontation avec Quirrel, et avoir vu le tournoi annulé l'année précédente, du aux évènements de la Chambre des Secrets, alors qu'ils avaient toutes leurs chances.

Repenser au match de la veille lui rappelait aussi le Sinistros qu'il avait aperçu durant le match. Il n'osait pas en parler à ses amis, Ron allait encore paniquer et Hermione se moquerait de lui, mais c'était la seconde fois que le Sinistros lui était apparu et à chaque fois cela avait été suivi d'accidents qui avaient failli le tuer. Pourtant une pensée réconfortait Harry : selon le Miroir il n'allait pas mourir de sitôt, enfin peut être pas si il changeait l'avenir, mais en tout cas même si le Sinistros était bien un présage de mort il semblait qu'on pouvait lui échapper et penser au Miroir lui rappela qu'il pourrait discuter de ce sujet avec Oric demain et voir ce qu'il savait sur ce sujet, ou du moins en pensait.

Et puis, il y avait les Détraqueurs et l'effet qu'ils avaient sur lui. Harry se sentait malade et humilié d'être autant affecté par ces créatures, bien sûr tout le monde les trouvait affreuses mais personne d'autre ne s'évanouissait en leur présence. Et personne d'autre n'entendait les cris de ses parents à l'agonie et le rire de Voldemort qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Car Harry avait compris que les Détraqueurs lui faisaient revivre l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur sa famille lors de la nuit d'Halloween où il avait perdu ses parents, la voix suppliante qu'il entendait était les dernière paroles que sa mère avait prononcées avant de mourir, sa dernière tentative pour le protéger et le rire de Voldemort …

Harry arrivant à la Grande Salle refoula ces pensées tout en se jurant qu'il trouverait le moyen de combattre les Détraqueurs. Le professeur Lupin avait été capable de les repousser dans le train et il verrait si il pouvait lui apprendre comment en être capable à son tour. Et sinon il pourrait demander à Oric, sans nul doute le Miroir avec toutes ses connaissances pourrait lui enseigner cela.

Harry entra aussi discrètement que possible dans la Grande Salle et rejoignit la table des Griffondors. Ron et Hermione étaient en train de finir leur petit déjeuner et il les entendit planifier de lui rendre visite juste après alors qu'à côté d'eux Ginny semblait occupée à confectionner une carte de vœux de rétablissement ensorcelée qui chantait d'une voix criarde. Harry frissonna un instant en repensant au « poème » qu'elle lui avait envoyé via les nains-cupidons de Lockhart l'année précédente.

_ Harry ! S'écria Hermione alors que le jeune sorcier prenait place aux côtés de ses amis.

_ Hé mon pote ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu devais passer la journée à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Ron.

_ Je me suis échappé. Avoua Harry. « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer le reste du weekend là-bas, et puis je vais bien. »

_ Ho ! Harry ! Tu ne devrais pas ! Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec Madame Pomfresh. Le sermonna Hermione avant de continuer plus inquiète. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

_ Oui, oui … je suis encore un peu courbaturé après ma chute. Admit Harry. « … mais c'est tout. »

_ Mr Potter ! Que faite vous ici ? Vous devriez être dans votre lit à l'infirmerie. Demanda Mme Pomfresh accompagnée par le professeur McGonnagal.

_ Je vais parfaitement bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de rester un jour de plus à l'infirmerie. Et puis j'ai des devoirs à faire … et des recherches à la bibliothèque. S'expliqua Harry en provoquant un discret haussement de sourcils de la part d'Hermione.

_ Ce n'est pas une petite chute que vous avez fait là, mais vous vous en êtes sorti avec beaucoup de chance et sans trop de dommages, alors pour ça je veux bien vous croire mais pour l'exposition à un tel nombre de Détraqueurs c'est une autre histoire. Indiqua la guérisseuse de Poudlard.

_ … Justement j'ai besoin de m'occuper et de me changer les idées. De plus il y a certaines choses … que je n'ai pas envie de ressasser. Admit Harry.

_ Mais Harry ! On peut passer la journée avec toi et te tenir compagnie ! Proposa immédiatement Hermione alors que Ron hochait de la tête.

_ Hermione ! Je sais que tu veux passer à la bibliothèque et commencer tes recherches sur le devoir que Ro…le professeur Rogue nous a donné. Se rattrapa de justesse Harry. « Et je ne veux pas t'en empêcher. En fait je comptais même travailler sur ça avec toi. »

Madame Pomfresh observa un instant le visage du Survivant et l'air sombre qu'il avait pris pendant ses dernières paroles.

Elle était consciente qu'Harry avait passé une nuit difficile, troublé par de nombreux cauchemars, rien d'étonnant quand on savait ce que les Détraqueurs faisaient subir à leurs victimes, les forçant à revivre leurs pires souvenirs. Et la guérisseuse de Poudlard était bien à même, après avoir eu Harry comme patient à plusieurs reprises déjà, de comprendre qu'il avait nombre d'expériences traumatisantes et de mauvais souvenirs.  
Les résultats des sorts de diagnostiques qu'elle avait pratiqués à la fin de sa première année quand il s'était retrouvé sous sa garde pour un cas sévère d'épuisement magique et de légères blessures avaient été …dérangeant… bien que rien n'indiquait de mauvais traitements réguliers ou sévères le passé médical de Harry indiquait un nombre de blessures, presque toutes légères heureusement, un peu supérieur à la normale, surtout pour un enfant magique.  
Mais ce qui était le plus visible était un problème de nutrition, pas assez prononcé pour être considéré comme de la malnutrition mais assez pour indiquer un problème de négligence alimentaire, et causer certaines inquiétudes.

La guérisseuse de Poudlard s'était ouverte de cela au directeur Dumbledore qui n'avait pas été vraiment surpris. Il lui avait révélé que Harry vivait chez sa tante et son oncle, des moldus qui n'appréciaient guère la magie, et qu'il était loin d'avoir eu une enfance des plus heureuse. Madame Pomfresh avait alors demandé pourquoi permettre cela ? Surtout pour le « Survivant » que n'importe quelle famille magique aurait été heureuse de recueillir. Le directeur lui avait expliqué que la sécurité d'Harry en dépendait, et que pour cette même raison il n'avait guère pu agir pour améliorer la vie du jeune sorcier, ne pouvant que « garder un œil » sur lui pour veiller que certaines limites ne soient pas dépassées.  
Madame Pomfresh avait voulu exiger que des actions soient prises pour remédier à la situation mais Dumbledore lui assura que maintenant que Harry était élève à Poudlard non seulement la situation du jeune sorcier s'était améliorée mais aussi que désormais il pouvait agir et s'assurer que, même si le jeune sorcier était obligé de passer les vacances d'été chez sa tante, plus rien de ce genre ne se produise. Cette promesse ainsi que le fait que le vieux professeur était visiblement affecté par cela, que ses regrets pour cette situation étaient clairs, tout comme le fait que ses espoirs que la famille du jeune Potter ait pu avec le temps apprendre à dépasser leurs préjugés ne s'étaient pas réalisés et qu'il en était maintenant conscient et qu'il entendait rectifier la situation poussèrent la guérisseuse à ne pas intervenir sauf pour glisser quelques potions de nutrition quand Harry était son patient pour compenser son régime antérieur et relancer sa croissance qui en avait été un peu ralentie.

Tout cela faisait qu'elle, mieux que quiconque, pouvait comprendre à quel point les Détraqueurs pouvaient affecter le jeune Harry. Et si Madame Pomfresh n'avait guère d'expérience pour le traitement à l'exposition de ces vampires psychiques, les Détraqueurs n'ayant jamais osé s'approcher de Poudlard durant la précédente guerre, elle s'était informée après l'incident de la rentrée. La mélancolie, la dépression, le repli sur soi même étaient tous des effets secondaires chez les personnes affectées par les Détraqueurs. Que Mr Potter essaye de se distraire du flot d'idées noires que les gardiens d'Azkaban laissaient dans leur sillage en s'occupant l'esprit était un bon signe.

Alors que le professeur McGonnagal s'apprêtait à intervenir pour renvoyer Harry à l'infirmerie la guérisseuse prit sa décision.

_ Je peux compter sur vous pour m'avertir au moindre problème, même si Mr Potter n'est pas d'accord ? Demanda Madame Pomfresh à Hermione et Ron qui se dépêchèrent d'acquiescer.

_ Je ne vous force pas à me suivre Mr Potter mais je vous interdis formellement toute activité physique et toute utilisation de magie pour la journée, c'est compris ? Interrogea la guérisseuse avant de sortir une tablette de chocolat de sa poche. « Un morceau toutes les deux heures. Sans faute ! Et cela est uniquement pour vous. » Indiqua-t-elle en fixant Ron qui lorgnait déjà sur le chocolat avant de se recroqueviller sous le poids de son regard assassin et le coup de pied qu'Hermione lui lança sous la table.

_ Je veillerai à ce qu'il obéisse ! Assura la jeune fille avant que l'infirmière et le professeur de transfiguration ne tournent les talons.

_ Tu l'as échappé belle Harry. Bonne excuse les devoirs, ça a bien marché, surtout celui pour Rogue. Commenta Ron, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

_ Heu Ron ? Ce n'est pas une excuse. J'ai vraiment l'intention de faire mes devoirs en avance et de profiter d'une partie de l'après midi pour les recherches sur les Loups-garous. Le contredit Harry.

_ Ho Harry ! Je suis si fier de toi ! S'écria Hermione alors que Ron lançait un regard de reproche et d'incrédulité au Survivant marmonnant après coup quelque chose à propos de malédiction.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula sans incident même si les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor passèrent saluer Harry et vérifier qu'il allait bien, y compris Dubois qui lui assura d'une voix d'outre tombe qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout pour leur défaite. Cela rappela encore une fois à Harry les évènements de la veille, surtout quand les jumeaux indiquèrent qu'il lui faudrait penser à se procurer un nouveau balai avant le prochain match.

La perte de son fidèle Nimbus 2000 se fit à nouveau ressentir, assombrissant son humeur mais la voix d'Oric résonna brièvement dans sa tête lui assurant que même si son balai lui manquait il ne devait pas déprimer pour ça, pas plus qu'il ne devait se prendre la tête pour choisir un nouveau balai : « **les choses vont s'arranger d'elle-même sur ce point** ». Ces paroles mystérieuses du Miroir faisant sûrement référence à un évènement futur distrairent suffisamment l'attention d'Harry pour qu'il ne se focalise pas sur la perte de son cher Nimbus avant que ses amis, Hermione en tête, ne change de sujet de conversation.

A la fin du petit déjeuner Ginny hésita à lui remettre la carte qu'elle avait confectionnée mais finalement renonça au soulagement d'Harry qui ne souhaitait pas devoir se promener avec une carte de vœux chantant d'une manière criarde qu'il semblait impossible de faire taire sans recourir à un sort de silence.

Au final Harry, Hermione et un Ron grognon retournèrent à la tour des Gryffondors pour se mettre à leurs devoirs pour la semaine. Toutefois au bout d'une heure et demi, ayant terminé de manière brouillonne ceux dus pour le début de la semaine Ron décida de profiter d'une petite pause qu'ils faisaient afin de s'éclipser pour aller jouer aux cartes avec Dean et Seamus.

Harry se retrouva seul avec Hermione, entourée de plusieurs piles de livres, qui semblait particulièrement joyeuse de le voir si sérieux, mais ils ne restèrent pas seul bien longtemps.

**_ Invites donc quelques camarades à vous rejoindre. **Lui murmura Oric dans son esprit.

__ Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? _Demanda mentalement Harry étonné par ce conseil qui sortait de nulle part de la part du Miroir.

**_ Travailler en groupe** **est plus plaisant et ça te donnera l'occasion de socialiser avec d'autres Gryffondor. Passer un peu de temps avec d'autres élèves de ton âge te permettra de mieux les connaitre et de te faire peut-être d'autres amis. **Expliqua le Miroir.

__ Mais j'ai déjà plein d'amis ! _Rétorqua Harry.

**_ Non. Tu as juste Hermione et Ronald, le reste ne sont que des … connaissances, au mieux des connaissances amicales, mais pas de vrais amis, à l'exception peut-être de certains des joueurs de ton équipe de Quidditch mais là la différence d'âge se fait sentir. Ce n'est pas vraiment de leur faute ou de la tienne mais aucun d'entre vous n'a fait le premier pas vers l'autre, ton statut de « Survivant » et les évènements des deux dernières années, sans compter les multiples rumeurs à ton sujet, font que la plupart de ceux qui voudraient te connaître et devenir tes amis hésite à t'aborder, tu les impressionnes, même si avec le temps certains deviendront assez matures pour passez outre ce point et devenir tes amis. Quand à toi tu restes assez timide, tu réagis au lieu d'agir et à cause de ton cousin tu n'as jamais eu d'amis avant et la seule présence de tes amis actuels, qui est bien plus que ce que tu as jamais connu avant, te suffit. Et puis Ronald ne fait rien pour arranger les choses.**

__ Hein ? Comment ça ? Il est mon ami et ne ferait jamais rien contre moi ! _Déclara Harry outragé même si ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant que Oric avait raison sur le fait qu'à part Ron et Hermione il ne faisait guère d'efforts pour se rapprocher d'autres personnes.

**_ Oui, il est ton ami mais ne soit pas aussi certain que ça sur le fait qu'il ne puisse jamais rien faire contre toi, mais ce n'est pas le fond du problème ici. Le problème c'est que Ronald manque de confiance en lui et qu'il est jaloux, entre autres choses, et cela le pousse à croire que si tu avais d'autres amis il pourrait cesser d'être lui ton « meilleur ami ». De ce fait il a tendance à repousser et à décourager tous ceux qui veulent t'approcher. Or de votre « trio » c'est lui qui semble le plus abordable et beaucoup de ceux qui n'osent pas s'adresser à toi directement essayent de passer par lui. Tu vois le résultat ? **Demanda Oric.

__ Je …heu …oui._ Fut forcé d'admettre intérieurement Harry.

Bien qu'il n'aime pas l'admettre il avait remarqué la tendance de Ron durant leur première année à empêcher d'autres élèves de s'approcher de lui ainsi que son caractère possessif vis-à-vis de leur amitié et son manque de confiance en lui, mais avec la rumeur qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard à cause de son don de Fourchelangue en seconde année cette attitude de Ron qui semblait éloigner les curieux avait été appréciable.

**_ Bien, alors inutile de s'appesantir là-dessus. Invite donc Neville. **Indiqua le Miroir en attirant l'attention d'Harry sur son camarade Gryffondor qui faisait aussi ses devoirs, installé dans un coin de la salle commune, en toute discrétion. **« Car même si il est très timide, bien plus que toi, et que par lui-même il lui faudra encore trois ans pour dépasser ça, c'est un choix sûr. Sans mon intervention il serait devenu ton ami d'ici quelques années alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner une chance de le devenir maintenant ? » **Révéla Oric.

Après un court instant de réflexion, Harry se leva pour parler à Neville. En fait il appréciait assez le garçon discret et timide, un peu maladroit et manquant de confiance dans ses capacités mais très gentil, aimable et avec un bon fond qu'était Neville et il n'avait rien contre le fait d'apprendre à mieux le connaître et à devenir son ami.

_ Hé Neville ! On travaille aussi sur nos devoirs de la semaine avec Hermione, pourquoi ne pas venir étudier avec nous ? Demanda Harry.

_ Que …Quoi ? Ho, non ! Je ne veux pas vous embêter, et puis je ne suis pas aussi bon que vous en classe et je ne ferai que vous ralentir. S'excusa Neville avec une mine étonnée, comme incapable de comprendre comment Harry Potter pouvait lui offrir, à lui, de venir étudier ensemble.

_ C'est pas un problème, je t'assure. Allez viens. Et puis tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça, tu es même le premier de notre année en herbologie. Rétorqua Harry en faisant rougir Neville de plaisir de voir que son talent en herbologie avait été remarqué par le Survivant.

_ Heu …je …Tu es sûr. Hésita Neville.

_ Certain. Allez viens !

Alors que Neville déplaçait ses affaires sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione, Harry remarqua que deux autres élèves de sa classe : Parvati et Lavande, qui alternaient entre étudier leurs cours et les divers magazines étalés devant elles, le regardaient d'un air intrigué.

_ _Est-ce-que elles aussi seraient devenues mes amis si les choses se passaient « normalement » ? _Se demanda Harry.

_ **Vous vous seriez rapprocher durant ta 5****ième**** année mais sans jamais devenir des amis proches, mais … vu les évènements de cette période et tes nombreuses préoccupations tu ne t'es guère concentré sur le fait de te faire de nouveaux amis. Maintenant ? Contrairement au cas de Neville je ne peux te donner aucun pronostique pour ces deux là, c'est à toi de voir si tu souhaites essayer de les connaître mieux et éventuellement devenir ami avec elles. Mais que cela se produise ou non c'est à toi de décider si tu veux essayer …ou non. **Fut la réponse du Miroir qui retourna à son silence.

Harry se demanda un instant ce qu'il devait faire, puis il réalisa après les paroles d'Oric qu'il devait plutôt se demander ce qu'il voulait faire. Il réalisa aussi qu'il connaissait à peine ces deux filles, quelques paroles par-ci par-là, en classe ou pendant les repas, ce qu'Hermione pensait d'elles de manière générale, leur réputation de commère et leur obsession pour la mode, les rumeurs et …les trucs de filles.

Mais c'était pratiquement tout.

Pouvait il vraiment décider si il voulait essayer d'être leur ami ou non en ne se basant que sur ça ?

Cela reviendrait à agir comme ceux qui ne voulaient à la base être ami avec lui que parce qu'il était le « Survivant », à agir comme Malfoy durant leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, non ?

_ Parvati, Lavande. Salua-t-il en prenant sa décision. « Vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour étudier et faire les devoirs de la semaine. »

Les deux filles de Gryffondor le regardèrent complètement choquées par la surprise qu'il leur propose cela mais elles se reprirent très vite et après s'être consultées d'un regard Lavande répondit : « Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? »

Hermione fut rendu quelque peu confuse par la situation, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Harry d'inviter d'autres personnes à venir étudier avec eux, mais comme elle était très heureuse de la nouvelle application qu'il montrait pour son travail scolaire et qu'elle appréciait Neville elle ne fit aucune objection. Si elle n'était pas amie avec Lavande et Parvati elle arrivait à s'entendre avec elles, même si elles savaient parfois se montrer agaçantes, mais les connaissant Hermione ne doutait pas qu'elles se lasseraient assez vite et retourneraient à leurs activités habituelles.  
A sa surprise les choses se passèrent assez bien. Ils travaillèrent bien même si ils firent moins que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, Neville aidant pour l'herbologie et Lavande et Parvati pour la divination qu'elles avaient prise très au sérieux, surtout depuis la prophétie de Trelawney. Hermione qui était très critique sur ce point choisit sagement de garder son opinion pour elle.  
Ils firent également plusieurs pauses durant lesquelles ils profitèrent pour discuter de tout et de rien, parlant un peu d'eux même et de leur vie au-delà de Poudlard. Hermione fut même intéressée quand Parvati parla des coutumes de l'Inde magique que sa famille suivait encore, même si dans l'ensemble elle et sa famille proche avaient épousé le mode de vie des sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Neville évoqua sa fascination pour les plantes et les problèmes qu'il avait eus avec certains membres de sa famille qui voulaient « forcer sa magie à se manifester » pendant la période où son manque de magie accidentel avait laissé présumer qu'il pouvait être un crackmol. Suite à ça Harry de manière surprenante, car Hermione savait qu'il n'aimait pas parler de son passé avoua qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant Poudlard à cause de son cousin Dudley et de sa bande qui l'avaient choisi comme victime principale et s'en prenaient à tous ceux qui essayaient de l'approcher.

L'heure du déjeuner approchant ils décidèrent de gagner la Grande Salle, en chemin ils furent rejoints par Ron, Dean et Seamus et Harry annonça son attention de commencer les recherches pour le devoir sur les Loups-Garous que leur avait imposé le professeur Rogue. Se plaindre de Rogue, de l'injustice et de la sévérité dont il faisait preuve, sauf pour les Serpentards qu'il favorisait outrageusement, et de sa manière abrupte d'enseigner était un sujet de thèmes de conversation que tous les Gryffondors présents partageaient.  
Au final Ron, Dean et Seamus refusèrent de venir, prétextant que le professeur Lupin ne les forcerait pas à faire un devoir sur un sujet qu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordé, alors que Neville ainsi que Lavande et Parvati après une courte conversation à voix basse acceptèrent de se joindre à Harry et Hermione.  
Ron préféra profiter que le temps s'était à peu près remis après la tempête de la veille pour aller voler un peu mais il eut tout de même pour une fois la courtoisie et la présence d'esprit de ne pas demander à Harry de l'accompagner, réalisant que cela ne ferait que lui rappeler les évènements de la veille et la perte de son balai.

L'après midi, après une courte sieste pour Harry afin de « finir de récupérer » ils entamèrent leurs recherches à la bibliothèque et réussirent à trouver suffisamment d'éléments pour remplir les deux rouleaux de parchemin demandés par Rogue, Neville ayant trouvé les informations sur les plantes, essentiellement l'aconit, pouvant être utilisées contre un Loup-Garou, et Parvati et Lavande les légendes et récits historiques concernant les Loups-Garous en Europe tandis que Hermione et Harry s'étaient concentrés respectivement sur comment les détecter et les tuer voir les neutraliser.  
Ils travaillèrent dans une bonne ambiance, discutant de leurs découvertes au fur et à mesure ainsi que d'autres sujets relatifs à Poudlard. Finalement en fin d'après midi ils pratiquèrent un peu les sorts qu'ils étudiaient en Charme et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et si Harry ne pouvait pas faire de magie il put conseiller les autres ayant parfaitement maitrisé les sorts pour la DCFM ( Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ) .

Après souper il rejoignit Ron dans la salle commune pour disputer deux parties d'échecs sous les encouragements et conseils de Lavande et Parvati ce qui au début exaspéra Ron mais la reconnaissance de son talent aux échecs par les deux filles calma la situation et rendit le jeune Weasley assez fier.

En somme ce fut une journée agréable pour tous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_1993, château de Poudlard, __Lundi 16 novembre._

Le lendemain matin Harry retrouva l'agitation et le bruit de l'école qui l'obligèrent à penser à autre chose qu'aux évènements du samedi à l'exception d'un point : Oric. Car c'est ce jour même que devait avoir lieu sa première « leçon » avec le Miroir d'Orichalque et il se retrouvait à la fois excité et nerveux à cette perspective.  
Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le Miroir était entré dans sa vie en y apportant la possibilité de grands changements et il avait déjà chamboulé certaines de ses conceptions tout en surprenant régulièrement Harry. Jusqu'à présent le Miroir semblait se montrer honnête, aussi choquantes que ses révélations aient pu être, et agir pour dans l'intérêt de Harry même si il était clair qu'il avait ses propres buts et objectifs, alors le jeune sorcier se demandait ce que Oric lui réservait pour aujourd'hui.

Au moins un des bénéfices de la présence du Miroir était qu'il ne se préoccupait plus vraiment de la menace posée par Sirius Black.

La journée commença bien, et après avoir passé le dimanche avec eux il trouva bien plus facile de parler à Neville, Parvati et Lavande, et il fut même salué au matin par des : « Bonjour Harry ! » et des sourires de la part des deux filles. De même Neville semblait un peu moins intimidé par sa présence.  
Les membres de son équipe commençaient aussi à se remettre de leur défaite contre Poufsoufle, qui eux semblaient très fiers de leur victoire et excités par la perspective d'avoir une chance de gagner la coupe, et ils évaluaient les chances qui leur restaient pour la coupe selon les résultats des prochains matchs.

En revanche si les choses se passaient bien pour Harry vis-à-vis de sa maison ce n'était pas le cas par rapport aux Serpentards et particulièrement Draco Malfoy.

Harry dut subir les constantes railleries du Serpentard. La défaite de Gryffondor avait rendu Malfoy fou de bonheur. Il avait fini par enlever ses bandages et profitait de l'usage retrouvé de ses deux bras pour imiter sans arrêt Harry tombant de son balai, et cela culmina avec le cours de Potion où il passa une bonne partie de son temps à mimer les Détraqueurs.

Tout cela énerva particulièrement Harry même si il était habitué aux moqueries de Draco, mais il resta calme grâce aux constants murmures et commentaires du Miroir dans son esprit exposant à quel point Draco était ridicule avec son comportement mesquin, que réagir serait lui donner ce qu'il voulait et qu'il y avait d'autres moyens, plus efficaces et subtils pour « calmer le jeune Malfoy et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce » que de s'énerver en cours de Potion, faire un esclandre et être puni par Rogue. Ce qui était certainement le but que cherchait à atteindre Draco.

Malheureusement Ron, lui, n'avait pas Oric pour le calmer et le caractère emporté du jeune garçon, qui succombait facilement à la colère, prit le dessus. Perdant son sang froid il finit par jeter un gros morceau de cœur de crocodile bien gluant à la figure de Draco, ce qui donna à Rogue l'occasion de le punir et de retirer 50 points à Gryffondor.

Par contre Rogue semblait visiblement troublé par l'attitude sereine d'Harry tout au long de son cours et finit, comme à son habitude, par trouver cela suspicieux. Persuadé que le jeune Gryffondor préparait un mauvais coup il décida à la fin de l'heure d'en avoir le cœur net et si c'était bien le cas cela lui donnerait l'occasion d'intervenir et de remettre l'arrogant jeune sorcier à sa place.

Juste avant la fin du cours il plongea son regard dans celui du Survivant afin de sonder ses pensées en surface grâce à son talent de légilimens. Mais les vrilles d'énergies psychiques qu'il lança pour explorer les pensées d'Harry s'écrasèrent contre un mur mental infranchissable, un kaléidoscope de couleurs et de lumières aveuglantes, provoquant un feedback et une violente douleur dans l'esprit du professeur de Potion qui dut reculer d'un pas en portant la main à son front et en laissant échapper un sourd grognement.

Harry qui avait été averti auparavant des capacités de Rogue à lire dans les esprits comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait quand le professeur planta son regard dans le sien et qu'il sentit une espèce de picotement dans son esprit.

_ **Ne réagit pas ! **Ordonna soudain Oric, alors que la sensation disparaissait et que Rogue faisait un pas en arrière avec une brève expression de souffrance sur le visage qui disparut presque aussitôt.

_ _Il a essayé d'entrer dans ma tête ! _Réalisa mentalement le jeune sorcier avec colère tout en se forçant autant que possible à ne pas réagir sauf pour lancer un regard « curieux » au professeur comme nombre d'autres élèves.

**_ Oui et il vient de « percuter de plein fouet » le mur que j'y ai installé. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il se rende compte que tu sais ce qui vient de se passer. **Expliqua le Miroir, alors que Pansy Parkinson demandait : « Vous allez bien professeur? »

_ Oui, une simple migraine qu'une de mes potions va faire disparaître en un rien de temps. Bon le cours est fini alors remballez vos affaires et quittez la classe ! Intima Rogue tout en se dirigeant vers sa réserve de potions.

La journée se poursuivit et à midi Harry eut l'occasion parfaite de prendre sa revanche contre Malfoy d'une façon qui pousserait le Serpentard à le laisser tranquille pour un moment. Devant la Grande Salle Malfoy continuait ses moqueries et ses imitations de chute de balai alors que d'autres Serpentards, la capuche de leur robe rabattue sur leur tête, jouaient le rôle de Détraqueurs. Plusieurs élèves étaient présents et observaient la scène mais peu en dehors des Serpentards avaient l'air d'apprécier le spectacle : une situation idéale.

En temps normal Harry aurait serré les dents et continué son chemin en essayant d'ignorer Malfoy mais cette fois, suivant les recommandations du Miroir, il s'avança droit vers la scène malgré Hermione qui tenta de le dissuader car elle semblait craindre qu'après Ron ce matin ce ne soit son tour de perdre son calme, de s'attirer des ennuis, et de faire perdre encore plus de points à Gryffondor.

_ Pathétique ! C'est vraiment une attitude de gamin. Tu n'as donc rien de mieux à faire, Draco ? Demanda Harry à voix haute en faisant exprès d'appeler Malfoy par son prénom et en attirant l'attention des élèves autour d'eux.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Draco interloqué par le fait qu'Harry soit venu le confronter contrairement à son habitude quand il se moquait de lui.

_ Et quoi ? Tu es sourd en plus ? Je te demande si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que faire le clown en public. Ma parole tu ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir un peu d'attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tes parents ne te prêtent pas assez attention à la maison ? Et puis cette façon de tout rapporter à moi, un sang-mêlé, alors que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que les sang-pur comme toi sont au-dessus des autres ? C'est de l'hypocrisie ? A vouloir constamment te poser en une espèce de rival pour moi. Déclara le Survivant en choisissant ses mots avec précaution et en utilisant les suggestions du Miroir contre Malfoy, même si il en gardait un certain nombre en réserve.

Malfoy était livide, surtout que cela se passait en public, sous les yeux de la moitié de l'école et que les élèves commençaient à chuchoter entre eux, supportant le point de vue d'Harry, et se moquant à leur tour de Malfoy.

_ Je …Heu … Comment oses tu … Au moins, moi, je ne suis pas tombé de mon balai et je n'ai pas fait perdre mon équipe ! Finit par lâcher Malfoy, la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire sur le moment. La diatribe d'Harry l'avait visiblement déstabilisée et prit par surprise l'empêchant de trouver un meilleur angle d'attaque comme le fait que les parents d'Harry, eux, étaient morts.

_ Et ? Je suis tombé de balai en pleine tempête alors que j'étais attaqué par plusieurs dizaines de Détraqueurs. Je ne vois pas qui aurait honte de faire une chute dans ces circonstances. Nous avons perdu contre une très bonne équipe qui a joué loyalement et qui a toutes ses chances de gagner la coupe. Proclama Harry, gagnant la sympathie des Poufsoufles présents. « Quand à toi tu n'as pas encore fait perdre ton équipe cette année mais comme tu l'as prouvé l'année dernière : acheter ta place dans l'équipe à coup de balais neufs ne t'as pas rendu plus compétent pour autant et je doute que tu sois le meilleur Attrapeur que les Serpentards auraient pu choisir si il y avait eu des essais. Surtout quant on voit la façon que tu as de te ridiculiser à tout bout de champ et en public et tout ça pour te faire remarquer par les autres. Mais pour moi ce comportement fait pitié alors ne compte plus sur moi pour te prêter attention. » Conclut Harry qui s'éloigna aussitôt, ayant du mal à ne pas rire face à la mine outragée de Malfoy.

Hermione et Ron le suivirent, tous deux estomaqués, face à la scène qui venait de se produire.

_ Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça Potter ! S'écria Malfoy ivre de rage en brandissant sa baguette mais alors qu'il la pointait vers le dos d'Harry qui continuait à l'ignorer, un maléfice sur ses lèvres sa baguette lui fut brusquement arrachée des mains et flotta jusqu'au professeur Flitwick.

Le professeur avait assisté à toute la scène sans que personne ne le remarque, du à sa petite taille, sauf Harry. C'était d'ailleurs justement sa présence qui l'avait poussé à choisir ce moment pour rembarrer Draco en public sachant qu'en le poussant suffisamment le Serpentard ferait quelque chose de stupide.

_ Mr Malfoy ! Faire de la magie dans les couloirs est interdit tout comme attaquer un autre élève, qui plus est dans le dos, vous serez puni pour cela ! En fait nous allons même en discuter sur le champ avec le directeur de votre maison. S'indigna le professeur de Charmes.

_ Mais … Potter m'a insulté ! C'est sa faute ! Tenta de se justifier Draco.

_ J'ai tout entendu et Mr Potter ne vous a à aucun moment injurié. Il s'est contenté de donner son opinion. Venez avec moi maintenant ou vous aurez une punition supplémentaire. Décida Flitwick.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous deux, le trio de Gryffondor gagna sa place habituelle. Harry reçut des paroles de félicitation de la part des membres de sa maison pour avoir « remis Malfoy à sa place ».

_ Ha mon pote ! C'était génial ! S'extasia Ron.

_ Harry ! Tu aurais pu avoir des problèmes. Le gronda gentiment Hermione.

_ Hé ! J'ai rien fait de mal je me suis juste contenté de …donner mon opinion ! Répondit Harry content que la stratégie d'Oric ait si bien marché, car cela avait demandé qu'il agisse et confronte Draco en public, une chose qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment faire mais qui avait payé, et finalement Harry se trouva assez d'accord sur ce que le Miroir lui avait dit en cours de potion.

« **Si tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds sans réagir, cela revient à inviter Draco, ou quiconque dans sa position, à continuer. Tu dois savoir répondre quand ton t'attaque mais en évitant de faire le jeu de ton adversaire. Ignorer ou ne pas réagir aux provocations marche dans certains cas pour éviter les ennuis mais face à certains individus qui ne comprennent que la force cela revient à les encourager à aller plus loin. » **

Après le déjeuner ils se rendirent dans la classe du professeur Lupin de bien meilleure humeur. Serpentard avait perdu à son tour 50 points et ni Draco ni Rogue n'étaient apparus durant le repas.

_ Si jamais c'est encore Rogue qui nous fait cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, je me fais porter malade. Décida Ron. « Heureusement Rogue n'avait pas l'air très bien en fin de cours, j'espère qu'il a attrapé ce qu'a eu Lupin. Regarde qui est à l'intérieur, Hermione. »

_ Ça va ! Dit-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière la porte.

Le professeur Lupin était de retour mais, avec les grands cernes noirs qu'il avait sous les yeux, on voyait clairement qu'il avait été malade. Il adressa tout de même un sourire aux élèves qui s'installèrent.

Aussitôt une explosion de récrimination contre le devoir donné par Rogue en son absence explosa.

_ Ce n'est pas juste ! Il faisait simplement un remplacement, pourquoi nous a-t-il donné un devoir ? …On ne sait rien sur les Loups-Garous. …. Deux rouleaux de parchemin !

_ Avez-vous dit au professeur Rogue que nous n'avions pas encore étudié ce chapitre ? Arriva finalement à demander Lupin, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Le brouhaha reprit alors de plus belle : « Oui, mais il nous à dit qu'on était très en retard. ….Et il ne nous écoutait même pas …. _Deux rouleaux de parchemin !_ …. »

Le professeur Lupin sourit en voyant les visages indignés : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je parlerai au professeur Rogue. Et vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire ce devoir. » *

_ Oh, non. Dit Hermione déçue. « Je l'avais presque fini. »

Elle n'était pas la seule à être déçue, Harry, Neville, ainsi que Lavande et Parvati à un moindre degré ressentaient également cela après leur travail de recherche de la veille. Alors que Ron, lui, avait un sourire triomphal sur le visage et glissa même à ses amis un « je vous l'avais dit que c'était inutile de commencer ce devoir » qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

Le cours fut passionnant. Ils étudièrent une créature d'apparence frêle appelée Pitiponk, qui était enfermée dans une cage de verre, dotée d'une seule patte et dont le corps et les bras semblaient constitués de filets de fumée entrelacés. Munie d'une lanterne la créature attirait les voyageurs vers les sols marécageux pour en faire ses victimes.

A la fin du cours le professeur Lupin demanda à Harry de rester. Il l'informa qu'il était au courant des évènements survenus durant le match de Quidditch et s'enquit si le balai d'Harry était réparable, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas : le Saule cogneur l'avait réduit en morceaux. Lupin raconta alors une anecdote sur sa jeunesse à Poudlard concernant le Saule cogneur et Harry en profita pour aborder le sujet des Détraqueurs. Lupin confirma que l'incident avait rendu Dumbledore furieux.

Au cours de la conversation Harry demanda pourquoi il était aussi affecté par leur présence et Lupin lui apprit que c'était du au fait qu'il y avait dans son passé des horreurs qui n'existaient pas chez la majorité des gens et non à cause d'une quelconque faiblesse. Et dans son esprit le Miroir confirma cela et ajouta que comme la majorité des choses dans ce monde on pouvait, avec un entrainement adéquate et suffisamment de motivation, apprendre à résister à l'effet des Détraqueurs et à les combattre.

Lupin continua en expliquant les caractéristiques et les pouvoirs des Détraqueurs présentant leur sombre nature et comment ils supprimaient toute sensation de plaisir et tous souvenirs heureux chez leurs victimes ne leur laissant que les pires moments de leur vie en mémoire.

Harry avoua alors ce qu'il entendait quand les Détraqueurs étaient près de lui : Voldemort tuant sa mère. Puis il interrogea le professeur de DCFM sur la raison qui avait poussé les Détraqueurs à venir durant le match. « La faim » répondit Lupin car ils n'avaient plus de proies humaines vu que Dumbledore leur interdisait d'entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. La discussion dévia ensuite sur Azkaban et Sirius Black : le seul prisonnier ayant réussi à s'en évader, et de là sur la manière de combattre les Détraqueurs.

Lupin qui avait repoussé un Détraqueur dans le train admit qu'il existait certains moyens de défense contre eux, Harry lui demanda immédiatement si il pouvait les lui enseigner pour éviter que ce qui s'était passé durant le dernier match ne se reproduise. Lupin finit par accepter mais pas avant le prochain trimestre à cause de son « état de santé » et parce qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à faire d'ici là.

Harry quitta la classe avec un excellent moral, surtout après la promesse de Lupin de lui donner des leçons de défense contre les Détraqueurs qui lui faisait espérer qu'il n'aurait plus à entendre les hurlements déchirant de sa mère.

Il s'apprêta à rejoindre ses amis mais le Miroir pointa que c'était là une bonne occasion de s'éclipser pour leur leçon sans alerter ses amis : il pourrait leur dire que son entretien avec Lupin avait duré un peu plus qu'en réalité et qu'après il était allé marcher un peu pour s'éclaircir les idées. Harry acquiesça et se dissimulant sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait prise aujourd'hui avec lui à la demande d'Oric il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arrivé dans la Salle sur Demande, qui prenait cette fois la forme d'une très large pièce avec d'un côté deux chaises séparées par un bureau ainsi qu'une étagère pleine de livres et de l'autre …un lit.

Le Miroir s'envola hors de la poche du jeune sorcier et comme la fois précédente s'incrusta dans la poitrine d'une construction de fils de métal prenant une forme humaine.

**_ Bien, commençons ! **Déclara Oric.

D'un geste le sol de la pièce commença à se couvrir de runes et de symboles étranges formant un cercle qui remplissait toute la pièce à l'exception de ses coins.

_ Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? Demanda Harry surpris.

**_ Ta première épreuve, ton premier choix. Pour marquer ta détermination et voir ce que tu es prêt à sacrifier pour te perfectionner. **Proclama Oric.

Harry lança un regard suspicieux au Miroir.

_ Comment ça une épreuve ? Je croyais que cela devait être ma première leçon sur les choses que vous « devez » m'apprendre.

_ **La Salle sur Demande est une œuvre splendide. **Continua le Miroir en changeant apparemment de sujet. **« Elle peut prendre de multiples formes, reproduire tout ce qui a déjà été introduit dans l'enceinte du château et « scanné » par ses défenses et ses multiples enchantements à l'exception de la matière organique et de certains objets et substances magiques. Bien sur rien de ce qu'elle crée ne peut en sortir mais d'ici tu peux avoir accès à bien des choses, du moment que tu sais quoi demander. C'est un lieu d'étude idéal. De plus elle est liée, comme les autre salles secrètes des Fondateurs, à la matrice de pouvoir de Poudlard rechargée par les lignes de force tellurique magique les « ley line » mais aussi par l'énergie magique résiduelle ambiante que produit chaque élève quand il lance un sort et qui est absorbée par l'école, ce qui représente une énorme source d'énergie. **Expliqua Oric.

_ Et ça nous mène à quoi ? Demanda Harry un peu impatient, même si il comprenait que le Miroir ne parlait pas de ça pour rien.

**_ A la maitrise du temps. Pour t'enseigner ce que j'ai à t'apprendre et t'entraîner correctement une à deux heures par jour ne suffiront pas mais entre tes cours, ton entrainement de Quidditch, le temps qu'il te faut pour étudier et les moments nécessaire à passer avec tes amis pour te détendre il est quasi-impossible de trouver le temps nécessaire pour nos « leçons ». A moins de tricher.**

_ Comment ça tricher ?

**_ Manipuler le temps. Avant que tu me poses la question : oui, je peux faire cela, et même directement. Mais une utilisation régulière d'une telle magie viderait assez rapidement mes réserves car cela demande une grande puissance ou un type de magie très spécifique comme celle qui imprègne la substance qui sert de cœur aux retourneurs de temps qui existent à cette époque.**

_ Des retourneurs de temps ? Interrogea Harry.

_ **Oui un instrument magique qui permet grâce au « sable du temps » qu'il contient de renvoyer une personne dans le passé proche, quelques heures au plus. Mais c'est là un sujet que l'on pourra voir en détail ultérieurement. Toujours est-il que les « sables du temps » font parti des substances magiques que la Salle sur Demande ne peut dupliquer, mais en revanche elle peut créer ceci et l'alimenter en magie. **Indiqua Oric en désigna le cercle tracé sur le sol qui était apparemment complet maintenant.

_ Et qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda Harry curieux.

**_ Un cercle de compression temporelle, pour résumer un cercle où le temps passe plus vite. Plus la différence est grande plus cela demande de puissance et cela selon une courbe exponentielle il y a donc des limites surtout que Poudlard n'a pas une puissance illimitée et je ne souhaite pas attirer certaines attentions, donc j'ai du limiter sa capacité à un facteur de 8 mais une fois activée pour chaque tranche de 8 minutes qui passe dans ce cercle 1 seule minute seulement s'écoule pour le reste du monde. **

Harry fixa le cercle, la bouche ouverte, complètement stupéfait. Il se doutait que le Miroir aurait eu une surprise pour lui mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

_ Alors ça veux dire que …Commença-t-il.

**_ Oui, pour chaque heure par jour que tu pourras accorder à nos leçons nous pourrons travailler 8 heures en réalité.**

_ Et c'est quoi « une épreuve et un choix » au juste ? Voulut savoir le jeune sorcier.

**_ Comme bien des choses il y a là des avantages et des inconvénients. Le premier est la concentration, le dévouement et le sérieux que va te demander son utilisation : tu as déjà des journées de 14 à 16 heures, penses tu vraiment pouvoir en ajouter 8 à cela ? **Questionna le Miroir.

Effectivement cela paraissait beaucoup réalisa Harry. Soudain il eut une illumination et jeta un regard au lit dans la pièce dont la présence devenait tout à coup moins mystérieuse.

_ **Oui, bonne déduction : ce serait bien trop épuisant physiquement mais si tu prends 2 ou 3 heures sur les 8 pour dormir, là ça devient envisageable. Physiquement parlant car pour le mental ce sera un autre problème. Et puis il y a le second point : tu subiras le vieillissement des heures accélérées, tu vieilliras de 8 heures en plus par jour, un jour de plus tous les trois jours que les autres élèves. Es-tu prêt à accepter cela ? Sacrifier une part de ta longévité pour devenir un meilleur sorcier ? Car le choix est tien je t'offre la possibilité d'utiliser le cercle mais** **je ne t'y contraindrai pas**. Affirma le Miroir.

Harry hésita, il voyait les avantages mais maintenant qu'il avait une idée des inconvénients …

_ Et …je suis obligé d'utiliser le cercle de temps compressé tous les jours ? Deux ou trois fois par semaine, ça ne serait pas suffisant ?

**_ Non, pas si tu veux réaliser ton plein potentiel et être prêt à temps plutôt que d'être seulement « dans la moyenne ». C'est d'ailleurs l'un de tes défauts, un parmi d'autres qui est du à la fois à ton statut de Survivant que tu n'aimes pas et à la façon dont tu as été élevé chez les Dursley, où ne pas se faire remarquer, « rester dans le moule » et surtout ne pas te montrer supérieur à Dudley étaient les règles à suivre pour qu'on te laisse en, paix. Car c'est une constante durant une bonne part de la vie que tu aurais du mener : ne pas être aussi bon que tu le pourrais si tu t'en donnais les moyens. Jusqu'à ce que certains de tes proches meurent sans que tu puisses rien y faire, non que tu ne pouvais pas mais que tu ne t'étais pas assez préparé, pas autorisé à devenir aussi fort que tu le pouvais. Au final tu vas surmonter ce défaut et devenir un des plus puissants sorciers du monde, pas le plus puissant mais assez pour rentrer dans le top 50 mondial mais apprendre cette leçon va te coûter cher, très cher. **Conclut Oric.

Harry, les yeux écarquillés, regarda le Miroir un peu horrifié à cette perspective.

**_ Cela étant dit ça reste ton choix et dans tous les cas le simple fait d'accepter de suivre mon enseignement va t'aider à te développer et te rendre meilleur que tu ne le serais devenu que par toi-même, alors non tu n'es pas obligé de recourir au cercle tous les jours mais il serait bon que tu le fasses autant que possible. Travailler sur tes défauts et les conquérir est l'une des choses que nous ferons. **Ajouta le Miroir.

Harry prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir, il aurait aimé contredire les paroles du Miroir mais malheureusement elles sonnaient douloureusement vraies à ses oreilles. C'était vrai qu'au cours des deux années précédentes il avait été loin de donner le meilleur de lui-même en classe et pas seulement parce que la magie était quelque chose de nouveau et d'inconnu pour lui mais aussi à cause de son statut de « Survivant » : il ne voulait pas se démarquer encore plus des autres. Il préférait se mettre au même niveau que Ron, être un simple élève de niveau moyen, plutôt que d'être remarqué comme Hermione et de voir ses capacités magiques et ses résultats lui valoir encore plus d'attention.  
Mais en faisant ça il était vrai qu'il était loin d'être un aussi bon sorcier qu'il l'aurait pu, ou d'accomplir tout ce qu'il se savait capable au fond. « Tu n'es qu'un pâle reflet de ce que tu pourrais être vraiment si tu le décidais. » Lui murmura une petite voix au fin fond de son esprit.

Voulait-il rester ainsi ?

Le souvenir de sa confrontation avec Quirrel, comment il avait été presque impuissant face à lui et à Voldemort lui revint en mémoire. Il n'avait gagné que grâce à la chance. Et dans la Chambre des Secrets la même situation s'était reproduit, sans l'intervention de Fumseck qui avait aveuglé le Basilik et du Choipeau qui lui avait permis d'obtenir l'épée de Gryffondor il n'aurait rien pu faire, et même après ça face au souvenir de Tom Jédusor il n'aurait pas su comment le détruire si le phénix ne lui avait indiqué son journal intime et il serait mort si Fumseck ne l'avait pas soigné.  
Et maintenant il était la cible de Sirius Black qui était sensé être l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort, que ferait il si il se trouvait confronté à lui ? Pourrait-il le battre avec les quelques sorts et maléfices mineurs qu'il connaissait ? Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'y croyait guère, à moins d'avoir encore un coup de chance énorme, mais la chance ne serait pas toujours avec lui. Et selon Oric les craintes du professeur Dumbledore finiraient par se réaliser : Voldemort allait revenir, et Harry se retrouverait en première ligne contre lui. Le résultat de tout ça le frappa comme un coup de fouet : s'il voulait survivre et gagner mais aussi protéger ses amis il devait être aussi prêt que possible.

_ D'accord je suis prêt, actives le cercle et commençons. Décida le jeune sorcier avec détermination.

**_ Bien.**

L'air autour d'eux se mit à scintiller alors que le cercle s'illuminait et pulsait sous leurs pieds, soudain un dôme d'une pâle lumière bleu-blanc se forma et l'espace sembla se _distordre_, et tout à coup tout redevint normal.

**_ Maintenant avant de commencer je vais t'exposer ce que nous allons faire pour les mois à venir, les thèmes autour desquels seront divisées nos séances. Tout d'abord consolider tes bases : tu ne maitrises que marginalement une bonne part du programme de première et deuxième année, si on compare vos répertoires de sorts, à toi et à Hermione, le sien est bien plus vaste dont plusieurs sorts simples mais utiles comme par exemple celui qu'elle a utilisé pour réparer tes lunettes mais que toi tu ne connais toujours pas. Parallèlement à ça nous approfondirons le travail que tu effectues en classe, pour que tu maitrises les sorts et les connaissances que l'on t'enseigne actuellement à Poudlard, nous essayerons de prendre un peu d'avance sur les programmes de tes cours pour que la charge de travail, d'étude et de devoirs hors du cercle se fasse moins lourde pour privilégier d'autres activités. Ensuite nous travaillerons sur toi, nous discuterons de ton passé, même si je sais que tu n'en as guère envie, mais il faut mettre en évidence les défauts, les complexes et les problèmes que ton enfance chez les Dursley ont créés ou exacerbés afin de les dépasser. En résumé je te ferai suivre l'équivalent d'une psychothérapie moldue pour t'aider à découvrir, comprendre et au final vaincre les problèmes et défauts de ton esprit. Enfin à côté de cela je commencerai à t'entrainer pour certaines pratiques magiques, comme l'Occlumencie, nous réviserons ton entrainement et conditionnement physique, même si heureusement ton entrainement de Quidditch en couvre une bonne partie, et j'étofferai ton répertoire de sorts de combats tout en t'apprenant les techniques de duel et de combat magique de base. **Planifia le Miroir.

_ Heu …d'accord …mais ça n'a pas l'air …heu …vraiment intensif. D'ailleurs quels nouveaux sorts vas-tu m'apprendre ? Et pour le reste c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda Harry étonné par ce programme auquel il ne s'attendait pas et qui venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait signé pour des heures de cours supplémentaires, des séances de psy et de l'entrainement au combat. Au moins ce dernier point semblait intéressant et il apprendrait de nouveaux sorts.

**_ Ne te fais pas de fausses idées Harry : ce n'est que le début. Pour les sorts cela dépendra de ta vitesse d'apprentissage mais pour l'instant on va commencer avec deux sorts de quatrième année : ****stupéfix**, **le sort offensif de neutralisation le plus couramment utilisé par les sorciers, ****ennervate****, son contre-sort qui sert également à réveiller une personne inconsciente, ainsi que le sort de bouclier magique de base le plus commun : ****protego****. Cela te donnera une défense de base contre des ennemis, ensuite ? Ça dépendra. Pour le reste oui, crois moi, c'est vraiment nécessaire et au bout du compte cela te sera extrêmement utile. Et consolider tes bases, tout comme te psychanalyser ne durera qu'un temps ensuite nous progresserons plus sur des choses plus avancées. **Lui assura le Miroir.** « Pour aujourd'hui nous allons commencer avec l'apprentissage du sort de stupéfixion, puis nous reverrons tes cours de la journée et tes devoirs pour les prochains jours. Après ça nous nous pencherons sur certains des sorts de première année pour vérifier que tu les maitrises, ainsi que la théorie magique de base qui va avec. Ensuite autour d'une petite collation nous pourrons réexaminer pourquoi tu n'essais pas, sauf pour le Quidditch, de donner le meilleur de toi, et notamment en classe. **Répondit Oric.

Suivant l'exemple du Miroir qui matérialisa une baguette de fils métalliques dans sa main, Harry sortit sa baguette pour commencer sa première leçon avec Oric.

**_ Bien commençons par les mouvements de baguettes et l'incantation, ensuite je t'exposerai la théorie derrière ce sortilège, ses applications, avantages et limites. Ne t'inquiètes pas je te laisserai des notes complètes si tu veux revenir sur ça, ici nous nous concentrerons plus sur la pratique. Bon alors il faut commencer comme cela …. **

A suivre ...

**

* * *

**

Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/critiques/appréciations et idées ils sont les bienvenus, pour chaque chapitre, afin de m'aider, me donner des idées et m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire. Pour les nouveaux lecteurs de cette histoire des reviews pour les chapitres précédents sont aussi les bienvenus.  
NB : review in English are ok because I can read it easily.

Nécromant70, clement33 et Ronld92 : merci pour la review.

Deadz : je pense que tu as ta réponse.

OoOXylionOoO : je suis d'accord et j'espère le redépoussiérer un peu, pour l'entrainement en lui-même,( et pas simplement le programme ) le chapitre commençait à faire trop long mais il sera là pour la première partie du prochain chap.

Ame Silvery : des révélations du miroir …au prochain chapitre

: de bonnes déductions même si ça va être un peu plus compliqué que ça, Oric commence à influencer la vie d'Harry, par petites touches et subtiles manipulations. Devines lesquelles ? Pour l'Archimage : on en saura plus sur lui mais bien plus loin dans l'histoire. Enfin merci beaucoup pour les multiples review j'ai vraiment apprécié et j'espère que l'histoire va continuer à te plaire.

silver7872 : Lucrétia et d'autres vont arriver, emmenant avec eux une petite part de l'univers futur, mais il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres. Sinon le Miroir va aussi introduire ( ou réintroduire ) certains éléments du « futur qui aurait du être » ( prochain chapitre ou au pire celui d'après ). Harry ? Possible mais ce n'est pas le seul candidat, j'en ai déjà cité un autre dans le chapitre 3. J'espère avoir d'autres review de ta part ( et éventuellement une pour Buffy ).

Enfin pour tous mes chers lecteurs une question qui pourrait devenir mon premier « polls » : Qui est l'Archimage ? je me suis laissé plusieurs possibilités et selon son identité les fins possibles de cette fic sont radicalement différentes ( tout comme les plans du Miroir pour Harry ).

J'encourage aussi tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire à lire mes autres fanfics : Impérium Aeternus et surtout Buffy contre les vampires et la voie du Berserker ( qui a bien besoin d'une review, Buffy serait elle tombé en désuétude ? Mais croyez moi je pense que cette histoire vaut le détour car j'en suis assez fier ).

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui me laisseront des reviews.


	7. Chapter 6 : Premiers progrès

**Chapitre 6**** : Premiers progrès**

_1993, château de Poudlard, __Lundi 16 novembre _( _Nouvelle ligne temporelle_ )_._

Harry ressortit de sa première leçon avec le Miroir assez épuisé mais aussi très satisfait.

Une heure et 12 minutes s'était passée au dehors alors que 9 heures et 36 minutes s'étaient écoulées pour Harry, mais le jeune sorcier trouvait que cela en valait la peine vu les résultats qu'il avait déjà atteint en si peu de temps.

Le Miroir s'était révélé être un excellent professeur. En l'espace d'une seule séance d'à peine deux heures il avait déjà obtenu des résultats visibles sur le sort de Stupéfixion. Oric lui en avait fait une présentation claire et précise, soulignant ses effets : la capacité de rendre une personne inconsciente pour une durée variant de plusieurs dizaines de minutes à quelques heures selon la puissance que l'on met dans le sort, sa portée étendue, sa vitesse assez élevée ainsi que ses autres avantages, comme le fait de neutraliser l'adversaire sans risquer de le blesser ou de le tuer sauf si il se trouve dans une position dangereuse comme en vol sur un balai ou au milieu d'un escalier. Tout cela en faisait un sort extrêmement populaire et largement utilisé par la plupart des sorciers, mais le Miroir ne s'était pas arrêté là : il avait aussi exposé les faiblesses et inconvénients de ce sortilège dont notamment le fait qu'il pouvait aisément être bloqué par la plupart des sorts de bouclier ou de protection magiques et qu'il était réversible par le contre-sort : **énervate**, qui réveillait instantanément la victime.

Pendant les explications d'Oric une plume enchantée les avait même recopiées automatiquement en imitant l'écriture d'Harry pour qu'il puisse les consulter à loisir. Le Miroir pointa également qu'il serait bon pour le jeune sorcier de faire un répertoire des sorts qu'il connaissait et maitrisait contenant les informations basiques reliées à ces sortilèges, un Grimoire personnel un peu comme ceux appartenant aux familles de sang-pur qui contenaient des sorts rares et obscurs ainsi que les sorts créés par des membres de la famille gardés secrets pour un usage exclusif.

Si à la fin de la séance Harry n'arrivait pas à produire un résultat correct pour le sort de stupéfixition il arrivait tout de même à produire un cône de lumière rouge pâle de 1,5 mètre de long sur presque 1 mètre de large qui, selon Oric, pourrait étourdir ceux qu'il toucherait pendant plusieurs secondes. Cet effet correspondait à un des anciens sorts dont le **stupéfix** dérivait et représentait non seulement un premier pas pour réussir le sort visé mais aussi la possibilité d'ajouter un autre sort à son répertoire.  
Ce sort : **l'obstupefio**, était tombé en désuétude car il n'avait qu'une très courte portée, s'utilisant surtout au corps-à-corps, un type de combat que les sorciers ne pratiquaient quasiment plus, et parce que son effet était assez faible. Mais il restait intéressant car il affectait une zone et non une cible unique même si il existait des sorts plus efficaces qui atteignaient un meilleur résultat ils étaient également assez avancés et actuellement hors de portée pour Harry.

Le Miroir chargea Harry non seulement de rechercher ce sort et de le pratiquer mais aussi d'essayer de s'entrainer sans mouvement de baguette ou incantation puisqu'il arrivait à produire cet effet avec une incantation et des mouvements inadéquats.  
Oric souligna que les mouvements de baguette et l'incantation étaient des aides, souvent nécessaires pour les sorts complexes, mais qu'avec de la pratique on pouvait s'en passer. D'ailleurs la magie silencieuse était l'un des thèmes d'étude durant la 6ième année à Poudlard. Oric indiqua aussi que plus tôt on prenait l'habitude de pratiquer la magie silencieuse plus cela était facile.

Harry, sous les instructions du Miroir passa ensuite une large demi-heure à faire des exercices physiques visant à faire travailler ses muscles les moins sollicités par le Quidditch ainsi que des assouplissements pour avoir un corps plus souple et agile. Oric était catégorique sur la nécessité de cet entraînement car avoir un corps en pleine forme améliorait non seulement le développement des capacités magiques mais également les compétences de combat.  
De plus contre la plupart des sorciers, qui ne se souciaient guère de se maintenir naturellement en forme et se reposaient sur la magie pour ça comme pour augmenter leurs capacités physiques si besoin était, c'était un avantage car si la magie pouvait amener quelqu'un au niveau standard de ses capacités physiques ou les amplifier, seul un entrainement normal permettait de dépasser ce stade.

Harry reçut également comme instruction de faire un peu de course chaque jour si possible, selon le temps, afin de gagner en endurance, en commençant pas 5 minutes et en augmentant progressivement pour atteindre au moins une demi-heure de course sans fatigue d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire.

Durant la seconde demi-heure le Miroir lui fit pratiquer un entrainement de visée contre des cibles de plus en plus éloignées, puis des cibles mouvantes. Oric indiqua que savoir viser, toucher une cible mobile et esquiver des attaques étaient les compétences essentielles pour le combat magique à distance et ce qu'ils travailleraient le plus cette année pour atteindre un niveau où le jeune sorcier serait capable d'esquiver des sorts tout en lançant les siens avec précision. Cette part de la séance se révéla être assez amusante et intéressante, le Miroir sachant la présenter comme un challenge.

Ensuite eut lieu la partie la moins attrayante et d'une certaine façon la plus éprouvante. Pendant près d'une heure Oric poussa le jeune sorcier à parler de sa difficulté à travailler en classe à son véritable niveau, sa tendance à se restreindre et faire volontairement moins bien que ce dont il était capable même sans travailler comme un forcené. Cela força Harry à parler de son enfance et de sa vie chez les Dursley, une chose qu'il détestait faire. Mais le Miroir semblait déjà au courant de bien des choses et d'une certaine façon cela aida Harry qui se sentait moins gêné à évoquer cela avec « quelqu'un » qui était déjà au courant, du moins dans les grandes lignes.

Le flot de parole fut lent au début, mais Oric sut avec tact et diplomatie, sans mettre la pression, pousser Harry à parler de ce sujet et à relâcher des sentiments qu'il avait enfouis profondément en lui. Il avait beaucoup de rancœur et de colère contre les Dursley pour l'avoir traité ainsi, le punissant en l'enfermant dans son placard pour avoir l'audace de faire mieux que Dudley alors qu'une « erreur de la nature comme lui » ne pouvait faire mieux que quelqu'un d'aussi « normal et talentueux » que Dudley. La déception que ses efforts ne soient pas reconnus et acceptés mais au contraire qu'il soit puni pour faire de son mieux l'avait fortement affecté.

Au début il avait tenté de résister ne comprenant pas pourquoi on le punissait pour bien faire à l'école, le seul endroit où il recevait un peu d'attention et de reconnaissance de la part des instituteurs. Mais au final résister empirait les choses, on le traitait alors d'arrogant, entre autres choses, pour se croire supérieur aux « personnes normales » et si certains professeurs avaient essayé de l'aider, au début, le scandale que sa tante avait fait à l'école à propos de la façon dont Harry était « favorisé » au détriment de Dudley et d'autres élèves, tous appartenant à la petite clique de Dudley, dont elle avait rallié les parents avait suffi à faire cesser toute velléité de la pat des enseignants à tenter de l'aider. Une autre trahison de la part des adultes à son encontre.

Pire encore en parlant au Miroir Harry se rendit compte que le fait de voir les Dursley si satisfaits quand les résultats scolaires de Dudley étaient devenus supérieurs aux siens, alors qu'il était un vrai cancre en classe, comme si cela était une chose normale l'avait profondément blessé. Harry redevint après cela invisible dans la maison, sauf quand il y avait des corvées à faire ou que les Dursley ne voulaient pas le voir en face d'eux, les choses étaient « comme elles devaient être » comme on ne cessait de lui répéter et peu à peu une petite partie de lui en vint à accepter que non seulement il ne devait pas être meilleur que Dudley, pour éviter les problèmes, mais aussi qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'être, corrodant peu à peu son amour propre, son estime de lui-même et ses capacités.  
Restreindre ses aptitudes après cela était devenu une habitude qu'il avait conservée, même une fois arrivé à Poudlard, même si là il avait fait un peu plus d'efforts ayant peur que de trop mauvais résultats le fassent renvoyer et l'obligent à retourner chez les Dursley. Il avait alors adapté son niveau de travail à celui de Ron, son premier ami, décidant que comme Ron venait d'une famille de sorcier son niveau devait être suffisant pour rester à Poudlard.

Le Miroir le força à découvrir cette part de lui-même, qui était comme une cicatrice cachée et l'aida à la faire exploser en libérant ses sentiments de colère et d'indignation et en confirmant qu'Harry n'était ni en tort ni responsable, il n'avait rien fait de mal et avait le droit, voir le devoir envers lui-même, de faire de son mieux et d'en récolter la reconnaissance. C'était les Dursley avec leur racisme et leurs vues arriérées de bigots qui avaient fait quelque chose de mal, eux qui avaient tort d'agir comme ils l'avaient fait. Ce qu'ils affirmaient à propos d'Harry n'était que mensonge et le jeune garçon ne devait pas, n'avait pas à accepter la façon dont ils le traitaient et le voyaient, la façon dont ils le rabaissaient.

Les paroles d'Oric avaient une étrange tonalité, elles étaient presque hypnotiques, mais Harry les croyaient, elles étaient la Vérité : il avait le droit d'être aussi bon qu'il le pouvait en classe et ailleurs, les Dursley mentaient et ils avaient torts et la façon dont ils le traitaient été mal, ils étaient les abominations de la nature, pas lui.

Il avait le droit d'être aussi bon qu'il le pouvait en classe et ailleurs, les Dursley mentaient et ils avaient torts et la façon dont ils le traitaient été mal, ils étaient les abominations de la nature, pas lui.

_Il avait le droit d'être aussi bon qu'il le pouvait en classe et ailleurs, les Dursley mentaient et ils avaient torts et la façon dont ils le traitaient été mal, ils étaient les abominations de la nature, pas lui._

… … ….

Oric changea légèrement de sujet durant la fin de cette conversation même si il restait sur le même thème, forçant Harry dont l'esprit s'était étrangement mis à vagabonder à se concentrer à nouveau. Le Miroir souligna que la relation d'Harry avec ses amis était également une cause du problème de ses pauvres résultats en classe. Cela provoqua brièvement l'indignation du jeune sorcier jusqu'à ce que Oric explique que le problème ne venait pas d'eux mais de lui, il appréhendait la façon dont ils pourraient réagir.  
Il craignait qu'Hermione, qui cachait ses problèmes de confiance en elle derrière son impressionnant intellect et ses performances académiques, ne se sente menacée et inutile si il devait se révéler être un élève presque aussi bon qu'elle, mais surtout il avait peur que Ron ne soit jaloux et envieux si il commençait à être bien meilleur que lui en classe et que cela n'exacerbe le sentiment d'infériorité que le jeune Weasley ressentait en général et surtout vis-à-vis de ses frères.

Pour ces raisons Harry préférait se limiter, se reposant sur son talent naturel et un niveau d'étude légèrement supérieur à celui qu'Hermione arrivait à obtenir de Ron. Et pour quelqu'un comme Harry qui ne s'était guère amusé dans sa vie et n'avait jamais eu d'ami avant Ron et Hermione il n'était pas dur du tout de se laisser entraîner par le jeune Weasley à s'amuser plutôt qu'à travailler et à rattraper le temps perdu sous la tutelle d'Hermione, flattant l'égo de la jeune fille, en la laissant être le pilier indispensable dans leur travail scolaire.

Mais le Miroir pointa qu'il s'agissait là d'appréhension, de crainte, et de faux semblant qui avaient comme fondement la peur d'Harry de vexer ses amis et de les perdre, c'est pourquoi il préférait se conformer à leurs attentes, ou du moins à ce qu'il percevait comme telles.

**_ Mais en fait si ils sont véritablement tes amis ils t'accepteront tel que tu es et non tel que tu te forces à être pour leur plaire.** Fit valoir le Miroir.

**_ Et puis honnêtement, ne penses tu pas qu'Hermione serait heureuse de te voir prendre tes études plus à cœur, qu'elle pourrait apprécier d'avoir un peu de compétition et aussi d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler sur ce que vous étudiez en classe et qui aurait un niveau plus proche du sien. En plus si tu as plus de talent pour l'aspect pratique de la magie, Hermione, elle, reste bien meilleure sur la théorie et je doute que tu la dépasses sur ce point dans un avenir proche. Quand à Ron, même si il a un rôle utile dans votre groupe en vous poussant à vous détendre, car ce n'est pas sain de ne faire que travailler, ce n'est pas lui rendre service que de le laisser tirer au flanc en continu et de le suivre dans cette voie. Ça l'encourage à ne pas travailler et à gaspiller son potentiel, et ça renforce son impression d'infériorité. Je ne dis pas que tu doives le pousser à travailler comme un forcené mais travailler un peu plus ne lui fera pas de mal. Et puis si il accepte Hermione comme amie alors qu'elle est si brillante pourquoi ne ferait-il pas la même chose avec toi ?**

Après cette conversation Harry avait encore quelques doutes, surtout vis-à-vis de Ron envers qui Oric restait assez prudent dans ses affirmations. Mais il avait décidé d'essayer de travailler au moins un peu plus à son véritable niveau et de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer.

Après cette discussion Harry avait fait une « petite sieste » de trois heures sous l'effet du sort **dormus** qui assurait de s'endormir immédiatement et de bénéficier d'un repos extrêmement réparateur.

Après cela le Miroir lui avait servi pendant un peu plus de deux heures de tuteur pour revoir les cours de la journée, l'aidant à préparer ses devoirs, approfondissant légèrement les thèmes qu'il étudiait actuellement. Finalement ils commencèrent à revoir ses cours de première année, commençant par la DCFM et les maléfices mineurs, comme le **locomotor mortis** qui paralysait temporairement les jambes, et qui étaient étudiés en première année où un sorcier était sensé apprendre à se défendre contre les dangers non magiques comme les animaux sauvages et l'attaque d'un moldu. A cela Oric rajouta le **lapis praesidium**, un sort de bouclier très simple capable de créer un mur de force stoppant la matière non organique et non magique. Ce sort qui datait de l'époque où les moldus utilisaient encore des arquebuses et des mousquets et qui était capable de stopper les billes de plomb projetées par ces armes était une des raisons pour lesquelles les sorciers se sentaient si supérieurs aux moldus car ils se pensaient intouchables par de telles armes. Mais les armes des « norms » comme le Miroir appelait les moldus avaient grandement évolué, même si la plupart des sorciers ignoraient ce fait, et si ce sort était encore capable de stopper trois ou quatre balles de petit calibre, il ne protégeait pas des armes plus puissantes ou tirant en rafale comme un uzi ou un fusil-mitrailleur. Ce sortilège restait toutefois utile et il en existait des variantes plus performantes mais qui étaient plus complexes, de plus il aurait du être enseigné en première année mais la succession de professeurs de DCFM de niveau médiocre avait porté préjudice au programme traditionnel et c'était l'un des sorts qui s'était retrouvé supprimé dans les faits, les moldus n'étant plus vraiment considérés comme un danger.

Le début de l'apprentissage de ce sort, plus simple que le **stupéfix**, et qui devait pouvoir être maitrisé en deux à trois séances selon le Miroir, conclut la première séance d'entrainement d'Harry.

Cela n'avait pas été facile mais Oric avait su rendre cela assez intéressant pour que Harry soit prêt à poursuivre le travail entamé dès le lendemain.

Le jeune sorcier quitta la Salle sur Demande, le Miroir à nouveau en poche, et retrouva ses amis qui s'inquiétait un peu de ne pas le voir revenir. Son explication pour son absence marcha parfaitement, Hermione s'extasia, visiblement un peu envieuse, qu'il ait la chance d'avoir des cours particuliers avec le professeur Lupin et qu'il puisse apprendre un charme aussi complexe que le Patronus. Mais elle comprenait qu'il s'agissait d'une nécessité vu l'effet que les Détraqueurs avait sur son ami et ce qui s'était passé durant le match. Ron lui se contenta de « plaindre » Harry pour avoir à suivre des cours supplémentaires mais lui aussi semblait comprendre, à sa façon, que c'était nécessaire, ne serait-ce que pour éviter une autre défaite à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si le reste de la journée fut très calme pour Harry, qui la partagea entre finir ses devoirs et revoir ses leçons avec Hermione, souper, et finalement disputer une partie d'échecs avec Ron avant de se coucher, ce ne fut pas le cas pour tout le monde à Poudlard.

Draco Malfoy, consigné dans ses quartiers après son humiliation publique ruminait sa colère contre celui qui était devenu sa Némésis depuis qu'il avait posé le pied à Poudlard : Harry Potter.  
Non content de l'avoir insulté en préférant la compagnie de ce traitre de Weasley et de Granger, la sang-de-bourbe, Potter avait eu l'audace de refuser la main qu'il lui avait tendue. Pire tous les efforts de Draco après cela pour se venger avaient échoué.

Il n'avait pu faire renvoyer le Survivant durant sa première année. Pendant le cours de vol il avait pensé avoir sa chance avec la babiole de ce crackmol de Londubat quand il avait entraîné Potter dans les airs mais au final le Gryffondor en avait non seulement réchappé mais avait pu en plus rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch, ensuite il y avait le piège de la provocation en duel qui n'avait rien donné et enfin quand il avait découvert que Potter protégeait ce sauvage d'Agride, qui avait mis la main sur un dragon, et quand il l'avait dénoncé il s'était retrouvé puni et obligé d'aller dans la forêt interdite ! Au final ce sale sang-mêlé avait même réussi à voler la coupe des maisons à Serpentard avec l'aide de Dumbledore.

Pendant la seconde année et les attaques de l'Héritier de Serpentard, Malfoy avait cru que cela sonnerait la fin de Potter, l'Héritier finirait certainement par s'en débarrasser comme il s'était occupé de Granger pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco. Et ça aurait été une parfaite revanche après que Potter ait volé la victoire aux Serpentards pendant le match de Quidditch. Avec les Nimbus 2001 qui lui avaient valu sa place dans l'équipe les Gryffondors n'auraient jamais du gagner, mais comme toujours l'intervention de Potter avait ruiné ses plans et en plus il avait osé le battre, tout comme lors de leur duel durant le stupide club de Lockhart, comme si il était meilleur que lui, un sang-pur !  
Voir Potter accusé d'être l'Héritier avait été aussi vexant qu'amusant quand la majorité de l'école l'avait ostracisé. Comment le Survivant pouvait il être un fourchelangue restait une chose incompréhensible pour Draco, tout comme le fait qu'il ait pu mettre fin aux attaques de l'Héritier et, soit disant, tuer le monstre de Serpentard. Mais au final le Survivant avait « triomphé », allant jusqu'à voler un elfe-de-maison des Malfoy et provoquer la colère de son père, laissant Draco finir l'année comme un perdant.

Et encore une fois Harry Potter l'avait battu aujourd'hui, réduisant à zéro ses efforts pour le ridiculiser et pour arriver à lui causer des problèmes. Et non seulement ça mais il l'avait humilié, et en public en plus !

Malfoy grinça des dents de frustration de voir son « plan » pour rabaisser le golden boy de Gryffondor tomber à l'eau. Cela avait pourtant été une occasion en or, pour la première fois une faille était apparue chez Saint Potter, pour quelque raison que ce soit il semblait incapable de supporter la présence des Détraqueurs, il semblait même en avoir peur. Un talon d'Achille parfait en apparence : révéler que Potter avait peur des Détraqueurs aurait non seulement terni sa réputation mais Draco avait compté sur ça pour pouvoir se moquer de lui à loisir, certain qu'il n'oserait pas chercher la confrontation.  
Pouvoir ainsi humilier le Gryffondor en public était sensé renforcer son image auprès des Serpentards, montrer à tous que même le « Survivant » n'osait pas se rebeller contre lui, et que donc il lui était supérieur. Mais ce stupide Gryffondor avait refusé de rester à sa place et il avait réduit à néant les plans de Draco, l'embarrassant devant toute l'école, provoquant la colère du professeur Rogue à son encontre et lui coutant beaucoup de prestige au sein de sa propre Maison.

« Comment ce maudit balafré a-t-il osé se moquer de moi, un Malfoy, et faire de moi la risée de toute l'école ! Il va me le payer ! » Se promit le « prince » autoproclamé de Serpentard.

Car Draco en était sûr tous ses problèmes venaient de Potter, c'est à cause de lui que Draco n'avait pas la place qu'il méritait ! Il aurait du être le leader incontesté de Serpentard, après tout il était un Malfoy ! Mais c'est à peine si il pouvait se faire obéir de ses pairs, dont plusieurs préféraient se tenir à l'écart, et des élèves plus jeunes. Mais pour les élèves des années supérieures si la plupart n'osait pas agir contre lui, à cause du pouvoir de la Maison Malfoy et de la peur qu'inspirait son père, ils refusaient tout de même de le suivre. Il avait tenté de s'imposer en s'en prenant à Potter, montrer qu'il était supérieur au Survivant aurait été la clé de son ascension sociale mais il n'avait connu que l'échec et chaque fois cela entamait sa réputation et son prestige le forçant à batailler pour maintenir sa position parmi les Serpentards.

Draco se sentait également humilié à chaque fois que Granger paradait dans les couloirs après avoir reçu les meilleures notes en classe, tout ça parce qu'elle était le chouchou des professeurs. Une sang-de-bourbe comme elle n'avait aucun droit de se faire passer comme supérieure aux sang-purs et de faire croire que ses résultats scolaires faisait d'elle une véritable sorcière. Draco aurait aimé pouvoir la remettre à sa place, après une ou deux « leçons » elle serait rentrée dans le rang et aurait cessé de se faire remarquer, Draco commençait même à penser, avec les hormones de l'adolescence se manifestant, qu'il y avait d'autres moyens, plus …satisfaisants, de la remettre à sa place plutôt que de la faire battre par Crabbe et Goyle ou d'utiliser sur elle certains des sorts particulièrement humiliants qu'il connaissait. Mais rien de tout cela n'était possible car Potter la protégeait, tant qu'elle était son amie bien trop d'attention était fixée sur elle, la rendant quasi-intouchable.  
Pire, c'était à cause de ce sang-mêlé que la majorité des élèves de l'école refusaient de courber l'échine devant les Serpentards, et devant lui, persuadés que Saint Potter allait les protéger.

Malheureusement il se rendit compte que pour se venger cela était plus vite dit que fait.

Il ne pouvait plus se permettre une confrontation publique avec Potter, surtout une confrontation humiliante, les élèves des années supérieures de sa Maison et le professeur Rogue avait été clair sur ce point. En fait Rogue, son parrain, l'avait prévenu qu'un autre fiasco de ce genre le forcerait à prévenir le père de Draco, ce qui était la dernière chose que le jeune Malfoy souhaitait, c'était en fait même la chose qu'il redoutait le plus.  
Pourtant il avait encore une possibilité, il en avait déjà discuté avec certains de ses pairs de Serpentard juste après la défaite des Gryffondors, une possibilité qui non seulement lui donnerait sa revanche contre Potter mais qui mettrait définitivement fin aux chances de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour la coupe de Quidditch.  
Il suffirait que des Détraqueurs se manifestent durant le match Gryffondor-Serdaigle pour que Potter perde tout ses moyens encore une fois et cela devant toute l'école, sans tempête pour lui servir d'excuse cette fois-ci, et que Serdaigle gagne.

Mais le problème était qu'il n'était pas possible de contrôler les allez et venues des Détraqueurs. D'un autre côté il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils soient _réellement _présent, il fallait juste que Potter le pense, qu'il voit quelque chose qui y ressemble suffisamment pour que cela le perturbe et le fasse réagir comme si il y avait vraiment des Détraqueurs.

Draco continua à méditer sur ce nouveau plan qui se formait dans son esprit et sur le fait qu'il lui faudrait observer Potter d'un peu plus près pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise, cette fois, alors qu'une petite voix dans son esprit lui murmura qu'il serait bien plus satisfaisant de trouver un moyen de forcer le Survivant à se retrouver face à de vrais Détraqueurs. Qui sait, les gardiens d'Azkaban pourraient peut-être régler les problèmes de Draco en le débarrassant de Potter une fois pour toute.

Mais avec un peu de chance il n'aurait rien à faire si Sirius Black trouvait le moyen d'atteindre son objectif, venger la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant d'être capturé.

Alors que le jeune Malfoy se laissait aller à ses fantasmes de revanche d'autres personnes, dans le château se concentraient sur leurs propres sujets de réflexion.

Dans la tour de Gryffondor le Miroir préparait les futures leçons de son protégé, Harry avait bien accroché et semblait suffisamment motivé, pour l'instant, pour accepter l'usage de la compression temporelle, il revenait au Miroir de le maintenir dans cet état d'esprit. Il était apparu clairement pour Oric qu'Harry n'était pas un excellent étudiant de type ordonné qui pouvait suivre sans problème des horaires et des plans d'études stricts. Non, au contraire, il était plutôt du genre chaotique et artistique, capable d'apprendre rapidement et de faire de grands progrès quand il était proprement motivé et inspiré ou bien de regarder la même page sans avancer pendant plus d'une heure, dans le cas contraire.  
Même si certaines constantes dans son emploi du temps devaient être maintenues il lui fallait organiser un programme flexible et adaptable pour le jeune sorcier afin de tirer le maximum de ces séances. Et d'ici quelques semaines il pourrait commencer à confronter Harry à certaines des épreuves et challenges qu'il avait concoctés et déjà préparés avant de se placer dans les mains du gryffondor.

Néanmoins le Miroir était satisfait, pour le moment, de l'évolution de sa relation avec le Survivant, grâce à ces leçons il pourrait peu à peu prendre la place de mentor, voir de confident, auprès du jeune garçon, et d'ici quelques jours il pourrait commencer à insérer quelques remarques, conseils, suggestions et indices qui pousseraient Harry à réfléchir à sa situation, à poser des questions et à chercher des réponses sur nombres de choses qu'on s'était prudemment abstenu de lui révéler. Alors viendrait le temps de faire certaines révélations qui lui permettraient de gagner totalement la confiance du jeune sorcier et ensemble ils pourraient alors commencer à changer l'histoire.

Dans une autre tour du château, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait aux implications de ce que le professeur Rogue venait de lui révéler plus tôt.  
Le maitre des potions était arrivé furieux après que son filleul, Draco, se soit fait rappeler à l'ordre par le professeur Flitwick suite à une altercation avec le jeune Mr Potter. Le directeur avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé entre les deux rivaux, il semble que Mr Potter en avait eu assez des incessantes provocations du jeune Malfoy et l'avait confronté en publique. Le vieux professeur aurait préféré évité ce genre d'affrontement qui ne ferait certainement qu'envenimer les relations entre les deux garçons mais au moins Harry avait-il su garder son calme, contrairement à Draco, et faire preuve de suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas provoquer une confrontation physique. Pour le jeune Malfoy, bien que le directeur faisait tout son possible pour éviter d'aliéner les jeunes comme lui, afin qu'ils aient l'option de se tourner vers lui pour échapper à l'emprise de Voldemort quand celui-ci referait surface, il dut convenir qu'une dose d'humilité ne lui ferait pas de mal et tempérerait peut être ses ardeurs.

Mais bien que se plaindre au sujet du comportement de Mr Potter, un de ses sujets favoris, était l'une des raisons de la visite de Severus, ce n'était pas là sa raison principale.

Il semblerait que Mr Potter ait acquis un bouclier mental quasi infranchissable du jour au lendemain comme Severus l'avait appris à ses dépens au cours d'un scan de légilimencie le jour même. Le directeur avait prêté une oreille attentive aux récriminations de Severus et à sa conviction que : « Potter est encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup ! » Mais au final il fit remarquer au maitre des potions qu'Harry n'avait violé aucune règle et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire dans l'immédiat, tant que l'on ne saurait pas d'où venait cette barrière. Sans compter que l'usage de la légilimencie bien qu'elle ne soit pas illégale, étant une branche rare et obscure de la magie assez peu pratiquée, n'était pas vraiment permise, officiellement, au sein de l'école.

Même si il désapprouvait le fait d'utiliser la légilimencie sur des enfants, le vieux professeur avait du admettre que c'était là une méthode efficace et presque indispensable pour anticiper les problèmes et déterminer les responsabilités quand un incident grave se produisait. La magie pouvait être dangereuse, surtout entre les mains d'enfants encore irresponsables ou mal intentionnés. Malheureusement pour ce dernier cas, et surtout depuis la fin de la dernière guerre, c'était la Maison Serpentard qui était principalement concernée, il fallait donc un directeur de maison capable d'aller … au fond des problèmes et qui pouvait savoir d'avance sur qui il fallait garder un œil.

Le Directeur Dumbledore avait tout de même imposé des limites, interdisant tout scan en profondeur de l'esprit d'un élève, un tel scan laissant des traces qu'il pouvait aisément percevoir.

Bien sûr même si il était limité à ne pouvoir sonder que les pensées de surface et à n'utiliser que des scans légers le professeur Rogue, même si il avait veillé à ne pas en abuser ou à franchir les limites posées par Dumbledore, n'avait pas hésité à utiliser cela assez régulièrement en ce qui concernait Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore avait fermé les yeux sur ces excès en espérant qu'ainsi Severus finirait par voir Harry autrement que comme l'image vivante de son père. Avoir également une paire d'yeux vigilants sur le jeune Mr Potter était également un avantage, surtout vu les évènements des deux dernières années.  
Même si il le regrettait Albus savait que le Survivant aurait un rôle essentiel dans le futur combat contre Voldemort, garder un œil sur lui et sur son … évolution … était nécessaire, et pouvoir de temps à autre jeter un discret coup d'œil dans ses pensées rendait cela beaucoup plus facile. Bien sûr Albus ne faisait cela que quand c'était absolument nécessaire, quand il avait fait face au miroir d'erised, après sa confrontation avec Quirrel et Voldemort pour les empêcher de prendre la pierre philosophale et durant les attaques de « l'héritier de Serpentard ». A chaque fois il avait été rassuré de voir Harry persévérer à faire ce qui était juste et non ce qui était facile.

La nouvelle condition de Mr Potter posait donc quelques problèmes, dont le premier était de savoir comment cela avait pu se produire, et éventuellement comment y mettre un terme si besoin était.

Etant donné le timing il semblait évident que cela avait un rapport avec l'attaque des Détraqueurs pendant le match de Quidditch.

Après quelques recherches dans sa collection de livres privés en croisant les sujets de la légilimencie et des Détraqueurs, Dumbledore trouva finalement une explication au phénomène : dans des cas très rares un sorcier confronté aux Détraqueurs, et qui a un talent naturel pour les arts mentaux, pouvait involontairement dresser une barrière d'occlumencie dans son esprit. Une espèce de réaction instinctive pour essayer de se protéger des effets des Détraqueurs.  
Le point positif était que cette barrière était temporaire et se désagrégerait peu à peu avec le temps sur une période qui dépendait de la puissance du sorcier, mais qui variait le plus souvent entre 6 et 18 mois. Le point négatif était que durant cette période la barrière assurerait une quasi immunité à toute tentative de lecture de l'esprit via légilimencie et même après, celui qui en avait bénéficié voyait ses défenses mentales naturelles fortement renforcées.

Le vieux professeur soupira en reposant le livre qu'il était en train de consulter, cela arrivait à un bien mauvais moment, surtout avec Sirius Black en liberté. Tôt ou tard Harry finirait par apprendre le rôle de Black dans la mort de ses parents. Pouvoir surveiller son état émotionnel et savoir si il se laissait consumer par un sentiment de vengeance afin de l'empêcher de prendre ce chemin qui ne menait que vers la violence et les ténèbres était important. Ne pas pouvoir recourir à la légilimencie allait rendre les choses plus difficiles.  
Se calant dans son fauteuil le vieux sorcier accepta le fait que sur ce point il n'y avait rien à faire et il commença à méditer sur ce qu'il pouvait faire pour compenser cela.

Peut-être une conversation avec le jeune Harry s'imposait-elle. Albus savait que Minerva avait averti Harry du danger posé par Black, mais sur sa demande elle avait évité de tout lui révéler, notamment la relation entre Black et la famille Potter. Peut être valait il mieux tout lui révéler maintenant et pouvoir vérifier par lui même au passage la présence de cette barrière d'occlumencie. D'un autre côté le directeur de Poudlard avait remarqué à quel point le jeune Gryffondor avait été nerveux, agité, et presque confus suite à l'intrusion de Black dans le château, et avec les troubles qui avaient eu lieu pendant le match de Quidditch …peut être valait il mieux lui donner un peu de temps pour se remettre avant de tout lui révéler.

Albus Dumbledore passa une grande partie de la soirée à cogiter sur les différents choix et possibilités qu'il avait devant lui pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation et leurs résultats probables, pendant un instant il songea à intensifier la légère surveillance qu'il avait mis en place autour d'Harry en faisant appel aux peintures, fantômes et elfes-de-maison de Poudlard, avant de finalement rejeter cette idée. Jusqu'à présent Harry avait montré qu'il était digne de confiance, pour les choses sérieuses du moins, et sa confrontation avec Draco prouvait qu'il savait garder son calme et avait gagné en maturité, il n'y avait aucune raison de faire intrusion dans son intimité plus que de nécessaire pour sa sécurité.  
Le vieux professeur n'était que trop conscient que le confier aux Dursley, même si cela avait assuré sa sécurité, avait été une erreur. Heureusement le jeune garçon ne semblait pas souffrir de séquelles importantes suite à son enfance passée dans un si mauvais climat et désormais il ne devait rester qu'un minimum de temps chez sa tante pour maintenir les protections de sang. Dumbledore savait que si cela avait été nécessaire pour nombres de raisons, cela n'avait pas vraiment été juste pour le jeune Harry. Aussi essayait il depuis l'arrivée du garçon à Poudlard de le favoriser discrètement mais surtout de limiter au maximum toutes autres mesures nécessaires pour assurer que Harry accomplisse la prophétie et libère le monde du danger de Voldemort mais qu'il serait injuste de faire subir à un enfant de cet âge.

Le vieux professeur finit par aller se coucher en espérant qu'après l'intrusion de Black, la nouvelle prophétie de Trelawney, la perturbation du match de Quidditch par les Détraqueurs et maintenant l'effet surprenant et embêtant que cela avait eu sur Harry, Poudlard puisse enfin avoir quelques semaines de tranquillité avec comme seul moment d'excitation l'une des farces des jumeaux Weasley.

Le souhait d'Albus Dumbledore allait sans qu'il le sache se réaliser mais ce serait là un calme trompeur précédant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle série d'événements qui viendraient perturber la tranquillité de Poudlard, certains destinés à se produire mais d'autres, eux, résulteraient des manipulations du Miroir d'Orichalque.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, plusieurs évènements se produisirent.

Tout d'abord le moral d'Harry, et de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor remonta en flèche à la fin du mois de Novembre quand Serdaigle écrasa l'équipe de Poufsouffle laissant une chance à l'équipe de Gryffondor de remporter la coupe. Dubois retrouva toute son énergie, il commença à harceler Harry pour qu'il retrouve un balai et il fit travailler son équipe avec plus d'acharnement que jamais dans la pluie glacée du début du mois de Décembre. Harry fut alors très heureux qu'Oric lui ait notamment fait travailler le charme de réchauffement pour résister au froid, et presque autant par le fait qu'on apercevait même plus l'ombre d'un Détraqueur.

Harry poursuivit ses leçons avec le Miroir. Il réussit à peu près à suivre le régime imposé par le Miroir, utilisant chaque jour la compression temporelle même si à quelques reprises il avait été en dessous du palier des 8 heures. Oric avait alterné en semaine le moment de ces leçons entre tôt le matin, avant même que la plupart des élèves soient debout, et juste après la fin des cours de l'après midi, le weekend le moment de la leçon de Harry dépendait des activités qu'il avait décidé pour la journée.

Dans l'ensemble Harry progressait bien.

Si il avançait « assez lentement » à revoir et approfondir ses cours de première et seconde années, Oric estimait qu'ils auraient, à ce rythme, tout de même couvert l'ensemble des cours de première années et l'essentiel de ceux de seconde année d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire.  
Concernant les sorts plus avancés, Harry était beaucoup plus enthousiaste. Il avait réussi en l'espace de trois semaines à lancer correctement : **stupéfix**, **énervate**, **obstupefio**, **lapis praesidium**, ainsi que le sort de soin mineur : **episkey**, capable de soigner des blessures très légères : coupures, hématomes, nez cassés … , apprendre ce sortilège de soin avait d'ailleurs beaucoup intéressé Harry.  
Il avait également ajouté plusieurs maléfices mineurs à son répertoire, comme **glisseo **qui rendait la surface visée par le sort extrêmement glissante, et travaillait actuellement sur le sort de bouclier, **protego**, qu'il arrivait à lancer mais qui était encore trop fragile, les sortilèges d'attraction et de répulsion : **accio **et **expulso**, ainsi que deux sorts hybrides de conjuration et de combat : **avis**, capable de faire apparaitre un oiseau qui se mettrait à voler droit vers tout sort lancé dans la direction de Harry et **serpensortia**, le sort que Draco avait employé dans leur duel l'année précédente et qui invoquait un serpent à une quinzaine de mètres du sorcier lançant ce sort et qui attaquerait la personne la plus proche. Pour ce sort Oric avait fait remarqué qu'en tant que fourchelangue Harry serait capable de donner des ordres au serpent et qu'il pourrait donc lui faire faire bien plus de choses.

Ces premières réussites avaient aiguisé la soif d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts d'Harry, le rendant plus studieux, et le Miroir avait profité de l'occasion pour commencer à introduire des concepts de théorie magique plus avancés nécessaires pour les sorts de plus haut niveau. Il en profita également pour passer rapidement sur des théories magiques issues du futur, promettant d'y revenir de manière plus approfondie plus tard.

Il révéla à Harry que les sorts étaient en essence des matrices énergétiques de manipulation d'énergie qui pouvaient altérer, affecter ou restructurer la réalité.  
Ces matrices étaient formées par la puissance, la volonté et l'esprit du sorcier qui les sculptaient pour qu'elles provoquent un résultat spécifique et pour ce faire on utilisait une baguette pour focaliser et amplifier le pouvoir magique et des mouvements et une incantation pour aider l'esprit à donner la forme adéquate à la matrice du sort pour atteindre le but voulu.

Un autre élément important était le phénomène d'échos que les sorts produisaient dans la magie ambiante, surtout pour certains sorts assez complexes et notamment pour la transfiguration. Plus un sort était utilisé plus il laissait une « empreinte » dans la magie ambiante que les sorciers de manière inconsciente étaient capables de capter et d'utiliser pour reproduire le même sort.

Ce n'était là qu'un début, le sujet de savoir comment la magie fonctionnait et les subtilités qui y avaient trait étaient vastes et complexes même si les applications possibles permettaient d'avoir un contrôle supérieur sur la magie mais le Miroir arrivait tout de même à rendre la théorie magique, généralement un sujet assez dur et ennuyeux, plutôt intéressant. Il enseignait ce sujet par petites touches qui s'emboitaient les unes dans les autres comme les pièces d'un puzzle et qui permettraient à Harry, le moment venu, d'accéder aux plus hauts niveaux de la magie.

Oric mit l'accent sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas seulement savoir lancer un sort mais qu'il fallait aussi le maitriser et que pour maitriser un sort il fallait pouvoir le lancer sans incantation ni mouvement de baguette, une chose qu'Harry était encore loin d'accomplir même si il s'entraînait sur ce point régulièrement.

Il encouragea également Harry à expérimenter la magie sans baguette, appelée dans le futur la magie non-focalisée, ou magie naturelle car elle se pratiquait avec les seules facultés naturelles du sorcier sans avoir recours à un objet ou une méthode pour focaliser, amplifier ou diriger la magie.  
Bien sûr pour la plupart des sorciers ce type de magie était moins puissant que celles faisant appel à un focus, comme une baguette magique, et ne permettait pas d'utiliser les sorts les plus complexes ou ceux demandant un contrôle précis, comme c'était le cas pour une bonne part des sorts de transfiguration. Mais Oric révéla que certains sorciers étaient capables de passer outre ces limitations et de plus la magie non-focalisée avait un avantage majeur : elle ne dépendait pas d'un objet et ses utilisateurs ne pouvaient pas être rendus presque impuissants si on les séparait de leurs baguettes comme c'était le cas avec la grande majorité des sorciers.

Ce type de magie se montrait cependant très dur à apprendre et à maitriser pour un sorcier trop habitué à utiliser une baguette, heureusement ce n'était pas encore le cas pour Harry. Le Miroir indiqua qu'il valait aussi mieux apprendre à utiliser la magie avec et sans baguettes simultanément plutôt que se concentrer sur l'un puis sur l'autre car cela pouvait dans ces cas là altérer temporairement la façon que le sorcier avait d'accéder à sa magie, le forçant à « réapprendre » à lancer ses sorts de la façon qu'il avait « délaissée ».

Si Oric n'avait pas l'intention de commencer l'entrainement pour ce type de magie avant plusieurs mois il donna toutefois à Harry quelques exercices à faire pendant son « temps libre » qui l'aideraient quand le moment serait venu, l'un deux notamment consistait à mettre sa main au dessus de sa baguette, sans la toucher, et à essayer d'utiliser le sort de lumière : **lumos**, pour illuminer le bout de la baguette, puis une fois cela réussi, à essayer d'augmenter progressivement la distance.

Un autre point sur lequel Oric insista était de pratiquer la magie aussi souvent que possible, car selon lui la magie d'un sorcier pouvait être comparée pour certains aspects à un muscle, plus on l'utilisait et plus elle avait tendance à se renforcer. De même plus on utilisait un sort plus on était capable de la maitriser et de faire plus avec que ça fonction de base, ainsi un sort de lévitation maitrisé pouvait être non seulement utilisé pour lever et baisser un objet dans les airs mais aussi pour déplacer l'objet, à une faible vitesse, dans toute un pièce, et on pouvait faire aller l'objet de bas en haut à volonté tout en contrôlant sa vitesse. Mais c'était là une chose qui ne venait qu'avec la pratique et l'expérience et que l'on ne pouvait pas « apprendre » directement.

A côté de cela Harry continua son entrainement et son conditionnement physique, pratiquant un peu de course sur tapis roulant dans la Salle sur Demande car il n'était pas encore très chaud pour courir dehors, surtout avec la menace de Sirius Black et la surveillance discrète mais visible de certains de ses professeurs.

Avec Oric comme tuteur pour approfondir les cours qu'il suivait et le fait qu'il se retenait moins en classe, ses performances scolaires augmentèrent. Les professeurs, à l'exception de Rogue qui se montrait plus suspicieux et désagréable que jamais envers lui, semblaient contents de l'amélioration de ses résultats, tout comme Hermione qui semblait fière que ses efforts pour aider Harry à être un meilleur élève portent enfin leurs fruits. Ron semblait beaucoup moins heureux, mais au moins il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, en fait ses propres résultats s'étaient également légèrement améliorés tout comme ceux du « groupe d'étude » non officiel qui semblait s'être formé chez les Gryffondors.

Depuis qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble avec Neville, Parvati et Lavande le petit groupe s'était réuni à plusieurs reprises pour travailler. Ce n'était pas systématique, ni de manière régulière mais le petit groupe se réunissait deux à trois fois par semaine pour étudier ensemble.  
De manière irrégulière Ron se joignait à eux, tout comme Padma la sœur jumelle de Parvati qui faisait partie de la maison Serdaigle. Dans l'ensemble ces sessions permettaient au groupe de travailler et de sympathiser avec de bons résultats pour tout le groupe, que ce soit au niveau des résultats scolaires ou des rapports sociaux entre eux.  
Hermione enthousiasmée par cela envisageait même d'en faire quelque chose de plus sérieux et régulier, voir même d'inviter d'autres élèves de leur année, un point qu'Harry soutenait, tout comme Oric au travers de lui, car le jeune sorcier devait bien l'admettre, le Miroir avait eu raison. Harry était conscient qu'il n'allait pas assez vers les autres et que la plupart d'entres eux étaient intimidés par son statut de Survivant, mais une fois cela passé il s'était aperçu qu'il aimait bien Neville tout comme Parvati et sa sœur Padma, plus introvertie. Il souhaitait sincèrement devenir leur ami, et si il doutait que lui et Lavande deviennent un jour des amis proches il avait tout de même su sympathiser avec la reine des rumeurs et des ragots de leur année. Il était donc tout à fait possible qu'il y ait d'autres personnes dans les autres Maisons de Poudlard dont il aimerait devenir ami si il se donnait la peine d'essayer de les connaitre.

Sur le sujet de la « thérapie » qu'Oric lui faisait suivre Harry était plus partagé pour savoir si le Miroir était aussi dans le vrai même si pour l'instant les résultats semblaient positifs. Heureusement ces « séances » n'avaient pas lieu tous les jours et elles étaient assez espacées pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir sur les sujets dont ils avaient discuté. Pour l'instant ils restaient concentrés sur son enfance avec les Dursley, le Miroir tentant de lui faire accepter que si ils ne l'avaient pas maltraité physiquement ils avaient été bien proche de le faire psychologiquement et en règle générale ils ne l'avaient pas « bien traité » comme un enfant aurait du l'être. Oric poussait Harry à accepter la colère et le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait comme des sentiments naturels mais aussi à ne pas laisser des idées de revanche, particulièrement vivaces après la scène qui l'avait poussé à fuir Privet Drive, devenir une obsession.  
Le résultat de ces séances semblait avoir réussi à lui donner un petit booste de confiance en lui-même et il commençait réellement à accepter l'idée qu'il n'était pas un anormal ou une erreur de la nature comme l'avaient toujours prétendu les Dursley, chose qu'inconsciemment il avait toujours redouté.

Si il ne lui avait encore rien révélé sur le futur, sauf le fait qu'il n'avait pas à rechercher un nouveau balai pour son prochain match, Oric « suggéra » tout de même à Harry certaines choses, dont deux en particulier.

La plus importante fut d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur ses parents et notamment sur leurs années à Poudlard.

Sous les recommandations d'Oric il avait approché certains professeurs sur ce sujet, chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire avant se contentant de ce que Hagrid lui avait raconté, et il avait même demandé son aide à Hermione. Les professeurs Lupin, McGonagall et Flitwik et les recherches d'Hermione lui avaient appris plusieurs choses sur ses parents.  
Son père était très doué pour la transfiguration et avait été un des élèves favoris et l'un des plus doués de McGonagall, si il n'avait pas été préfet il avait était préfet-en-chef lors de sa dernière année, le professeur Lupin était l'un de ses plus vieux amis alors que Rogue avait été son ennemi, un peu comme Malfoy était celui d'Harry selon Lupin. James Potter était également un joueur de Quidditch très populaire et on le soupçonnait d'avoir fait parti d'un groupe de farceurs, un peu comme les jumeaux Weasley, appelé les Maraudeurs. Lupin avoua que durant sa quatrième et sa cinquième année son père avait eu un peu la grosse tête et que son conflit avec Rogue avait subi une escalade, les propos du professeur de potion quoique exagérés au sujet de son père avaient donc un fond de vérité, qu'il avait pourchassé Lily pendant cette période sans résultats mais qu'au final il avait mûri, était devenu moins arrogant, et réussi à conquérir le cœur de sa mère.  
Sa mère, elle, était surdouée en charme et, à la surprise d'Harry, pour les potions, elle avait été une des élèves favorites du professeur Flitwik ainsi que de Horace Slughorn le maitre des potions qui enseignait avant Rogue, elle avait été préfette et préfette-en-chef, elle était également très populaire et Alice Londubat, la mère de Neville, avait été une de ses meilleures amies. Il découvrit également qu'elle avait un fort tempérament et une forte fibre morale, qu'elle ne supportait pas l'injustice et qu'elle pouvait être sujette à des colères impressionnantes.  
Malheureusement il ne restait pas beaucoup de leurs amis de l'époque qui étaient encore vivant après les ravages de la guerre contre Voldemort et ses troupes.

Les professeurs racontèrent à Harry de nombreuses anecdotes sur ses parents, mais au bout d'un moment il remarqua que quelque chose était …étrange. Si ils évoquaient les amis de ses parents ils s'abstenaient soigneusement de les nommer, particulièrement les amis proches de son père.

Harry sentit que cela cachait quelque chose même si il ne savait pas quoi mais il décida de garder cela pour lui, pour l'instant, sans interroger plus avant ses professeurs se contentant de profiter des histoires qu'ils pouvaient lui raconter sur ses parents et au travers desquelles il apprenait à les connaitre vraiment substituant une image plus véridique à celle, idéalisée, qu'il s'était forgée dans son esprit.

Pour cela Harry remercia sincèrement Oric même si il se doutait que le Miroir ne l'avait pas poussé à cela sans raison, enfin pas sans une autre raison que de l'aider à connaitre qui étaient vraiment ses parents.

Oric semblait d'ailleurs toujours avoir une raison pour tout.

Une autre chose très spécifique que lui demanda le Miroir fut de « prendre sous son aile » une jeune fille de Serdaigle, une seconde année qui s'appelait Luna Lovegood, et qui, selon Oric, avait besoin de son aide.

La jeune Serdaigle semblait assez … excentrique, avec son collier fait avec des capsules de bouteilles, ses boucles d'oreilles en plastique en forme de radis, ses chaussettes toujours dépareillées et sa baguette qu'elle portait généralement coincée au-dessus d'une de ses oreilles.

Harry l'avait observait pendant quelques jours. Elle semblait ne pas avoir d'amis et être ostracisée au sein de sa propre maison. Essayant d'en savoir plus, aussi discrètement que possible, il apprit par les bruits de couloir qui circulaient qu'elle était considérée comme étrange, parlant sans cesse d'animaux imaginaires, et qu'elle était souvent la victime de « farces » de la part d'autres élèves.  
Il apprit également par Ron que Luna, qu'on surnommait Loony ou Loufoca Lovegood, était une amie d'enfance de Ginny mais elles s'étaient progressivement perdues de vue quelques années plus tôt après la mort de la mère de Luna.

Le fait de mentionner Ginny fit penser à Harry, avec un soupçon de culpabilité, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de s'inquiéter de savoir si elle avait pleinement récupéré des effets du journal intime de Voldemort qui l'avait possédé l'année précédente. Néanmoins, du peu qu'il en avait vu, elle semblait beaucoup plus vivante et extravertie que l'année précédente, il prit tout de même note de lui demander comment elle allait à l'occasion, une décision encouragée par Oric.

Deux semaines avant la fin du trimestre le givre recouvrit le sol d'une pellicule blanche et l'atmosphère régnant dans le château annonçait Noël. Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. Ron prétendait ne pas vouloir passer deux semaines avec son frère Percy et Hermione, elle, affirmait qu'elle devait passer du temps à la bibliothèque. Mais Harry savait qu'en réalité c'était parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas le laisser seul.  
Il leur en était reconnaissant même si la présence constante d'Oric, dont ses amis ignoraient l'existence, faisait qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment été seul pendant les vacances. Il songea même, brièvement, à leur conseiller de passer Noël avec leurs familles, mais finalement renonça quand il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient déjà tout prévu et organisé. Et puis ce serait l'occasion de passer plus de temps ensemble car il lui semblait que depuis l'arrivée d'Oric il s'était un peu éloigné de ses amis, surtout de Ron.

Quand à Luna, Harry ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour l'aborder, il ne la connaissait pas, n'appartenait pas à la même Maison, ils n'avaient aucun cours ensemble car ils appartenaient à des années différentes et ils n'avaient aucune relation en commun qui aurait pu les présenter, hormis peut être Ginny, mais il ne se sentait pas de demander cela à la jeune Weasley.  
Se rapprocher de Neville, Lavande et Parvati était une chose, ils se connaissaient déjà et appartenaient à la même Maison, et pour Padma, c'est sa sœur qui l'avait introduite. Pour d'autres élèves de la même année qu'il voyait durant les cours cela n'aurait pas été un problème non plus car au moins ils se connaissaient un minimum, mais pour Luna, Harry ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise d'aller la trouver, sortant de nulle part, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout, pour lui proposer de devenir ami.

Pour l'instant Oric ne revenait pas sur le sujet, il ne semblait donc pas y avoir d'urgence, et Harry espérait qu'une opportunité se présenterait d'elle même, tôt ou tard.

Une deuxième visite à Pré-au-lard fut prévue pour le dernier week-end avant les vacances, à la grande joie de tous, sauf d'Harry qui ne pouvait y aller faute d'autorisation signée.

Le vendredi précédent la journée à Pré-au-lard le professeur McGonagal interpella Harry après le repas du soir.

_ Mr Potter ! Le directeur aimerait vous voir. Déclara-t-elle.

_ Maintenant ? Demanda Harry surpris et ne voyant pas ce qu'il avait pu faire le jour même pour être convoqué par le professeur Dumbledore.

_ Non, ce n'est pas aussi urgent. Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter, vous n'avez pas de problème. Le directeur aimerait juste que vous passiez le voir durant le week-end, il y a quelques sujets dont il aimerait discuter avec vous. Le mot de passe pour son bureau est « barbe-à-papa ». Termina le professeur de Transfiguration avant de repartir.

Après un court instant de réflexion Harry conclut que le professeur Dumbledore n'avait que deux raisons possibles pour vouloir s'entretenir avec lui : Sirius Black ou sa récente immunité à la légilimencie, un point à propos duquel il s'était attendu à être convoqué bien plus tôt.

**_ Dumbledore semble avoir pris son temps. **Commenta Oric.

_ Oui mais au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre. Et puis … cela me fera une distraction pour demain pendant que Ron et Hermione seront au village. Décida Harry en se mettant en route pour regagner la tour des Gryffondors.

Silencieusement Oric contempla le fait que le week-end à venir serait bien plus agité que ce à quoi s'attendait le jeune sorcier. Entre sa connaissance des évènements à venir et ses propres actions il savait qu'Harry allait avoir fort à faire.

**« Nous allons voir comment tu vas faire face aux épreuves de ce week-end mon jeune ami, et nous verrons si mon influence commence à faire une différence. » **Songea le Miroir d'Orichalque avec une pointe d'amusement.

A suivre …

* * *

Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/critiques/appréciations et idées ils sont les bienvenus, pour chaque chapitre, afin de m'aider, me donner des idées et m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire. Pour les nouveaux lecteurs de cette histoire des reviews pour les chapitres précédents sont aussi les bienvenus.

NB : review in English are ok because I can read it easily.

OoOXylionOoO et benji251 : Un peu plus d'infos sur l'entraînement d'Harry dans ce chapitre, merci pour les reviews.

sheltan : Ha ! Harry et Draco ! Une longue histoire, et comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre elle est loin d'être finie. En fait, volontairement ou non, cela n'a fait qu'accentuer l'obsession de Draco envers Harry, ainsi que sa volonté de lui nuire.

Malpha : Oui, je sais, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, et le prochain risque de ne pas sortir avant deux, trois mois. En effet le Miroir rend Harry plus mature, après tout un outil en mauvais état n'est guère utile. Il est toujours utile d'avoir des alliés, quand à Ron il a une certaine utilité pour le Miroir, il sert de « détente » pour Harry alors non Oric ne va pas nous en débarrasser, mais il va s'assurer que l'influence de Ron sur Harry soit limitée. Content que tu ais aimé la scène avec Malfoy, elle souligne plusieurs changements à venir et notamment une escalade dans le conflit Draco/Harry.

Kapuis : Lucrétia et d'autres vont arriver, emmenant avec eux une petite part de l'univers futur, mais il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres. A l'Archimage … un vaste sujet, surtout que je me suis laissé de la marge ( voir en dessous ) en fait les info sur l'Archimage restent vagues, il est un peu un mythe, il pourrait très bien être en vie depuis un certain temps avant la naissance d'Harry, ou être né à la même époque ou deux ou trois décades après Harry, rien n'est sùr.

Enfin pour tous mes chers lecteurs une question qui pourrait devenir mon premier « polls » : Qui est l'Archimage ? je me suis laissé plusieurs possibilités et selon son identité les fins possibles de cette fic sont radicalement différentes ( tout comme les plans du Miroir pour Harry ).

J'encourage aussi tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire à lire mes autres fanfics : Impérium Aeternus et surtout Buffy contre les vampires et la voie du Berserker ( qui a bien besoin d'une review, Buffy serait elle tombé en désuétude ? Mais croyez moi je pense que cette histoire vaut le détour car j'en suis assez fier ).

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui me laisseront des reviews.


	8. Chapter 7 : Premières épreuves part 1

Note d'auteur : Un chapitre qui a bien tardé à arriver ( 7 mois ), et qui a été dur à écrire, plusieurs passages sensés être courts ayant pris de l'ampleur. Mais il est enfin là ! Même si j'ai du le diviser en deux, la seconde partie étant fusionnée avec ce que j'avais prévu pour le prochain chapitre qui arrivera plus vite, promis ! En attendant joyeux noël à tous et profitez de ce chapitre ( n'oubliez pas que pour noël j'ai demandé beaucoup de review pour toutes mes fic au Père-Noël ).

* * *

**Chapitre 7**** : ****Premières épreuves part 1 ( des découvertes en tous genres )**

_1993, samedi 19 décembre château de Poudlard, _( _Nouvelle ligne temporelle_ )_._

Le samedi matin du dernier week-end du trimestre, juste avant les vacances de Noël une seconde visite à Pré-au-lard fut accordée pour le plus grand plaisir de tous les élèves ayant atteint ou dépassé leur troisième année d'étude à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, et qui avait l'autorisation de visiter le seul village de Grande-Bretagne exclusivement réservé aux sorciers.

Cette visite était une source d'excitation et de joie pour tout le monde … sauf pour le jeune Harry Potter, le célèbre Survivant, dont les gardiens officiels, sa tante et son oncle : les Dursley, détestaient la magie et le surnaturel sous toutes leurs formes et par association leur neveu. Par mesquinerie ils avaient refusé dans un premier temps de signer la permission nécessaire à Harry pour visiter Pré-au-lard, le jeune sorcier avait tout de même réussi à négocier avec son oncle un accord concernant son attitude durant la visite de la sœur de Vernon Dursley : Marge, dont l'enjeu était la signature du formulaire de permission.  
Hélas la visite de la tante Marge avait mal fini, très mal fini et Harry avait du quitter la maison de son oncle en trombe sans obtenir la permission requise pour la visite du village.

Malgré sa demande auprès du professeur McGonagal Harry s'était vu refuser le droit d'accompagner ses amis à Pré-au-lard et alors que tout le monde se préparait pour cette nouvelle sortie lui se résignait à être le seul élève de troisième année à ne pas y participer. Même ses amis, Ron et Hermione, étaient très excités par cette occasion.

« On va pouvoir acheter tous nos cadeaux de Noël là-bas ! » avait déclaré Hermione avec enthousiasme. « Mes parents seront enchantés que je leur envoie des fils dentaires à la menthe de chez Honeydukes ! »

Hermione était heureuse de pouvoir enfin faire profiter ses parents dentistes d'un des produits du monde des sorciers où elle faisait ses études. Ron quand à lui était plus qu'heureux de passer la journée loin de l'école, et surtout loin de ses devoirs à faire et cours à réviser.

Hermione avait tout de même eu le tact de restreindre sa joie quand elle se rendit compte qu'Harry ne pourrait pas, une fois de plus, les accompagner et allait devoir passer la journée seul, contrairement à un Ron inconscient quant au fait qu'il ne cessait de parler de cette visite de Pré-au-lard à un Harry qui, lui, ne pourrait pas y aller.

Résigné à être le seul élève de troisième année qui ne participerait pas à cette sortie, Harry emprunta à Dubois un exemplaire de « _Quel balai choisir ? »_, bien décidé à passer la journée à se renseigner sur les différents modèles de balai pour trouver un remplacement à la hauteur de son fidèle Nimbus pour le prochain match de Quidditch et cela malgré l'insistance d'Oric sur le fait qu'une telle recherche était inutile même si le Miroir se refusait à dire pourquoi.

Le Samedi matin après avoir dit au revoir à Ron et Hermione, emmitouflés dans leur capes et écharpes, Harry retourna vers la tour de Gryffondor en se demandant si il ne devrait pas profiter de l'absence de ses amis pour rendre visite au professeur Dumbledore pour l'entretien que le directeur de Poudlard souhaitait avoir avec lui, mais le flot de ses pensées s'interrompit quand on l'interpella soudainement.

_ Hé ! Harry ! (1)

Fred et Georges Weasley, les jumeaux terribles, se tenaient devant lui avec de grands sourires qui annonçaient généralement qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna Harry qui était surpris que les jumeaux ne soient pas partis avec les autres pour Pré-au-Lard.

Quelques semaines auparavant Harry se serait contenté de cette simple question mais son entraînement avec Oric le poussait désormais à analyser les choses plus en profondeur, à réfléchir davantage et à se poser plus de questions quand il faisait face à une situation inhabituelle ou à quelque chose qui lui semblait suspect ou étrange. Sans même s'en apercevoir il se mit aussitôt à spéculer et à analyser tous les indices disponibles pour comprendre pourquoi les jumeaux étaient ici, visiblement pour lui parler, et non en train de s'amuser à Pré-au-Lard, surtout que la veille il les avait entendu parler de leur projets pour cette sortie.  
Vu leurs mines espiègles, le fait qu'en l'absence de la majorité des élèves ils pouvaient agir « librement » et, si ils ne se faisaient pas voir, l'excellent alibi que représentait cette sortie pour prouver qu'ils étaient « innocents » car absents du château pour la majorité de la journée, ils préparaient visiblement encore une de leurs blagues, pas contre lui car les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch étaient « hors limite ». Mais si ils s'adressaient à lui cela signifiait qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide ou qu'il était concerné d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Vous préparez encore une de vos blagues ? Interrogea Harry.

_ Humm, perspicace ! Disons que c'est le bon moment pour se livrer à quelques préparatifs pour égayer le repas de ce soir ... Commença Fred.

_ … et pour …heu … « améliorer » les affaires de quelques uns de nos plus lugubres condisciples pour les rendre le moment venu … moins lugubres. Et tout ça sans qu'on nous soupçonne, puisque nous ne sommes pas là, vu qu'on a quitté le château avec tout le monde tout à l'heure. Continua George avec malice.

_ Et vous avez besoin de moi pourquoi ? Demanda Harry avec un soupçon d'appréhension.

_ Ho ! Pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide pour exercer notre art. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on voulait te parler. Déclara Georges.

_ On voulait te donner quelque chose d'amusant avant notre petit périple dans Poudlard. Lui dit Fred avec un clin d'œil mystérieux. « Viens voir … »

Il montra d'un signe de la tête une salle de classe vide à l'intérieur de laquelle Harry suivit Fred et Georges avec un zeste de méfiance. Georges referma la porte sans bruit puis se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire rayonnant.

_ On a un cadeau de Noël pour toi avec un peu d'avance. Dit-il.

D'un geste majestueux, Fred tira quelque chose de sa cape et le posa sur une table. C'était un grand morceau de parchemin carré, très abîmé, qui ne portait aucune inscription. Harry soupçonnait les jumeaux de finalement lui faire une de ces farces dont ils avaient le secret alors qu'il regardait l'objet d'un air perplexe. Toutefois Oric l'avait maintes fois mis en garde de ne pas se fier à la seule apparence quand la magie était concernait, une chose dont Harry avait déjà maintes fois fait l'expérience : de sa première visite au Chemin de Traverse qui se cachait derrière un mur de bric enchanté d'aspect banal, puis il y avait eu le Choixpeau qui derrière son apparence de vieux chapeau un peu miteux se révélait être un artefact des fondateurs doués d'intelligence, enfin il y avait également eu plus récemment le journal intime de Jédusor qui derrière son air innocent était une arme maléfique de Voldemort et bien sûr le Miroir d'Orichalque qui se trouvait actuellement dans une de ses poches.

Harry regretta qu'Oric ne lui ait pas encore appris à déterminer si un objet était enchanté ou non et nota dans un coin de sa tête de le lui demander lors de leur prochaine leçon.

**_ Cela viendra Harry, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Mais en attendant tu n'as qu'à demander et je te répondrais pour ce genre de question. Et pour cet objet tu as vu juste il est puissamment enchanté, en fait il faudra que nous ayons une conversation en ce qui le concerne. **Susurra le Miroir dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier.

Avec cette nouvelle information en tête Harry modifia la première question qui lui était venue : « c'est quoi, ça ? » pour demander à la place : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet objet et qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? »

_ Très perspicace. Murmura Georges avant de continuer plus fort : « Ceci : c'est le secret de notre succès. » Tout en tapotant le parchemin avec affection.

_ On a du mal à s'en séparer. Ajouta Fred. « Mais on s'est dit que tu en avais plus besoin que nous. »

_ De toute façon, on le connaît par cœur. Dit Georges. « Et on a décidé de te le léguer. Il ne nous sert plus à grand-chose, maintenant. »

_ Mais qu'est ce que c'est exactement que ce vieux bout de parchemin et en quoi il peut m'être utile ? Demanda harry.

_ Ce vieux bout de parchemin ? S'exclama Fred avec une grimace, comme si Harry venait de l'offenser gravement. « Expliques lui, Georges. »

Georges lui conta alors, avec plusieurs remarques de la part de Fred, l'histoire de la découverte de cet objet. Comment, quand les jumeaux étaient en première année, ils s'étaient faits pincer par Rusard, le concierge crackmol de l'école, et qu'une fois arrivés dans son bureau ils avaient remarqué la présence d'un tiroir où il était écrit : _Objets dangereux confisqués_, et que grâce à une diversion ils avaient réussi à en retirer le fameux bout de parchemin. Un objet très précieux dont Rusard n'avait jamais su se servir selon eux.

_ Et vous, vous savez comment ça marche ? Demanda Harry.

_ Oh, oui. Répondit Fred avec un sourire goguenard. « Cette petite merveille nous a appris plus que tous les professeurs de l'école réunis. »

Devant le regard fixe d'Harry qui attendait visiblement la démonstration des capacités de l'objet en question, Fred sortit sa baguette magique et effleura le parchemin en récitant : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Aussitôt, de petits traits d'encre se répandirent sur le parchemin en dessinant comme une toile d'araignée. Les traits se joignirent, se croisèrent, s'étendirent aux quatre coins du parchemin. Puis des mots tracés d'une grande écriture ronde à l'encre verte apparurent en haut du document :

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudever, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter : LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

Sur le coup le nom de Maraudeur fit réagir Harry quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait du groupe de farceurs dont son père avait été soupçonné de faire partie, et il se demanda brièvement si son père pouvait se cacher sous un de ces pseudonymes. Pourtant très vite son attention fut monopolisée par la carte.

Le parchemin représentait à présent un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant. Mais plus remarquable encore, c'étaient les points minuscules qu'on voyait bouger ici et là, chacun accompagnés d'un nom écrit en lettres minuscules. Même si il s'attendait à ce que le parchemin fasse quelque chose de spécial, et que depuis sa rencontre avec le Miroir d'Orichalque il avait vu nombre de choses surprenantes, et surtout Oric lui-même, Harry fut tout de même ébahi, d'autant plus quand en se penchant sur la carte il remarqua un petit point dans le coin supérieur gauche qui indiquait que le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait dans son bureau où il faisait les cent pas.  
Un autre point représentait Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, qui rôdait au premier étage alors que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, arpentait en long et en large la salle des trophées. Mais Harry remarqua soudain autre chose.

Cette carte montrait plusieurs passages secrets qu'il ne connaissait pas et plusieurs d'entre eux menaient …

_ A Pré-au-Lard. Indiqua Fred qui avait remarqué ce que Harry était en train de fixer du regard, avant de suivre l'un d'eux du bout de l'index. « Il y en a sept en tout. Rusard connaît ces quatre-là. » Continua-t-il en pointant successivement quatre passages. « Mais on est sûrs d'être les seuls à connaître ceux-ci. Ne t'occupes de celui qui se trouve derrière le miroir au quatrième étage. On l'a emprunté jusqu'à l'hiver dernier mais, il y a eu un éboulement et il est devenu impraticable. Celui-la, personne n'a dû l'utiliser vu que le saule cogneur est planté juste au-dessus de l'entrée. Mais celui-ci mène dans la cave de Honeydukes. On l'a pris très souvent. Et tu remarqueras que l'entrée est située à l'endroit précis où se trouve la statue de la sorcière borgne.

_ Lunard, Queudever, Patmol et Cornedrue, nous vous devons beaucoup. Soupira George en tapotant la carte.

_ C'étaient des hommes pleins de noblesse qui ont travaillé sans compter pour aider une nouvelle génération à violer les règlements. Dit Fred d'un ton solennel.

_ Exact ! Approuva George. « N'oublies pas d'effacer la carte après chaque usage … »

_ Sinon tout le monde pourra la lire. Avertit Fred.

_ Il suffit de donner un coup de baguette magique tout en prononçant la formule : « Méfait accompli ! » et le parchemin redeviendra vierge.

_ A tout à l'heure chez Honeydukes …

Fred et Georges quittèrent alors la salle avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry resta seul à regarder la carte miraculeuse.

Tout en regardant sur la carte la chatte de Rusard il se rendit compte que si il était vrai que le concierge ne connaissait pas le passage indiqué par les jumeaux, il pourrait sortir de l'enceinte de l'école sans passer par les Détraqueurs …

Mais une phrase prononcée par Mr Weasley lui revint soudain en mémoire : « _Ne te fis jamais à quelque chose capable d'agir et de penser tout seul si tu ne vois pas où se cache son cerveau._ » Une chose qu'il prenait d'autant plus au sérieux depuis sa rencontre avec le Miroir d'Orichalque.

La carte qu'il avait sous ses yeux était précisément l'un de ces objets magiques dangereux contre lesquels Mr Weasley avait prononcé cette mise en garde et contrairement à Oric il ne pouvait pas s'entretenir avec elle pour essayer d'apprendre ses intentions.

Sans compter la description donnée avec le nom de la carte : …_ Assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_… « D'un autre côté » se dit Harry. « Je veux simplement l'utiliser pour aller à Prés-au-Lard et pas pour voler quelque chose ou tuer quelqu'un … et puis George et Fred l'ont utilisé pendant des années sans qu'il leur arrive rien de fâcheux … »

Harry suivit du doigt le passage qui menait chez Honeydukes. Et brusquement, comme si il obéissait à un ordre impérieux il roula le parchemin et le rangea dans sa poche. (1)

Sur le point de quitter la salle pour satisfaire son désir de rejoindre ses amis à Prés-au-Lard quitte à violer quelques règles il s'arrêta net, prenant le temps de réfléchir un peu plus à la situation et au meilleur choix à faire et pas seulement à ce qu'il _voulait_ faire. Une chose qu'Oric n'avait cessé de marteler et de l'encourager à faire durant leurs « leçons ».

Oui, il était injuste qu'il ne puisse pas aller à Prés-au-Lard comme les autres à cause de la mesquinerie des Dursley. Oui, le professeur McGonagall aurait du lui donner la permission. Et oui, il mourrait d'envie d'y aller.

Mais était-ce sage ? Etait-ce vraiment dans son intérêt ? Devait il le faire et sinon pouvait il du moins le faire sans risques ou conséquences ?

En réfléchissant à tout cela il en revint à penser au fait que Sirius Black était là, quelque part au dehors, espérant mettre la main sur lui.

Hésitant quant à la décision à prendre Harry maudit intérieurement le Miroir pour avoir commencer à l'habituer à penser autant plutôt qu'à suivre sa première impulsion. Et en parlant du Miroir …

_ Dis moi Oric, qu'est ce que je dois faire à ton avis ?

_ **C'est à toi de voir Harry, c'est ta vie … tes aventures. **Ajouta le Miroir avec un ton amusé en s'extrayant de la robe du jeune sorcier où il se dissimulait pour se mettre à flotter dans les airs en face de lui.

_ **Je ne suis pas là pour te tenir la main en continu, je suis là pour t'éduquer, te préparer et voir si tu es digne de devenir mon partenaire. **Ajouta Oric d'un ton plus sérieux avant de continuer. « **Cela étant dit j'ai accepté de te guider et de te conseiller pour t'aider à améliorer ton futur par rapport à ce qu'il aurait du être et donc je pense pouvoir t'aider à prendre ta décision et te donner … quelques conseils. »**

Harry sourit intérieurement. Durant les dernières semaines il avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de discours. Le Miroir se plaisait à lui rappeler les « règles » de leur relation et le fait qu'Harry devait faire « une part du boulot » surtout pour l'instant où il s'agissait pour Oric de le « tester » pour voir si il était capable d'être un bon allié tout en lui faisant bénéficier de certains des avantages qu'il avait promis d'offrir à Harry.  
Mais une chose était vite devenue clair pour le Survivant, Oric, tout comme Hermione, était visiblement fier de son savoir et de son intelligence et dès que son aide était sollicitée il ne _pouvait pas s'empêcher_ d'en faire la démonstration.

Harry appréciait ce trait car le voir partager le même « défaut » qu'Hermione rendait le Miroir plus … humain.

L'esprit froid et analytique du Miroir, lui, suivait un tout autre raisonnement. Il était … content, autant qu'il puisse l'être, de voir le jeune sorcier rechercher de plus en plus ses conseils. Car en ce faisant son influence sur Harry Potter lentement, mais sûrement, grandissait.

_** D'abord quelques informations sur cette carte que tu viens de recevoir. **Commença le Miroir. **« En fait il est juste que tu en hérites car elle te revient de droit. »**

_ Comment cela ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

**_ Parce que elle a été créée par ton père et ses trois amis les plus proches. **Expliqua Oric en confirmant les soupçons qu'avait eu Harry plus tôt.

**_ **Vraiment !Répondit le jeune sorcier en portant la main à sa poche où se trouvait la carte, à la fois surpris et heureux d'être en possession d'un objet qui, comme sa cape d'invisibilité, le reliait à son père.

**_ Oui, ton père, sous le pseudonyme de Cornedrue, faisait partie des « Maraudeurs » un groupe de farceurs qui semblaient avoir** **comme ambition de briser la plupart des règles de Poudlard.** **Si tu veux en savoir plus sur eux demandes aux professeurs, ils leurs ont laissé une impression … durable. Tout comme pour Rogue qui lui en a certainement une opinion très négative étant souvent la « victime » des farces des Maraudeurs. **

_ C'est pour ça qu'il haïssaitautant mon père ? Parce qu'ils lui ont joué des farces et l'ont ridiculisé devant l'école ? Ça et ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'a raconté : le fait qu'à une occasion que mon père lui ait sauvé la vie. Comprit Harry.

**_ En partie mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. **Confirma Oric

_ Alors la carte est sans danger. Réalisa Harry en revenant sur le sujet de la discussion.

**_ Plus ou moins. Cela dépend de qui l'utilise et pourquoi. Mais en elle-même ? Non elle n'est pas dangereuse à une petite exception près.**

_ Une exception ? Releva le jeune sorcier.

**_ Oui il y a un léger sort de compulsion lié à la carte qui « encourage » à violer le règlement de Poudlard. Mais il est très faible et ne sert que de « coup de pouce » pour ceux qui veulent déjà désobéir mais manque de confiance en eux, tu y as d'ailleurs résisté et des personnes comme Hermione ou Percy qui ne veulent pas briser de règle si ils peuvent faire autrement y seraient complètement insensibles.**

Harry se rendit compte que cela devait correspondre à la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé avant de ranger la carte. Et en effet si cela avait renforcé son impulsion du moment il avait facilement pu s'en défaire dès qu'il avait pris le temps d'y penser.

Finalement cette habitude à prendre sur laquelle Oric insistait si souvent se montrait utile.

**_ Et souviens toi Harry si cette carte ne montre pas forcément « tout », elle est imparfaite car il y des choses que même les Maraudeurs n'ont pas découvert sur Poudlard. Cependant ce qu'elle montre est **_**toujours**_** exact.** Insista lourdement le Miroir, ce qui fit penser à Harry que cela devait être important même si il ne voyait pas pourquoi maintenant. Mais c'était là la façon d'opérer d'Oric de lui donner des indices qu'il devait par la suite lier pour trouver certaines choses par lui-même.

**_ Maintenant, pour savoir si tu dois ou non utiliser la carte pour aller à Près-au-Lard, comment analyses-tu la situation. **Questionna Oric.

_ J'ai envie d'y aller. Commença Harry. Ce … ce n'est pas juste que je sois le seul à ne pas pouvoir m'y rendre.

**_ C'est bien d'avoir des désirs, mais la vie est injuste. **Fit remarquer le Miroir.

_ Je … ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est injuste que je dois me résigner sans rien dire. Une chose qu'Oric lui avait souvent rappelé.

_ **Bonne attitude. Mais est-ce prudent ? Est-ce sage ? Et surtout peux tu le faire sans te faire prendre et sans conséquences néfastes ? **Interrogea Oric.

_ Prudent ? Il n'y a pas vraiment de danger à aller à Près-au-lard, sinon on n'autoriserait pas les autres élèves à y aller. Mais … c'est vrai qu'il y a les Détraqueurs … mais ils sont autour de l'école, pas dans le village, et avec le passage qui mène à Honeydukes ils ne devraient pas être un problème. Il y a aussi Sirius Black. Réalisa Harry. « Mais si il a été assez intelligent pour ne pas se faire capturer depuis son évasion il ne se montrera pas en pleine journée à Près-au-Lard … je pense. »

**_ Sans compter que tout le monde s'attend à ce que Dumbledore te garde sous clés ici, à Poudlard. **Ajouta le Miroir.

Harry réalisa alors que c'était certainement pour cela que McGonagall avait refusé de le laisser aller au village et que même si il avait eu son autorisation signée par les Dursley on lui aurait certainement interdit d'y aller « pour sa sécurité ». Cela rendit plus facile sa déclaration suivante.

_ Ce n'est peut être pas sage, c'est vrai, et ça revient à violer le règlement de l'école. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je commettais un crime et franchement toutes les règles ne sont pas forcément bonnes à suivre. Sans compter qu'elles ne visent que le cas général sans prendre en compte les situations particulières comme la mienne. Se justifia Harry. « C'est aux professeurs de savoir adapter les règles de l'école aux cas exceptionnels et comme tu me l'as fait remarquer plusieurs fois, dans mon cas leurs décisions sont souvent biaisées à mon encontre. » Acheva Harry avec une légère note d'amertume dans la voix.

Comme le Miroir lui avait fait remarquer : alors qu'il faisait tout pour être « normal », ne pas se faire remarquer et éviter autant que possible les effets de son statut de « Survivant », les professeurs, eux, et même si certains faisaient plus d'efforts que d'autres, ne le traitaient pas comme n'importe quel élève.  
Pire ils avaient plus tendance, à l'exception du professeur Dumbledore, à se montrer plus sévères, voir carrément hostiles dans le cas de Rogue, envers lui ou à ne pas agir comme durant l'année précédente quand presque tout le monde s'était retourné contre lui en pensant qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard ou quand il était la cible des élèves de la Maison Serpentards et particulièrement de Malfoy et de son gang. Comme si ils avaient peur que ce soit perçu comme du favoritisme.

Et même dans le cas de Dumbledore, c'était à cause du vieux directeur de Poudlard qu'il devait vivre chez les Dursley, pour sa « sécurité », et qu'il avait été privé de tout contact avec le monde des sorciers jusqu' à ses 11 ans. Et tout cela sans que le professeur ne se donne visiblement la peine de vérifier, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, qu'il allait bien.

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que durant ses deux années à Poudlard, sensé être le lieu le plus sûr au monde, il avait du empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre Philosophale, tuer le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets et échapper à la mort plusieurs fois, et cela sans véritable aide de la part des professeurs.

Après tout ça Harry se sentait justifié d'avoir le droit d'agir un peu pour lui, même si il devait un peu violer le règlement.

Restait à savoir si il pouvait le faire sans être pris, mais il avait déjà la solution pour ça.

_ Avec ma cape d'invisibilité je devrais pouvoir y aller sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, surtout si je suis prudent et que je rentre bien avant tout le monde. Fit remarquer Harry. « Et même si je me fais prendre je ne risque au plus que de perdre quelques points et d'avoir une retenue, et franchement ça en vaut le coup. »

**_ Et bien il semble que tu ais pris ta décision. **Conclut Oric. **« La même décision que tu aurais prise dans le-futur-qui-ne-sera-plus. Aussi laisses moi te donner une petite mise en garde. Ne crois pas tout ce que tu entends, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses et ce que **_**croient**_** les gens n'est pas forcément la vérité. » **Acheva le Miroir avant de retomber dans le silence.

Harry se demanda un instant si il devait essayer d'interroger plus en avant le Miroir sur cette « mise en garde » avant d'y renoncer car il commençait à suffisamment connaître Oric pour savoir qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

Au lieu de cela, et même si les dernières paroles d'Oric le rendaient un peu … hésitant, il sortit de la pièce, toujours décidé à se rendre à Près-au-Lard et se dirigea vers la statue de la sorcière borgne et son passage secret qui était sans qu'il le sache le premier point sur le périple de sa journée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela commença … assez bien.

La carte se révéla aussi utile que précise, conduisant Harry à la statue de la sorcière borgne sans problème et lui fournissant le mot de passe pour ouvrir le passage secret. Un toboggan conduisit Harry à un long passage étroit et après dix minutes de marche assez pénibles dans le froid et l'obscurité il arriva à un escalier de pierre menant à une trappe qui donnait sur une cave remplie de caisses et de cageots.

Entendant des voix il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en recouvrit, profitant qu'un employé venait chercher des produits il remonta silencieusement les escaliers et découvrit qu'il était bien arrivé à Honeydukes.

Il y avait pas mal d'élèves dans le magasin et Harry dut faire attention à ce que personne ne le heurte. Sortant sa baguette il murmura une incantation qu'Oric lui avait récemment apprise : un sort de compulsion qui incitait de manière inconsciente les gens autour de lui à ne pas le percuter même si ils ne le voyaient pas, ce qui lui rendait la tâche bien plus facile.

Harry put étudier avec plaisir toutes les différentes sortes de confiseries et friandises se trouvant sur les étagères. Après avoir passé quelques minutes devant la collection de bonbons à « effets spéciaux » où l'on trouvait des choses comme des Bulles baveuses qui produisaient des bulles mauves qui n'éclataient pas avant plusieurs jours, des Gnomes au poivres qui permettaient de « cracher des flammes » ou encore des Souris glacées qui faisaient couiner les dents, Harry aperçut Ron et Hermione qui débattaient devant le coin « Goûts bizarres » sur ce qui pourrait lui plaire. Le jeune sorcier en profita pour les surprendre, obtenant d'une voix aiguë un : « Harry ! Ce …c'est toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment … comment as-tu … ? Je … le professeur Dumbledore a pourtant dit qu'une cape d'invisibilité ne tromperait pas les Détraqueurs ! » de la part d' Hermione et un : « Tu as appris à transplaner ? » admiratif de la part de Ron.

Harry leur raconta alors sa rencontre avec les jumeaux et l'histoire de la carte des Maraudeurs se contentant d'omettre sa discussion avec le Miroir.

Ron était scandalisé que ses frères ne lui aient pas donné la carte à _lui_, alors qu'Hermione présuma qu'Harry n'allait pas garder la carte et la donner au professeur Mcgonagall à la grande horreur de Ron. Mais Harry la détrompa immédiatement justifiant sa décision de garder la carte en pointant qu'il lui faudrait révéler sa provenance et donc impliquer Fred et George mais surtout en révélant que l'un des créateurs de la carte était son père, qui selon les professeurs était membre des Maraudeurs, ce qui faisait de la carte un des rares objets le liant à ses parents.

Cette révélation stoppa Hermione et fit oublier sa jalousie à Ron. Mais la jeune Gryffondor remarqua tout de même que les passages secrets de la carte représentaient une voie d'accès à Poudlard et donc un danger à cause de Sirius Black. Harry la rassura en indiquant que plusieurs passages étaient connus de Rusard et que pour ceux qui ne l'étaient pas un débouchait sous le Saule cogneur, le rendant impraticable et qu'il fallait connaître celui d'Honeydukes pour le trouver, de plus Ron pointa une affiche du ministère qui indiquait que les rues du villages étaient patrouillées durant la nuit par des Détraqueurs.

A court d'argument Hermione se rabattit sur le fait qu'Harry était là sans autorisation et qu'il allait s'attirer des ennuis si on s'en apercevait sans compter le risque qu'il prenait si Black apparaissait maintenant. Mais Harry fit valoir que tant qu'il restait sous sa cape d'invisibilité et qu'il faisait attention, personne, pas même Sirius Black, ne se rendrait compte qu'il était là à part elle et Ron. Il ne risquait donc rien sauf si elle décidait de le dénoncer ce à quoi Hermione se dépêcha de répondre qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça juste avant que Ron détourne la conversation sur le sujet des friandises qu'ils allaient acheter.

Après quelques emplettes ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à arpenter le village, Ron et Hermione faisant faire à Harry la visite guidée, indiquant à tour de rôle les lieux les plus importants de Près-au-Lard. Mais avec le blizzard qui soufflait et le froid terrible la visite tourna court, surtout quand Ron en claquant des dents proposa d'aller s'abriter aux Trois Balais pour y boire une Bièrauberre.

Ce qui, à posteriori, ne fut pas sa meilleure idée car c'est là que les choses commencèrent à mal tourner.

Dans l'auberge ils s'attablèrent dans un coin reculé près du sapin de noël et Ron alla chercher leur commande après avoir désigné la barmaid, une jolie femme aux courbes généreuses, comme la fameuse « Madame Rosemerta », la propriétaire de l'établissement. Si Harry apprécia la boisson que Ron avait ramenée du bar, buvant tranquillement sous sa cape, sa dégustation fut brutalement interrompue par l'arrivée de nouveaux clients : les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid, accompagnés par Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie.

Harry paniqua un instant avant de se calmer quand il se souvint qu'il était toujours sous sa cape et donc que personne ne pouvait s'apercevoir de sa présence. Ron et surtout Hermione étaient plus agités et Harry dut leur rappeler qu'il était inutile de paniquer.

_ Du calme ! Murmura le jeune sorcier juste assez fort pour se faire entendre de ses amis. « Il ne peuvent pas me voir, restez calme et n'attirez pas l'attention et tout ira bien. »

Hermione prit quand même la précaution d'utiliser **«** **Mobiliarbus »** pour déplacer un peu le sapin de noël et les dissimuler à la vue de la plupart des gens présents.

Les quatre nouveaux venus s'installèrent à une table toute proche, de l'autre côté de l'arbre, où les trois Gryffondors pouvaient les apercevoir à travers les branches du sapin mais surtout où ils pouvaient facilement les entendre.

C'est Madame Rosemerta elle-même qui apporta aux professeurs et au Ministre leurs commandes, avant d'être invitée à les rejoindre (2).

Harry s'aperçut que vu leur position, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni même lui malgré sa cape ne pouvait partir discrètement sans risquer de se faire repérer. Ils étaient obligés de se faire discret et d'attendre que les professeurs s'en aillent en premier.

La conversation que les trois Gryffondors épiaient sans le vouloir se porta rapidement sur Sirius Black et les évènements d'Halloween, ce qui poussa Madame Rosemerta à se plaindre de la présence des Détraqueurs qui faisaient peur à ses clients alors que Fudge insistait sur le fait que leur présence était nécessaire.

Le sujet de la conversation retourna sur Sirius Black, Fudge révéla que le public ne connaissait pas tous les faits sur ce sujet tandis que Rosemerta, McGonagall et Flitwick divulguèrent que Sirius Black avait été le meilleur ami de James Potter, le père d'Harry, membre de la même petite bande, sans doute les Maraudeurs réalisa Harry, et pire encore : Sirius Black après avoir était le témoin de son père lors de son mariage était devenu le parrain d'Harry.

Durant ces révélations Harry fut si choqué qu'il en laissa tomber sa chope qui atterrit au sol avec un bruit sonore mais heureusement n'attira pas l'attention sur lui.

Puis vint le coup de grâce : l'annonce que ses parents avaient été spécifiquement ciblés par Voldemort, le fait qu'ils s'étaient cachés grâce à un puissant enchantement, l'explication à propos du sortilège de _Fidelitas_, comment Black était devenu le Gardien du Secret de ses parents alors même que Dumbledore soupçonnait l'existence d'un traître dans l'entourage de sa famille et comment une semaine plus tard le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait attaqué, tuant ses parents et lui laissant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

A ce point de l'histoire Hagrid explosa, insultant Black avant de raconter sa rencontre avec lui dans les ruines de la maison des Potter, juste après la mort des parents d'Harry. C'est Hagrid qui, sous les ordres de Dumbledore, avait récupéré Harry juste après les terribles évènements qui avaient eut lieu durant cette nuit d'Halloween, et c'est là qu'il avait rencontré Black pour la dernière fois. Black, pâle et tremblant, avait tenté de persuader Hagrid de lui confier son filleul, mais Hagrid avait refusé ayant reçu comme instruction d'emmener Harry chez sa tante, le traître lui avait alors laissé sa moto volante avant de disparaître. Le demi-géant s'en voulait d'avoir essayé de consoler Black pensant qu'il était bouleversé par la mort de James et Lily et non par la chute de Voldemort.

Fudge conclut l'histoire en racontant comment le lendemain Peter Pettigrow, qui avait également été un ami de James Potter et Sirius Black, avait traqué Black avant de le confronter dans une rue de Londres pleine de moldus, mais Peter n'avait malheureusement pas le talent de Black. Selon le témoignage des moldus présents, avant qu'on ne leur efface la mémoire, ainsi que ce que Fudge avait vu en arrivant sur place, étant à l'époque le directeur du Département des Catastrophes Magiques, Peter avait accusé Black du meurtre des parents d'Harry avant de sortir sa baguette mais Black avait été plus rapide causant une terrible explosion qui dévasta la rue, tua douze moldus et détruisit littéralement Pettigrow ne laissant de lui qu'une robe de sorcier ensanglantée et des fragments dont le plus gros était un de ses doigts.  
Black était alors resté là, riant aux éclats, avant d'être appréhendé sans résistance par les sorciers de la brigade magique et d'être envoyé à Azkaban où il était resté jusqu'à récemment alors que Pettigrow avait reçu l'ordre de Merlin, à titre posthume.

Finalement interrogé sur la santé mentale de Black Fudge admit à contre cœur que si la défaite de Voldemort avait fait perdre la tête à Black pendant un temps il avait été frappé, durant ses visites d'inspection à Azkaban et particulièrement la dernière en date, de constater à quel point Black avait l'air … _normal_, surtout comparé à la majorité des prisonniers qui habituellement perdaient rapidement la raison. Black avait même été jusqu'à demander au Ministre de lui donner son journal si il avait fini de le lire.

Visiblement les Détraqueurs ne semblaient avoir que peu d'effet sur Black.

Juste avant de partir le petit groupe spécula sur les projets de Black et notamment le risque qu'il tente de retrouver « Vous-savez-qui ».

Après leur départ Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry en silence, incapables de prononcer un mot, ne sachant que faire pour aider leur ami face à ces révélations fracassantes.

Finalement le jeune sorcier, toujours enveloppé dans sa cape d'invisibilité, quitta sa chaise.

_ Harry ? Demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas, en proie à de puissantes émotions et encore en état de choc suite à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre il s'éloigna sans un mot, quittant les Trois Balais pour disparaître dans la tempête de neige soufflant à l'extérieur (2).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'est en autopilote, sans trop se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait ou de ce qui l'entourait, qu'Harry retourna au passage d'Honeyduke et reprit machinalement le tunnel vers Poudlard. Son esprit était bien trop occupé, presque obsédé, à rejouer encore et encore la conversation qu'il avait entendue au Trois Balais tentant difficilement d'assimiler les révélations fracassantes qui en ressortaient et de faire le tri dans le flot d'émotions qui en résultait.

La colère, essentiellement, mais aussi la frustration et la déception étaient les sentiments qui dominaient Harry. Apprendre que Sirius Black, sensé être le meilleur ami de son père, avait trahi ses parents et était en bonne partie responsable de leur mort le faisait bouillonner de colère et d'envie de vengeance, bien plus encore que le fait qu'il en ait maintenant après lui, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le mettait en colère.

Encore une fois la vérité sur des événements passés, de son passé, lui avait été volontairement dissimulée. Tout le monde lui avait menti, ou du moins s'était bien gardé de lui dire la vérité à propos de Sirius Black. Qu'il s'agisse de Mr Weasley, du Ministre Cornélius Fudge, d'Hagrid, des professeurs de Poudlard, ou même du professeur Dumbledore, personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur Black, pas même quand il avait fait l'effort d'aller voir les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick pour leur demander de lui parler de ses parents. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi, frustré et déçu que personne ne lui ait rien dit.

Que croyaient–ils tous ? Qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire face à cette nouvelle ? Qu'il quitterait stupidement Poudlard pour tenter de retrouver Black tout seul ? Ou bien qu'il serait terrifié en apprenant la vérité ? Tous continuaient à le traiter comme un gamin malgré ce qu'il avait accompli au cours des deux dernières années, et le pire c'est qu'ils étaient certainement tous persuadés de faire ça « pour son bien » comme si ils pouvaient savoir mieux que lui-même ce qui était bien ou non pour lui.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans tout ça réalisa Harry en repensant à la façon dont Draco avait lâché railleries et sous-entendus à propos de Black.

Malfoy savait !

Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se contenter de vagues sous entendus, et de « si j'étais à ta place … » (3) et de ne pas en profiter pour faire son malin et être celui qui révélerait une nouvelle si pénible et douloureuse pour lui. La seule explication logique était _qu'on lui avait interdit de lui dire_, et Harry doutait que cela vienne de Rogue qui avait une dent contre lui à cause de son père. Non ! Cela ne pouvait venir que de Dumbledore.  
Un élan de paranoïa poussa même Harry à se demander pendant un instant si Hermione était au courant et si elle aussi lui avait caché ces informations. Après tout elle avait lu une tonne de livres d'histoire qui parlaient du « Survivant », sûrement que dans l'un d'eux il devait être fait mention de Black et de son rôle dans la mort de ses parents.

Arrivé à Poudlard, Harry décida de ne pas retourner tout de suite à la tour des Gryffondors, il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme et il commença à arpenter au hasard les couloirs du château.

Harry ne savait plus trop à qui se fier, tout le monde semblait être partie prenante dans cette espèce de conspiration pour le maintenir dans l'ignorance, à commencer par les professeurs de Poudlard, même le professeur Lupin qui avait admis avoir connu ses parents et avoir été leur ami. Si c'était vrai, il ne pouvait ignoré la vérité à propos de Black ou du moins le fait qu'il avait été le meilleur ami de son père et il avait pris soin de garder le silence sur ce point.

Et puis il y avait Dumbledore, le professeur était au courant de tout et ne lui avait rien dit. « Encore une des choses qu'il ne veut pas me révéler » comprit Harry qui se sentait de retour en première année se rappelant de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le directeur de Poudlard à l'infirmerie après avoir stoppé Quirrell. Encore que ? Dumbledore lui avait demandé de venir le voir, alors peut-être qu'il s'était enfin décidé à lui dire la vérité concernant Black.  
« Mais il y aura mis le temps, et c'est certainement parce qu'il n'a plus le choix maintenant que Black rôde autour de l'école » réalisa Harry, la chape de silence dont Dumbledore semblait être le responsable ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et tôt ou tard quelqu'un aurait laissé échapper la vérité sur Black même si il n'était pas tombé dessus par accident comme c'était le cas.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas en état, et n'avait aucune envie, de voir Dumbledore aujourd'hui comme il l'avait prévu. Il verrait cela demain quand il serait plus calme car pour l'instant il était trop en colère contre le vieux professeur qui semblait agir dans cette histoire comme une sorte de manipulateur même si ses intentions étaient sans doute bonnes à la base, et tout cela ramenait en mémoire à Harry les sous-entendus et les subtils mises en garde du Miroir contre le directeur de Poudlard.

Soudain Harry s'arrêta net.

Le Miroir ! Oric ! Lui aussi devait savoir tout ça avec sa connaissance du futur ! Et lui aussi ne lui avait rien dit !

Mais avant qu'il demande une explication à Oric la mise en garde du Miroir lors de leur conversation plus tôt lui revint brutalement en mémoire, les paroles du Miroir résonnant dans sa tête sans qu'il fasse le moindre effort pour s'en souvenir : « **Ne crois pas tout ce que tu entends, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses et ce que **_**croient**_** les gens n'est pas forcément la vérité.** » Lui avait dit Oric.

« Tu savais ! Tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer ! » Accusa mentalement Harry en se remettant machinalement à marcher.

**« Bien sûr que je savais ! Au moment où tu as décidé de rejoindre tes amis à Près-au-Lard** **tu as repris la même route que dans le futur-qui-ne-sera-plus et les mêmes événements se sont reproduits vu qu'aucun changement majeur n'est encore intervenu. »**

« Alors … Pourquoi ? » Voulut savoir Harry. « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? »

**« Cela aurait-il fait une différence ? Cela aurait-il changé ce que tu éprouves maintenant ? » **

« … Non. » Admit le Survivant à contre cœur.

**« La seule différence c'est la façon dont ****tu**** vas agir maintenant. Car c'est à toi, à toi seul, de décider de ce que tu vas faire avec ce que tu as appris. Je ne te donnerai pas plus d'informations ou de conseils sur ce sujet **_**que je ne l'ai déjà fait**_**. Cela fait partie de ****tes**** épreuves. » **Conclut le Miroir avant de retomber dans le silence.

Harry fut tenté d'insister mais il y renonça devinant qu'Oric allait se murer dans le silence sur ce point. De plus Harry était loin d'être stupide et grâce à l'enseignement d'Oric il faisait plus attention aux détails et prenait plus le temps de réfléchir, aussi il avait bien pris note du « **plus … **_**que je ne l'ai déjà fait**_» qui renvoyait à la mise en garde du Miroir sur le fait de ne pas prêter une foi aveugle à ce qu'on pouvait entendre.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et expira profondément pour se calmer.

Si la mise en garde d'Oric concernait bien la conversation sur Black au Trois Balais alors cela voulait dire que tout n'était pas forcément vrai. Et cela était … troublant, quant aux implications …. Des choses à propos de Black seraient fausses ? Mais quelles choses ? Qu'est ce qui était vrai et qu'est ce qui ne l'était pas ? Que Black était l'ami de son père ? Qu'il était celui qui avait trahi ses parents ?

Le Miroir venait de faire passer Black de l'état d'ennemi haï à celui de puzzle à résoudre.

« L'histoire de Fudge ne couvre que les grandes lignes sans rentrer dans les détails, il faut que j'en sache plus que je vois si il n'y a pas des choses qui se contredisent, après tout madame Rosemerta semblait très surprise que Black ait rejoint le camp de Voldemort. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Hermione. » Décida Harry sachant que son amie était la meilleure quand il s'agissait de faire des recherches et de savoir comment trouver des informations sur un sujet.

Mais les réflexions d'Harry s'interrompirent quand approchant d'une intersection avec un autre couloir il entendit des voix, des voix chargées de moqueries et de venin.

_ Alors la Timbrée où elles sont tes créatures maintenant ? Hun ?

_ Ouais ! Ouais ! Tes bestioles imaginaires sont pas là pour te protéger !

_ Oui ! Et on n'en a marre de t'entendre délirer à leur propos ! Alors maintenant tu vas la fermer !

_ Bah ! De toute façon avec ou sans ça Loufoca restera toujours une débile mentale. Regardez un peu ça : elle organise ses devoirs n'importe comment ! Je suis sûre que c'est bourré de ses théories stupides. Fit une voix féminine avant qu'un bruit de papier déchiré se fasse entendre.

Toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil sur le couloir adjacent pour voir ce qui se passait. La scène qu'il découvrit ne lui plu pas, pas du tout.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, qui appartenait à la maison Serdaigle d'après son écusson, se trouvait plaquée contre le mur, tremblante, ses affaires d'école éparpillées à ses pieds. Elle était visiblement au bord des larmes mais elle faisait des efforts pour se retenir de pleurer et pour dissimuler sa peur.  
Autour d'elle se tenaient plusieurs autres élèves en arc de cercle, lui coupant toute voie pour s'échapper, comme une bande de prédateurs. Il y avait trois Serdaigles : un garçon et deux filles, dont une qui tenait un parchemin déchiré dans les mains, avec eux se trouvaient deux Serpentards, un garçon et une fille, de leur âge et un autre garçon de la même maison mais indéniablement plus âgé qui se tenait en retrait.

Ils s'amusaient visiblement à tourmenter la jeune Serdaigle qui, la tête basse, ne pouvait que supporter leurs railleries tout en retenant ses larmes et en murmurant à voix basse des réponses à leur provocations qu'Harry ne pouvait pas entendre.

Harry ne connaissait pas la plupart de ces élèves, qui semblaient plus jeune que lui, même si la Serdaigle sur qui ils s'acharnaient lui semblait vaguement familière. Mais en revanche il reconnut le Serpentard plus âgé. Il s'agissait de Miles Bletchley le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard qui était maintenant en 6ième année. Et d'ailleurs l'autre garçon de Serpentard lui ressemblait vaguement, peut être un frère plus jeune ou un cousin.

Harry n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, il avait était suffisamment souvent la victime de harcèlement de la part de Dudley et de son gang pour ressentir une forte antipathie à l'encontre de ceux qui se comportaient de cette manière. Cela s'accompagnait d'un profond désir d'aider les victimes qui étaient soumises à ce type de violence, comme il aurait souhaité que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide quand il en avait été lui aussi la victime.  
Toutefois son désir de s'intégrer, d'être accepté ainsi que les leçons qu'il avait apprises chez les Dursley : ne pas se faire remarquer et ne pas faire de vagues car cela lui attirait toujours des problèmes, tempéraient habituellement son désir d'intervenir dans ce genre de situation.

En temps normal ses amis auraient été avec lui, Hermione, outrée, serait intervenu prenant la défense de la Serdaigle et menaçant de tout raconter à un professeur et Ron, lui, voyant des Serpentard n'aurait même pas réfléchi et aurait foncé pour les confronter en parfait Gryffondor. Harry n'aurait pas eu alors à se poser de question, ni à réfléchir et aurait suivi ses amis dans la mêlée.

Mais dans les circonstances présentes les choses étaient moins simples, il était tiraillé entre son désir d'intervenir, ce que Hermione aurait sans doute appelé « une tendance à vouloir sauver les gens »(4) et ce qu'il avait « appris » de force au contact des Dursley. C'était même assez curieux et ironique réalisa-t-il qu'il ait été prêt à braver un troll pour sauver Hermione, le monstre de Serpentard pour secourir Ginny ou même qu'il ait osé affronter Quirrell pour l'empêcher de dérober la pierre philosophale mais que face à d'autres élèves, comme par exemple Malfoy, il hésitait à agir et ne se décidait finalement que quand les choses allaient trop loin ou sous l'impulsion de ses amis.

Néanmoins ses « sessions de psychothérapie » avec Oric avaient commencé à éroder les schémas comportementaux qu'il avait acquis chez les Dursley, sous l'influence du Miroir, lentement mais sûrement, Harry relevait la tête et commençait à mettre ses désirs personnels plus en avant.

Et aujourd'hui non seulement il était trop en colère pour se soucier des conséquences mais il avait aussi besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, et cette clique voulant jouer les gros durs et s'acharnant sur une petite fille seule lui donnait une occasion en or de faire cela.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la dissimula en partie dans la large manche de sa robe d'école avant de retirer sa cape d'invisibilité et de s'avancer vers la scène.

De plus près il reconnut la Serdaigle en mauvaise posture comme une seconde année qu'il avait déjà aperçue à plusieurs reprises en train de discuter amicalement avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron, ce qui renforça d'autant plus sa motivation. Ceux qui s'en prenaient à elle semblaient être de la même année à l'exception de Bletchley mais il remarqua également que si Bletchley était content de laisser les autres s'attaquer à la Serdaigle il s'amusait nonchalamment avec une baguette dans sa main gauche alors qu'il en avait une autre dans la main droite. Il était évident que le Serpentard avait pris la baguette de la jeune Serdaigle la laissant sans défense contre ses tourmenteurs.

Railleries et menaces continuaient à pleuvoir sur la Serdaigle et le jeune Serpentard qui ressemblait un peu à Bletchley la bouscula même, forçant la jeune sorcière à se plaquer encore plus contre le mur du couloir quand une voix chargée de colère retentit.

_ Laissez la tranquille !

Le groupe se retourna pour faire face à un Harry visiblement furieux qui les foudroyait du regard et plusieurs d'entre eux firent un pas en arrière soudain hésitants.

_ Dégages Potter, ça ne te regarde pas ! Lâcha Bletchley clairement mécontent.

_ C'est vraiment courageux de votre part de vous en prendre à 6 contre 1 contre une petite fille toute seule. Mais maintenant la fête est finie alors vous la laissez tranquille et vous dégagez. Ordonna Harry.

Le petit groupe de seconde année semblait indécis mais le Serpentard plus âgé qui les accompagnait ne se laissa pas démonter.

_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas te mêler de ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Les secondes années règlent un problème entre eux alors fous nous la paix et va jouer au héros ailleurs. Rétorqua Bletchley.

_ Pas de chance pour toi _Miles_ parce que j'ai décidé d'en faire « mon affaire », et si c'était vraiment un problème entre secondes années tu ne serais pas entrain de jouer avec cette baguette qui ne t'appartient pas ! Déclara Harry en s'approchant un peu plus se retrouvant à moins de trois mètres de Bletchley et son groupe. « Les coup bas et se mettre à plusieurs contre un c'est bien le style de l'équipe de Serpentard. »

_ On n'est pas sur un terrain de Quidditch, _Harry_, et tes petits amis ne sont pas là pour t'aider alors passes ton chemin si tu ne veux pas avoir des problèmes. Fit Miles en bombant le torse et en jetant un regard mauvais au Gryffonfor pour l'intimider.

Mais contre Harry, qui avait fait face à des choses bien plus dangereuses et intimidantes, ce genre de tactique était loin d'être efficace.

_ Je te le dis une dernière fois Bletchley, vous la laissez tranquille ou vous allez avoir des problèmes.

_ Ma parole tu te prends vraiment aux sérieux ? Malfoy a raison de t'appeler St Potter « défenseur des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Crackmol » et maintenant on pourra rajouter « d'une débile mentale à moitié folle ». Mais tu fais une grosse erreur, ici ce n'est pas Draco que tu as en face de toi. Contrairement à lui qui parle plus qu'il n'agit et qui se cache au moindre problème derrière son père, moi je n'aurai aucun problème à te remettre à ta place. Si tu crois que tu as la moindre chance contre un 6ième année comme moi tu te berces d'illusion sans compter que je ne suis pas seul. Même si ils ne sont que des secondes années mes petits camarades ici présents sont, ensemble, plus que capables de te donner une leçon. On est 6 contre l, alors montres toi intelligent et casses toi d'ici. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses _Harry _? Finit le Serpentard sur un ton venimeux.

Il était clair que Bletchley ne reculerait pas, c'était une question de ne pas perdre la face contre un 3ième année devant sa petite bande de « minions ? », « sbires ? ». Et faire reculer « Harry Potter » lui vaudrait une sacrée réputation auprès de sa maison comprit Harry. De plus son petit discours semblait avoir remis du cœur au ventre aux secondes années, les garçons se tenant aux côtés de leur aîné et les filles légèrement en retrait. Les Serpentard semblaient presque enthousiastes à l'idée d'une confrontation même si les Serdaigles semblaient plus nerveux.

« Ok, donc je n'ai pas d'autre option que d'abandonner le petite Serdaigle ou de me battre. Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix Miles. » Songea Harry.

Brièvement Harry se remémora les sorts qu'il avait récemment appris, ainsi que les conseils et les quelques stratégies que lui avait donnés le Miroir lors de leurs leçons. Il n'en était encore qu'au début de son apprentissage et en matière de combat il n'en était encore qu'aux bases mais Oric, qui n'était jamais avare de conseils pendant leurs séances, l'avait déjà préparé pour ce genre de situation mettant en avant les réactions à avoir et les réflexes à acquérir pour augmenter les chances de victoire.

Harry n'était pas toujours sûr que les « habitudes » que le Miroir tentait de lui inculquer étaient toutes bonnes à prendre car Oric était assez … impitoyable … dans sa manière de présenter les choses et dans les méthodes qu'il voulait voir Harry acquérir.

Mais en cette occasion s=ce furent les conseils du Miroir qui guidèrent et inspirèrent Harry qui devait reconnaître qu'à 6 contre 1 dont notamment un élève bien plus âgé ses chances n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes, en tout cas pas dans un combat loyal.

_ Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense, _Miles_ ? Commença Harry.

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase ni ne laissa le temps à Bletchley de répondre. Au lieu de cela il dévoila sa baguette et dans le même geste lança son premier sort sans aucun avertissement alors que les leçons d'Oric lui revenaient en mémoire.

**« Si un combat est inévitable frappe le premier car celui qui lance le premier sort a un avantage certain »**

_ **Obstupefio** !

La baguette d'Harry produisit aussitôt un cône de lumière rouge pâle de presque trois mètres de long pour deux mètres de large à son extrémité centré sur Bletchley et avec lequel il balaya la plupart de ses adversaires.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Harry d'être celui qui attaque en premier ou qui attaque par surprise mais le Survivant dut admettre que c'était très efficace !

Les trois Serpentards et l'une des Serdaigles se mirent à tituber, incapables de faire quoi que ce soit, complètement étourdis par le sort, alors que la jeune Serdaigle à qui ils s'en prenaient se recroquevilla au sol pour échapper à l'échange de sorts.

**« Lancer des sorts en se déplaçant et viser juste** **est difficile, c'est une compétence qui s'acquiert avec la pratique et l'expérience. Par contre se déplacer d'un pas ou deux entre chaque sort, surtout au tout début du combat, est très efficace pour diminuer la précision des sorts adverses de plus il vaut toujours mieux avoir un bouclier contre les sorts de « zone » et ceux qui ciblent l'adversaire quelque soit ses tentatives pour esquiver. »**

Harry fit aussitôt un pas chassé vers sa gauche tout en créant un bouclier magique, pas encore aussi solide qu'il le souhaitait, avec **protego**. Avec cette manœuvre il esquiva ainsi un sort de désarmement et **friguttio**, un maléfice mineur de bégaiement, lancés par réflexe avec des cris quasi hystériques par les deux Serdaigles qui avaient échappé au sort d'Harry.

**« Face à un groupe d'ennemis, et surtout si ils se tiennent groupés, n'hésites pas à employer les sorts de zone de ton répertoire, même si ils ne font que les gêner ou les déconcentrer. » **

Le jeune Gryffondor répondit aussitôt en utilisant **glisseo**, rendant le sol sous les pieds de ses ennemis extrêmement glissant. La plupart de ses adversaires qui étaient étourdis et avaient du mal à ne serait ce que tenir sur leurs jambes dérapèrent et se retrouvèrent au sol, deux des secondes années lâchant même leurs baguettes. Quant aux deux assaillants qui tentaient de faire feu sur lui, avec la panoplie de maléfices mineurs que la majorité des élèves de Poudlard de première et seconde année maîtrisaient, la fille faisant un pas de côté pour mieux le viser glissa et se retrouva sur les fesses, alors que le garçon, bien que conservant de justesse son équilibre, rata sa cible, son sort allant frapper le plafond.

**« Les sortilèges sont … une base de travail, une matrice standardisée à qui l'on donne forme en utilisant notamment une incantation et des mouvements de baguette pour obtenir un résultat prédéfini et spécifique mais ces matrices sont formées par la volonté et l'esprit du sorcier et elles ont une certaine élasticité. Et donc avec de l'expérience et de la pratique et selon la puissance que l'on investit on peut exercer un certain contrôle sur un sort pour lui faire faire plus que ce qu'il est sensé accomplir. Bien sur certains sorts sont plus … malléables … que d'autres.»**

**_ Expelliarmus **! Cria Harry qui avait travaillé ce sort d'arrache pied au cours des dernières semaines.

Le sort de désarmement faisait partie de ces sorts qui étaient, selon Oric, assez malléables. Conçu à la base pour simplement arracher la baguette des doigts d'un sorcier on pouvait avec un peu d'entraînement non seulement priver un sorcier de sa baguette mais en plus faire en sorte que cette baguette vole jusqu'à l'utilisateur du sort de désarmement. On pouvait également en le « surchargeant », en utilisant bien plus de puissance magique que n'en demandait le sort, repousser brutalement la victime du sort en même temps qu'on lui arrachait sa baguette. Enfin on pouvait également altérer ce sort pour qu'il « attire » toutes les baguettes sur une courte zone.

Harry s'était entraîné pour pouvoir varier les effets d'**expelliarmus** de cette façon, il était encore loin d'y arriver parfaitement mais il avait déjà obtenu certains résultats. Son sort imparfait frappa l'ensemble des baguettes de ses ennemis et les attira à lui, même si c'était avec bien moins de force que si il l'avait employé de manière régulière contre une seule personne.  
Les baguettes de ceux qui les avaient lâchées roulèrent d'elle-même jusqu'aux pieds d'Harry, la Serdaigle qui venait de tomber sur les fesses, prise par surprise, vit sa baguette lui échapper et les rejoindre tout comme celles de ceux qui étaient encore étourdis à l'exception de celle de Bletchley. Si la baguette qu'il avait prise à la Serdaigle lui échappa, il conserva sa propre baguette en resserrant machinalement sa prise dessus.  
Harry n'avait touché le Serpentard avec son sortilège d'étourdissement que pendant un très court instant pour pouvoir atteindre le maximum de cibles, et si les secondes années avaient été pleinement affectés l'étudiant de 6ième année se montrait plus résistant, surtout avec une exposition aussi courte à ses effets, et il commençait déjà à se remettre.

Seul Bletchley et le garçon de Serdaigle étaient encore debout, une chose qu'Harry comptait bien changer.

**« Un combat n'est terminé que lorsque tous tes adversaires sont non seulement privés de leurs baguettes mais également neutralisés et réduits à l'impuissance, d'une façon** **ou d'une autre. Même sans baguette un ennemi reste toujours un danger. »**

_ **Tarentallegra** ! **Locomotor Mortis** ! **Expelliarmus **!** Expelliarmus **! Incanta coup sur coup le jeune Gryffondor.

Bletchley touché par le maléfice mineur vit ses jambes s'agiter de manière incontrôlable, en temps normal il aurait déjà été dur de rester debout mais sur une surface affectée par **glisseo** … Le Serpentard chuta lourdement mais il réussit en tombant à lancer au dernier moment un **protego** qui le protégea du sort de désarmement qui suivit. Le Serdaigle n'eut pas la même chance, ses jambes brusquement paralysées il fut touché par le sort suivant d'Harry et fut privé de sa baguette alors qu'il tentait de lancer **petrificus totalus**, et ne pouvant conserver son équilibre il se retrouva également au sol.

Le temps qu'Harry neutralise le dernier Serdaigle, Bletchley avait mis fin au maléfice des jambes folles dansantes dont il était victime et à l'abri de son bouclier il commençait à se relever.

_ Tu m'as pris par surprise et tu as eu de la chance Potter mais c'est terminé. Maintenant que je suis sur mes gardes il n'y a aucune chance que tu puis … Commença Bletchley avec colère mais il n'eut jamais la chance de finir ce qu'il avait commencé à dire.

**« Ne parles pas durant un combat : attaques, car sinon tu offres une ouverture à ton adversaire. Si ton adversaire veut parler et t'offrir une opportunité c'est son choix, laisses le commencer et dès qu'il n'est plus totalement concentré sur le combat : attaques. »**

_ **Stupéfix **! **Expelliarmus **! **Petrificus totalus **! Enchaîna Harry.

Son sort de stupéfixion fut stoppé par le bouclier de Miles, mais déjà affaibli par le sort de désarmement qu'il avait déjà bloqué auparavant, et pas très bien lancé à la base, il céda. Le sort de désarmement suivant déroba sa baguette au Serpentard, l'envoyant tout droit vers la main libre d'Harry qui s'en saisit tout en repoussant suffisamment Bletchley pour qu'il glisse et tombe à la renverse. C'est rallongé sur le dos et sans défense que le maléfice de paralysie le toucha, bloquant ses jambes, plaquant ses bras contre son corps et l'empêchant de bouger ou de parler, le réduisant littéralement à l'impuissance.

Par acquis de conscience Harry lança plusieurs **locomotor mortis**, pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses adversaires, y compris ceux pour qui les effets du son premier sort commençaient à s'estomper, ne puissent se relever ou tenter quoique ce soit.

Non qu'aucun des secondes années ait envie de prolonger ce duel, ils étaient tous estomaqués, même les Serpentard, de la facilité avec laquelle Harry les avait tous battu, y compris Bletchley. Les Serdaigles étaient tremblants et les Serpentard n'étaient guère mieux.

Le jeune Gryffondor se sentit assez fier d'avoir ainsi gagner sans trop de difficultés contre un aussi grand nombre d'adversaires et un élève bien plus âgé que lui, d'autant plus que le Miroir susurra dans son esprit : « **Bien joué Harry.** »

Harry se baissa alors et récupéra la baguette de la Serdaigle qu'il avait défendu et qui commençait à se redresser doucement. La regardant de plus près Harry se rendit compte qu'elle avait une allure un peu …bizarre. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en plastique en forme de radis ainsi qu'un collier fait de bouchons de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, elle avait de grands yeux d'un bleu profond, légèrement globuleux, qui lui donnaient un air un peu halluciné et de longs cheveux blond. De plus il se dégageait d'elle comme un léger sentiment de folie douce.

« L'inspection » d'Harry, fut interrompue quand une des Serdaigles à terre l'interpella.

_ Que … Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? Laisses nous partir !

_ Oui laisses nous tranquille ou le professeur Rogue te fera récurer ses chaudrons jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Tenta de menacer le seconde année Serpentard.

_ Pas de problème si vous voulez qu'on parle de tout ça aux professeurs, je serai heureux d'expliquer au directeur Dumbledore comment vous vous acharniez tous les six sur une fille toute seule.

Cela provoqua des hoquets de surprise et de crainte, particulièrement chez les trois Serdaigles, visiblement aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de faire face à Dumbledore après ce qu'ils avaient fait.

_ Maintenant fermez là ! Conclut Harry avec un regard noir qui fit se recroqueviller les secondes années.

_ Je suppose que ça t'appartient ? Demanda-t-il en tendant la baguette qu'il avait récupérée à l'étrange Serdaigle.

_ Ou-oui. Répondit elle timidement avant d'ajouter : « Tu … tu es Harry Potter ! » comme si il s'agissait d'une vérité absolue.

_ Heu … oui. Répondit Harry un peu surpris avant de demander : « Et toi ? Comment t'appelles tu ? »

_ Je suis Luna, Luna Lovegood mais comme tout le monde m'appelle Loufoca je suppose que tu peux aussi m'appeler comme ça si tu veux.

_ Heu … ce n'est pas vraiment gentil de t'appeler comme ça, non ? Je préfère t'appeler Luna … c'est bien plus joli. Expliqua Harry qui se sentait obligé de se justifier face au regard fixe, sans aucun battement de paupière que lui lançait l'étrange Serdaigle.

_ Oui, moi aussi je préfère Luna, c'est le nom que mon papa préfère me donner. Et les Nargles aussi aiment beaucoup ce nom.

_ D'aaaccord. Fit Harry en se demandant ce qu'étaient les « Nargles », visiblement Luna était un peu … excentrique. Mais ça ne justifiait en rien la façon dont le petit groupe en face de lui l'avait traitée.

Et d'ailleurs en ce qui concernait la petite bande de voyous …

Si le cas de Bletchley était un peu problématique pour la suite si il ne faisait pas attention il devait pouvoir régler facilement la situation avec les secondes années vu comment ils semblaient maintenant être sinon effrayés du moins fortement intimidés par lui.

_ Bon à nous maintenant. Dit il au groupe de secondes années. Je vais être clair, je n'aime pas ceux qui harcèlent et tyrannisent les autres comme vous l'avez fait ici, et je me moque de vos raisons. Ajouta-t-il quand une des Serdaigles ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se justifier. « Luna ici présente est désormais sous ma protection, alors à l'avenir vous la laissez tranquille. Si un seul d'entre vous s'en prend encore à elle je serai bien moins gentil qu'aujourd'hui. Je vais vous libérer un à un et vous rendre vos baguettes, vous allez vous excuser faire demi-tour et partir, et sans rien tenter si vous êtes intelligent. Et toi ! » Indiqua-t-il en pointant de sa baguette la Serdaigle qui avait déchiré l'un des parchemins de Luna. « Tu vas ramasser les affaires de Luna que vous avez renversé à terre, les remettre dans son sac et le lui rendre. »

La jeune fille n'était pas vraiment contente mais face au regard dur d'Harry elle déglutit et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

Les secondes années obéirent sans faire d'histoire et avec une succession de **finite incantatem**, suivie par des « désolé » et des « excuse-moi » sans grande conviction les secondes années évacuèrent le couloir. Le dernier à partir, le garçon de Serpentard demanda : « Et pour Miles ? »

_ Moi et Miles on va avoir une petite discussion avant qu'il ne reparte. Répondit Harry.

Une fois seul avec Luna Harry lui demanda : « Est ce que ça va aller maintenant ? »

_ Oui, je vais aller rejoindre Ginny, elle doit m'attendre.

_ Tu es une amie de la sœur de Ron ?

_ Ho oui ! J'habite près du même village qu'elle et nous sommes amies d'enfance même si on s'était un peu perdu de vue après la mort de ma maman et qu'elle ne voulait pas être mon amie l'année dernière. Expliqua Luna. « Mais maintenant Ginny est mon amie, ma seule amie à vrai dire, les gens ici ne sont pas très gentils mais je suis persuadé que c'est à cause du conflit entre les Nargles, même si certains disent Nargole, et les Warckspurt, qu'on appelle aussi les Joncheruine. »

_ Heu … c'est possible ? Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme ça. Répondit Harry qui n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ces créatures. « En tout cas fais attention à Ginny elle a eu une dure période l'année dernière et je suis certain qu'elle a bien besoin d'une amie à qui parler. » Ajouta Harry en repensant aux terribles évènements de l'année précédente et en se promettant de vérifier comment allait Ginny et d'en parler à Hermione.

_ Est ce que … est ce que je pourrais te reparler … à l'occasion. Demanda timidement Luna.

_ Heu … Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

_ Tu es gentil. Répondit simplement Luna. « Et à part Ginny je n'ai pas d'ami à qui parler, sauf les Nargles, mais ils ne veulent pas toujours me répondre. »

Harry trouva cela assez triste, Luna était peut être un peu excentrique mais elle ne méritait pas d'être isolée comme elle semblait l'être et pendant un instant il se vit à la place de Luna, elle semblait être dans la même situation que quand il était la victime de Dudley et de son gang.

_ Tu devrais essayer de te faire des amis dans les autres maisons, voir avec des élèves d'autres années. Conseilla finalement Harry pour tenter de l'aider.

_ Mais qui voudrait être ami avec « Loufoca » ? Demanda tristement Luna.

_ Heu … et bien … moi ? Avança Harry avant d'ajouter très rapidement. « Par exemple. »

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Luna soudain pleine d'espoir.

_ Heu … oui ? Répondit Harry sans trop savoir dans quoi il s'engageait, mais du moins Luna semblait être une gentille fille alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner une chance de devenir ami ? Surtout avec la façon dont le Miroir le poussait à être plus sociable et les résultats positifs que cela avait donné jusque là avec Neville, Parvati et Lavande.

_ On peut passer un peu de temps ensemble … à l'occasion. Et voir si on s'apprécie et si on veut être ami.

_ Ho oui ! Ce serait vraiment bien ! Et j'espère vraiment qu'on deviendra ami ! Il faut que je rejoigne Ginny maintenant alors j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt et merci pour tout Harry Potter. Déclara Luna avec un grand sourire avant de s'en aller à son tour, laissant Harry seul avec Bletchley.

Harry se retourna vers le Serpentard toujours paralysé, posant un pied sur sa poitrine il se pencha vers lui avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

_ Miles, Miles, Miles … il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. En fait je vais parler et toi tu vas écouter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'est un Harry beaucoup plus détendu qui continua d'arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard alors que la fin d'après-midi approchait.

La petite altercation avec Bletchley et sa bande avait donné à Harry non seulement l'occasion de relâcher un peu de pression mais aussi de tester les résultats de son entraînement avec Oric. Et il était clair que l'instruction du Miroir était … efficace, car Harry doutait qu'il aurait pu atteindre, dans des circonstances identiques, un tel résultat avant sa rencontre avec Oric. En fait il doutait qu'il aurait pu sortir vainqueur d'une telle confrontation ou du moins pas sans une grosse dose de chance, mais ici c'est l'entraînement et les compétences qu'il commençait à acquérir qui avaient fait toute la différence.

Voir que les leçons d'Oric, et les efforts qu'il avait investis dedans, étaient payants avait booster le moral du jeune sorcier, ça plus l'excitation du combat avait détourné ses pensées du problème posé par Black. De plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la façon dont il avait réglé le problème posé par Bletchley.

Car Harry était déjà bien trop occupé entre ses cours, l'entraînement de Quiditch, le problème posé par les Détraqueurs, le danger posé par Black sans compter l'énigme qu'il était en train de devenir, et puis il y avait aussi tout ce qui concernait Oric. Le jeune Gryffondor n'avait vraiment pas le temps de surveiller constamment ses arrières contre des tentatives de revanche d'un Serpentard vindicatif plus âgé.

Et c'était bien ce que Miles Bletchley était. Et il ne faisait aucun doute vu son ego qu'il prenne très mal sa défaite face à Harry, surtout avec une bande de secondes années comme témoins, et ne cherche pas à se venger. Et franchement Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça cette année, avoir Malfoy pour lui casser les pieds était déjà largement suffisant, pas besoin de rajouter un autre Serpentard, plus vieux et certainement plus compétant que Draco.

Pour étouffer tout futur conflit il fit appel à son côté « Serpentard », ce mélange d'instinct de survie et de ruse qu'il n'employait que lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix et qui, comme l'avait pressenti le Choixpeau, se serait développé au sein de la maison Serpentard pour le guider vers la grandeur. C'était une chose qu'Harry avait volontairement troquée contre des amis et une vie « plus facile » dans la maison Gryffondor où il n'avait pas besoin de l'employer. Mais maintenant sous l'influence subtile du Miroir Harry réapprenait à l'utiliser.

Pour s'assurer que Bletchley les laisserait tranquille, lui et Luna, il avait eu recourt à un mélange de menace et de chantage.

Pointant que Miles faisait la même erreur que Draco : sous-estimer Harry, il avait jeté un doute dans l'esprit du Serpentard sur ses capacités à battre Harry, de plus il avait comparé Miles au monstre de la Chambre des Secrets et à Quirrell indiquant que le Serpentard faisait pâle figure face à ce qu'il avait déjà affronté et vaincu par le passé tout en suggérant qu'il s'était retenu face à Bletchley et pouvait se montrer bien plus dangereux.

Après ça il avait ajouté que quand tout le monde saurait ce qui s'était passé Bletchley serait la risée de l'école. Sur les conseils du Miroir qui indiqua que chez les Serpentards la position sociale, la « popularité », était très importante et dépendait en bonne partie des apparences, il ajouta que cela lui ferait aussi perdre tout prestige au sein de sa maison.

Profitant que Bletchley était à la fois incertain sur le fait d'être capable de prendre sa revanche sur Harry sans prendre de gros risques et préoccupé par le désastre potentiel pour sa position chez les Serpentards, y compris sa position dans l'équipe de Quidditch, que représentait sa défaite face au Gryffondor si cela venait à se savoir, Harry lui offrit une porte de sortie accompagnée d'une mise en garde.

… … …

_ … mais tu as de la chance _Miles_, je suis franchement débordé cette année et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour une autre vendetta, surtout avec Malfoy qui s'obstine à vouloir que je l'humilie et le remette à sa place régulièrement. Pointa Harry tout en lisant dans le regard de Bletchley et le léger crispement sur son visage que celui-ci repensait à la façon dont Harry avait ridiculisé Draco quelques jours plus tôt lui faisant à nouveau perdre son standing chez les Serpentards. « Alors tu vois je vais être sympa avec toi, si tu laisses Luna tranquille à l'avenir, et je le vérifierai, et que tu ne croises plus mon chemin à l'avenir, sauf sur le terrain de Quidditch, il n'y a pas de raison que notre petite « rencontre » ici ne reste pas entre nous. »

Voyant que Bletchley avait quelque chose à dire Harry leva le sort de paralysie tout en se reculant mais il conserva la baguette du Serpentard. Celui-ci se releva avec un regard mauvais mais étant à la merci du Gryffondor il ne tenta rien.

_ Ça ne marchera pas, ce genre de chose ne reste jamais secret à Poudlard.

_ En temps normal ? Peut être. Mais dès demain la majorité des élèves quitte le château pour les vacances et d'ici à ce qu'ils rentrent … Ho il y aura peut être des rumeurs, mais il n'y aura pas de scandale, pas si tu arrives à convaincre ta petite « bande » de juniors de ne rien dire. Et d'ici la rentrée ce sera de l'histoire ancienne … sauf si j'en parle ou que je confirme que c'est bien arrivé.

_ Lovegood ne se gênera pas pour tout balancer. Rétorqua Bletchley.

_ Ce soir ? Ça n'aura pas le temps de circuler et après les vacances ? Tu en connais beaucoup qui vont la croire surtout si je ne confirme rien ? Indiqua Harry. « Sans compter que tant que toi tu ne fais rien tout le monde pensera que ce n'est qu'une fausse rumeur mais si tu essayes quelque chose contre moi ou Luna ça reviendra à avouer que ces éventuelles rumeurs sont vraies. »

Bletchley semblait indécis aussi Harry ajouta : « Tu as le choix, tu peux te montrer intelligent, mettre ça derrière toi et éviter de te faire humilier et tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est nous ignorer, Luna et moi, ou tu peux tenter ta chance mais je te garantis que m'avoir comme ennemi est une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. »

_ D'accord. Accepta finalement le Serpentard.

Harry lui lança sa baguette et lança une dernière menace pour s'assurer que Bletchley n'ait pas de seconde idée sur ce petit arrangement.

_ Hey ! Bletchley ! Si il arrive quoi que se soit à Luna ou que tu tentes de me poignarder dans le dos. Je te promets qu'on aura un re-match mais cette fois je ne prendrai pas de gants et je m'assurerai que ça se passera devant toute l'école. Compris ?

Le Serpentard eut un reniflement méprisant mais on pouvait voir du doute et de l'appréhension dans ses yeux et il finit par hocher la tête avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter le couloir.

… … …

Encore une fois le Miroir l'avait congratulé pour s'être débarrassé aussi adroitement de ce qui aurait pu devenir un problème.

Bien sûr à aucun moment Harry ne se rendit compte du minuscule fragment de métal presque invisible dans la nuque de Bletchley, un fragment de métal qui provenait du Miroir et qui se trouvait là depuis l'arrivée d'Oric à cette époque. Le Miroir avait profité du Gryffondor qu'il avait possédé en arrivant pour « préparer les choses ». Bletchley comme plus d'une vingtaine d'autres élèves étaient sans le savoir devenus des pions qu'il pouvait assez aisément manipuler insérant des ordres et des directives dans leur esprit à leur insu. La plupart ne servaient que de vaisseaux pour transporter les fragments du Miroir vers leurs véritables cibles, ce qui se produirait dans la majorité des cas durant les vacances, mais quelques un, comme Bletchley, pouvait être employé ici, à Poudlard.  
Car ce n'est pas par hasard qu'Harry était arrivé à ce moment précis pour trouver la jeune Luna en train de se faire harceler, même si Oric n'était pas à l'origine du harcèlement de Luna, ou de la participation de Bletchley, il s'était arrangé pour qu'une des attaques contre Luna se déroule à ce moment précis. De même qu'il avait guidé inconsciemment les pas du Gryffondor, il avait utilisé Bletchley comme une marionnette non seulement pour arriver à ce résultat mais aussi pour tester Harry.

La première partie du plan d'Oric s'était parfaitement déroulée et il était à peu près certain que ces évènements allaient attirer la jeune Luna dans le cercle d'Harry, lui permettant indirectement d'influencer la Serdaigle pour qui il avait des projets tout comme pour d'autres relations, présentes et futures, du jeune Harry (5).

Quand à la seconde partie du plan elle allait débuter sous peu.

Harry sortit de ses souvenirs pour se rendre compte que ses pas l'avaient conduit sans qu'il s'en rende compte dans une partie du château qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il suivait pour l'instant un escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfonçait profondément dans les profondeurs de Poudlard.

Le jeune Gryffondor hésita en ressentant d'étranges et indescriptibles sensations, peut être était il temps de faire demi tour se demanda-t-il.

**« Non, Harry. Tu devrais au contraire continuer. » **Intervint mentalement Oric.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu sais où on est ? Voulut savoir le Survivant en se remettant à descendre lentement les escaliers.

**« J'en ai une assez bonne idée. » **Commença le Miroir. **« Si tu te souviens de notre première rencontre je t'ai parlé des salles des Fondateurs pour décider d'un lieu où avoir notre « conversation ». J'ai également mentionné qu'une de ces salles était protégée par de puissants enchantements et ne se dévoilait qu'à ceux qu'elle choisissait, et que si je pouvais y accéder cela me prendrait un peu de temps. »**

_ Tu veux dire que … ?

**« Oui. Il semble que « le Nid d'Aigle » de Rowena Serdaigle ait décidé de nous ouvrir ses portes sans qu'il est besoin de les forcer. » **Conclut le Miroir tout en omettant soigneusement le fait qu'il avait forcé ces portes avant sa rencontre avec Harry pour y laisser à l'avance quelques « présents » qui serviraient à tester et étudier les réactions du jeune Gryffondor face au pouvoir sans que ces « épreuves » ne semblent provenir du Miroir.

Harry arriva en bas de l'escalier et se retrouva face à de lourdes portes de métal qui étaient gravées du blason de Serdaigle : un aigle de bronze.

Il y avait également une inscription sur ces portes : « Si tu es prêt à payer le prix de la connaissance et à donner autant que recevoir le savoir, alors entres. »

**« On doit être à la base de la tour secrète de Rowena Serdaigle qui est maintenue indétectable et invisible. » **Estima Oric. **« On dirait que le Nid d'Aigle t'a estimé digne d'accéder à la bibliothèque caché de Serdaigle. »**

_ Et ça implique quoi ? Parce que d'après ces portes ça n'a pas vraiment l'air gratuit. Indiqua Harry un peu anxieux.

**_ Déjà que tu as le choix d'y entrer ou non. **Répondit Oric « à voix haute ». **« Ensuite si ce que j'en sais est correct, si tu entres dans le Nid d'Aigle tu passes un contrat magique, tu auras accès à certains livres de la bibliothèque mais en échange tu devras en ajouter au moins un qui ne s'y trouve pas déjà avant de quitter Poudlard. C'est un moyen pour la bibliothèque de se maintenir « à jour ». Cela ne pose pas un gros problème et la bibliothèque te laisse le choix sur ce que tu y ajoutes comptant que tu feras de ton mieux. Il faudra en demander plus au professeur Flitwick, comme tous les directeurs de Serdaigle il en sait plus sur la Chambre de Rowena. En fait il doit y avoir d'obscures références dans : « **_**l'Histoire de Poudlard »**_** que je suis certain que ton amie Hermione arrivera à localiser. Si tu choisis de ne pas y entrer par contre il est probable que tu n'en retrouves jamais l'entrée. »**

_ Et pour « le prix de la connaissance » ? Questionna Harry.

**_ Le risque d'apprendre des choses que tu aurais préférer ignorer. Par contre il y a un avantage, les charmes autour du Nid d'Aigle sont sensés te « scanner » et déterminer un ou plusieurs livres qui recèlent les connaissances qui te seront les plus utiles. Bien sur ce sera ce que la bibliothèque estime qu'il serait bon pour ton futur de savoir et pas forcement ce que tu veux savoir. A toi de voir si ça t'intéresse.**

Les étranges sensations qu'il avait ressenti devait être ce fameux « scan » réalisa qu'un peu hésitant il se décida à entrer, après tout ça n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, et puis il était assez curieux de voir la salle secrète de Serdaigle. Sans compter que ses leçons avec Oric avaient aiguisé sa soif de savoir et que Hermione le tuerait certainement si elle apprenait qu'il avait eu cette opportunité d'accéder à des livres qui devaient être rares et anciens, datant peut être même du temps des Fondateurs, et qu'il ne l'avait pas saisie.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sans problèmes et se refermèrent derrière lui alors qu'une multitude de gemmes lumineuses commencèrent à émettre de la lumière révélant qu'il était dans une tour, sans doute un peu moins large que celle des Gryfondors, avec un escalier en colimaçon en son centre qui semblait mener vers de nombreux étages. Les murs étaient recouvert d'étagères pleines de livres avec des thèmes gravés sur les étagères ou certains de leur rayons et si les autres étages étaient comme le rez-de-chaussée il devait certainement y en avoir bien plus que dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Il n'y avait pour tout mobilier que trois bureaux et deux canapés.

Sur l'un des bureaux il y avait un immense livre ouvert et en s'approchant Harry constata que son nom était inscrit en haut d'une page vierge accompagné de la date du jour suivie de la référence : 5ième étage, étagère D, troisième rayon.

_ **Ça a l'air d'un registre magique. Je pense** **que tu es sensé monter au 5****ième**** étage, Harry.**

Harry traversa les étages qui semblaient être des copies conformes du rez-de-chaussée, arrivé à destination il s'approcha de l'étagère avec un grand D gravé tout en haut quand un livre épais et à l'apparence assez ancien se retira soudainement du troisième rayon avant de voler doucement vers lui et d'atterrir entre ses mains.

_ Heu … c'est tout ? Demanda Harry.

**_ On dirait bien. **Confirma Oric. « **La bibliothèque de Serdaigle semble vouloir te prêter ce livre et je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'en contenter pour l'instant. Il est très, très, rare que des étudiants n'ayant pas déjà eu leur BUSE ou en train de les préparer y accède. Si le Nid d'Aigle souhaite ou estime que tu peux avoir accès à d'autres connaissances soit sûr que tu en retrouveras le chemin sans problème. » **

Le conseil d'Oric semblait assez sage et Harry décida de le suivre, vu l'épaisseur de livre il lui faudrait de toute façon au moins plusieurs semaines pour le lire alors pour l'instant c'était largement suffisant … et puis l'heure du repas du soir approchait et les émotions de la journée y compris cette mystérieuse découverte lui avaient creusé l'appétit.

Juste avant de quitter le Nid d'Aigle Harry prit le temps de lire le titre du livre qui venait de lui être confié.

Sur la couverture il était inscrit : **Le Grimoire des Ombres mineures.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger était inquiète, très inquiète.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à chercher son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, qui avait plus tôt dans la journée appris que Sirius Black, le tristement célèbre prisonnier d'Azkaban en fuite, qui était vraisemblablement à la recherche d'Harry pour le tuer, était non seulement son parrain mais aussi le traître qui avait livré les parents d'Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres entraînant leur mort.

Hermione n'avait aucun doute que cette nouvelle avait fortement ébranlé Harry. Il avait quitté les Trois Balais sans un mot et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Quand il était parti dissimulé par sa cape d'invisibilité il avait été impossible de le retrouver surtout avec la tempête de neige qui soufflait à l'extérieur. Hermione avait toute de suite voulu retourner au château mais son autre ami, Ron Weasley, l'avait convaincu d'attendre.

_ Tu connais Harry. Avait-il dit. « Dans ce genre de situation il préfère être seul. Laissons lui un peu de temps pour se calmer, il doit avoir regagné le dortoir. Avec ce qu'il vient d'apprendre il doit être furax pour l'instant et dans quelques heures il va certainement commencer à broyer du noir, c'est là qu'il aura besoin qu'on soit là. »

Les paroles de Ron avaient semblées assez logiques excepté qu'Harry n'était pas rentré à la tour des Gryffondors.

Hermione l'avait cherché ensuite partout dans le château pendant plus d'une heure sans le trouver et avait du finalement abandonner. La jeune sorcière avait appris récemment que quand Harry voulait être seul il était impossible de le trouver. Avec sa cape d'invisibilité c'était sans doute assez normal.

Après que Black ait pénétré dans le château à Halloween, Harry avait, pendant une bonne semaine, souvent disparu et il avait également été d'une humeur morose et sinistre. Son moral avait ensuite remonté après le match de Quidditch contre Poufsoufle malgré le résultat désastreux du à l'intervention des Détraqueurs, il était même allé jusqu'à fréquenter un peu plus d'autres Gryffondors comme Neville, Parvati et Lavande même si il lui arrivait encore de s'isoler une heure par ci par là, une chose qu'elle avait eu du mal à surveiller vu son emploi du temps chaotique et son usage régulier d'un retourneur de temps.  
Mais Hermione avait été assez contente dans l'ensemble bien qu'un peu curieuse, car quoique Harry fasse pendant le temps où il disparaissait il en revenait généralement plus relaxé ou du moins plus calme et cela avait coïncidé avec un intérêt plus marqué pour son travail scolaire et une attitude plus sociale surtout pour lui qui avait du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres. La jeune Gryffondor n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre surtout que cela lui avait permis à elle aussi d'apprendre à connaître plus d'autres membres de leur maison et de s'entendre mieux avec ses camarades de chambre.

Maintenant Hermione espérait que son ami n'allait pas rechuter dans la même humeur sombre qu'après Halloween et recommencer à s'isoler. Le pire c'est que si intellectuellement elle comprenait à quel point la découverte de la vérité au sujet de Black avait du blesser Harry elle n'avait aucun moyen de se mettre à sa place pour comprendre ce qu'il devait ressentir. Hermione avait toujours eu une famille heureuse et aimante autour d'elle, on ne lui avait pas arraché ses parents et elle n'avait pas eu à traverser toutes les épreuves qu'avaient connu Harry. Et donc elle ne savait pas comment faire pour l'aider et apaiser sa peine à part être là pour lui, ce qui n'était pas vraiment possible si Harry s'enfermait dans la solitude.

Alors qu'elle et Ron arrivaient à la Grande Salle pour le souper elle fut tirée de ses réflexions quand Ron lui dit : « Regarde il est là ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. »

En effet Harry était déjà installé à la table des Gryffondor occupé à feuilleter un livre assez épais … ce qui était quelque peu bizarre car c'était là un comportement inhabituel chez Harry en fait c'était plus le genre de chose qu'on se serait attendu à voir Hermione faire.

Les deux Gryffondors se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur ami mais la présence de Percy assis non loin d'eux les empêchèrent de parler de ce qui s'était passé aux Trois Balais de peur d'attirer des problèmes à Harry. Sans compter que ni Ron ni Hermione ne savaient exactement comment aborder le sujet ou même quoi dire.

Hermione essaya quand même après que Ron ait mis les pieds dans le plat avec son tact habituel en lâchant : « Hey, mon pote ! Où est ce que tu étais passé ? On t'a cherché partout en rentrant de Près-au-Lard. »

_ Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ? Ajouta la jeune sorcière.

_ … J'ai connu mieux. Admit Harry après un moment d'hésitation. « Mais ça peut aller, j'ai exploré le château pour me détendre et j'ai … trouvé de quoi me changer les idées. Il y a aussi certaines … choses … dont j'aimerais vous parler et certains trucs pour lesquels j'aurais besoin de ton aide mais ça attendra demain parce que maintenant j'ai franchement besoin de me vider la tête. » Expliqua le Gryffondor avant de replonger dans son livre.

Hermione acquiesça aussitôt, soulagée qu'Harry semble prendre tout cela bien mieux qu'elle le craignait, ou du moins qu'il soit enclin à en parler avec elle, même si elle se demandait à quel sujet il avait besoin de son aide et surtout et plus important qu'est-ce que c'était que ce livre dans lequel il s'était déjà replongé et qui semblait si passionnant.

Le Grimoire des Ombres mineures avait en effet capté l'attention d'Harry et il était content de le parcourir car cela l'occupait et l'empêchait de repenser à Black et à la mort de ses parents.

Ce livre de magie était différent de tous ceux qu'Harry avait vus jusqu'à présent.

Déjà il ne portait pas sur un seul thème mais semblait être un mixte portant sur plusieurs sujets complètements différents, il abordait de plus des types de magies, des pratiques mystiques et des sorts dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant sauf pour quelques références qu'Oric avait faites.  
En plus du fait que ce livre était clair et précis, donnant des informations générales sur un sujet, puis des renseignements plus spécifiques liés à des sous thèmes et un « mode d'emploi » détaillé des sorts, potions et autres pratiques magiques qui s'y trouvaient, il contenait également différentes sections sur une multitude d'actes magiques.  
Ainsi il y avait un passage détaillant différents sorts à portée générale, un autre sur des charmes, des enchantements et une section sur des maléfices et des sorts de combat, puis on passait aux potions, suivi de pratiques magiques exotiques parmi lesquelles Harry reconnut le processus de transformation animagus. Ensuite il y avait des compétences mystiques qu'on pouvait acquérir avec de l'entraînement dont notamment l'occlumencie dont Oric lui avait déjà parlé, et après cela le grimoire continuait sur la magie rituellique qu'Harry ne connaissait pas du tout.  
D'autres sujets suivaient encore dont un bestiaire qui évoquait des créatures magiques particulièrement rares parmi lesquelles Harry trouva les fameux Nargles ou Nargole dont Luna avait parlé.

Le repas se déroula heureusement sans incident bien qu'en silence pour le trio de Gryffondor.

Ron se concentra presque farouchement sur son assiette. Le Gryffondor était heureux qu'Harry semble aller « bien », même si le voir plongé dans un vieux tome poussiéreux était bizarre et pas exactement le genre de réactions habituelles d'Harry. Mais surtout il appréciait qu'il n'ait pas à devoir discuter de Black, ce qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui était non seulement troublant mais cela mettait Ron particulièrement mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire à son ami à ce sujet alors qu'il se doutait que cela avait du blesser Harry.

Hermione, elle, était un peu plus calme quelque peu rassurée sur l'état d'Harry même si tout cela et particulièrement ce mystérieux livre provoquaient chez elle une intense curiosité. Mais même si ses mains la démangeaient de mettre le main sur ce livre elle était contente de voir Harry s'occuper de manière constructive, après tout pour Hermione lire un livre ne pouvait qu'être constructif, plutôt que de broyer du noir dans son coin.

Harry occupé à survoler le Grimoire en sa possession tout en prenant une bouchée de temps en temps ne vit pas passer le repas même si il se rendit compte avec un certain amusement des regards en coin pleins de curiosité et avec même une pointe de jalousie que lançait Hermione à son livre.

De retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondors le trio n'eut pas l'occasion de discuter car les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait exploser une demi-douzaine de Bombabouses pour « saluer la fin du trimestre ». Ils durent se réfugier dans leur dortoir pour échapper à l'odeur mais juste avant, ayant pitié de son amie, Harry lui tendit le Grimoire avant de se préparer à suivre Ron dans leur chambre.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent en lisant le titre de la couverture et quand elle tenta de l'ouvrir le livre resta obstinément fermé, pire, quand elle insista plus fort elle reçut une sorte de décharge électrique qui lui fit lâcher le Grimoire qui vola aussitôt jusqu'aux mains d'un Harry tout aussi étonné et surpris qu'elle, qui avait regardé la scène depuis la porte du dortoir des garçons.

_ Harry ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Interrogea Hermione d'un ton choqué.

_ Heu … Commença le jeune sorcier peu désireux de faire face à Hermione en mode « inquisitrice » et de devoir lui parler du Nid d'Aigle maintenant, ce qui prendrait certainement une bonne partie de la nuit avant que la curiosité de la Gryffondor ne soit rassasiée. « Je t'expliquerai ça … demain ! Promis ! » Répondit Harry avant de bravement prendre la fuite pour se réfugier dans sa chambre poursuivi par les échos de la voix d'Hermione qui exigeait des réponses immédiates : « Ho non ! Restes là ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser sans … »

_ Ça va Harry ? Demanda Ron depuis son lit quand il entra dans leur chambre.

_ Oui, oui, ce n'est rien. Juste Hermione qui voulait savoir un truc. Répondit le Survivant.

Arrivé devant son lit Harry regarda son coffre et fut tenté d'en sortir l'album photo que lui avait donné Hagrid. Là quelque part se trouverait certainement Sirius Black, le responsable de la mort de ses parents, rendant tout ce qu'il avait entendu encore plus réel et renforçant la colère qu'il éprouvait contre Black mais … Jusqu'à présent Oric avait toujours eu raison et il suggérait lourdement que tout ce qu'Harry avait entendu aujourd'hui n'était pas forcement vrai.

Finalement Harry préféra se coucher, il était inutile de se torturer sur ça maintenant, la journée avait déjà était suffisamment longue et riche en émotions. Demain il se mettrait en quête de la vérité, et si il découvrait que Black était bien un traître, et bien … le fait que Black voulait mettre la main sur lui deviendrait une bonne chose car avec l'aide d'Oric il ferait en sorte de rendre justice à ses parents décida Harry en plaçant le Miroir sous son oreiller pour la nuit comme à son habitude.

Et alors que le Miroir d'Orichalque se mettait à luire faiblement sans que quiconque ne puisse le voir, satisfait des évènements de la journée, Harry Potter s'endormit dans un paisible sommeil sans rêve (6).

A suivre …

* * *

Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/critiques/appréciations et idées ils sont les bienvenus, pour chaque chapitre, afin de m'aider, me donner des idées et m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire. Pour les nouveaux lecteurs de cette histoire des reviews pour les chapitres précédents sont aussi les bienvenus.

NB : review in English are ok because I can read it easily.

1 : le lecteur reconnaîtra ici un passage repris du chap 10 « la carte du maraudeur » d'Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, avec quelques altérations mineures : la présence du Miroir cause un effet papillon mais pour l'instant cela commence tout juste à se faire sentir.

2 : ce passage résume la discussion qui couvre la fin du chap 10 « la carte du maraudeur » d'Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, pour plus de détails retournez lire ce livre que vous possédez sans doute déjà.

3 : référence au chap 7 « un épouvantard dans la penderie » de HP et le prisonnier d'Azkaban.

4 : Et elle l'a fait dans HP et l'Ordre du Phénix

5 : Mouwahahahahaha !

6 : contrairement au cauchemar éveillé rejouant l'histoire de Fudge à propos de Black et de sa trahison que l'on trouve dans le canon au début du chap 11 « l'éclair de feu ».

OoOXylionOoO : ce chap a été long à arriver mais j'espère que tu trouveras que ça en valait la peine et puis le _prochain_ chap arrivera bien plus vite ( de toute façon ce sera dur de faire plus long ). Première rencontre avec Luna ( j'espère que tu aimes mon interprétation d'une Luna plus jeune en seconde année car c'est un personnage assez dur à écrire ), mais loin d'être la dernière même si c'est à partir de la 4ième année qu'elle sera plus présente.

ronald92, barkhan, alia00, Necromant70, canvan, Spike, luffynette et benji251 : merci pour la review, continuez à en laisser et n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires.

sheltan : ça va mener … assez loin, mais chut c'est un secret. Malfoy tentera quelque chose ( après tout il tente toujours quelque chose ) mais pas tout de suite car il doit d'abord rétablir sa position chez les Serpentards après son humiliation en public par Harry. Mais comme on le voit il n'est pas le seul Serpentard qui peut causer des problèmes ( même si Miles était un peu beaucoup manipulé ).

med : Si Harry va devenir plus puissant ce ne sera certainement pas de manière instantanée mais plutôt du style : « lente montée en puissance », même si Oric fait son possible pour speeder le processus. Quant à l'Archimage même moi je ne suis pas sur de son identité ( j'ai plusieurs possibilités selon la fin que je donnerai à ma fic ) alors n'hésites pas à spéculer et à donner ton avis sur son identité ( j'ai glissé plusieurs indices qui mènent à plusieurs possibilités ). Pour l'inspiration j'ai dans les grandes lignes la trame de mon histoire jusqu'au début de la 5ième année d'Harry alors ne t'inquiètes pas , il peut certes m'arriver de mettre longtemps pour écrire un chap ( surtout que j'alterne plusieurs histoires ) mais comme je déteste en tant que lecteur de voir un auteur lâcher en cours de route une histoire que j'aime c'est une chose que je suis bien décidé à ne pas faire.

Kapuis : Merci de remarquer mes efforts pour caractériser Dumbledore de manière réaliste sans en faire un saint ou un méchant ( après tout c'est ce qu'on découvre dans le canon : c'était un grand homme mais avec des défauts et qui a fait pas mal d'erreurs dans sa vie ). La relation entre Harry et Oric est complexe et doit se tisser petit à petit. Pour Lucrétia : oh oui, elle va avoir des « interactions » avec sa famille et ce sera plutôt houleux. Quand à Draco il est mauvais car c'est un enfant pourri gâté avec un ego démesuré persuadé qu'il a le droit de tout faire sans en subir de conséquences ( du moins si il ne se fait pas prendre ) et que tout le monde lui est inférieur, si il « s'amende » durant « les reliques de la mort » c'est qu'il a du faire face à une dose massive de réalité ( notamment ce que servir Voldemort signifie réellement ) qui a ébranlé ses convictions, ça et il a peut être aussi commencé à mûrir un peu et se rendre compte qu'il y a certaines lignes à ne pas dépasser si on veut continuer à se regarder dans un miroir (^_-). Pour le couple yuri ( du moins celui qui est pour l'instant certain ) il y a bien sur Lucrétia et … ( relis le chap 2 « le futur qui ne sera plus »). Je n'ai pas encore décidé d'un pairing pour Harry ( mais comme Oric verra d'un mauvais œil qu'une fille ait trop d'influence sur Harry il l'encouragera certainement à … expérimenter … plusieurs filles avant de se trouver une vraie petite amie ). J'espère que mon interprétation de Luna te plait ( prends en compte qu'elle est plus jeune que lorsqu'elle apparaît dans le canon ) pour l'instant. Changer le monde … on n'y est pas encore, laisses déjà le Miroir changer Harry. J'espère recevoir de toi une review pour ce chap ( et pour ma fanfic Buffy si tu l'as finalement lue car elle manque cruellement de review ).

Petit-dragon50 : comme tu peux le voir si Oric aide visiblement Harry il est aussi assez … manipulateur, et ne se gênera pas pour lui compliquer l'existence afin de le « tester ».

mortbleue : Merci pour la review ( j'espère que tu m'en laisseras d'autres ) et ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas prêt d'abandonner ( et je déteste également quand un auteur arrête une bonne fic en cours de route ). J'ai tendance à détailler beaucoup je sais c'est même un peu un problème MAIS la plupart du temps c'est pour donner des éléments qui doivent apparaître ( au moins une fois dans l'histoire ), et j'ai beaucoup de mise en place à faire. Heureusement après la seconde part de ce chap les choses devraient accélérer un peu ( en fait je prévois entre quatre et six chap pour finir l'année ). Quand à ta théorie sur l'identité de l'Archimage : n'en sois pas si sûr, il y a … d'autres possibilités.

Enfin pour tous mes chers lecteurs une question qui pourrait devenir mon premier « polls » : Qui est l'Archimage ? Je me suis laissé plusieurs possibilités et selon son identité les fins possibles de cette fic sont radicalement différentes ( tout comme les plans du Miroir pour Harry ).

J'encourage aussi tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire à lire mes autres fanfics : Impérium Aeternus ( qui a enfin été updaté ), ma nouvelle fanfic HP : Moi ! … Gilderoy Lockhart ? et surtout Buffy contre les vampires et la voie du Berserker ( qui a bien besoin d'une review, Buffy serait elle tombé en désuétude ? Mais croyez moi je pense que cette histoire vaut le détour car j'en suis assez fier ).

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui me laisseront des reviews.


End file.
